A História de Lizzy
by J.Fairfax
Summary: A resistente história de amor vivida entre Lizzy e Sr. Darcy se passa no Brasil de 1980, marcado pelo regime militar e por uma economia inflacionária, acentuando as desigualdades sociais. No entanto, a personalidade da jovem Lizzy, bem como seu humor e inteligência impressionam o poderoso Sr. Darcy, a ponto de faze-lo esquecer de suas diferenças, apaixonando-se perdidamente por ela
1. Chapter 1

O estagio de Lizzy

Era início de 1980, quando Lizzy finalmente recebeu a ligação. A tão almejada vaga de estagiária era sua. Cursando o último ano da faculdade de direito, havia conquistado seu primeiro emprego no renomado escritório de advocacia da poderosa família Darcy, na requintada Av. Brasil, em São Paulo. Lizzy vivia um momento muito especial e inspirador, parecia que o mundo conspirava a seu favor, sentia-se fascinada com suas aulas de direito e seu sonho de morar sozinha estava cada vez mais próximo, agora que receberia seu próprio salário. A única coisa que não a preocupava era encontrar um bom partido para se casar, para desespero de sua mãe.

A família Bennet morava num bom e amplo apartamento no bairro de Pinheiros em São Paulo. Apesar de o casal Bennet ter cinco filhas, seu lar os acolhia confortavelmente. A Sra. Bennet casou-se muito cedo e vivia em função da família, principalmente das filhas. Dizia-se católica e apesar de frequentar a missa aos domingos, estava muito mais interessada nas fofocas do bairro realizadas em frente a igreja, após o culto do que em ajudar os necessitados. Esperta e muito articulada, preferia estar próxima das famílias mais afortunadas, achando que desta maneira, acabaria por arranjar um bom casamento para suas filhas. No entanto, sua sede por arranjar pretendentes ricos e poderosos a fazia cometer gafes e, muitas vezes, ser bastante inconveniente, o que lhe rendia uma fama não tão agradável. Porém, isso parecia não abalar a Sra. Bennet que estava, de fato, convencida de que este seria o melhor caminho para sua familia. Tanto Lizzy como Jane, sua irmã mais velha, se envergonhavam das atitudes insensatas de sua mãe e sempre se esforçavam para tentar reprimi-las ou corrigi-las, contando com o apoio incondicional do Sr. Bennet. Os estudos e a conquista de uma carreira para as mulheres eram vistos por ela como atitudes desvairadas e sem futuro algum, visto que, em sua opinião, apenas as mulheres que se casavam com sujeitos miseráveis e sem posses tinham como destino o trabalho, portanto seu sonho se resumia em arranjar cinco bons partidos para que suas cinco filhas pudessem viver uma vida confortável, morando em belas casas com luxuosos automóveis, tendo roupas glamorosas e lindas joias. Ela, por sua vez, a imaginava frequentando, ao lado das filhas, as grandes festas da alta sociedade, usando modelos exclusivos assinados por Clodovil e deixando todas suas amigas morrendo de inveja.

Suas filhas mais novas, Lydia e Kitty se deixavam levar pelas loucuras de sua mãe, tornando-se boas aprendizas. Tinham total liberdade para frequentarem as matinês aos domingos e os bailinhos, desde que estivessem em companhia adequada. Uma das principais distrações da Sra. Bennet era manter-se atualizada sobre a vida dos socialites, lia todas as manhãs, a coluna social do jornal Folha de São Paulo, ao lado do Sr. Bennet que se interessava pelas páginas de economia, politica e atualidades. Eventualmente, era convidado a publicar textos no jornal, já que era conhecido por ser um importante e respeitável historiador, no entanto, a Sra. Bennet jamais se interessou em ler os artigos de seu marido, orientando inclusive suas caçulas a desenvolverem o mesmo hábito, ler as colunas sociais.

Além dos artigos publicados nos principais jornais e revistas, o Sr. Bennet também colaborava como historiador em programas de televisão e dedicava-se a escrever diversos livros sobre o assunto. Sua principal atividade, porém, era como professor na Universidade de São Paulo, além de ocupar o cargo de vice-reitor. A Sra. Bennet apenas se orgulhava da posição do marido, pelo fato disso lhe trazer certo prestigio frente as suas amigas. Quando o Sr. Bennet participava de algum programa de TV, ela corria ao telefone para contar em primeira mão a todos os conhecidos, mesmo não sabendo qual era o conteúdo do programa ou da reportagem, o importante mesmo, era que seu marido estava lá, na telinha. Por outro lado, era uma esposa dedicada, procurava agradar ao marido preparando com a ajuda da empregada Maria, seus pratos prediletos.

Já o Sr. Bennet passava os dias se dedicando ao trabalho, parecia viver num mundo a parte mesmo quando estava em casa, não se importando com as preocupações e atitudes de sua esposa. Evitando contrariá-la, preferia concordar com todas as suas maluquices, mesmo sabendo que muitas delas cairiam sobre suas filhas, no entanto, acreditava que elas eram capazes de se defenderem sozinhas. Sua paixão e admiração por Lizzy era perceptível em relação às outras filhas. Apesar de achar Jane a mais bela e doce entre as filhas, Lizzy sempre esteve mais próxima do pai, admirando seu trabalho e suas opiniões. De personalidade forte e decidida a ter uma profissão, ela obteve toda a orientação de seu pai para ingressar a faculdade de direito, conseguindo inclusive uma posição classificatória de destaque no concorrido vestibular da USP.

Lizzy era a segunda filha do casal Bennet, e com apenas 21 anos assumia o papel de líder frente as suas irmãs, devido a sua postura correta e atitudes sensatas. Muito preocupada com a família e, principalmente, com suas irmãs mais novas, Lizzy incentivava-as a priorizarem seus estudos e serem responsáveis, esquecendo essas bobagens de príncipes encantados, maridos ricos e afortunados pregadas por sua mãe. Apesar de Mary ser a irmã menos atraente, era quem mais dava importância aos ensinamentos e conselhos de Lizzy. Estudava no mesmo colégio que Kitty e Lydia, porém não se enturmavam mesmo durante os intervalos. Passava quase que o tempo todo isolada de seus colegas de classe e preferia ficar escrevendo romances nas últimas páginas de seu caderno. Já Kitty e Lydia não se desgrudavam e eram muito populares no colégio. Eram fascinadas por garotos, principalmente os mais velhos, não se preocupavam com os estudos, apenas em se exibirem e na diversão de terem todos os garotos aos seus pés.

Lizzy dividia o quarto com sua irmã Jane, sua melhor amiga e dona de uma beleza estonteante. Jane era a mais velha das irmãs e lecionava numa escola primária. Tinha verdadeira adoração em ser professora e, principalmente, conviver com as crianças. Era calma, meiga e muito reservada, mal comentava com Lizzy sobre seus desejos mais íntimos. Recentemente, havia se envolvido com um rapaz de uma família muito tradicional de São Paulo, Charles Bingley. Apesar de sua riqueza ser consideravelmente grande, era uma pessoa de hábitos modestos e se divertia em fazer as coisas mais simples da vida. Ainda que estivessem apaixonados, o relacionamento do casal chegou ao fim, sem motivos aparentes. Por conta de a sua decepção ter sido tão grande, Jane decidiu não comentar nada, mesmo com Lizzy, agindo como se não se importasse com o término da relação, porém seu sofrimento se arrastava dia após dia. Lizzy, por sua vez, respeitava o silêncio da irmã, sabendo esperar o momento certo para conversarem. O mesmo não acontecia com a Sra. Bennet, que insistia todos os dias para que Jane reata-se com Charles, sem se importar com o que havia acontecido entre eles, afinal de contas, perder um homem rico e bonito como ele, seria a maior tolice.

Mesmo antes de iniciar seu estagio no escritório de advocacia do Sr. Darcy, Lizzy costumava sair mais cedo de casa para bisbilhotar as ofertas de apartamentos para alugar. Mesmo sem uma renda mensal andava pelas ruas próximas a sua casa, procurando um lugar pequeno, mas que fosse aconchegante e, principalmente, que estivesse dentro de um suposto orçamento. Foi numa tarde chuvosa, antes de ir para a faculdade que Lizzy visitou um apartamento térreo, num prédio muito antigo de apenas três andares, próximo a sua casa. Apesar de ser maior do que ela mesma previa, o imóvel precisava de alguns ajustes, algumas mãos de tinta e uma boa limpeza, ainda assim, Lizzy ficou encantada com o lugar, imaginando, até mesmo, como seria morar ali. Era um sonho ter seu próprio cantinho para viver, ser uma mulher com uma profissão e independente era seu ideal.

Já passava das oito, quando Lizzy deixou sua casa vestindo um lindo tailleur preto, meias finas e sapatos altos. Não era dona de uma beleza radiante como sua irmã Jane, mas era uma bela jovem com longos cabelos castanhos, personalidade forte e sorriso marcante. Extrovertida, espontânea e muito carismática aliava seu jeito a uma inteligência extraordinária, o que lhe garantia ser uma mulher muito atraente e interessante. Fazia muito sucesso com os rapazes, porém sua exigência extrema não lhe permitia namorar ninguém. Os poucos namoradinhos que teve passaram longe de sérios relacionamentos, nem mesmo sendo apresentados a seus pais. Preocupada com o horário, afinal era seu primeiro dia de trabalho, tratou de caminhar mais rápido até o ponto de ônibus, apesar dos saltos serem altos demais. Enquanto esperava o ônibus, pegou de dentro da grande bolsa, seu walkman. Apertou play e aumentou o volume. Tocava _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_, de Freddie Mercury.

O famoso escritório da família Darcy ficava numa importante avenida de São Paulo, dividida por suas luxuosas residências e alguns poucos escritórios e consultórios voltados a elite paulistana. Sentada no banco do ônibus, Lizzy se encantava com as fachadas imponentes e seus jardins exuberantes. Tudo parecia perfeitamente harmonioso. Logo, avistou a igreja Nossa Senhora do Brasil, que ficava numa charmosa esquina, desligou o walkman e o guardou na bolsa, levantando-se, pois deveria descer no próximo ponto. Apesar de ter ido algumas vezes ao escritório, durante a seleção dos candidatos a vaga, Lizzy não se cansava em admirar sua imponente fachada, tudo era grandioso. As majestosas colunas ao lado da porta principal acompanhavam simetricamente as enormes janelas de vidro que seguiam do térreo até o segundo piso. A frente havia um jardim perfeitamente esculpido que emoldurava e decorava todo o cenário. O simpático porteiro, que atendeu Lizzy, já havia sido informado sobre o início de trabalho da nova estagiaria, lhe abriu a porta, desejando as boas vindas.

Ao lhe abrir a grande porta, Lizzy deslumbrou-se, como se fosse a primeira vez que entrara no luxuoso salão térreo. O mármore escuro cobria todo o piso e as colunas internas, dando uma aparência sóbria ao grande lobby. Logo a frente, precisamente ao centro, ficava a mesa de recepção impecavelmente organizada e bem equipada. Ao aproximar-se da mesa, se tinha uma visão melhor de todo o salão. Ao fundo havia um reluzente piano de cauda preto. A escadaria lateral era coberta por um vistoso tapete vermelho que se destacava com o corrimão dourado. Observando ao alto, se tinha a visão dos pisos superiores, onde era possível ver as pessoas circulando nos corredores. Charlotte era a simpática e prestativa recepcionista do escritório. Além de seu trabalho na recepção, era ela quem organizava e administrava a agenda do Sr. Darcy. Ainda atendia ao telefone e controlava o serviço das copeiras, das faxineiras, dos seguranças, do porteiro e do motorista.

- Bom dia, Sra. Elizabeth, irei avisar o gerente de RH que você já chegou. Ele apresentará você a todos os funcionários do escritório. Espero que goste de trabalhar aqui conosco.

- Bom dia, Charlotte. Pode me chamar de Lizzy e obrigada.

O ramal de Charlotte tocou antes que ela pudesse fazer a ligação à área de RH.

- Um momento, por favor. É o Sr. Darcy, preciso atendê-lo.

Enquanto Charlotte estava ocupada atendendo a ligação, Lizzy se deu conta de que não conhecera o Sr. Darcy durante o processo de seleção. As entrevistas haviam sido feitas pelos advogados do escritório, sempre acompanhadas pelo RH. Achou estranho que o dono do escritório não participara de sua contratação. O comportamento recluso do Sr. Darcy, despertara em Lizzy uma repentina curiosidade em conhece-lo, saber sobre sua aparência. Depois de alguns instantes, Charlotte a chamou, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

- Sr, Elizabeth, quer dizer, Lizzy. O RH já foi avisado que está aqui, espero que não se importe em subir sozinha, pois não poderei acompanha-la, no momento. Preciso estar aqui, quando o Sr. Darcy descer.

- Sim, claro. Pode deixar. Lembro-me onde fica.

Enquanto Lizzy seguia em direção à escada, teve uma grande surpresa ao perceber que a discreta porta de um elevador se abria. De lá, saiu às pressas, um homem alto e bonito, muito bem vestido. Tinha uma aparência séria que chegava a soar mal-humorada e esnobe. Apesar da pressa, encarou o rosto de Lizzy sem ao menos cumprimenta-la e, antes mesmo de cruzar a mesa de Charlotte, virou-se para trás ordenando, num tom de voz grosseiro:

- Não use o elevador!

Sem perder tempo, continuou caminhando rapidamente até sair do lobby, deixando Lizzy, por alguns segundos, sem reação. Atordoada com o ocorrido, ela sentia-se extremamente ofendida e persuadida a perguntar, o que parecia já saber.

- Era o Sr. Darcy?

- Sim, era ele. – respondeu Charlotte naturalmente, como se já estivesse acostumada a conviver com as grosserias do patrão.


	2. Chapter 2

Conhecendo George Wickham

O programa de estágio previa que Lizzy permanecesse todo o primeiro semestre em treinamento, o que podia representar dias bastante entediantes diante de sua grande ansiedade em envolver-se nos processos reais. Próximo à hora do almoço, Lizzy foi levada até o grande refeitório, localizado no piso térreo, escondido por trás de uma sofisticada porta de correr. Era lá onde todos almoçavam, numa grande sala muito bem iluminada, com paredes e chão brancos, além do mobiliário, o que proporcionava um ambiente límpido e claro. As janelas forneciam a visão aos fundos do imóvel, onde havia um lindo jardim ao redor de um chafariz, onde jorrava água diretamente da boca de um anjo. Todos os dias, pontualmente, eram entregues as quentinhas de todos os funcionários, as copeiras apenas preparavam o suco e o café. Mesmo não sentindo fome, Lizzy serviu-se de sua quentinha, colocando no prato um pouco de comida. Ao lado dela, estava Charlotte, que almoçava rapidamente para que pudesse dar conta das tarefas deixadas pelo Sr. Darcy.

- Você sempre almoça assim, correndo? – comentou Lizzy.

- Me desculpe, realmente estou com pressa. Preciso terminar algumas tarefas antes que o Sr. Darcy retorne. – explicou Charlotte.

- Parece que todos falam dele com muito receio.

- Bem, ele é nosso chefe. É muito exigente e rigoroso. Tem muitas responsabilidades também.

Lizzy preferiu não se prolongar no assunto e guardar a péssima impressão que teve do Sr. Darcy. De fato, esperava conhece-lo de uma forma mais amigável e ser mais bem recepcionada.

- Preciso voltar ao trabalho, mas podemos combinar de almoçarmos juntas outro dia. – disse Charlotte, se levantando da mesa.

- Com certeza, obrigada mesmo assim pela companhia. – agradeceu Lizzy.

Continuou sentada, comendo algumas garfadas de sua refeição, enquanto contemplava, pela janela, o florido jardim iluminado pelo sol. Todo aquele lugar parecia mágico aos seus olhos. Tanto luxo e beleza tornavam o ambiente acolhedor e aconchegante. Lizzy chegava a imaginar-se dentro daqueles contos infantis onde havia castelos e princesas. Respirou fundo e refletiu que tudo em sua vida só estava começando. Imaginava-se envolvida em grandes projetos e fazendo uma brilhante carreira como advogada. Satisfeita com o pouco que havia comido, Lizzy empurrou o prato e tomou um pouco do suco. Neste momento, entrou no refeitório um rapaz mulato, muito bonito, cheio de estilo e muito bem vestido. Lizzy lembrou-se que não havia sido apresentada a ele. Curiosa, acompanhou até que ele sentasse sozinho na mesa em frente a sua. Porém, antes mesmo que iniciasse seu almoço, o rapaz notou a presença de Lizzy, que também estava sozinha e decidiu se aproximar.

- Ora, ora! Vejo que também está sozinha, posso me sentar. – disse ele apontando para a cadeira vazia, ao lado de Lizzy.

- Claro. – respondeu ela, animada.

- Me desculpe, não tinha percebido que uma dama tão linda estava sentada em minha frente! – disse ele, esbanjando galantarias à Lizzy.

- Olá, meu nome é Lizzy, sou a estagiaria.

- Ah! Sim. Então você foi a escolhida?

- Sim.

- Meus parabéns! Meu nome é George Wickham. Qualquer coisa que precisar, pode contar comigo.

- Você é advogado?

- Não. Infelizmente, não sou. Mas, é meu maior sonho. Tornar-me um grande advogado, como o pai do Sr. Darcy era.

Surpreendida com que George havia dito, Lizzy logo perguntou: - Você o conheceu?

- Sim, claro. Eram bons tempos, mas isso é uma longa história. O fato é que eu trabalho onde sempre trabalhei, na área financeira deste escritório. Cuido de todo o dinheiro! – disse ele, se gabando.

- Me conte de você, o que está achando de tudo isso?

- Bem, é impressionante como tudo aqui é perfeito. Acho que todos meus amigos da faculdade queriam estar aqui no meu lugar.

- Mas aposto que não são trariam beleza como a sua para este lugar.

Ainda que tenha adorado ouvir o elogio, Lizzy ficou sem graça.

- Bem, eu já terminei. Acho que preciso voltar pra minha mesa, hoje começo com o treinamento.

- Mas, você nem comeu!

- Estou sem fome. Mas estava uma delicia o almoço.

- Espero almoçar com você, outras vezes.

- Claro! – respondeu ela, levantando-se da mesa e acenando a George.

Enquanto se dirigia a sua sala, Lizzy sentia-se feliz por ter conversado com George. Além de ser atraente, sabia ser gentil e educado. Sua impressão é que poderiam ser bons amigos e até mais um pouco do que isso. Já George, atraído pela beleza de Lizzy, sentia-se bastante interessado em se aproximar da jovem estagiária do Sr. Darcy, achando-a uma garota ingênua e de fácil manipulação. Somente o tempo seria capaz em demonstrar os erros de suas primeiras impressões.

A repercussão de que conquistara a vaga de estágio no escritório Darcy fazia com que Lizzy se tornasse mais popular e respeitada na faculdade. Todos seus colegas se interessavam em saber sobre seu trabalho, fazendo com que ela se sentisse importante e cheia de orgulho. Em casa, sua mãe transbordava de felicidade, não pelo trabalho de Lizzy, mas por estar estagiando num escritório tão renomado e cheio de prestígio, o que lhe permitia tirar vantagem em suas fofocas diárias junto às amigas. Já o Sr. Bennet adorava conversar com a filha sobre seu trabalho e orientá-la no que precisasse. Todas as noites, ele a esperava chegar da faculdade para saber novidades tanto de seu trabalho quanto de seus estudos. No escritório, sua rotina era ler o manuais e estagiar nas várias frentes: civil, tributária, penal, processual e trabalhista. Por mais que fosse maçante passar horas com a cara enfiada em livros, Lizzy estava cada vez mais fascinada e certa de que escolhera a profissão correta.

Via nos horários de almoço, o momento oportuno para se descontrair e relaxar com os galanteios e histórias divertidas narradas por George. Aproveitando a ausência do Sr. Darcy, que estava em viagem, Charlotte também participava dos almoços.

- Só mesmo a ausência do chefe nos faz desfrutar um maravilhoso almoço a três! – anunciava em voz baixa George, ao ver Charlotte sentando à mesa.

- Onde está o Sr. Darcy? – perguntou Lizzy.

- Foi a Europa, cuidar dos negócios da família. – respondeu Charlotte.

- Esse é o menor dos negócios da família Darcy. – completou George, se referindo ao escritório de advocacia.

- Você mora perto, Lizzy? – perguntou Charlotte, querendo mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Sim. Eu e minha família moramos em Pinheiros. Mas, pretendo, ainda este ano, morar sozinha. É um sonho!

- Puxa! Que coragem! – exclamou Charlotte. – Nunca imaginei morar sozinha. Moro com meus pais e mais três irmãos. Sou a única menina.

- Legal! Quando você se mudar, é só avisar, vamos dar uma tremenda festa por lá. – disse George.

- E vc, George, mora com seus pais? – perguntou Lizzy.

- Sim, quer dizer, com minha mãe.

Percebendo que causara certo incomodo a George com sua pergunta, Lizzy aceitou sua resposta, sem questioná-lo novamente. Ainda que, Charlotte tivesse conhecimento de parte de sua história, manteve-se calada. Sabia que George morava na mansão dos Darcy, onde sua mãe trabalhava como empregada doméstica. Desconfiou, entretanto, que ele preferia não revelar essa informação à Lizzy, talvez por estar interessado nela e sentir-se envergonhado com sua posição de filho da criada.

- Você ainda é jovem, Charlotte, já terminou o colegial?

- Sim. Gostaria muito em prosseguir com meus estudos, talvez uma faculdade. Mas, tudo é tão difícil. Acho que não tenho condições de entrar numa universidade pública, nunca fui uma boa aluna. Também não tenho condições de pagar qualquer curso particular. Ainda tem meu trabalho, saiu tarde todos os dias, principalmente, quando o Sr. Darcy está aqui. Ele solicita muito os meus serviços, não teria como continuar os estudos.

- Mas, isso não está certo! Você deveria sair no seu horário. Ter tempo para dedicar-se aos estudos ou qualquer outra atividade que goste. Ter tempo também para estar com sua família, amigos e ao lado do namorado. – disse Lizzy tão empolgada que tanto George como Charlotte ficou surpreso.

Muito tímida e com um olhar humilde, Charlotte então respondeu: - Eu não tenho namorado.

Foi quando Lizzy percebeu o quanto parecia ser sofrida a vida de Charlotte. Não buscava seus próprios sonhos por ter a certeza de que nunca se realizariam. Preferia, então, gastar seu tempo, sua juventude em atender os caprichos do Sr. Darcy. "Pobre Charlotte!", pensou ela. Sem uma beleza de chamar atenção, Charlotte mantinha os cabelos presos e um vistoso batom vermelho nos lábios. Usava um tailleur azul marinho, que era o uniforme da empresa, com um broche do lado esquerdo do peito, que mais parecia uma placa com seu nome em letra de forma. Parecia conformar-se com as coisas como elas estavam.

Assim que saíram do refeitório, George teve a ideia de convidar Lizzy e Charlotte para saírem no fim de semana.

- Que tal, podemos ir até o Aeroporto de Congonhas, ver a decolagem dos aviões? Posso dar um jeito de pegar as duas em casa. – insistia ele.

Charlotte e Lizzy se olharam imaginando que seria um passeio divertido. Apesar de tentador, Lizzy preferiu recusar ao convite de George, temendo que o envolvimento entre eles acontecesse rápido demais.

- Esse final de semana, não poderei ir, mas virão outros finais de semana. – disse ela, alimentando a esperança de se encontrarem fora do ambiente de trabalho.

Ainda que exausta, as primeiras semanas foram suficientes para que Lizzy se acostumasse a sua nova rotina de trabalho e faculdade. A ausência do Sr. Darcy no escritório parecia tranquilizar a todos, os almoços na companhia de George e Charlotte eram mais longos e divertidos. No entanto, contava os dias para que o longo feriado de carnaval chegasse para que pudesse finalmente descansar e passar mais tempo com sua família. Além disso, estava ansiosa para receber a visita de seu querido primo William Collins, que morava em Belo Horizonte e passaria os dias de carnaval hospedado em sua casa. William era mais velho do que Lizzy, formado em economia, tinha uma promissora carreira no tradicional Banco de Bourgh, onde trabalhava, mesmo antes de ingressar na faculdade. Não era um rapaz bonito, muito menos charmoso, o que dificultava bastante sua tarefa em conquistar mulheres. Ainda assim, era bastante convencido e orgulhoso por achar seu emprego muito importante.

Quando chegou a véspera do feriado de carnaval, todos pareciam se esforçar para concluir suas tarefas a tempo e deixar o escritório sem imprevistos, ao final do expediente. O assunto entre eles, durante as pausas para o café, era saber sobre os planos para o feriado. Os mais animados iriam se divertir nos tradicionais bailes de carnaval que aconteciam nos clubes da cidade. Os mais sossegados preferiam o descanso e acompanhar os desfiles pela TV.

Era quase meio-dia quando George, muito animado, aparecera na mesa de Lizzy.

- Vamos almoçar?

- Já estou indo, me espere um minuto. – pediu Lizzy, guardando o manual que acabara de ler.

Enquanto desciam a escada juntos, George tentava convencer Lizzy em acompanha-lo num baile de carnaval.

- Venha comigo amanhã, podemos pular o carnaval juntos no Clube da Portuguesa, conheço um camarada que coloca a gente no camarote com tudo de graça. – disse ele, muito empolgado.

- Seria ótimo! Mas, meu primo estará chegando de Belo Horizonte e vou ter que lhe fazer companhia durante o feriado.

Ao chegar à recepção, Lizzy aguardou até que Charlotte terminasse sua ligação.

- Vamos almoçar?

- Me desculpem, mas o Sr. Darcy estará chegando ao escritório daqui alguns minutos, quero deixar tudo em ordem.

- Poxa! O Darcy não nos deixa em paz nem em véspera de carnaval. – comentou maldosamente George.

- Bem, estamos indo almoçar, caso termine tudo a tempo, sua companhia será bem vinda. – disse Lizzy a Charlotte.

George e Lizzy sentaram-se numa mesa, isolados dos demais colegas que almoçavam, naquele momento, no refeitório. Embora estivesse faminto, George continuava com seu insistente discurso na tentativa de persuadir Lizzy a passar, ao menos, um dia de carnaval, em sua companhia. Ao mesmo tempo, disparava elogios e deixava nítido seu interesse por ela.

Ainda na mesa, eles viram quando Charlotte entrara no refeitório para chamar o chefe de George, que estava almoçando, naquele momento. Poucos segundos depois, ele se levantou, saindo do refeitório ao lado de Charlotte. George, notando a agitação na mesa em que seu chefe estava, pediu licença a Lizzy e foi até lá saber do que se tratava.

- O que Charlotte queria?

- Não sabemos George. Ela apenas disse que o SR. Darcy queria falar urgente com ele.

Por alguns segundos, um sentimento de medo dominou todo o corpo de George, porém soube disfarçar, não deixando que os outros pudesse perceber. Decidiu retornar à mesa em que estava com Lizzy.

- O que houve? Algum problema?

- Não, foi apenas Darcy que retornou.

Apesar do pouco tempo de convivência com George, Lizzy já havia percebido sua antipatia com o Sr. Darcy, porém evitava questioná-lo sobre o assunto. O mesmo fazia sobre a horrível impressão que tivera dele, preferindo guarda-la em segredo de seus colegas de trabalho.

Ao saírem do refeitório, Lizzy subia a escada sozinha, enquanto George procurava saber, através de Charlotte, o que Sr. Darcy queria com seu chefe.

- Charlotte, por acaso você sabe por que Darcy chamou meu chefe em sua sala?

- Não sei lhe informar. Quando chegou foi direto à sua sala. Depois ligou no meu ramal pedindo que chamasse urgente seu chefe, mesmo que ele estivesse no horário de almoço. Foi o que fiz.

- Esse cara nunca respeita ninguém.

- George, agora precisa me dar licença, pois preciso terminar essa carta antes de ir almoçar.

George olhou em direção ao 2º piso, a sala do Sr. Darcy estava fechada. Desconfiava de algo terrível e sabia que teria que ser forte para suportar a espera. Foi para sua mesa, e lá ficou até seu chefe retornar.


	3. Chapter 3

O Baile de Carnaval

Antes de Lizzy deixar o escritório, no final do expediente, Charlotte entregou-lhe um papel com seu número de telefone, pedindo a ela que, caso fosse fazer alguma coisa durante o feriado, que ligasse para avisá-la. Ainda que tivesse outros irmãos, Charlotte era muito sozinha e estava empolgada em ter a companhia de Lizzy para poder se divertir um pouco no carnaval. Lizzy adorou a iniciativa da amiga e a abraçou com muito carinho, certa de que se encontrariam no dia seguinte. Tendo certeza de que George lhe telefonaria na manhã seguinte, Lizzy saiu sem ao menos se despedir do amigo, seguindo em direção ao ponto de ônibus. Excepcionalmente neste dia, não haveria aula na faculdade, afinal era carnaval. Iria direto para casa, como há muito não fazia. Durante o caminho, o rosto de Lizzy ficara corado ao lembrar-se das coisas que George lhe dizia. Sentia-se encantada pelo seu charme e sua espontaneidade. Apesar de ser bela, eram raros os rapazes que se atreviam a galanteá-la desta maneira.

Ao chegar em casa, ajudou sua mãe a terminar o jantar, o prato predileto de seu primo William, carne assada com batatas. Ele chegaria mais tarde, dando tempo suficiente para que ela pudesse tomar banho e colocar as fofocas em dia. Em seu quarto, na companhia de Jane, ela comentava sobre George, contando-lhe sobre os almoços e suas conversas. Sem deixar de notar, Jane estava surpresa ao ver Lizzy tão empolgada por um rapaz.

- Não me lembro de tê-la visto assim antes.

- Nem eu! – respondeu Lizzy, dando uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Estou curiosa em conhecê-lo.

- Amanhã nos encontraremos! – disse Lizzy, com os olhos brilhando de tanta empolgação.

Eram oito horas, quando William foi recebido na casa dos Bennet. Todos vieram cumprimenta-lo, sendo uma recepção muito calorosa. A Sra. Bennet havia deixado a mesa pronta, com os pratos, talheres e copos, prevendo que seu sobrinho fosse chegar no horário da novela. Sentada no sofá, enquanto aguardava ansiosa ao término do Jornal Nacional, pedia a ajuda das filhas para esquentar o arroz e a carne assada. Por nada, perderia ao capitulo de Agua Viva. Logo, Jane e Lizzy anunciaram o jantar e todos sentaram à mesa, servindo-se da divina especialidade de sua mãe. Estavam todos famintos já que o jantar costumava acontecer mais cedo, no entanto, suas primas ao mesmo tempo em que devoravam seus pratos, prestavam atenção nas novidades contadas por William e interagiam ao ver as cenas da novela que a Sra. Bennet assistia.

A noite se prolongava na casa dos Bennet, tornando-se agradável e divertida. Após o jantar, o Sr. Bennet decidiu ir para cama, enquanto William sentou-se no sofá em companhia de suas primas e de sua tia, contando-lhes histórias e mostrando as fotografias de suas últimas viagens a Ouro Preto e Mariana. Já passava da meia-noite, quando todos decidiram ir dormir.

O dia amanheceu irradiante, era sábado de carnaval e os ânimos das garotas estavam intensamente exaltados. Sr. Bennet não conseguia ter o silêncio habitual para ler o jornal, pois a cada instante sua atenção era direcionada as histerias de Lydia e Kitty que infernizavam a Sr. Bennet para irem ao baile de carnaval do Clube Pinheiros. Segundo elas, todos os seus colegas de escola estariam lá no final da tarde e, claro, que não poderiam ficar de fora. Mary, ao contrário de suas irmãs, não suportava os bailes do carnaval, preferindo passar o dia dentro de casa, além disso, estava mais interessada em ouvir as fitas K7 de seu primo William. Lizzy, que acordara cedo, aguardava ansiosa pelo telefonema de George. Esperava poder levar Jane e William ao baile do Clube da Portuguesa, como George havia comentado. Não podendo esquecer em avisar sua amiga Charlotte.

Quando o telefone tocou, Lizzy desesperadamente atendeu pensando ser George, porém era seu tio Gardiner, confirmando o almoço logo mais em sua casa. Há dias atrás, Sr. Gardiner combinou com Sr. Bennet que, aproveitando o descanso do feriado, iriam passar a tarde jogando uma partida de xadrez. Apesar de Lizzy adorar receber a visita de seus padrinhos, colocou o telefone no gancho muito desanimada com a demora da ligação de George, não estava acostumada a esperar por ninguém, sentia-se exausta, achando que ele desistira de sair. Juntou-se, então, a William e Mary, na tentativa de se distrair, escutando as músicas de Milton Nascimento e Lô Borges. Entretida com as letras e melodias agradáveis das canções mineiras, ela não percebeu as horas passarem, se assustando quando a campainha tocou. Eram seus tios Gardiner que chegavam para o almoço. Decidiu, portanto, que se George não telefonasse até o fim do almoço, ela ligaria para ele.

O almoço foi bastante especial, unindo todos à mesa para saborear uma deliciosa macarronada feita pela Sra. Bennet. A Sra. Gardiner trouxe a sobremesa, que para alegria de todos, era uma enorme travessa de pavê bem geladinho. Após toda a comilança, Mary e Jane se encarregaram em tirar a mesa e lavar toda a louça do almoço, enquanto seus pais e seus tios descansavam na sala. Um tanto sem graça, Lizzy pegou o papel com o número do telefone de George, se encorajou e começou a discar.

- Alô.

- Alô, o George está? Por favor.

- Um momento.

- Alô.

- George? Oi, sou eu, Lizzy.

- Oi! Que surpresa! Não esperava sua ligação.

- Bem, estou ligando porque você não me ligou.

- Tudo bem. Aconteceram algumas coisas, nem lembrei.

Lizzy percebeu que George estava com um jeito estranho e, mesmo assim, decidiu lhe propor um convite.

- Bom, minhas irmãs mais novas decidiram ir ao Clube Pinheiros, parece que o baile começa às quatro horas da tarde. Pensei que poderíamos ir, o que acha?

- Acho uma boa ideia. Seria bom vê-la. Acho que tô precisando conversar com alguém.

- Que bom! Podemos nos encontrar lá, então.

- Claro. Estarei lá às quatro.

- Excelente! Até mais.

Ainda que tenha achado George um tanto estranho ao telefone, Lizzy sentia-se feliz por ter conseguido falar com ele e, mais ainda, por ele ter aceitado seu convite. Finalmente, estariam juntos fora do ambiente de trabalho, isso lhe permitia imaginar momentos agradáveis ao lado dele. Muito animada, Lizzy correu para contar a Jane e William que se juntariam as irmãs mais novas no baile do Clube Pinheiros. Ao perceber a afilhada tão contente, Sr. Gardiner também se interessou em acompanha-los ao baile, achando que seria mais divertido do que assistir a uma partida de xadrez. Lizzy, então, deu um longo e forte abraço em sua madrinha. Finalmente, estava tudo resolvido. O baile de carnaval prometia ser bem sucedido a todos.

Lizzy estava tão ansiosa em encontrar George que havia se esquecido de Charlotte, seu coração batia forte, enquanto procurava em sua bolsa, o papel com seu número de telefone. Discou rapidamente, temendo que fosse tarde demais para convida-la. Apesar do susto, tudo deu certo no final. Charlotte se animou com o convite e, também, estava bastante curiosa para conhecer a família de Lizzy.

Restava apenas uma hora para que as irmãs Bennet se arrumassem para o tão esperado baile. Lydia e Kitty ousaram na maquiagem e, ainda, usavam orelhas de coelhinhas como adereço. Já Lizzy e Jane preferiram um visual mais discreto. William foi o primeiro a ficar pronto, aproveitando o tempo livre para espiar a partida de xadrez dos tios, que há pouco iniciara. Nem a Sra. Bennet e nem a Sra. Gardiner conseguiram convencer Mary em acompanha-las.

A Sra. Gardiner ofereceu uma carona a todos em sua Caravan, apesar de bastante espaçosa, Lydia precisou ir sentada no colo de Kitty. O Clube Pinheiros era um ambiente muito elitizado, localizado no Jardim Europa, bairro nobre da cidade de São Paulo. Fazia esquina com a sofisticada Av. Faria Lima, ao lado do primeiro shopping center do Brasil, o Iguatemi. Assim que Sr. Gardiner entregou o carro ao manobrista, todos desceram e permaneceram na porta de entrada do clube, observando a agitação dos foliões na calçada. Os convidados poderiam adquirir ingressos apenas quando acompanhado de um associado. Todos, portanto, aguardavam Lydia e Kitty localizarem entre seus colegas, sócios do clube, para poderem adquirir suas entradas. Além disso, o valor dos convites destinados a visitantes era suficientemente alto, para que fosse mantido o mesmo nível social dentro do ambiente. Lydia e Kitty não se continham de tanta excitação, olhavam maliciosamente para todos os rapazes, enquanto procuravam por seus amigos. Enquanto isso, Lizzy tentava avistar George e Charlotte, porém era grande o número de foliões, o que tornava sua procura um tanto difícil.

No exato momento em que suas irmãs caçulas retornavam em companhia de um sócio do clube, Lizzy localizara Charlotte encostada ao muro. Chamou à amiga, que se sentia aliviada em encontra-la. Todos seguiram ao guichê, para a compra dos convites e, enquanto aguardavam na fila, Lizzy apresentou rapidamente Charlotte à sua família, para que pudesse encontrar George antes que chegasse sua vez na fila.

Com a lembrança de que George estava muito estranho ao telefone, ela chegou a acreditar que ele não apareceria, no entanto, ao comprar seu ingresso, encorajou-se e pediu ao funcionário mais um convite.

Com os convites em mãos, Lizzy pediu a Jane, William e Charlotte que a fizessem companhia, por mais algum tempo, na entrada do clube, na esperança de que George aparecesse. Seu primo William, logo começou a conversar com Charlotte e pareciam ter coisas em comum sobre o tema carnaval. Sem perceberem o tempo que estavam lá fora, Jane os alertou de que já havia passado cerca de uma hora desde que chegaram ao clube, foi quando finalmente Lizzy se convenceu de que George não viria.

- Melhor entrarmos. – disse Lizzy um tanto chateada. - Me desculpem, fazer vocês perderem o baile.

- Imagina, Lizzy, jamais deixaria você esperar aqui fora sozinha. – respondeu Jane.

- É claro. – completou William.

Seguiram para o portão de entrada. Charlotte foi a primeira a entregar seu convite e entrar. Seguida de William e Jane. Quando Lizzy entregou seu ingresso, sentiu alguém segurando fortemente seu braço. Era George. Em questão de segundos, os sentimentos de Lizzy se alternaram de imensa decepção para uma alegria radiante. Ele segurava seu braço para que ela não entrasse no clube, mas Lizzy, sem entender, passou pela roleta.

- Achei que não fosse aparecer, fiquei esperando por você até agora.

- Não sei se vai dar pra entrar.

- Venha! Comprei um ingresso pra você. – disse ela, entregando ao rapaz da roleta o ingresso que reservara a George.

Sem recusar, George rodou a roleta sem ao menos agradecer pelo ingresso e, nem mesmo, interessou-se em reembolsar Lizzy. Sem se dar conta da atitude de George, ela apresentou-lhe ao primo e a irmã. Ele os cumprimentou seriamente e surpreendeu-se com a presença de Charlotte. Feitas as saudações, todos seguiram ansiosos para o baile, porém, antes que Lizzy pudesse entrar, George segurou-a novamente pelo braço, pedindo que lhe fizesse companhia fora do salão.

- Não quero entrar. Estou com a cabeça cheia.

- Percebi quando falei com você pelo telefone. O que houve?

- Minha vida virou de cabeça pra baixo.

Lizzy percebeu que a situação parecia séria e procurou um lugar mais reservado, onde pudessem conversar. Notou a aparência abatida no rosto de George, porém seu olhar parecia ser cheio de ódio, fazendo com que ela, pela primeira vez, não reconhecesse nele, aquele rapaz cheio de vida, generoso e alegre, que tanto admirava.

- Fui demitido injustamente do escritório. Não trabalho mais lá.

- Mas o que aconteceu?

- A minha história com Darcy é muito complexa. Nunca te contei, mas nasci em sua casa, minha mãe sempre trabalhou lá. Seu pai me tratava com muito carinho, como um filho. Mas, Darcy nunca aceitou isso. Sempre sentiu ciúmes. Nunca gostou de me ver por perto. Quando já era crescido o suficiente, seu pai me levou para o escritório. Eu era seu aprendiz. Admirava seu trabalho e ele sempre dizia para eu estudar que um dia seria um grande advogado, assim como ele. E era o que eu fazia. Enquanto isso, aprendi todo o trabalho administrativo do escritório, ele confiava em mim e sabia que meu sonho era me formar em direito, me prometendo uma bolsa integral. Mas, quando ele adoeceu, Darcy que já era formado, assumiu o escritório e todos os meus sonhos se perderam. Ele nunca me deu chance de crescer e, depois da morte de seu pai, nunca honrou suas promessas.

- Isso é terrível! Nunca ouvi uma história assim antes.

- Além da demissão vou ter que deixar o quarto onde durmo em sua mansão. Mas, ainda não tenho pra onde ir. Também não tenho dinheiro.

- Isso é muito injusto! Não pode tratar você dessa maneira. Dificilmente, me engano com as pessoas e apesar de mal conhecê-lo, sei que é um homem arrogante e nada gentil. Você acredita que ele esbarrou comigo no escritório e deu um grito, ordenando que eu não usasse o elevador. Se acha superior a todos, só porque tem dinheiro e poder.

George riu, descobrindo ter uma aliada e incentivando que Lizzy continuasse seu desabafo.

- Sou a estudante que foi selecionada para trabalhar em seu escritório entre muitos candidatos, mas ele nunca se interessou em me conhecer, conversar comigo, saber sobre meus conhecimentos e pretensões. Nem sequer, me parabenizou.

- Não espere essas atitudes de Darcy, minha cara.

- Pode contar comigo pra tudo que precisar. Vou falar com meu pai, ele conhece muita gente, talvez alguém esteja precisando de um bom administrador.

George sentia-se renovado com a atitude prestativa de Lizzy. Levantou-se e puxou-a pelo braço, correndo em direção à porta que dava para o grande salão.

- Venha! Vamos nos divertir!

O imenso salão estava todo decorado e a iluminação acompanhava o ritmo das marchinhas de carnaval, orquestrada por uma banda ao palco, no fundo do salão. Havia mesas espalhadas por toda a volta, tendo ao centro do salão, os animados foliões que jogavam para o alto as mãos cheias de confetes, ao mesmo tempo, que lançavam a distancia, os rolinhos de serpentina. Muitos estavam fantasiados, outros usavam apenas mascaras. Em meio a toda aquela confusão, Lizzy ficava na ponta dos pés e esticava o pescoço tentando encontrar sua família.

- Relaxa, você está comigo! – disse George próximo ao ouvido de Lizzy, tentando tranquiliza-la.

Lizzy respondeu a ele com um grande sorriso. Aos poucos, as empolgantes marchinhas deixaram os dois mais a vontade. Cantavam e dançavam em meio aos foliões. Até que, finalmente foram encontrados por William.

- Tá tudo bem? Você não entrava? – gritou Jane no ouvido de Lizzy.

- Tá tudo certo! – respondeu Lizzy. – Onde está a mamãe e a madrinha?

- Estão numa mesa embaixo dos camarotes.

- Quero ir até lá. – insistiu Lizzy, fazendo sinal a todos para que a seguissem.

George segurou-a pela cintura, em seguida segurou as mãos de Jane, colocando-as em sua cintura. Logo, todos estavam se divertindo com o trenzinho que haviam formado. Outros foliões participaram da brincadeira, seguindo-os até próximo ao palco. Porém, antes mesmo que Lizzy pudesse chegar à mesa onde estava sua mãe e sua madrinha, o Sr. Darcy, que ocupava o camarote principal, a viu sorridente ao lado de George, seguido por Charlotte. Ele, então, com a visão privilegiada que tinha do alto, seguiu-os até que chegassem à mesa. Charles, que estava ao lado do Sr. Darcy, logo percebeu o grupo que estava chamando a atenção do amigo. Ao olhar mais atentamente, viu Jane e reconheceu Lizzy e a Sra. Bennet.

- É ela! – disse ele, empolgado.

Sr. Darcy permanecia calado e sério, observando atentamente as brincadeiras e os sorrisos íntimos entre George e Lizzy.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse?

- Sim, mas não entendi. De quem está falando?

- Tá vendo aquela loira, ela é a Jane. Aquela de cabelos castanhos longos é a Lizzy, sua irmã. Ela é fantástica!

- Eu a conheço, está estagiando no escritório.

- Não brinca! Lizzy trabalha no seu escritório? Que mundo pequeno! Você vai adorá-la. Vamos convidá-las pra subir e ficar aqui com a gente?

- Acho melhor não. Veja quem está acompanhando elas, o George.

- Ora, Darcy. Ele deve estar acompanhando Charlotte, a sua secretária. Eu quero muito ver Jane, conversar com ela. Não nos vemos desde que terminamos.

- Está bem, vou convidá-los para subir, mas não se esqueça que Caroline está aqui.

"_Olha a cabeleira do Zezé  
Será que ele é,  
Será que ele é._

Olha a cabeleira do Zezé  
Será que ele é,  
Será que ele é.

Será que ele é bossa nova  
Será que ele é Maomé  
Parece que é transviado  
Mas isso eu não sei se ele é.

Corta o cabelo dele!  
Corta o cabelo dele!  
Corta o cabelo dele!  
Corta o cabelo dele!"  


Lizzy e Jane divertiam-se cantando e dançando ao lado de sua mãe e da Sr. Gardiner. Estava tudo perfeito, como Lizzy imaginara. Ao lado da família que tanto amava e de seus novos e queridos amigos. Ela observava William dançando ao lado de Charlotte. Notou que a amiga parecia muito mais bonita do que era habitualmente. Parecia que a companhia de seu primo estava lhe fazendo muito bem. Percebeu quando um homem forte e alto se aproximou de Charlotte, mas não deu importância, dando atenção a George que a cortejava, naquele momento. De repente, Charlotte chegou perto de Lizzy, dando a noticia de que o Sr. Darcy estava no camarote principal e havia convidado todos para subirem. Lizzy não hesitou em olhar em direção ao camarote, encarando Sr. Darcy a distancia, sem camuflar o desprezo que sentia por ele.

- Vamos, chame todos para subirmos. Fica muito deselegante recusar ao seu convite. – insistiu Charlotte.

Lizzy preferia não ter que colocar seus pés no camarote, ao lado daquele homem prepotente e arrogante. Mas, logo viu Charles, que lhe acenava, cumprimentando-a sorridente. Estranhou sua presença ao lado do Sr. Darcy, mas logo imaginou que poderiam ser amigos, já que os dois pertenciam a famílias ricas e tradicionais. Ao sorrir para Charles, Lizzy chamou a atenção de Jane e George.

- É o Charles! – disse Jane, muito feliz em reencontrá-lo.

- George, ele está nos convidando para subir, mas prefiro ficar aqui te fazendo companhia. – disse Lizzy, certa de que George não aceitaria ir até o camarote.

- Não, não. Vamos todos subir. Aproveitar toda a mordomia que deve estar lá em cima. – respondeu George, para espanto de Lizzy.

Lizzy voltou a olhar em direção ao camarote e avistou uma linda jovem de cabelos loiros, segurando uma vistosa mascara pink com lantejoulas e enormes penas. Parecia divertir-se, embora estivesse em companhia do Sr. Darcy, que mantinha em seu rosto seriedade e antipatia.

A notícia sobre o convite já havia se espalhado e todos aguardavam ansiosos por Lizzy e Kitty que dançavam no salão. A Sra. Bennet sentia-se extasiada pelo convite, comportando-se de maneira inadequada mesmo antes de chegar ao camarote, dando a Sr. Gardiner certo trabalho para contê-la. William, a pedido da Sra. Bennet, foi chamar as primas caçulas que dançavam no meio do salão. Ao contar-lhes que subiriam no camarote principal, as duas gritavam enlouquecidas. Juntaram-se ao grupo, acompanhadas de dois rapazes que há pouco haviam conhecido. Tudo isso, ao mesmo tempo, tornava a situação ainda mais incomoda para Lizzy.

Sra. Bennet ordenou ao segurança que poderia conduzir o grupo ao camarote principal. Um a um subiu a escada que dava acesso ao piso superior. Sendo Lizzy a última a subir. Terminando a escada, tinha-se a visão da sala principal. Muito ampla e luxuosa, tinha sua própria pista de dança, com piso claro, iluminado por efeitos de luz. Em sua volta, estavam distribuídos vários sofás, tornando o ambiente muito aconchegante. As mesas estavam decoradas suntuosamente, com arranjos de flores e toalhas de seda. As comidinhas pareciam fazer parte da decoração. Havia uma mesa só para os salgados e, outra, para os doces. Ainda, havia um bar todo espelhado e bem abastecido, onde um barman preparava e servia drinks. Não tinha como não se surpreender com aquele visual. Estavam todos maravilhados, porém Sra. Bennet, como era de costume, fazia comentários deselegantes e constrangedores, além das inconvenientes risadinhas de Kitty e Lydia.

Charles, sempre muito simpático, recebeu o grupo.

- Olá, meu nome é Charles, para quem ainda não me conhece, espero que gostem de ficar aqui com a gente.

- Oh! Meu querido! Estamos honradíssimos em estar num ambiente como esse. Tão chique! Requintado! De bom gosto! Quero aproveitar para dizer que todos em casa sentimos muito sua falta. Não é mesmo, Jane?

Além do constrangimento que o discurso da Sra. Bennet causara em Jane, também causou certa estranheza em Caroline, que estava sentada a frente ao bar, acompanhada por um amigo do Sr. Darcy. Caroline era a irmã caçula de Charles e não fazia ideia como aquela gente conhecia seu irmão.

- Não posso imaginar da onde Charles conhece essa gente. – comentava ela em voz alta.

Preocupada, Lizzy cochichou no ouvido de sua madrinha, pedindo que controlasse ao máximo sua mãe. Depois, dirigiu-se a Charles e disse: - Charles, obrigada pelo convite.

- Seja bem vinda! Fique à vontade, temos comida, bebida e uma vista incrível do salão.

Lizzy e Kitty saíram em disparada até o terraço, acompanhada pelos rapazes. Gritavam histericamente e acenavam, exibindo-se aos colegas que estavam no salão. Agiam desvairadamente, ignorando a presença do Sr. Darcy e de sua irmã Georgiana, a linda jovem de cabelos loiros, que Lizzy havia visto antes. Incomodados com a situação, decidiram ir para a sala. Charles conversava com Lizzy e Jane quando Sr. Darcy entrou na sala.

- Darcy, nossas convidadas chegaram. – anunciou Charles, muito animado.

- Percebi. – respondeu ele. – Fiquem a vontade. – disse ele à Jane e Lizzy, sério e sem preocupação nenhuma em parecer gentil. Logo após, seguiu em direção ao bar, juntando-se a Caroline, Fitzwilliam e Georgiana.

Lizzy estava descontente e muito incomodada em estar naquele ambiente, sabia que o Sr. Darcy e seus amigos desdenhavam a sua presença e de sua família e isso lhe era perturbador. Além disso, sua preocupação era George, que ao sair do banheiro ficava encarando o Sr. Darcy o tempo todo, deixando Lizzy mais tensa ainda. Contou-lhe tudo que sabia de pior sobre Caroline e sua irmã Georgiana, tornando sua presença detestável ao lado de Lizzy. William juntou-se a Charlotte e suas tias, que estavam na mesa dos doces. Sr. Bennet, bastante exagerada, provava todos os pequenos e enfeitados doces da mesa, para cada qual emitia um som demasiadamente insuportável, chamando a atenção do quarteto que estava no bar.

- Darcy, quem são essas pessoas? – perguntou Caroline, indignada com a presença e o comportamento da Sra. Bennet a mesa. – Veja, aquele não é o rapaz, filho de sua criada? – disse ela, apontando em direção a George.

Sr. Darcy permaneceu calado, reparando nos modos de Sra. Bennet e, depois, olhando para George se aproximando de Lizzy e tocando em seus cabelos.

- Outra coisa que não consigo entender, como meu irmão conhece essa gente? Veja, parece tão íntimo daquela moça. – indicando Charles e Jane.

- Caroline, são apenas funcionários do escritório. – respondeu Sr. Darcy.

- Todos eles?

- Não, apenas alguns.

Logo que Charlotte viu o Sr. Darcy, foi em sua direção para cumprimenta-lo, levando junto o amigo William.

- Ola, Sr. Darcy. Olá, a todos. Obrigada por nos convidar.

- Fique a vontade, Charlotte.

- Este é o primo de Lizzy, nossa estagiária. – disse Charlotte.

- Olá. Sou William. É um grande prazer conhece-lo. Minha prima está muito contente em trabalhar no seu escritório.

- Isso é bom.

- Estava conversando com Charlotte e ela contou-me que você é o sobrinho da Sra. Catherine de Bourgh. Sou funcionário em seu banco em Belo Horizonte. Sou economista e estou muito satisfeito. – disse William sem se dar conta de que o Sr. Darcy não estava interessado em ouvi-lo.

Charlotte, percebendo a indiferença do patrão, tratou logo em tirar William de lá.

- Vamos, William, já ocupamos tempo demais do Sr. Darcy. – disse ela, levando William para o terraço.

- Pensei que o rapaz fosse pedir um aumento de salário pra você. – disse Caroline, zombando de William.

Sr. Darcy balançou a cabeça desaprovando o comentário dela. Enquanto, Fitzwilliam se segurava para não gargalhar. Caroline era uma jovem muito bonita, porém era mimada, fútil e aprendera com a mãe a depreciar os menos afortunados. Passava seus dias frequentando o salão de beleza, praticando tênis e almoçando e jantando com seus amigos da alta sociedade, que frequentavam sempre os melhores restaurantes da cidade. Seu passatempo predileto era falar mal de todos em sua volta e, ainda que, estivesse inclinada a iniciar uma faculdade, não havia decidido a carreira que gostaria de seguir. Recentemente, após muitas tentativas, havia convencido o Sr. Darcy em ser seu namorado. Para Caroline era uma honra desfilar ao lado dele, principalmente por causar inveja na maioria de suas amigas. Seus pais consideravam o Sr. Darcy o melhor partido de todos, pois era um homem muito rico e poderoso, inteligente e sem vícios ou fama de mulherengo. Para ele, ter namorar Caroline era conveniente, pertenciam ao mesmo nível social e além de bonita, sabia se comportar em todas as ocasiões. Apesar do pouco tempo de namoro, Caroline já se apresentava como noiva do Sr. Darcy, mesmo sendo que nunca havia ganhado um anel de noivado.

- A moça disse que você tem uma estagiária? Qual delas é a sua estagiária? – perguntou Georgiana ao Sr. Darcy, curiosa em conhecê-la.

- É a moça de cabelos castanhos.

- Que diferença faz Georgiana, é apenas uma estagiária. – disse Caroline.

- Não é bem assim, Caroline. Ela deve ser muito inteligente e especial, por ter sido escolhida pelo meu irmão. Sei o quanto ele é exigente. – disse ela contemplando Lizzy. – Ela também é bastante bonita.

O comentário de Georgiana tinha peso relevante ao Sr. Darcy, pois apesar de sua pouca idade, suas ideias e valores eram bastante nobres e apreciados por ele. Georgiana admirava mulheres como Lizzy, que estudavam e batalhavam por uma carreira, era seu grande sonho, ainda que possuísse uma das maiores fortunas do Brasil. Sr. Darcy sabia que sua irmã estava certa, pois sua estagiária fora escolhida a dedo, contando com sua integral participação, ainda que oculta. Georgiana tinha toda certeza ao dizer que Lizzy era muito inteligente, afinal estudava na melhor universidade de São Paulo e tinha um histórico de notas exemplar. Também era muito especial, sabia se comunicar bem e possuía caráter e valores admiráveis. E, com toda certeza era bela. Porém, para o Sr. Darcy não eram apenas todas essas qualidades que faziam de Lizzy uma mulher interessante, havia algo que lhe chamava a atenção, algo indecifrável, que nem mesmo ele sabia ao certo. Permaneceu discretamente observando Lizzy, do outro lado da sala, lhe incomodando o fato de ela estar em companhia de George.

Exausto em criticar o Sr. Darcy e todos que o cercavam, George deixou Lizzy sozinha no canto da sala e seguiu até o bar, ficando lado a lado com o Sr. Darcy, porém sem cumprimenta-lo. Pediu uma dose dupla de whisky, esculhambando o barman por estar regulando sua bebida.

Caroline, que não sabia sobre a crise entre Sr. Darcy e George, se atreveu a dizer-lhe algo, deixando seu namorado um tanto perturbado.

- Você, eu já vi antes.

- Está falando comigo?

- Sim. Lembro-me de você na mansão do Darcy. É o filho da cozinheira, não é?

- Acho que está enganada. – respondeu George, colocando fim na conversa e seguindo na direção do terraço.

No exato momento em que Caroline iria reclamar ao Sr. Darcy sobre a postura do rapaz, este lhe respondeu num tom total de desaprovação:

- Caroline, fique na sua!

Vendo que Lizzy estava sozinha, Georgiana aproveitou a oportunidade para conhecê-la, deixando para traz, Caroline e Fitzwilliam. Lizzy estava sentada num confortável sofá, isolada de todos e de cabeça baixa, quando Georgiana chegou e se apresentou.

- Oi, sou Georgiana, irmã de Darcy.

- Olá Georgiana, prazer em conhecê-la. Estou sabendo que é a irmã do Sr. Darcy.

- Darcy, contou-me tudo sobre você.

- Sobre mim?

- Sim, quando você foi escolhida como estagiária do escritório. Admiro muito mulheres como você. Que buscam ter uma carreira e ser independente. Isso realmente é genial.

Lizzy adorou o elogio, porém preferiu não contar a jovem que seu irmão nunca participara de sua seleção, nem mesmo fez questão em conhecê-la após ser contratada. Parecia que ela criara uma imagem de irmão perfeito, pensou Lizzy, ao ouvi-la discursando sobre o Sr. Darcy. A conversa entre as duas fluiu, como se fossem velhas e boas amigas, não importando a diferença de idade ou da classe social. Havia respeito, admiração e amizade entre elas. Lizzy não pode deixar de compará-la ao irmão. Era delicada, gentil e humilde, sem contar sua simpatia, completamente o oposto do Sr. Darcy.

Entediado ao lado de Caroline que só sabia criticar a todos, Sr. Darcy foi até a mesa de salgados e procurou algo para beliscar. Apreciava atento, sua irmã conversando com Lizzy, pareciam estar se entendendo, seus rostos refletiam admiração e simpatia, uma pela outra. No entanto, Sra. Bennet, que estava com a blusa, na altura do peito, toda suja de açúcar, que havia caído de tanto comer docinhos, fez questão de lhe fazer companhia. Elogiou seu camarote sem fazer pausa em sua fala por cerca de cinco minutos, ao mesmo tempo, que tentava comer alguns canapés e pedaços de queijo. Apesar de falar pouco e se esforçando em demonstrar que a conversa não lhe era agradável, Sr. Darcy não conseguia livrar-se da Sra. Bennet. Nada a intimidava a parar de falar, mesmo quando estava com a boca cheia. Vieram histórias de seu marido, de suas filhas, até mesmo, sobre o namoro de Jane com seu melhor amigo Charles. Sua desagradável companhia foi suficiente para levar o Sr. Darcy a loucura e fazê-lo perceber sua futilidade, inconveniência e, principalmente, seu interesse por dinheiro.

De repente, Lydia e Kitty roubaram a cena com suas gargalhadas histéricas, ao entrarem no salão. Foram até uma das mesas e começaram a devorar os pequenos docinhos, parecendo duas mortas de fome. Caroline ficou aterrorizada com a cena. Muito envergonhada, Lizzy pediu licença a Georgiana para que pudesse se aproximar de suas irmãs para chamar-lhes a atenção.

- Vocês ficaram loucas? Vocês não estão em casa, parem de se comportar assim!

- Lizzy, dá um tempo, deixa a gente curtir o carnaval. – respondeu Lydia. – Venham! Vamos voltar para o terraço e sacanear com a galera lá embaixo. – disse Lydia chamando Kitty e os garotos.

Sra. Gardiner aproveitou para ficar ao lado de Lizzy, porém, ao perceber a aflição de sua afilhada, deu-lhe um grande abraço.

- Continue próxima de minha mãe, por favor. Cuide para que ela não seja tão inconveniente com o Sr. Darcy. – disse Lizzy observando-o.

E foi o que Sra. Gardiner fez. Aproximou-se da Sra. Bennet, libertando o Sr. Darcy de seus discursos inadequados. Caroline aproveitou a vinda de Lizzy até o bar, para então conhecê-la.

- Então é você a estagiária?

- Sim. Sou eu.

- Sou a noiva de Darcy.

- Prazer em conhecê-la.

- Estou impressionada como meu irmão Charles tem assunto com sua irmã.

- Pois é. Às vezes, temos a sorte em conhecer as pessoas certas.

Sem dar muita atenção ao seu comentário maldoso, Lizzy pediu licença e foi até o terraço, atrás de George. Ele estava debruçado sobre o grande janelão, não parecia bem, porém divertia-se com as provocações e insinuações de Lydia. Sem que ele percebesse sua presença, Lizzy permaneceu ali por algum tempo, observando-os, apenas para não ter que voltar à sala novamente. Sentia-se exausta e triste, pois sonhara com um baile divertido e entre amigos. Tendo ao seu lado, o George que conhecera durante os almoços no escritório. Ao olhar para o lado, viu William e Charlotte dançando a marchinha que ainda soava por todo o salão. Parecia que, ao menos, eles estavam se divertindo.

Sra. Bennet ainda rondava as mesas ora de salgados, ora de doces e sob os protestos da Sra. Gardiner, guardava os melhores que havia provado dentro de sua pequena bolsa. Até o momento em que Caroline decidiu se aproximar.

- Parece estar gostando da festa? Sou Caroline, a noiva de Darcy.

- Ah! Sim! Isso aqui é maravilhoso! Como dizia ao seu noivo, minha querida Caroline, tudo aqui é de muito bom gosto, não posso imaginar a fortuna que custa ficar num camarote como este. Sabe, meu marido é um homem muito importante, escreve nos jornais e até aparece em programas de televisão. É uma pena, não estar aqui. Mas, se não se incomodar quero levar alguns desses para ele experimentar. – disse ela, enfiando mais alguns salgadinhos em sua bolsa.

- Claro, fique a vontade. Leve quantos quiser.

Certa de que conseguiria esclarecer ao grande mistério da noite, Caroline passou a bajular a Sra. Bennet, tratando-a como uma convidada de honra.

- Então quer dizer que a senhora já conhecia meu irmão?

- Sim, claro. Ele e Jane, minha adorável filha, são namorados há muito tempo. Tiveram um pequeno desentendimento, mas acredito que já esteja tudo resolvido, afinal não se desgrudaram um do outro.

- Namorados? Como assim?

- Oh! Claro que você não deve saber, já que Charles me contou que sua família estava fora do Brasil. Mas, apesar disso, o namoro entre eles sempre foi sério. Namoravam em casa, na minha presença e na presença de meu marido. Jane é tão bela, que sempre soubemos que se daria bem. Fisgaria um bom partido, assim como Charles, rico e de boa família.

Caroline era esperta o suficiente para perceber a armação de seu irmão, ficando enraivecida por ele ter enganado, todo esse tempo, a família. Certamente, sabia que sua mãe seria contra esse relacionamento, pois além de não serem do mesmo nível social, eram todos inconvenientes, oportunistas e interesseiros, assim como era a Sr. Bennet.

Sra. Gardiner, percebendo que logo após o comentário da Sra. Bennet, Caroline virou as costas e se dirigiu ao sofá onde estavam Charles, Jane e Sr. Darcy. Desconfiou que a moça havia conseguido a informação de que precisava. Procurou por Lizzy, porém era tarde demais.

- Charles, não vai me apresentar sua namorada?

A reação de Charles foi de espanto, pois sabia que Caroline não guardaria segredo e, na primeira oportunidade, contaria a seus pais sobre Jane. Era admirável que um rapaz como Charles temesse ser descoberto pelos pais que namorava uma moça linda e inteligente. No entanto, o modo de vida que Charles havia escolhido permitia que seus pais comandassem e controlassem suas ações e, caso deixasse de seguir as regras, sua gorda mesada seria cortada. Aos 22 anos, Charles não se interessava em fazer uma faculdade e muito menos se envolver nos negócios da família, no entanto, adorava manter sua vida de playboy. O próprio Sr. Darcy tentava convencer o amigo a trabalhar e ter seu próprio dinheiro, mas parecia que Charles estava acomodado demais com essa situação.

- Caroline, essa é apenas uma amiga, a Jane. – respondeu Charles, tentando justificar a irmã quem era Jane.

- Ora, Charles! Estou sabendo de tudo. Não me faça de boba.

Nesse momento, Lizzy entrou na sala, presenciado o último comentário de Caroline. Mesmo não sabendo do que se tratava, pode perceber que estava havendo algum conflito. A Sra. Gardiner, que estava logo atrás de Caroline, parecia muito preocupada. Tinha suas mãos na boca. Caroline estava com o rosto tenso e exigia uma explicação de Charles, permanecendo em pé diante de seu irmão. Jane, que permanecia sentada ao lado de Charles, parecia tensa e espantada. Sr. Darcy mantinha-se quieto ao lado do amigo, apenas observando.

- Caroline, não te devo explicação nenhuma sobre minha vida.

- Mas deve explicação à mamãe e ao papai. Quero ver só o que vai te acontecer, quando souberem que namorou escondido uma garota, a qual tem uma família que só está interessada em colocar as mãos no nosso dinheiro.

- Já chega, Caroline. – ordenou Sr. Darcy, num tom de voz alto e rude.

Imediatamente, Lizzy seguiu até Jane, ajoelhando-se a sua frente:

- Está tudo bem? Vamos embora daqui! Venha!

Abraçada a Jane, Lizzy pediu à madrinha que chamasse a todos para que fossem embora. Antes de descer a escadaria, agradeceu e despediu-se do Sr. Darcy e de Charles. Sr. Gardiner foi até o terraço e pediu a todos que descessem, pois Lizzy e Jane estavam aguardando no salão de baixo. George, não lhe deu ouvidos, permanecendo onde estava, segurando em suas mãos um copo cheio de whisky. Mesmo com todo o tumulto que envolvia sua filha, Sra. Bennet continuava preocupada em colocar docinhos em sua bolsa, fazendo com que a Sra. Gardiner perdesse de vez a paciência.

- Sra. Bennet pare de ser indecente e saia de perto dessa mesa agora. Vamos embora, precisamos ver como sua filha está!

Agradeceu e se despediu de todos gentilmente, puxando pelo braço sua inconveniente comadre.


	4. Chapter 4

O Fantoche da Riqueza

Dentro do carro se ouvia apenas o som do carnaval vindo das brincadeiras e batucadas da rua. O silêncio entre eles guardava a história que cada um levava dentro de si daquele baile de carnaval. Quando o carro parou no farol vermelho todos puderam ver um grupo de foliões sentado na esquina de um bar batucando um samba.

"_Noel! Noel! Noel!_

_Esta linda noite é sua _

_O_ _vai vai está em festa_

_Neste carnaval de rua"_

Por um momento, todos permaneceram escutando aquele samba se libertando de pensamentos e de sofrimentos. Quando todos desceram do carro, caminhando em direção ao prédio, Lizzy e Jane foram surpreendidas por alguns garotos completamente molhados que corriam para fugirem de outros garotos que seguravam gordas bexigas d'água nas mãos.

Quando chegaram em casa, o Sr. Bennet e o Sr. Gardiner estavam na sala em companhia de Mary relembrando histórias da família nas praias de Santos e São Vicente. Apesar de divertidas, o sonho de Mary era conhecer o Rio de Janeiro, estava muito curiosa por conta das cenas da novela Água Viva. Ao saber, seu tio prometera que a levaria para o Rio, no próximo verão. Ao entrarem, Jane passou desapercebida e foi para seu quarto. Lydia e Kitty puxaram a mão de Mary e arrastaram-a pela sala, feito loucas:

- Venha! A gente precisa te contar tudo! – disse Lydia empolgada.

- A casa está voltando ao normal. – comentou o Sr. Bennet olhando para o irmão.

Em seguida, a Sra. Gardiner solicitou ao marido que fossem para casa, pois sentia-se exausta por conta de toda a agitação do baile. O Sr. Gardiner concordou e Lizzy e seus pais os acompanharam até o elevador.

- Aproveitaram o baile? – perguntou o Sr. Bennet a Lizzy fechando a porta de casa.

- Sim, papai. – respondeu Lizzy.

- Ah! Sua filha sempre modesta. – comentou a Sra. Bennet. – Pergunte ao William, onde fomos parar.

Sem que William tivesse tempo para contar, ela mesma começou a dizer:

- No melhor camarote do clube. Do milionário Sr. Darcy, o patrão de Lizzy. Bebemos e comemos do melhor. Parecia cenário de novela! Ele e sua noiva são um encanto e me deram toda a atenção! Trataram-me como rainha!

- Acho que essa história vai render! – disse o Sr. Bennet sorrindo para William.

- Veja o que trouxe para você. – disse ela, retirando da pequena bolsa, dezenas de salgadinhos e docinhos amassados.

William não pode deixar de rir da atitude de sua tia em entulhar a bolsa de comidinhas da festa.

- Bem, aconteceu uma coisa muito importante para sua filha Jane. – contou a Sra. Bennet, fazendo ar de suspense ao marido. – Ela se reencontrou com o Charles! Imagine que ele é o melhor amigo do Sr. Darcy. Que mundo pequeno! Mais do que nunca, nossa filha precisa reatar seu namoro com Charles.

- Charles? – perguntou o Sr. Bennet.

- Charles, o namoradinho de Jane. Oh! Meu marido, você é realmente muito avoado!

Lizzy acompanhou a interpretação de sua mãe aos fatos, porém não ousou dizer nada, permanecendo calada, com aquele olhar reprovando cada palavra de sua mãe. Isso foi o suficiente para que o Sr. Bennet pudesse compreender que o baile não havia sido tão bom assim para Jane e, talvez, para todos. Lizzy se retirou da sala indo até o quarto ver como estava sua irmã. Ao entrar, Jane estava deitada na cama, já sem a roupa que havia ido ao baile.

- Sempre quis entender o que acontecia com Charles. Só não desejaria que tivesse sido dessa forma. Na frente de todo mundo. Meu Deus! Que escândalo!

- Sinto muito, Jane.

Jane não disse mais nenhuma palavra. Permaneceu em silêncio, deitada, olhando para o teto. Sentia-se envergonhada por tanta humilhação. Charles havia escondido o relacionamento entre eles de sua família, como se ela nunca houvesse existido para eles. Ela sonhava em casar com Charles, não pela sua fortuna, mas porque amava seu jeito brincalhão, sempre de bom humor. Adorava seu ar inocente e, acima de tudo, seu jeito de amá-la. Apesar de nunca ter revelado a ninguém, nem mesmo a Lizzy, Jane havia decidido perder sua virgindade, há pouco tempo, com Charles. Ainda que levasse essa questão muito a sério, Jane tomou tal decisão por ter a certeza de que Charles seria o homem que gostaria de ter ao lado até o fim de sua vida. Esse íntimo detalhe, fazia com que sua dor fosse maior do que qualquer um pudesse imaginar.

Lizzy permaneceu ao seu lado, em silêncio, respeitando o momento de reflexão de Jane e aproveitando para repensar sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Sua dor, apesar de menos profunda, era de desilusão em relação a George. De fato, chegou a acreditar que pudesse existir algo entre eles. Mas, a partir daquela noite, seu sentimento por ele era outro, muito distante de paixão e admiração e muito próximo a pena e lamentação. Lembrou-se que havia saído do baile sem despedir-se dele, nem mesmo tendo se importou em ficar ao seu lado para apoiá-la, naquele momento tão difícil. Recordou-se, ainda, da atitude surpreendente e admirável do Sr. Darcy ao repreender Caroline, assemelhando-se ao homem que Georgiana havia descrito. Mas, Lizzy ainda não estava convencida disso. Achava tolice pensar que o Sr. Darcy podia ser um homem tão amável e justo, principalmente depois que soubera da história de George. Além disso, namorava Caroline, que passou a impressão de ser a criatura mais desprezível que conhecera. Preferia, portanto, acreditar que não passava de um riquinho arrogante, prepotente e esnobe.

Saindo do quarto, Lizzy pode ouvir suas irmãs conversando sobre as histórias do baile. Entre tantos comentários sobre rapazes, um chamou sua atenção. Era sobre um pedaço de papel que Lydia tinha em sua mão. Segundo ela, naquele papelzinho havia o número do telefone do rapaz mais interessante do baile. Mary, que admirava histórias românticas, ficou muito entusiasmada, pedindo à Lydia que contasse mais sobre este rapaz. Lizzy, apesar de achar Lydia um tanto afoita, havia gostado em saber que alguém havia fisgado o coração de sua irmã, porém, se dirigiu à sala, não dando importância ao assunto.

Antes de deitar-se, a Sra. Bennet havia preparado um lanche para William. Ele estava comendo e assistindo ao desfile de carnaval que passava na TV, quando Lizzy entrou na sala.

- Gosto de assistir os desfiles pela TV. – contou Lizzy, se ajeitando na poltrona de seu pai.

- Eu também gosto. Mas deve ser bacana assistir lá, na Av. Tiradentes. Assim da pra ver melhor as cores de cada escola de samba. – disse ele. - Acho que o desfile dessa escola já está acabando, é Acadêmicos do Ipiranga.

William manteve-se em silencio até criar coragem de fazer perguntas a Lizzy sobre coisas que ocorreram no camarote. Na verdade, não entendeu o que aconteceu, nem mesmo sabia da relação entre Charles e Jane. Porém, ao sentir-se mais à vontade em questionar sua prima, preferiu iniciar a conversa contando-lhe sobre o parentesco entre o Sr. Darcy e Catherine de Bourgh.

- Charlotte revelou-me que o Sr. Darcy é sobrinho de Catherine, dona do Banco de Bourgh.

- Cada vez mais me admiro como este mundo é pequeno. – disse Lizzy referindo-se a amizade entre o Sr. Darcy e Charles.

- Contei ao Sr. Darcy que trabalhava no Banco de Bourgh em Belo Horizonte, mas pareceu-me pouco interessado em minha história.

- Já era de se esperar.

A resposta de Lizzy fez aumentar os pontos de interrogação na cabeça de William, no entanto, ao observar sua prima percebeu em seu rosto um ar de cansaço e preferiu não provocar mais nenhum diálogo. Logo, Lizzy levantou-se da poltrona e despediu-se: - Boa noite, primo. Preciso me deitar.

Nada como um dia depois do outro para que tudo seguisse como sempre foi. A Sra. Bennet acordara animada e falante, aprontou uma farta mesa de café da manhã e, sentada ao lado do marido, na mesa, comentava sobre as últimas notícias do carnaval das celebridades às suas filhas caçulas. Interessado em notícias mais relevantes, Sr. Bennet esforçava-se para não ouvir aos comentários de sua mulher, concentrando-se em suas leituras. Mary, com um copo de Toddy nas mãos, sentara na poltrona de seu pai, observando, animada, seu primo tocando violão. Eram trechos das belíssimas músicas mineiras, _Clube da Esquina nº2_ e _Um_ _girassol da cor de seu cabelo_.

"_De tudo se faz canção _

_E o coração na curva de um rio rio rio rio..."_

"_Você vem ou será que é tarde demais?_

_O meu pensamento tem a cor de seu vestido_

_Como o girassol que tem a cor de seu cabelo"_

Quando Jane levantou-se parecia menos abalada com toda a história de Charles. Tomou seu café em silêncio e retirou-se discretamente da mesa, em meio à euforia de suas irmãs, indo para o quarto dedicar-se as suas leituras habituais. Ao sentar-se próximo da janela, pensou em Charles. Não sentia raiva dele, mas apesar de magoada, sabia que perdoaria o que havia feito. Ficou ali, observando a formação das nuvens, no céu azul de verão, enquanto tentava imaginar como a noite acabara para Charles. Mal podia imaginar que, após a saída deles do camarote, Sr. Darcy ligou para seu motorista e pediu para vir buscar George, que havia excedido novamente na bebida. Em seguida, despediu-se friamente de Caroline e, abraçou o querido amigo Charles, dizendo-lhe que estava a sua disposição, caso precisasse. Saiu do camarote acompanhado pela irmã Georgiana e o amigo Fitzwilliam. Charles ficara completamente transtornado, sua pele e olhos claros tinham um tom rosado. Permaneceu em silêncio, sentado num dos sofás do camarote, com a cabeça baixa e as mãos no rosto, para desespero de sua irmã Caroline, que a essa altura, estava sinceramente arrependida do que havia feito. Como Charles não respondia a suas lamentações, decidiu pegar carona com o motorista do Sr. Darcy, quando este apareceu para buscar George. A noite de Caroline não terminara tão glamorosa, tendo que ir até sua casa, acompanhada pelo filho da criada, bêbado. Já Charles, antes de voltar para casa, decidiu passar pela rua onde Jane morava. Ficou parado em frente seu prédio, por algum tempo. Aquilo parecia acalmá-lo. Naquele momento, sem que soubessem, um pensava no outro. Lizzy terminou o banho e fez companhia a Jane, no quarto, libertando-a de seus pensamentos.

Próximo da hora do almoço, o Sr Bennet acompanhado de William foram até o supermercado comprar refrigerante, William carregava duas garrafas de vidro de Coca-Cola. Lydia e Kitty sentaram na portaria do prédio e aguardavam o retorno dos dois, enquanto dividiam o fone de ouvido do walkman para escutarem _Hot Stuff_, de Donna Summer.

O almoço de domingo de carnaval teve como prato principal o nhoque de batata preparado pela Sra. Bennet e selou a união da família para todo o feriado. Apesar das diferenças entre eles, os dias seguintes foram repletos de diversão e o bem-estar se instaurou na casa. Todos puderam tirar proveito das coisas simples da vida através do convívio familiar, sem compromissos, obrigações e horários a serem cumpridos, as irmãs se divertiam juntas ao lado de seu pai que era bastante ocupado e ausente no dia-a-dia. As cinco meninas invadiram a cozinha para fazer brigadeiro e devoraram a sobremesa, cada uma com sua colher, depois de alguns minutos de descanso no congelador. À noite, após a novela Água Viva, era o momento de assistir ao desfile das escolas de samba e todos se amontoavam nos sofás até pegarem no sono. Depois, durante a madrugada, cada um ia para sua cama. Numa tarde após o almoço, para desespero do Sr. Bennet, transformaram a sala, em questão de minutos, no palco do Programa do Chacrinha, "Terezinhaaaaaaaa! Uuuuuuuuhhh!" Lydia e Kitty eram as chacretes e dançavam coreografias em cima de banquinhos de plástico, Mary era a cantora, séria e compenetrada, Lizzy e Jane eram as juradas e William era o Chacrinha, fantasiado a caráter. Numa noite, escondidas dos pais, Lydia e Kitty passaram trote pelo telefone na pizzaria pedindo para entregar uma pizza de mozzarella nos vizinhos do prédio. Elas acompanhavam pela janela o entregador de pizza chegando e, logo em seguida, o escândalo do vizinho dizendo que não ia pagar pela pizza. Antes de William retornar para Belo Horizonte, a Sra. Bennet pegou uma enorme caixa e convidou a todos para se sentarem à mesa para ver os álbuns de fotografia. Todos se divertiam ao ver os penteados da Sra. Bennet quando jovem. Ela era uma jovem esbelta e sempre por dentro da moda. Ver as fotografias de seu casamento e dos bailes de debutantes de Jane e Lizzy também rendiam muitas gargalhadas. Quando chegou a quarta-feira de cinzas, o dia estava chuvoso e todos estavam bastante indispostos para recomeçar a rotina. Como o expediente iniciava apenas após o meio-dia, Jane não trabalharia, porém Lizzy já estava preparada para ir rumo ao escritório.

Sentada no banco do ônibus, Lizzy refletia sobre os acontecimentos do feriado. Não falara mais com George, desde o dia do baile de carnaval, lembrando que não o encontraria mais no escritório. Recordava-se da história que ele lhe contara sobre como o Sr. Darcy o tratava. Depois, batendo mais forte seu coração, lembrou-se da confissão dolorosa de Jane, dizendo que não era mais virgem. _Como eu nunca pude imaginar?,_ pensou ela. Imaginava se algum dia iria encontrar alguém, como Jane, descrevera. "_Alguém especial, que nos faz ter a certeza que podemos nos entregar." _

Ao entrar no grande saguão do escritório, notou um silêncio que parecia não ter mais ninguém, além dela. Porém, logo viu Charlotte, sentada em sua mesa. Pensou que lhe devia uma explicação por ter que sair às pressas do camarote, naquele sábado de carnaval, assim como fizera com seu primo William.

- Bom dia, Charlotte.

- Oi, Lizzy, bom dia.

- Está tão silencioso aqui, que parece até que não tem ninguém. – disse Lizzy, olhando para os andares de cima.

- Engano seu. Até mesmo o Sr. Darcy já chegou. Está em sua sala com seus amigos, aqueles que estavam com ele, no carnaval.

Ao ouvir Charlotte dizendo isso, imediatamente lhe ocorreu que seria uma boa oportunidade de encontrar e conversar com Charles.

- Charlotte, podemos tomar um café mais tarde? Preciso te explicar algumas coisas que aconteceram no baile. Ah! Por falar nisso, não posso deixar de te entregar esse bilhete. É de meu primo William. – disse Lizzy, tirando da bolsa um papel pequeno, todo dobrado.

- Claro, Lizzy. – disse Charlotte, abrindo um sorriso ao pegar o papelzinho de sua mão.

Quando o Sr Darcy chegou ao escritório, pouco antes do meio-dia, estava acompanhado de seus amigos Charles e Fitzwilliam. Antes de subirem para sua sala, perguntou se Lizzy já estava no escritório, Charlotte respondeu que não, então ele solicitou que fosse avisado, assim que ela chegasse. Quando Lizzy subiu, Charlotte discou para o ramal do Sr. Darcy, avisando-o de que ela já estava no escritório. Ao chegar a sua mesa, antes mesmo que pudesse cumprimentar seus colegas de trabalho, seu ramal tocou. Quando atendeu a chamada, se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz do Sr. Darcy, pedindo gentilmente, que ela fosse até a sala de reunião do 2º piso. Ainda que desconfiasse sobre o assunto que falariam, Lizzy estava muito curiosa, subindo a escada, assim que desligara o telefone.

A sala de reunião do 2º piso era ampla com muitos detalhes em mármore escuro, inclusive o chão. Havia três janelões ao fundo da sala, que davam vista para o lindo jardim frontal e a movimentada Av. Brasil. Ocupando todo o centro da sala, havia uma imensa mesa oval em madeira maciça escura, que mais parecia um espelho refletindo as imensas janelas. Em volta da mesa, havia cadeiras forradas em tecido de camurça vermelho, o que tornava o ambiente muito luxuoso. Quando Lizzy entrou, a sala estava vazia e ela caminhou em direção as janelas, examinado cada detalhe da sala. Permaneceu observando a avenida através de um dos vidros. Ainda chovia lá fora e havia pouco movimento por ser quarta-feira de cinzas. De repente, escutou a porta de abrindo. Era o Sr. Darcy. Muito elegante, usava um terno preto, que lhe caia muito bem. Caminhou até onde Lizzy estava, mantendo uma expressão séria em seu rosto.

- Bom dia, Lizzy.

- Bom dia, Sr. Darcy.

Ele se dirigiu até uma das janelas, ao lado de Lizzy e observou a avenida, assim como ela fizera há pouco.

- Precisa falar comigo, Sr. Darcy? – incitou Lizzy.

Antes de responder, ele surpreendeu-se com sua atitude, olhando Lizzy atentamente.

- Sim, quero lhe falar sobre o que ocorreu no carnaval.

- Quero dizer que sua atitude foi admirável. – disse Lizzy, surpreendendo-o mais uma vez.

- Sua irmã está bem?

- Acredito que sua dor esteja menor.

- Quero lhe dizer mais uma coisa.

Em silêncio, Lizzy observava-o com muita atenção.

- Percebi que você e George estavam se dando muito bem.

Antes que ele pudesse continuar sua fala, Lizzy o interrompeu:

- Sim, éramos bons colegas de trabalho. George contou-me que foi despedido antes do carnaval.

- Bem, então já está sabendo. Vou pedir que mantenha essa informação em sigilo, até que seja comunicada oficialmente a todos.

Lizzy apenas sinalizou positivamente com a cabeça, sem dizer mais nada.

- Quero te pedir que permaneça aqui na sala, pois o Charles deseja lhe falar.

Sr. Darcy começou a caminhar até a porta e antes que saísse, olhou novamente para Lizzy, que, de braços cruzados, observava novamente a avenida. Deixara a sala, intrigado com a postura de Lizzy. Não estava acostumado com atitudes como a dela. Em nenhum momento, ela se fez de vítima ou aceitou que ele lhe pedisse desculpas. Enquanto caminhava até sua sala, tentou imaginar o que George havia lhe contado sobre sua demissão. Certamente, não fora a verdade.

Quando a porta da sala de reunião se abriu novamente, Lizzy sabia que era Charles. Não perderia a oportunidade de lhe dizer tudo que queria.

- Oi, Lizzy!

- Olá, Charles!

- Sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu.

- Acredito em você, Charles, mas acho que deveria ter essa conversa com minha irmã.

- Sim, você tem toda razão. Mas, me sinto tão envergonhado.

- Acredito que ela também esteja se sentindo assim.

- Como ela está?

- Você a conhece tão bem como eu a conheço.

- Que idiota que sou! Eu amo a Jane e não posso ficar com ela por causa dos caprichos de minha família.

- É mais fácil colocar a culpa em outras pessoas, mas você, George, deveria tomar uma atitude. Saiba que minha irmã, jamais esteve ao seu lado por causa do seu dinheiro.

George recebeu as palavras de Lizzy como uma chicotada certeira em seu rosto. Permaneceu em silêncio e de cabeça baixa, por alguns instantes.

- Meus problemas com minha família se iniciaram, quando me recusei a estudar para assumir os negócios de meu pai. Ele estudou medicina, era sua paixão ser um grande médico, porém, meu avô exigiu que ele abandonasse os estudos para dedicar-se a empresa de mineração. Meus pais não aceitaram meus argumentos e decidiram me castigar. Continuo recebendo minha mesada, presentes e tudo mais se seguir algumas regras que eles inventaram. Uma delas é que eles me proíbem de ter uma namorada que não seja igual ou tão rica como nós. Sei que isso é ridículo, mas jamais poderia apresentar Jane a eles. Além de eu perder tudo, seria humilhante demais para ela.

- Imagino que seja difícil para você perder tudo. Mas, para mim, seria ainda pior viver como um fantoche. Com certeza, abriria mão de tudo para construir a minha vida.

- Sei que faria isso e te admiro demais por ser assim. Mas, já tentei e não consigo.

- Pense que teria Jane ao seu lado.

- Eu amo a Jane. Ela é linda e muito especial. Me cortava o coração toda vez que percebia ela insinuando que queria conhecer minha família.

- Essa decisão é somente sua.

Charles sabia disso, mas era fraco demais para abrir mão de todas as regalias que tinha direito. Morava numa mansão cinematográfica, frequentava lugares que somente a alta sociedade tinha acesso, fora as roupas, os carros, as viagens e todo o glamour que o cercava. Jane era um preço alto demais, por isso havia desistido em namorá-la. Além disso, os conselhos, que seu melhor amigo lhe dava, eram de ser homem e assumir, ao lado do pai, os negócios da família. Seja como um bom administrador ou advogado, para o Sr. Darcy, Charles deveria parar com sua vida de playboy e passar a assumir responsabilidades.

- Obrigado por me ouvir, Lizzy.

Charles permaneceu sozinho na sala, após Lizzy se retirar. Ela sentiu pena de Charles e mais ainda de Jane, por amar um homem tão fraco. Uma sensação de tristeza invadiu seu peito, causando-lhe um terrível mal estar. Era difícil acreditar que o Charles que frequentava sua casa, tão amável, cheio de vida e divertido pudesse ser essa pessoa sem vigor. Ocorreu-lhe, por um instante, que se talvez Jane, por mais predisposição a perdoar os erros de todo mundo, visse esse Charles, deixaria de amá-lo.


	5. Chapter 5

Os Primeiros Sinais

O período de treinamento e ambientação de Lizzy na empresa estava chegando ao fim. Ela se sentia preparada para iniciar trabalhos junto às equipes do escritório. Era admirada pelos colegas de trabalho por conta de seu interesse e dedicação ao trabalho, apesar de convicta sobre suas ideias e opiniões, Lizzy era divertida e sabia ser amiga e companheira. Mantendo certa distancia, Sr. Darcy acompanhava e observava o desenvolvimento de Lizzy e estava muito satisfeito com sua capacidade e inteligência, seu jeito alegre, também o encantava. Em casa, costumava contar à Georgiana sobre as avaliações da funcionária, sempre com muito orgulho, deixando-a animada e até um pouco desconfiada com todo o interesse e dedicação de seu irmão. Em princípio, sua atenção era voltada para o lado profissional, mas Lizzy lhe causava certo fascínio. Diferente da maioria das pessoas, ela não costumava bajula-lo, nem mesmo, concordar sempre com suas opiniões, o que tornava um desafio para ele, à tentativa de agradá-la ou persuadi-la. No entanto, a reputação do Sr. Darcy não havia mudado para Lizzy, que continuava achando-o prepotente e esnobe.

Num fim de tarde de céu escuro e chuva forte, Lizzy saiu do escritório. Abriu o guarda-chuva e caminhou rapidamente pela calçada até o ponto de ônibus. A chuva estava tão intensa que os pés de Lizzy estavam completamente molhados. Antes que pudesse atravessar a avenida para ir até o ponto de ônibus, um carro escuro parou em sua frente. Foi então que reconheceu o luxuoso carro do Sr. Darcy, um Landau preto. A porta se abriu e ela pode vê-lo, de dentro do carro, sinalizando para que entrasse. Ao entrar no carro, Sr. Darcy pode reparar o quanto estava molhada. Ainda com o carro parado, abriu o porta-luvas para encontrar uma toalha, enquanto ela tentava ajeitar o guarda-chuva ensopado de água ao lado de sua perna.

- Pegue! Use essa tolha para se enxugar, está muito molhada.

- Não precisa se incomodar.

- Desse jeito vai ficar doente. Vou te dar uma carona, você vai pra sua casa ou pra faculdade?

Lizzy pegou a toalha e enxugou rapidamente os braços e depois as pernas, percebendo que havia molhado todo o chão do carro.

- É muita gentileza, mas não precisa se preocupar.

- Não faça cerimônia. Só me diga o caminho.

- Pode me deixar em casa. Moro em Pinheiros.

Lizzy não se sentia à vontade, era estranho pensar que o Sr. Darcy estava agindo gentilmente, preocupado com seu bem-estar. Além do mais, o carro era tão luxuoso que estava um tanto incomodada em estar ali, com seus sapatos molhados e o guarda-chuva escorrendo água no chão do carro. Para Lizzy, era constrangedor estar ao lado de alguém, o qual não fazia questão alguma em esconder o seu desgosto.

- Não vai à faculdade?

- Vou deixar para ir mais tarde, está chovendo muito agora.

- Se quiser, posso leva-la até lá, conheço muito bem o caminho.

Em silêncio, Lizzy permaneceu pensativa por alguns instantes, enquanto ele aguardava ansioso por sua decisão. A expressão séria, habitual em seu rosto, parecia ter perdido a vez. Havia um ar de preocupação e cuidado e, talvez, um discreto sentimento de carinho em seus olhos e atitudes.

Quando o Sr. Darcy ligou o ar quente, Lizzy pode se sentir melhor. Aos poucos a sensação de frio foi desaparecendo. Ainda em silêncio, ela permaneceu notando o quanto aquele carro era grande, aconchegante e glamoroso. O banco onde estava sentada parecia mais um sofá de uma sala de estar. Era tudo perfeito!

- Então, já decidiu? Ali na frente vou pegar o retorno. Se quiser ir pra faculdade, subiremos pela Brigadeiro Luiz Antônio, senão voltaremos pela Av. Brasil.

- Preciso ir para a faculdade, mas não quero tomar seu tempo.

- Ofereci uma carona para você, portanto estou a sua disposição.

Surpresa com suas palavras, Lizzy olhou para o Sr. Darcy, quase não o reconhecendo.

- Está bem, podemos ir para a faculdade. – decidiu ela, dizendo num tom de voz muito agradável.

Novamente em silêncio, Lizzy se esforçava em disfarçar o quanto estava fascinada em estar andando no carro dos sonhos de qualquer mortal, mas preferia manter a discrição a ver Sr Darcy sentindo-se mais vaidoso e esnobe do que já era. Ele, por sua vez, preocupado em quebrar o silêncio, decidiu ligar o rádio, tocava _Do That to Me One More Time, _uma das músicas prediletas de Lizzy.

- Gosto dessa música. – comentou ela, muito espontânea.

- Acho que todas as mulheres gostam dessa música. Digo isso, porque minha irmã também gosta. – disse ele, tentando justificar seu comentário.

Parecia que finalmente Lizzy conseguira relaxar e sentir-se à vontade ao lado do Sr. Darcy. O mesmo acontecia com ele, ainda que, preferissem ficar em silêncio. Ele queria evitar assuntos relacionados ao escritório, porém não havia intimidade entre eles para que pudesse falar sobre outros assuntos. A verdade é que Sr. Darcy era um homem muito reservado e com certa dificuldade em se aproximar e se relacionar com as pessoas. Lizzy, apesar de ser mais extrovertida e bastante comunicativa, não queria lhe causar nenhum incomodo, por achar, simplesmente, que ele não gostava de conversar.

Ao aproximar-se do prédio da faculdade, Lizzy pediu que a deixasse na calçada, em frente à escadaria principal. A chuva já não caia tão forte e ela poderia descer do carro sem dificuldade.

- Obrigada, Sr Darcy. Foi muita gentileza.

- Não foi nada. – respondeu ele. – É bom rever este prédio, gostava muito do tempo em que estudava aqui.

- Acho que vou ter essa sensação, quando tudo terminar.

Lizzy olhou para o Sr. Darcy, pela primeira vez, lhe dando um belo sorriso.

- Tchau, até amanhã.

Do carro, Sr. Darcy esperou até que Lizzy entrasse no prédio. Sem que pudesse controlar, seu semblante pronunciava uma simpatia incomum, sentia-se feliz como há muito não sentia. Apesar de toda sua riqueza e poder, Sr. Darcy era um solitário. Namorava Caroline por conveniência, mas não tinham afinidades e muito menos era uma relação estimulante. Tinha poucos amigos em quem podia realmente confiar. Sua mãe era muito ausente em sua vida, após a morte de seu pai, viajava fazendo tratamentos contra a depressão e suas doenças respiratórias. Georgiana era a pessoa mais próxima a ele e, apesar de sua pouca idade, era ela quem lhe dava conselhos e lhe confortava nas horas mais difíceis.

Na sala de aula, a concentração de Lizzy estava bastante prejudicada. Constantemente, sua atenção se voltava para o Sr. Darcy. Pensava em sua atitude gentil e todo o cuidado que havia tido com ela. Era difícil imaginá-lo agindo dessa forma. Recordou-se de Georgiana, que descrevera o irmão, como sendo um verdadeiro _gentleman_. De fato, a impressão que ele causara em Lizzy, não foi das melhores, além disso, muitas outras coisas, como namorar Caroline e arruinar a vida de George contribuíam para que ela, ainda mantivesse sua opinião.

Quando estava retornando para casa, Lizzy notou um mulato, passando pela roleta, que muito se parecia com George. Ocorreu-lhe que desde o carnaval não conversara mais com ele. Decidiu que entraria em contato com o amigo para que pudesse ter notícias, afinal independente de como aquele baile de carnaval havia terminado, Lizzy prometeu que iria ajuda-lo.

Já em casa, apesar do horário, Lizzy ficou papeando com Jane, mesmo após ter se deitado. Contou-lhe sobre a carona do Sr. Darcy e também falaram sobre George. Lizzy ainda não havia tido oportunidade de lhe contar sobre o quanto Sr. Darcy havia sido injusto e cruel com ele. Ainda que as irmãs fossem boas amigas, compartilhando muitos dos acontecimentos de suas vidas, Lizzy preferiu não comentar sobre sua conversa com Charles no escritório. Jane, por sua vez, também evitava falar sobre este assunto, dando a entender que Charles não a procurou mais. A conclusão de Lizzy era de que ele preferiu não abrir mão de suas coisas materiais.

Após dar boa-noite a irmã, ainda permaneceu acordada. Pensava, agora, no sonho de morar sozinha. Precisava ver se o apartamento que havia visitado há tempos atrás, ainda estava para alugar. Seus salários de todos os meses trabalhados estavam sendo economizados para que fosse possível realizar seu sonho.

Sem que Lizzy pudesse imaginar, Sr. Darcy também estava tendo dificuldades para dormir. Porém, ao contrário de Lizzy, que tinha sua cabeça invadida por assuntos diversos, ele se concentrava em apenas um. Em sua estagiária. Dificilmente, perdia sua noite de sono, pensando em alguém, a não ser nos negócios. Georgiana estava certa ao dizer que aquela noite, ele estava diferente. Também tinha essa sensação, apesar de não ter admitido a sua irmã. De qualquer maneira, era um sentimento novo para o Sr. Darcy, que lhe causava um bem estar extraordinário nunca antes sentido.


	6. Chapter 6

O Chá de Cozinha

Na manhã seguinte, Lizzy acordara bastante decidida a retomar a questão de ir morar sozinha. Conversou rapidamente com seu pai, durante o café da manhã, ficando-lhe a tarefa de verificar com a imobiliária sobre a disponibilidade daquele apartamento térreo que havia visitado tempos atrás. Sr. Bennet acreditava que sua filha era suficientemente madura para ter e manter sua própria casa, apesar de sua preocupação natural de pai.

Antes de sair, Lizzy lhe deu um forte abraço, agradecendo seu apoio e o favor que faria. O Sr. Bennet apenas consentiu, balançando a cabeça.

Próximo da hora do almoço, Lizzy recebeu uma ligação de seu pai, dizendo que o apartamento ainda estava disponível. Havia agendado uma visita e gostaria da presença da filha, para que fosse iniciada a negociação com a imobiliária. Lizzy estava radiante, tentando conter ao máximo sua emoção. A caminho do refeitório, passou na mesa de Charlotte, convidando-a para almoçar. Estava tão centrada em sua felicidade, que não notara a presença do Sr. Darcy, observando-a do 2º piso.

Assim que sentaram a mesa, Lizzy contou a Charlotte:

- Você não vai acreditar! Lembra sobre a minha ideia de morar sozinha?

- Sim. Você vai mesmo se mudar?

- Acho que agora vai dar tudo certo! O apartamento que havia visitado ainda está disponível e meu pai já marcou com a imobiliária uma visita, para começar a negociação. Nem posso acreditar!

- Que bom, Lizzy! Mas, como você vai montar sua casa? Você já tem fogão, geladeira, os móveis?

- Sei que é loucura, mas ainda não tenho nada! A minha madrinha, que você conheceu no carnaval, prometeu dar de presente o fogão ou a geladeira. – respondeu. – Têm algumas coisas que vou levar de casa, a minha cama, uma mesa com cadeira e uma cômoda. Tem também, uma pequena estante, onde guardo meus livros. A miudeza, terei que comprar aos poucos.

- Montar uma casa não é fácil, Lizzy. – advertiu Charlotte.

Charlotte estava certa. A empolgação de Lizzy em tornar seu sonho realidade não permitia enxergar o quanto sua ideia a privaria de viver num lar confortável como era o seu. Além disso, a família ainda contava com o trabalho doméstico de Maria. O cenário econômico não era nada favorável, o país vivia alta dos juros internacionais, desde o ano anterior, 79, e os problemas ligados a dívida externa marcavam um crescimento nunca visto das taxas de inflação. Lizzy era apenas uma estagiária, apesar do salário ser bom para uma jovem mulher que estava se formando, o mesmo se tornava um risco para alguém que queria bancar sua própria independência.

Foi naquela tarde que Charlotte teve uma grande ideia para ajudar Lizzy. Em segredo, telefonou para todos os ramais do escritório contando sobre a novidade da amiga e convidando os colegas de trabalho a participarem de um chá de cozinha para Lizzy. Todos adoraram a ideia e Charlotte ficou encarregada de elaborar a lista dos presentes. A notícia chegara ao ouvido do Sr. Darcy, que num primeiro momento, havia se assustado com a notícia, achando que Lizzy pudesse estar casando ou se juntando com alguém, porém ao falar com Charlotte, pode entender melhor a história, sentindo-se mais aliviado. Lizzy deixou o escritório, no final da tarde, como de costume, sem ao menos imaginar o que estava acontecendo.

Na visita ao imóvel, Sr. Bennet havia constatado que o imóvel estava para alugar há meses, por este motivo, conseguiu negociar o aluguel por um bom valor. Além disso, por conta dos ajustes necessários que deveriam ser feitos no imóvel, foram concedidos três meses de isenção do aluguel. Ele e Lizzy saíram satisfeitos. Naquela mesma tarde, a imobiliária iria providenciar o contrato de locação do imóvel.

A Sra. Bennet era contra a ideia de Lizzy ir morar sozinha, achava que as filhas só deveriam sair de casa, ao se casarem. Como há muito tempo, não ouvia a filha discursar sobre o assunto, imaginou que tivesse desistido da maluquice, no entanto, quando chegaram a casa, o Sr. Bennet e Lizzy foram direto ao assunto, contando a novidade para toda a família. As irmãs comemoravam diante das lamentações da sua mãe. Ainda que soubesse que nada adiantaria fazer, visto que seu marido apoiava a decisão de Lizzy. Diferente da esposa, o Sr. Bennet estimulava as filhas a terem iniciativas que buscassem a realização pessoal e profissional e não simplesmente se apoiassem em um casamento para conquistar a felicidade.

Em poucos dias, tudo estava caminhando para que a mudança de Lizzy acontecesse em breve. O Sr. Bennet contratou o zelador, que já havia trabalhado como pedreiro, para fazer os ajustes no apartamento em suas horas de folga. Num sábado, após o almoço, Lizzy e a Sra. Gardiner foram até a Casas Bahia para comprar a geladeira. Lizzy levou algum dinheiro e aproveitou para negociar um desconto na compra de um fogão.

Enquanto isso, Charlotte já havia preparado a lista de presentes e as compras poderiam ser feitas diretamente no Mappin, na região central, pelos colegas de trabalho. A família Bennet e os Gardiner haviam sido convidados para festa, que aconteceria na última sexta-feira do mês. Sr. Darcy pediu que Charlotte providenciasse um espaço para a comemoração na tradicional pizzaria Micheluccio, na Consolação. Lizzy nem desconfiava da surpresa, muito menos, do presente especial que o Sr. Darcy havia encomendado.

Antes que chegasse a sexta-feira, Charlotte tinha a dura missão em convencer Lizzy a não ir à faculdade. Era preciso arrastá-la de alguma forma até a pizzaria, como se fossem jantar. Porém, não sabia como fazer, achava que Lizzy não aceitaria o convite. Passara a tarde pensando em como poderia persuadi-la, até que teve uma grande ideia, envolver George na história. Achava que se o convite partisse dele, Lizzy certamente não recusaria.

Num momento mais calmo, telefonou para a casa de George, que, ao falar com sua mãe, soube que ele não morava mais com ela há tempos, desde o carnaval. Charlotte anotou seu novo número e ligou imediatamente após ter falado com a Sra. Wickham. Na primeira tentativa, ninguém atendeu. Charlotte decidiu tentar mais uma vez, até que uma senhora atendeu. O número era de uma pensão para rapazes, onde George estava morando. Deixou recado com a dona do local, para que ele retornasse a sua ligação. Ao desligar, repensou sobre convidá-lo para a festa de Lizzy, achando que poderia não ser uma boa hora para George.

Somente no dia seguinte, George retornou a ligação de Charlotte. Estava num orelhão de uma avenida muito movimentada, onde o barulho dificultava a conversa entre os dois. George parecia bem humorado e achou muito bacana Charlotte ter se lembrado em convidá-lo. Estava morando no centro, bem próximo a pizzaria, onde se encontraria com Lizzy.

Quando a sexta-feira chegou, finalmente todos os preparativos para o Chá de Cozinha estavam concluídos. Restava Charlotte ter certeza de que George havia conseguido convencer Lizzy a encontra-lo na pizzaria. Assim que Lizzy entrou no escritório, Charlotte puxou assunto:

- Bom dia! Está linda, o que temos pra hoje?

- Bom dia, amiga e obrigada pelo elogio. Marquei de ver George hoje. Achei ele, um pouco triste, então marcamos um jantar, numa pizzaria. Fazia tempo que queria falar com ele, mas o meu dia-a-dia é tão corrido.

- Que bom! É sempre bom termos um amigo por perto. – disse ela, disfarçando não saber nada sobre o encontro. – George vai ficar feliz em revê-la! – brincou Charlotte, maliciosamente.

- Eu e o George somos apenas amigos.

Antes do meio dia, Sr. Darcy saiu às pressas do escritório, havia marcado um almoço com Charles.

- O senhor ainda volta para o escritório?

- Sim, mais tarde.

- Não se esqueça de que temos aquela comemoração depois do trabalho!

- Ah! Claro. Eu não me esqueci.

O almoço entre os amigos foi num restaurante calmo e aconchegante no bairro dos Jardins, próximo ao escritório. Charles estava animado para contar-lhe sobre alguns projetos de trabalho, da mesma maneira que o Sr. Darcy também estava muito interessado em ouvi-lo, já que seria seu investidor, porém mantinha sua seriedade habitual. No entanto, antes mesmo que pudessem adentrar nestes assuntos, Sr. Darcy comentou com Charles sobre a comemoração que fariam, mais tarde, a Lizzy.

- Você poderia me acompanhar, o que acha?

- Fico feliz pela Lizzy. Lembro-me dela comentando sobre o sonho de morar sozinha. Parecia uma coisa idiota, distante, mas veja, ela conseguiu. É uma grande mulher!

- Eu sei disso.

- É mesmo? O que você sabe? Deixe só Caroline saber disso! – brincou Charles, desconfiando que o amigo pudesse estar interessado em Lizzy.

- Apenas sei o quanto ela é dedicada ao trabalho. É também muito inteligente e esforçada. Tem suas próprias opiniões e as defende sabiamente. O trabalho se torna empolgante ao lado dela.

- Poucas vezes, pude vê-lo falar assim de alguém. Talvez de seu pai e de sua irmã. De fato, tenho que concordar com você, Lizzy é muito especial. Sabe, devo te confessar que a beleza de Lizzy deixa a desejar. Nunca me chamou atenção, afinal tendo uma irmã como Jane por perto, não deve ser fácil. Jane é linda! Uma deusa! Mas, Lizzy é vivaz! Isso a torna bela. Muitas vezes, desejei que Jane fosse assim, como Lizzy.

- Não falou mais com Jane?

- Não. Eu não a procurei e ela também não. Conversei apenas com Lizzy, aquele dia, no escritório. Ela se posicionou de uma maneira comigo. Encorajou-me a fazer algo por mim. Acho que nunca tinha conseguido me expor para alguém daquela maneira, a não ser com você. Nem mesmo com a Jane.

Sr. Darcy permaneceu em silencio, observando o amigo. Cada vez que Charles revelava algum detalhe sobre Lizzy, seu coração disparava, guardando consigo a valiosa informação de quem a conhecia melhor do que ele. Mesmo sendo que, a descrição de Lizzy feita por Charles era tão coerente à opinião do Sr. Darcy, parecendo que o amigo tinha o poder de ler seus pensamentos.

- Mas, não acho que Jane seja uma tola. Eu a amo do jeitinho que é.

- O que você está esperando para procura-la?

- Preciso desse tempo. Quero acertar minha vida. Não quero me arriscar, você me ajudou convencendo Caroline a não comentar esse assunto com meus pais. Também, não gostaria de voltar a frequentar a casa de Jane, depois de toda aquela confusão no carnaval, sua mãe deve estar mais insuportável ainda. Ela só pensa em casamento e, principalmente, no dinheiro da minha família.

- Deu pra perceber.

Os amigos continuaram sentados, saboreando seus drinks e a deliciosa massa da casa. Sr. Darcy ouvia atentamente as propostas de Charles e parecia satisfeito e disposto a se tornar seu sócio. Já era final da tarde, quando deixaram, empolgados, o restaurante. Sr. Darcy se despediu do amigo, retornando ao escritório. Ao parar num sinal vermelho da Av. Brasil, Sr. Darcy olhou para o relógio, constatando que pelo horário, o expediente de Lizzy já havia terminado.

Chegando ao escritório, muito mais relaxado, Sr. Darcy despretensiosamente, questionou Charlotte:

- Como estão as coisas? Lizzy já foi?

- Sim, acabou de sair. Ela foi se encontrar com George na pizzaria.

- Como assim, com George?

- George ligou para Lizzy e a convidou para sair. Ela pensa que é um encontro entre eles. Não desconfiou de nada.

A decepção estampou o rosto do Sr. Darcy e seu corpo sentia uma dolorosa angustia. Apesar de Charlotte continuar contando-lhe entusiasmada sobre os preparativos do Chá de Cozinha, seu sofrimento o impedia de ouvir suas palavras. Decidiu, então, subir as escadas rapidamente, sem manifestar-se à sua funcionária. Acostumada ao jeito do Sr. Darcy, Charlotte não se importou com sua atitude aparentemente estupida, não se dando conta de sua aflição. Em sua sala, sentou-se na poltrona, levando suas mãos em seu rosto. Era deplorável pensar que Lizzy havia aceitado um encontro com George. Não compreendia sua atração por ele. Logo, por ele. Um rapaz de má índole, disposto a qualquer coisa para se dar bem. Nunca soube honrar o sacrifício de sua mãe para cria-lo, nem mesmo toda a generosidade de seu pai. Assim como, também não soube dignificar-se com todas as oportunidades que lhe foram oferecidas. Parecia que só Lizzy não conseguia enxergar o que tinha por trás daquele sorriso maroto e de seu linguajar repleto de gírias.

O ramal da sala do Sr. Darcy tocou, despertando-o de seus pensamentos. Era Charlotte avisando-lhe que estava saindo. Antes de lhe dizer algo, pensou em desistir, seria o mais apropriado, evitaria um reencontro com George e preservaria seus sentimentos, que não passavam de uma tolice insensata, ao vê-los juntos. Mas, foi por um triz, que sua voz saiu, rouca e angustiada, dizendo à Charlotte pra esperar. Em seguida, deixou sua sala e desceu a escada calmamente, chegando ao lobby de entrada.

Charlotte o aguardava em pé, em frente a sua mesa, com a bolsa pendurada no ombro. Notara seu rosto alterado por uma expressão de frieza e indiferença, porém preferiu não dizer nada. Saíram do escritório juntos e, em silêncio, aguardando o manobrista entregar a chave do carro.

Todos os funcionários já haviam saído do escritório e estavam a caminho da pizzaria, assim como a família Bennet. Enquanto isso, Lizzy se encontrara pontualmente com George na pizzaria. Estava feliz por rever o amigo. Ele a esperava sentado à mesa segurando uma linda rosa vermelha. Estava muito bem vestido, parecendo mais com aqueles executivos bem sucedidos.

- Quanto tempo, amigo! Você está com uma aparência incrível!

- Gostou? Esse é o George 1980!

Lizzy achou engraçada a colocação do amigo.

- Mas você também está linda! Pegue, trouxe para você. – elogiou George, entregando-lhe a rosa vermelha.

Lizzy agradeceu o amigo com um abraço demorado e sentou-se a mesa.

- Me conte as novidades, quero saber tudo. Está trabalhando?

- Calma! Vamos pedir um bom vinho pra começar. Precisamos celebrar este encontro, afinal não é todo dia que posso ter o prazer de sua companhia.

- Sempre galanteador!

George chamou o garçom e escolheu o vinho mais caro da casa, o qual certamente seria pago pelo Sr. Darcy. Sem saber sobre a comemoração, a atitude de George lhe provocara dois sentimentos ambíguos. Ao mesmo tempo, que se sentia lisonjeada, sentiu-se preocupada que seu amigo iria desembolsar tanto dinheiro num vinho.

- George, não quero que gaste seu dinheiro dessa maneira.

- Relaxa! Merecemos mais do que um simples vinho!

- Seu louco! Conte-me sobre seu trabalho.

- Estou trabalhando numa empresa de contabilidade, o trabalho é medíocre e o salário é ainda pior, sei que sou muito melhor do que isso, mas Darcy não me deu alternativa, nem sequer deu-me uma carta de recomendação. Além de me demitir, não me deixou ficar no quartinho que ocupava em sua modesta mansão. – contou ele, em tom de deboche.

- Isso é muito desagradável! Ele não pode agir assim com você, ao menos que haja um forte motivo.

- Você está duvidando do que já lhe contei?

- Não, claro que não. Acredito nas coisas que me contou a respeito dele. Isso é muito cruel, tudo que está acontecendo com você é uma grande injustiça. – respondeu Lizzy, indignada com a atitude do Sr. Darcy. - E sua mãe? O que acha disso tudo?

- Minha mãe é uma coitada! Ganha uma mixaria para servir aquela casa, não passa de uma escrava da família Darcy.

- Meu Deus, não fale assim. – disse Lizzy, chocada com a aura de revolta em torno de George.

- Me desculpe, não quero estragar nosso encontro.

- Está tudo bem, pode contar comigo. – disse ela, pegando na mão do amigo.

- Vou lhe contar uma coisa boa!

Lizzy abriu um sorriso, ficando em silêncio para ouví-lo.

- Acho que estou namorando.

- Sério? E como ela é?

- Muito mandona, com um gênio terrível, mas é linda e também muito jovem.

- Opa, tome cuidado com esse "muito jovem", para não se meter em encrenca!

George achou engraçada a advertência dada pela amiga. Mas, foi logo se lamentando:

- Não se preocupe, onde estou morando não posso receber visitas intimas. Apesar de que a gente sempre dá um jeitinho. – disse ele maliciosamente. - Um dia você vai conhecê-la.

- Assim espero!

Lizzy não tinha se dado conta de que a notícia que George estava namorando não lhe abalara. Todo aquele ar de romantismo, misturado às brincadeiras e insinuações, existente na relação entre eles, parecia ter desaparecido. Enquanto Lizzy se preocupava em estar ao seu lado para apoia-lo e ajuda-lo frente às injustiças causadas pelo Sr. Darcy, George parecia querer a proximidade de Lizzy apenas porque não havia mais ninguém, de caráter, ao seu lado. Além disso, sabia que poderia usufruir de vantagens, tendo-a por perto.

Ainda que Lizzy achasse os assuntos de George um tanto distantes de seus atuais interesses profissionais e pessoais, permaneceram papeando por muito tempo, George lhe entregou um papel com seus novos números de telefone, inclusive da empresa em que estava trabalhando, enquanto Lizzy, contou-lhe sobre seu projeto de morar sozinha. George servia-se de mais vinho, quando os primeiros colegas de trabalho começaram a chegar.

- Acho que temos companhia. – disse ele, apontando em direção das pessoas que acabavam de entrar na pizzaria.

- Nossa! Que coincidência!

Conforme foram se aproximando, Lizzy reparou que mais pessoas do escritório entravam na pizzaria, todos segurando sacolas do Mappin. Foi quando Lizzy passou a desconfiar de algo.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Seja bem vinda ao seu Chá de Cozinha, minha querida! – anunciou empolgado o seu chefe.

- Eu não acredito! – disse ela, muito emocionada, abraçando cada um dos colegas que iam se aproximando.

Algumas pessoas do escritório que sabiam sobre o motivo da demissão de George, estranharam sua presença, não compreendendo o que ele estava fazendo ali. Lizzy, no entanto, permaneceu sentada ao seu lado, direcionando a atenção de todos ao contar-lhes sobre os preparativos de sua nova casa. Enquanto isso, como num passe de mágica, os garçons organizaram a grande mesa em formato de quadrado para receber todos os convidados. Apesar de muito ansiosa, Lizzy preferiu ter a presença de todos para abrir seus pacotes, organizados ao centro das mesas.

Um dos momentos mais emocionantes foi à chegada de sua família. Lizzy abraçou, em lágrimas, seus pais e seus padrinhos, apresentando-os aos seus colegas de trabalho. Logo depois, chegou à amiga Charlotte acompanhada pelo Sr. Darcy, que preferiu sentar-se isolado de todos, após cumprimentar friamente Lizzy. Em pouco tempo, o Sr. Bennet se enturmou com os advogados sêniores, que o conheciam através de seus escritos e admiravam sua carreira como historiador. Com Lizzy dando atenção a todos, George permanecera sentado, ainda com a taça de vinho à mesa, sem que qualquer ex-colega se interessasse em falar-lhe, até que Charlotte lhe fez companhia. Com olhares constantes a George, Lydia chamou a atenção de Kitty.

- Você o conhece?

- Claro sua boba, não está lembrada? Do carnaval, naquele camarote incrível!

Assim que Charlotte desocupou a cadeira ao lado de George, Lydia levantou-se para lhe fazer companhia, surpreendendo as irmãs Mary e Kitty com sua ousadia. Ao lado de George, abusava de seu jeito Lolita de ser, provocando-o. Ainda que a companhia de Lydia o agradasse, George sabia que aquele ambiente não era apropriado para tais insinuações, preocupando-se que seu comportamento atrevido pudesse chamar a atenção de alguém, ao passo que, Lydia parecia não se importar. Para sua sorte, todos estavam entretidos em assuntos interessantes, sem contar o assedio em cima do Sr. Bennet e a incansável atuação da Sra. Bennet em agradar pessoas que lhe pareciam convenientes. Quando Lizzy decidiu abrir seus presentes, os convidados foram se acomodando novamente à mesa, fazendo com que George aproveitasse a oportunidade para trocar de lugar, se afastando de Lydia, sem que ela percebesse.

A cada pacote aberto, Lizzy se emocionava, agradecendo incansavelmente cada um de seus colegas. Ao final, fez um bonito discurso, emocionando, até mesmo, o Sr. Darcy, apesar de não demonstrar. Com a maioria dos lugares ocupados e os garçons servindo as pizzas, Lizzy, sem escolha, sentou-se próxima ao Sr. Darcy.

- Quero avisá-la que meu presente será entregue no seu novo endereço.

- Obrigada, Sr. Darcy, mas não precisava se incomodar.

Ao notar que Lizzy estava sentada próxima ao Sr. Darcy, a Sra. Bennet fez um de seus comentários inconvenientes ao pé do ouvido da Sra. Gardiner:

- Veja você mesma, a oportunidade bate na porta de quem não está interessada em atendê-la. Se Lizzy não fosse tão cabeça dura saberia valorizar meus ensinamentos e fisgar esse milionário.

Sra. Gardiner, muito educada, apenas balançou a cabeça como um sinal de reprovação ao comentário da comadre.

Charlotte foi a primeira a levantar-se e ficar ao lado de Lizzy.

- Quero lhe agradecer por ter organizado meu Chá de Cozinha.

- Você merece, amiga!

- É difícil ver uma mulher jovem sair de casa para viver sozinha. – comentou Sr. Darcy, esperando uma resposta de Lizzy.

- Sei que não é muito comum, mas tenho o apoio de meus pais. Bem, na verdade, apenas de meu pai. – lamentou ela. – Minha mãe acha que eu deveria sair de casa apenas depois de casada. Compartilha dessa opinião, Sr. Darcy?

- Isso depende. Se a jovem tiver certa maturidade e responsabilidade não vejo mal algum, muito pelo contrário. Isso a torna admirável.

Lizzy parecia compartilhar com sua maneira de pensar, porém conteve-se em elogiá-lo, ficando em silêncio, até que sua mãe, segurando um prato de pizza, surgiu ao lado do Sr. Darcy.

- Creio que o assunto por aqui esteja muito agradável!

- Sim, mamãe. Estávamos falando sobre uma jovem em ir morar sozinha.

- Acredito que essa atitude deva causar no senhor certa estranheza. Devo admitir que a mim, causa muita estranheza. Qual mãe não sonha casar sua filha com um bom partido, um homem rico e de boa família? – disse ela abocanhando um pedaço de pizza.

- Mamãe, é melhor sentar-se.

- Sra. Bennet, se há apoio do pai ou da mãe, não sou eu quem devo estranhar tal atitude.

- Bem, se pensa assim, devo então me conformar com a situação. Se bem que, sua opinião tem muita importância para mim.

Lizzy fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça, lamentando-se com o comentário de sua mãe. Sr. Darcy, percebendo o seu constrangimento preferiu calar-se. Na tentativa de desviar o assunto, Lizzy perguntou à sua mãe:

- Lembra-se de Charlotte?

- Ah! Sim. Olá querida!

- Foi ela quem teve a ideia de organizar o Chá de Cozinha.

- Que ótima ideia, querida. Estou certa de que o Sr. Darcy está em boas mãos no escritório.

Ele apenas consentiu, balançando sua cabeça.

Antes mesmo que a Sra. Bennet pudesse se acomodar numa cadeira, ao lado do Sr. Darcy, a atenta Sra. Gardiner veio chamar-lhe, livrando sua afilhada de mais constrangimentos. Quando tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal, Lydia e Kitty viraram atração da mesa ao darem gargalhadas histéricas na companhia de George, deixando até mesmo o Sr. Bennet em situação embaraçosa.

- Parece que suas irmãs estão gostando da companhia do Sr. Wickham.

- George procura sempre agradar e divertir as pessoas que lhe fazem companhia. – defendeu Lizzy.

- Não é bem esse George que eu conheço.

- O que está querendo insinuar, Sr. Darcy? – perguntou ela, encarando-o.

- É melhor eu ir embora, me sinto cansado. – disse ele, levantando-se da cadeira. – Com licença. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Sr. Darcy. – respondeu ela, lembrando-se das atitudes injustas que cometera com seu amigo George.

Sr. Darcy saiu discretamente do salão, sem despedir-se dos demais. Aos poucos, todos seus colegas de trabalho foram embora, muito satisfeitos com a comemoração, ficando à mesa apenas os familiares de Lizzy e seus amigos Charlotte e George.

- Mal tivemos tempo de conversar, Lizzy! – disse Jane, encantada com a comemoração de Lizzy e feliz pela irmã ter ganhado tantos presentes.

- Pois é, mas não se preocupe, conversaremos antes de dormir.

- Por falar em dormir, que tal irmos embora? – sugeriu Sr. Bennet.

- Ora, papai, vamos ficar mais um pouquinho! – disse Lydia, querendo ficar mais um pouco na companhia de George.

- Parece que vocês se deram muito bem! – comentou Charlotte, inocentemente, porém certeira, fazendo com que todos prestassem atenção.

Sem dar chance para outros comentários, Sr. Bennet levantou-se, fazendo com que todos o acompanhassem. Na verdade, ele estava um tanto incomodado com o comportamento de sua filha caçula. Parecia muito íntima do rapaz que mal conhecia, incluindo suas intenções. Porém, preferiu não se manifestar, guardando em segredo sua impressão.


	7. Chapter 7

O Presente do Sr. Darcy

A família Bennet caminhava, ansiosa, rumo à nova casa de Lizzy, quando Jane puxou assunto com a irmã:

- Você deveria estar bem feliz hoje, depois da comemoração maravilhosa de ontem e, também, por ter ganhado tantos presentes!

- Não consigo esconder nada de você, não é mesmo? Estou um pouco chateada.

- Se quiser podemos conversar.

- Sabe, Jane, estou feliz com todas as coisas que vem me acontecendo. O meu trabalho, agora vou ter minha própria casa, mas algumas coisas me incomodam tanto, que fico muito chateada.

- E o que está te incomodando, Lizzy?

- A verdade é que não me sinto bem trabalhando para o Sr. Darcy. Eu adoro trabalhar no escritório, tenho aprendido muito e, também, o salário é bom para uma estagiária. Só que ele é insuportável! Juro que preciso me sentir melhor despois desse desabafo.

As irmãs sorriram, mas Lizzy não quis parar por aí, decidindo dividir com Jane sua angustia:

- É muito incomodo conviver com alguém que está tentando o tempo todo te rebaixar, mesmo quando essa pessoa não diz sequer uma única palavra. Sei que parece implicância de minha parte, mas basta a sua presença para que meu humor mude. Acho que nunca havia conhecido alguém que consegue despertar os piores sentimentos dentro de mim.

- Nossa! Isso é péssimo!

- Além de sua arrogância há outra coisa que me deixa muito perturbada, é sobre George.

As duas caminhavam lentamente pela calçada, enquanto Lizzy contava à Jane toda a história que George havia lhe falado, incluindo suas opiniões e impressões sobre o Sr. Darcy, subjetivando-a sem perceber. Jane ficou em choque. Não conseguia imaginar uma pessoa tão cruel quanto ele, mesmo sendo a mais generosa e bondosa das irmãs.

Ainda estavam na calçada, em frente ao prédio, quando Lydia gritou pela janela da sala:

- Lizzy, venha ver! Tem uma caixa enorme aqui pra você!

Lizzy não sabia do que se tratava, estranhando o comentário da irmã. Quando entrou, o zelador foi logo dizendo a ela que haviam entregado o presente pela manhã. Era uma enorme caixa embrulhada com papel de presente. Havia um laço e um cartão. Pegou o cartão e muito ansiosa, leu a pequena frase em silêncio.

"_Espero que este presente _

_Faça dos seus dias mais alegres e interessantes _

_Em sua nova casa. _

_Atenciosamente, _

_Darcy."_

Ao ler o cartão, Lizzy lembrou-se de que o Sr. Darcy havia lhe falado sobre o presente. Olhou novamente para a caixa, tentando adivinhar o que poderia ser, reparando, em seguida, que suas irmãs e sua mãe aguardavam agoniadas para saber do que se tratava. Ocorreu-lhe que seria melhor guardar o cartão e revelar a elas que era apenas o presente de seu patrão.

- É o presente do Sr. Darcy.

- Quanta generosidade deste cavalheiro! – comentou a Sr. Bennet, antes mesmo que Lizzy pudesse abrir o embrulho.

- Venha, Lizzy! Queremos saber o que tem aí dentro! – disse Lydia, morta de curiosidade.

Lizzy parecia estar com receio em abrir o embrulho na frente de todas. As palavras do cartão lhe vinham na mente, lhe causando uma assustadora sensação de ternura, como se não conhecesse quem as havia escrito. Ao retirar o papel de embrulho, Lizzy levou um susto, porém manteve-se em silêncio, até descobrirem o que era.

- Minha nossa! A Lizzy ganhou uma TV!

- Nossa! – exclamou Jane com as mãos na boca.

- Meu marido, venha ver o que nossa filha ganhou do Sr. Darcy!

- Que gesto mais romântico!

- O que você fez para ganhar um presente desses?

Lizzy sentia-se constrangida com os comentários, chegando a pensar que deveria devolver o presente. Porém, a presença e o comportamento de seu pai, a acalmaram, fazendo com que juntos, eles pudessem curtir o grande presente.

- Parabéns, minha filha! De fato, Sr. Darcy foi muito generoso, porém se eu tivesse uma funcionária como você, também lhe presentearia assim. Você é merecedora de tudo isso, porque conquista honestamente o que deseja inclusive as pessoas ao seu redor.

- Obrigada, papai. Estava precisando ouvir isso.

- Veja só, é uma TV e tanto. Tem até controle remoto. – disse Sr. Bennet, admirado. – Venha, querida! Vou lhe mostrar como ficou o seu quarto e o que foi feito no banheiro e na cozinha. Lizzy acompanhou o pai, ansiosa para ver os cômodos. Guardava dentro de si um sentimento confuso, ora lhe fazia bem senti-lo, ora não. Apesar de sempre formar suas próprias opiniões e ser uma pessoa decidida, sentia-se atordoada por não conseguir chegar a uma conclusão sobre quem era o Sr. Darcy.

Já passava da hora do almoço, quando Charles foi ao encontro do Sr. Darcy. Estranhara sua ligação, logo pela manhã, parecendo-lhe chateado com alguma coisa. Iriam se encontrar no luxuoso piano bar, localizado no lobby do hotel Maksoud Plaza. Ao entrar, viu o amigo sentado, tomando um drink e apreciando a linda canção de Frank Sinatra, _Strangers in the Night_.

- Nossa! Ele toca e canta muito bem. – disse Charles referindo-se ao pianista do bar.

- Sim.

- Fiquei preocupado com você, tá tudo bem?

- Essa música era uma das preferidas de meu pai. Lembro-me que cantávamos muito desafinados, mas era divertido. Eu ficava em seu colo, enquanto minha mãe tocava o piano.

- Deve ser uma boa recordação. Gostaria de ter tido uma boa cena dessas, ao lado de meus pais, para recordar.

Sr. Darcy olhou para o amigo, lamentando-se. Em seguida, o maitre veio até à mesa, para que Charles pudesse pedir algo para beber.

- Como foram as coisas ontem, no Chá de Cozinha da Lizzy? Aliás, minha irmã estava atrás de você ontem.

- Quase desisti em ir.

- Por quê? O que houve?

- Soube antes que George estaria lá. Não queria encontra-lo, principalmente acompanhando Lizzy.

- Poxa, esse cara não desaparece! Depois de tudo que fez ainda tem a coragem de aparecer.

- Pois é. E sempre está acompanhado de Lizzy. Lembra-se do carnaval?

- Sim, claro. Ainda ficou bêbado, o desgraçado.

- Tenho pena da Sra. Wickham, mas não posso perdoa-lo pelo que fez.

- E quanto a Lizzy? Por que está tão incomodado?

Sr. Darcy sentiu-se constrangido com a pergunta do amigo. Mas logo tratou em convencê-lo de que sua preocupação era para o bem da empresa.

- Você sabe toda a história, George não é boa companhia pra ninguém. Preocupo-me com o fato de Lizzy, ser muito imatura e trabalhar no meu escritório, onde, cada vez mais estará envolvida com assuntos confidenciais. – explicou Sr Darcy.

- Não acredito que Lizzy seja capaz de algo, ela é muito honesta e muito dedicada em relação a sua carreira. Aliás, ela sempre foi a mais sensata daquela família. – contou Charles.

- Pode ser, mas quando há dinheiro envolvido, as pessoas mudam. Não sei o que pode acontecer com ela na companhia daquele mau caráter do George.

- Continuo achando que você está exagerando. Se fosse outra pessoa, poderia acreditar que sim, mas não vejo Lizzy cometendo nada de errado. Veja um exemplo. Quer influência pior do que ela tem em sua própria casa? A Sra. Bennet só pensa em dinheiro. A única coisa que importa para ela é casar suas filhas com homens com os bolsos cheios de dinheiro. No entanto, Lizzy é completamente diferente dela. Ela e Jane sempre censuravam a mãe, quando começava com histórias desse tipo.

- Acho que você tem razão. Também tive essa impressão da Sra. Bennet, uma pessoa completamente inadequada e desagradável.

Apesar de acreditar que Lizzy não cometeria tal desventura aliada ao George, preferiu não revelar a George o que, de fato, o incomodava. Porém, a conversa com o amigo Charles lhe fora útil, no sentido de reforçar as qualidades de Lizzy a si mesmo. Sentia-se revigorado.

- E a Jane? Ela estava lá?

- Sim e estava muito bela.

Charles sorriu e lamentou-se.

- Por que tem que ser tão difícil o amor?

- Relacionamentos entre pessoas de classe social diferente sempre foram muito complicados.

- Sinto saudades dela.

- Quer um conselho? Use esse tempo para saber se realmente ama a Jane. Pense em todas as implicações da relação e avalie se esse amor vale a pena.

- Darcy, o amor não é assim. A gente sente e pronto.

- Pois então, você está errado. Numa relação precisamos saber avaliar o amor.

- Acho que não sei ser tão racional assim como você. Se fosse assim, nunca mais deveria procurar Jane. Seria tudo mais fácil para mim.

- Você tem sido racional, até porque não a procurou desde o carnaval.

- Digamos que eu precisava desse tempo, mas não a esqueci sequer um segundo. Vou lhe contar o que pretendo fazer. Vou dar uma festa de aniversário e quero convidar Jane e Lizzy. Quem sabe não podemos reatar? Até lá, pretendo ter o contrato com meu patrocinador assinado.

Sr. Darcy achou graça na colocação do amigo, já que era ele, o patrocinador citado por Charles.


	8. Chapter 8

O Novo Lar de Lizzy

Na manhã de segunda-feira, ao entrar no escritório, Lizzy seguiu em direção à mesa de Charlotte e aguardou a amiga desligar o telefone. Enquanto isso, retirou de sua bolsa uma vasilha com bolinhos de chuva que sua mãe havia feito no dia anterior.

- Bom dia! Quero agradecê-la o que fez por mim.

- Imagina, você merece. É uma boa amiga a todos aqui.

- Trouxe bolinhos de chuva feita pela Sra. Bennet. Espero que goste.

- Ah! Não acredito! Eu adoro bolinho de chuva. Obrigada, amiga.

Charlotte levantou-se e abraçou Lizzy carinhosamente. Distraídas, não perceberam que estavam sendo observados pelo Sr. Darcy, do 2º piso. Assim que Lizzy começou a subir a escada, ele entrou para sua sala.

Ambos estiveram bastante envolvidos no trabalho, durante toda a manhã. Quando Lizzy desceu, para o almoço, perguntou a Charlotte sobre o Sr. Darcy. Porém, soube que ele havia deixado o escritório antes do meio dia. Lizzy queria agradecer-lhe pelo presente, mas teria que esperar. As amigas almoçaram juntas e Charlotte aproveitou para contar que havia recebido uma carta de William, em resposta a sua. Parecia muito feliz e esperançosa de que a amizade entre eles continuaria. Lizzy tinha certeza disso.

No final do dia, quando estava deixando o escritório, Lizzy encontrou com o Sr. Darcy, retornando ao trabalho.

- Já está indo?

- Sim. Quero aproveitar para agradecê-lo pelo presente.

- Ah! Sim. Então você já recebeu?

- Sim. Mas, confesso que fiquei em duvida se deveria aceita-lo.

- Ficaria muito chateado se me devolvesse o presente.

- Pois é, meu pai me convenceu a não fazer isso.

Eles se olharam, como se quisessem dizer muitas outras coisas. Mas, Lizzy voltou a falar:

- Eu preciso ir agora, vou pra faculdade.

- Claro, eu sei.

- Tchau e obrigada.

- Até amanhã.

Lizzy seguiu sem olhar para trás, enquanto Sr. Darcy permaneceu observando-a até chegar à calçada. Respirou fundo. Não se podia negar o quanto era difícil para ele estar ao lado de Lizzy. Não conseguia se expressar, dizer-lhe tudo que gostaria. Para Lizzy, seu jeito pouco comunicativo era sinônimo de antipatia, porém, pela primeira vez, viu em seu olhar algo mais expressivo e terno.

As últimas semanas, antes das férias de julho, foram muito agitadas para Lizzy, com provas e entrega de trabalhos na faculdade. Acordou com o barulho da chuva, era sábado e, ainda, havia pouca claridade. Permaneceu deitada na cama, enrolada ao cobertor, tentando se aquecer naquela manhã tão fria. Apesar de cansada e sonolenta, sua mente parecia agitada com tantos pensamentos. Olhou para o lado e viu Jane dormindo profundamente em sua cama, ainda que a chuva fizesse um ruído estrondoso. Lembrou-se da mudança. Finalmente seria o grande dia. Sentia-se com medo do rumo de sua nova vida. Não queria deixar para trás a família que tanto amava. Não queria que pensassem que estava abandonando-os por não amá-los mais. Era difícil admitir que seu orgulho e sua vaidade tivessem a conduzido para este caminho. Sentia-se perdida, quase arrependida de ter caminhado pra tão longe. Uma lágrima escorreu em seu rosto como se transbordassem emoção e sensibilidade. Logo, distraiu-se com outros pensamentos. Havia muito que fazer durante o dia. Encaixotar seus livros e LP's. Arrumar suas roupas, sapatos e todos seus pertences. Ocorreu-lhe que ficaria sem ouvir os discos, já que não tinha uma vitrola. As fitas K7 dariam conta em distraí-la até que conseguisse adquirir um toca-disco. Lembrou-se da televisão. Depois, do cartão do Sr. Darcy. E, depois, pensou apenas nele, seu rosto sem sorriso.

Eram nove horas, quando Lizzy despertou. Não havia mais o barulho assustador dos trovões e da chuva caindo. Do quarto, podia-se ouvir a movimentação do café da manhã sendo servido na sala. Ainda sonolenta, levantou-se.

- Bom dia, Lizzy! – disse Jane entrando no quarto. – Preparada? – perguntou.

- Não vou mentir pra você, mas estou apavorada em sair de casa. – revelou.

- Oh! Minha irmã, o que posso fazer para ajuda-la? – perguntou Jane, abraçando a irmã.

- Apenas guarde esse segredo.

- Claro, mas isso é pouco.

- Também quero que saiba que não estou indo embora porque deixei de amá-los, eu só preciso fazer isso. É tudo minha culpa.

- Eu sei disso.

Mary entrou no quarto, quando suas irmãs estavam abraçadas.

- Bom dia! Acabou de chegar, é um cartão para você Jane.

- Venha até aqui, também quero abraça-la. – disse Lizzy à Mary, enquanto Jane abria, curiosa, o envelope.

- Meu Deus! É do Charles!

Lizzy e Mary observavam em silêncio sua irmã ler o cartão.

- Ele vai fazer uma festa de aniversário. Está nos convidando.

- E você está pensando em ir?

- Sim. Claro. Nós duas iremos!

Jane recebera uma ligação de Charles, há dias atrás, porém preferiu não comentar com ninguém, nem mesmo com Lizzy. Tinha receio em ser julgada por tê-lo perdoado. Apesar do longo tempo que ficaram sem se falar, parecia que a sintonia entre eles não havia se perdido. Todos os ingredientes de uma boa relação estavam lá, incluindo o amor. A esperança em reencontrá-lo e poder viver um momento ao seu lado sequer, era seu novo combustível. Finalmente, o convite chegara e com ele, todos os sonhos de Jane.

Apesar de estranhar a decisão da irmã, Lizzy preferiu acatá-la sem contestar Jane. Não naquele momento. No entanto, não demorou a imaginar que teriam que reencontrar a figura desagradável de Caroline.

- Preciso encomendar um presente para ele, urgente! A festa será no próximo sábado.

- Claro.

Após o café da manhã, Lizzy com ajuda da família, começou a encaixotar seus pertences. Foi trabalhoso como toda mudança, mas ao mesmo tempo, muito divertido. Próximo ao horário do almoço, seus tios Gardiner chegaram, trazendo a sobremesa preferida de Lizzy, pudim de leite moça.

- Obrigada, madrinha! Só mesmo o seu pudim para recuperar toda a energia que gastei.

- Já que você está com sua cozinha completa, quero ser a primeira convidada para um almoço em sua casa nova! – disse a Sra. Gardiner.

- Com certeza. – respondeu Lizzy. – Assim que eu completar os móveis da sala, convidarei você e o padrinho!

- Um amigo marceneiro está fazendo uma mesa com cadeiras para Lizzy. – contou o Sr. Bennet. O sofá, eu comprei para dar de presente à minha querida filhinha! – revelou ele. – Era para ser surpresa, mas a entrega é muito demorada. Preferi dizer, antes que você arranjasse um.

- Papai, não precisava. – disse Lizzy emocionada abraçando-o. - Você já fez tanto por mim!

- Soube que você ganhou um televisor? – perguntou seu padrinho.

- Sim.

- Esse senhor, que lhe deu o presente, deve considera-la muito especial! – completou ele.

Lizzy sentiu seu coração bater forte, com as palavras de seu padrinho, preferindo deixar a sala para continuar organizando suas coisas no quarto.

Durante a tarde, os senhores Bennet e Gardiner começaram a levar as caixas para o carro e duas viagens foram suficientes para concluir a mudança. Enquanto isso, todas as mulheres estavam à mesa, saboreando o pudim e tomando café.

- Bem, agora só falta você, Lizzy. – disse o Sr. Bennet ao entrar em casa junto com o Sr. Gardiner.

- Não seja apressado meu marido! – disse a Sra. Bennet. – Podemos jantar ou fazer um lanche reforçado antes de Lizzy ir. – sugeriu ela.

- Mamãe, não vou aguentar mais nada, depois destas duas fatias de pudim que acabei de comer. – disse Lizzy. – Posso levar uma marmita!

A preocupação da Sra. Bennet não era apenas em relação à alimentação da filha, estava sentindo uma enorme dor no peito em pensar que Lizzy estaria sozinha num apartamento, longe da família. Apesar de ser o tipo de mulher bastante fútil, a Sra. Bennet sonhava que suas filhas fizessem bons casamentos, pois amava cada uma delas e acreditava que apenas desta forma seriam felizes. Quando Lizzy entrou em direção aos quartos, aproveitou a oportunidade para estar a sós com a filha.

- Você sabe que vai fazer muita falta nesta casa.

- Sempre que puder estarei aqui com vocês. Quando não estiver na faculdade, posso vir jantar e aos domingos, estarei aqui para almoçar.

- Mas não será a mesma coisa. – lamentou a Sra. Bennet. Aqui dentro de mim parece que estou perdendo uma filha. – disse ela, emocionada com as mãos no peito. – Afinal, quem irá implicar com o meu jeito e com as bobagens que eu sempre digo?

- Ora, mamãe. Eu a amo, do jeito que é. Para mim também está sendo difícil. – contou Lizzy.

- Oh! Minha filha, então você não precisa ir! Não quero que sofra por nada.

Lizzy abraçou sua mãe e disse: - Vai ficar tudo bem!

- Você sabe que não foi dessa maneira que sonhei em te ver saindo de casa, por isso, eu te peço, pelo amor de Deus, que tenha muito juízo para não ficar falada.

- Prometo que não irei fazer nada para te decepcionar.

- Acredito em você, minha filha! – disse a Sra. Bennet, muito emocionada. – Lembre-se que quero apenas o seu bem e de suas irmãs.

- Sei disso, mamãe. Agora, vamos! O papai está me esperando.

Retornando à sala, todos aguardavam Lizzy para a despedida. A emoção tomava conta de todos os corações, através de sorrisos, lágrimas, muitos gestos de carinho e palavras nunca ditas. O Sr. Bennet se encarregou em leva-la até o apartamento. Havia muito que fazer por lá.

- Agora é arrumar tudo do seu jeito. Se precisar de ajuda é só pedir.

- Você já me ajudou demais, papai.

- Lizzy, minha querida, você ainda é minha garotinha! Sua coragem, determinação e ousadia lhe trouxeram aqui – disse ele, referindo-se a sua nova casa. – Cabe à você, mostrar ao mundo quem é.

Emocionada, ela não conseguia dizer nada, apenas chorava abraçada ao seu pai.

A primeira noite de Lizzy em sua nova casa não fora nada fácil. Sentia-se sozinha e muito angustiada. O arrependimento parecia assombrar lhe, porém relutava ao pensar que todo esse sentimento seria passageiro e, logo, estaria curtindo a vida em sua nova casa. Emocionalmente cansada, Lizzy deitou em sua cama e ligou a televisão para tentar distrair-se. Passava da meia-noite e não conseguia dormir.

Um barulho incômodo que parecia distante acordou Lizzy. Ao abrir os olhos, percebeu a claridade da manhã. O barulho voltou a incomodá-la. Era o interfone. Lizzy levantou e correu para atendê-lo. Eram suas irmãs.

- Não brinca! Você ainda estava na cama? – perguntou Lydia.

- Sim, foi difícil pegar no sono ontem.

- Bem, viemos busca-la para almoçar. – disse Jane.

- Eu sei, mas preciso arrumar tantas coisas aqui em casa. Ainda nem tirei as minhas roupas das malas.

- Podemos almoçar e depois voltamos para ajuda-la. O que acha? – sugeriu Jane.

- Ótima ideia! Vou me arrumar em um minuto, estou faminta!

O almoço foi bastante animado, todos sentiram saudades de Lizzy como se não a vissem há dias. A Sra. Bennet estava de bom humor e muito entusiasmada com a visita do Papa João Paulo II, católica fervorosa, já havia combinado com as amigas da igreja e, também, com a Sra. Gardiner em assistirem a missa prevista para os próximos dias no Campo de Marte. Não se falou em outro assunto durante todo o almoço. Após uma noite mal dormida, com pensamentos ruins e uma terrível sensação de insegurança, Lizzy sentia-se feliz e acolhida pela família. Sua mãe havia preparado um de seus pratos prediletos, macarrão com brócolis e seu pai havia comprado refrigerante.

Mais tarde, como combinado, retornou ao seu apartamento, acompanhada de sua mãe e das irmãs Mary e Jane. As irmãs caçulas ficaram em casa, o Sr. Bennet iria leva-las na domingueira do Circulo Militar para dançarem com seus colegas de escola. A sala da casa de Lizzy ainda estava vazia, sem nenhum mobiliário, apenas as caixas com os objetos que precisavam ser guardados, porém era apenas questão de tempo, para que o sofá chegasse e a mesa com as cadeiras ficassem prontas. A TV foi instalada temporariamente no quarto de Lizzy e estava sob a cômoda em frente a sua cama.

As tarefas foram divididas e, em pouco tempo, tudo parecia estar em ordem.

- Nem acredito! – gritou Lizzy.

- Vou pedir a Maria que venha amanhã lhe fazer uma boa limpeza. – disse Sra. Bennet.

Já era noite, quando sua mãe e suas irmãs foram embora. Lizzy as acompanhou até a porta do prédio. Após um demorado banho deitou em sua cama para assistir ao programa Fantástico até adormecer.

A semana no escritório seria calma, considerando a ausência do Sr. Darcy e de alguns funcionários em férias. Lizzy estava muito empolgada em acompanhar e fazer parte da equipe de advogados de um importante processo contra um laboratório farmacêutico. Passou a manhã toda, em sua mesa lendo, com muita atenção, todos os relatórios do processo, não se dando conta de que já havia passado do meio-dia. Ao descer a escada, Charlotte esperava a amiga.

- Obrigada por me avisar, estava tão envolvida na leitura que nem me dei conta do horário.

- Venha! Vamos almoçar.

Pegaram suas quentinhas e sentaram-se à mesa.

- Hummm! Eu adoro Virado à Paulista!

Lizzy achou engraçada a expressão da amiga.

- Preciso lhe contar. Seu primo me garantiu que no próximo mês virá para São Paulo, durante suas férias.

- Que notícia boa! E como está esse coraçãozinho?

- Não vou negar que me sinto atraída por ele, temos muitas afinidades e ele é muito gentil comigo.

- William é um bom rapaz. Muito responsável e trabalhador. Perdeu o pai cedo, ainda era uma criança. Começou a trabalhar jovem no banco e nunca abandonou os estudos.

- Isso é muito triste.

- Mas isso já faz muito tempo. Hoje, William é um homem feito. Espero que de tudo certo entre vocês.

Charlotte agradeceu à amiga, segurando-lhe a mão.

Como Lizzy ainda não estava com a linha telefônica habilitada em seu apartamento, recebeu o telefonema de sua irmã Jane no escritório. Estava vibrante com o convite de Charles, como há muito não se via, o que obrigava Lizzy a acompanha-la, sem desculpas. Apesar de estar bastante ocupada e envolvida com seu trabalho, Lizzy permitiu que sua irmã falasse sobre seus planos para a festa, despejando sua ansiedade e preocupação com a escolha do presente e, até mesmo, em relação a roupa que iria usar durante a festa.

Motivada com a animação de sua irmã, Lizzy decidiu percorrer algumas lojas no bairro, após ter deixado o escritório no final da tarde, na tentativa de encontrar uma roupa legal para a festa de Charles. De fato, as festas no Clube Sírio costumavam ser muito chiques. Experimentou alguns vestidos, mas nada lhe agradou. Resolveu, portanto, ir para casa e dar uma boa olhada em seu guarda-roupa. O céu estava escuro e o vento soprava frio, quando Lizzy chegou a sua casa. Era estranho abrir a porta e poder ouvir o silêncio. Não estava acostumada a isso. Na casa de seus pais, sempre existia agitação, suas irmãs cantando ou brigando, sua mãe assistindo a TV no volume máximo, Mary tocando violão. Ligeiramente sentiu saudade disso tudo, porém estava com seu coração confortável e sentindo-se muito orgulhosa por estar ali.

A semana passou na velocidade de um foguete, fazendo com que Lizzy não percebesse que o sábado havia chegado. Esteve muito envolvida em seu trabalho, estudando e levantando questões importantes no processo. De fato, não estava com cabeça em ir à festa, mas não queria magoar Jane, que esteve tão dedicada a isso, durante o decorrer da semana. Não passava das nove horas, quando o interfone tocou, ainda assim, Lizzy já aguardava a visita da irmã.

- Bom dia, Lizzy! Ainda está com a cara inchada!

- É porque ainda estou com sono.

- Venha! Quero lhe mostrar o que comprei para Charles.

Jane abriu o presente com cuidado, tirando com as pontas dos dedos a fita adesiva.

- Nossa, Jane! Isso deve ter custado uma fortuna! – disse Lizzy ao ver a caixa de perfume Azzaro.

- Confesso que não foi barato, mas Charles adora essa fragrância!

Jane pegou a caixa de perfume e delicadamente a retornou dentro do embrulho.

- Ainda falta o cartão. Vou escrever mais tarde.

- O que tem nessa sacola?

- É a roupa que irei usar na festa. – respondeu Jane, retirando de dentro da sacola um lindo vestido vinho com um bolero da mesma cor, cheio de lantejoulas na parte frontal.

- Uau! É lindo! Vai ficar maravilhoso em você! – disse Lizzy, admirada. – Ainda não sei o que vou usar.

- Por que não usa aquele vestido longo, que usou no último casamento que fomos? Ficou tão lindo em você!

- Pensei em usá-lo, mas acho que vou passar frio.

- Já gastei muito dinheiro, senão compraria um vestido novo pra você.

- Oh! Obrigada, Jane. Mas não quero que gaste seu dinheiro comigo.

- Posso te emprestar uma estola preta, assim você poderá usar o vestido.

- Perfeito! Então está decidido!

As irmãs tinham hora marcada no cabeleireiro, fizeram as unhas e o cabelo.

- Nossa! Estamos lindas! – disse Jane ao lado de Lizzy, ao se olharem no espelho.

- Você acha que o Charles vai gostar?

- Sua boba! Charles gosta de você até quando ronca!

As duas caíram na gargalhada. Estavam felizes, até mesmo Lizzy já estava mais conformada em ir à festa. Já passava da hora do almoço, quando Lizzy foi até a casa de seus pais, pegar a estola que Jane iria emprestar. Com as panelas ainda mornas no fogão, Lizzy e Jane aproveitaram para fazer uma refeição.

- Morro de saudades da comidinha da mamãe! – disse Lizzy, enquanto devorava uma garfada.


	9. Chapter 9

O Aniversário de Charles

Eram nove horas quando Jane passou na casa de Lizzy. Enquanto o motorista conduzia o taxi, as duas, no banco de trás, conversavam empolgadas e tentavam controlar a ansiedade fazendo piadas sobre a festa. Lizzy estava belíssima, o vestido preto longo lhe vestiu muito bem e a estola, além de aquecê-la, deixou-a mais elegante ainda. Havia feito um coque alto com seu longo cabelo castanho, dando destaque ao seu rosto e a sua silhueta. Jane, que já era bonita ao natural, estava irradiante por estar indo à festa de Charles o que a tornava ainda mais bela.

Próximo ao clube sírio, elas se surpreenderam com alguns travestis situados nas esquinas ao longo da Avenida Indianópolis, chamando a atenção de todos com seus trajes pra lá de ousados. Alguns trajavam vestidos com muito brilho e plumas em volta do pescoço, outros arriscavam algo mais sexy, como lingeries sensuais com direito a cinta liga. Logo à frente, estava o Clube Sírio. Notava-se a grande movimentação de carros, muitos deles, luxuosos. Desciam rapazes e moças muito bem vestidos, o que aumentava a apreensão de Lizzy e Jane. Quando o taxi parou, um funcionário do clube abriu a porta do carro, para que elas pudessem descer. Outro, perguntou-lhes se iam à festa de Charles Bingley e acompanhou-as até o grande portão de entrada, dando-lhes instrução para chegarem até o salão. Elas seguiram os outros convidados que estavam à frente. Na porta, havia uma recepcionista muito bonita que vestia um terno preto impecável.

- Boa noite, são convidadas do Sr. Bingley?

- Sim. – respondeu Jane.

- Por favor, poderiam apresentar o convite. – pediu gentilmente a recepcionista.

- Claro. Esta aqui! – disse Jane, retirando o convite da pequena bolsa e entregando a ela.

- Obrigada, podem entrar.

O ambiente era puro glamour, a pista de dança era espaçosa, um convite irrecusável para dançar a noite inteira. A fumaça e as centenas de luzes coloridas giravam e refletiam-se no chão e nas paredes, compondo um efeito visual magnífico em todo o salão. No centro da pista, havia um enorme globo de luz giratório tornando o ambiente ainda mais glamoroso. Um palco, montado atrás da pista de dança, esperava pronto para uma apresentação ao vivo. Havia um DJ animando a festa que ficava ao lado do palco com seu moderno equipamento, logo ao entrarem, mandou ver a contagiante _Let's All Chant_ para delírios dos dançantes. Havia ainda, um bar com extenso balcão e prateleiras espelhadas onde ficavam as garrafas de bebidas. Os garçons passeavam pelo salão servindo em pequenas bandejas os canapés e outros petiscos, além de drinks coloridos em copos decorados. Nos cantos do salão ficavam confortáveis sofás, alguns em forma de L, eram rodeados por mesinhas de apoio, com pequenos abajures iluminados em cima. Era um visual incrível e as irmãs estavam fascinadas. Outra recepcionista vestida com o mesmo terno preto aproximou-se de Lizzy e Jane:

- Sejam bem vindas! Charles está logo ali recebendo os convidados. – apontando para ele em meio a amigos que acabaram de chegar. – Querem beber algum drink?

- Por enquanto não, muito obrigada! – respondeu Lizzy.

- Vamos falar com Charles que estamos aqui? – disse Jane seguindo em sua direção.

- Uau! Você veio! – disse Charles muito entusiasmado ao ver Jane. – Está lindíssima!

- Parabéns! – disse Jane, abraçando o aniversariante.

- Felicidades, Charles! – desejou Lizzy, cumprimentando o amigo.

- Seu presente está na minha bolsa, depois te entrego. – disse Jane.

- Obrigado, Jane. – agradeceu ele carinhosamente. - Quero que fiquem a vontade! Assim que acabar de receber os convidados ficarei ao seu lado. – disse ele à Jane, piscando o olho.

Elas seguiram até o bar e pediram um drink.

- Vamos beber um _Dry Martini_?

Permaneceram em pé no balcão, Lizzy apreciando seu drink e todo aquele cenário fantástico, além do repertório de músicas do DJ, _Disco Inferno, Cold It Be Magic, You Make Me Feel, You're The One That I Want_. Timidamente elas arriscavam alguns passos de dança, estavam sentindo-se isoladas no meio de pessoas que nunca haviam visto antes. De repente, um rapaz alto, bonito e muito bem vestido encostou no balcão do bar para pedir uma Cuba Libre, olhou para Jane e ficou impressionado com sua beleza. Eles começaram a conversar, porém Lizzy preferiu ficar de fora. Foi quando ao olhar para a porta de entrada, ela viu o Sr. Darcy chegando acompanhado de Caroline. Apesar de estar muito bonito e elegante mantinha a habitual seriedade em seu rosto. Já Caroline, estava lindíssima, usando um vestido preto de paitês, tomara que caia. Desfilava pelo salão como uma rainha, cheia de elegância e sofisticação, cumprimentando todos e exibindo seu modelito às amigas. O rapaz, que Jane acabara de conhecer, convidou as irmãs para dançar na pista. Receosa em relação a Charles, Jane olhou para Lizzy, pedindo que a irmã decidisse. Rapidamente, Lizzy aceitou ao convite, temendo encontrar com Caroline, no balcão do bar.

O rapaz estava em companhia de outras pessoas, que pareciam muito divertidas e dançavam freneticamente, envolvidos pelas luzes, pela fumaça e pelo ritmo de _Stayin' Alive_. Com essa combinação, Lizzy e Jane se soltaram na pista.

Com a chegada do Sr. Darcy, Charles decidiu lhe fazer companhia, ao lado do bar, em frente à agitada pista de dança.

- Não vai dançar, Darcy?

- Ainda, não. Só estou apreciando! – respondeu ele, bebendo sua Cuba Libre.

Charles se virou ao balcão e pediu ao garçom que lhe preparasse uma Cuba Livre para brindar com seu amigo.

- O que está achando?

- O salão está irreconhecível! – respondeu Sr. Darcy.

- Acho que vieram todos que convidei. Veja! O salão está lotado! – comentou Charles orgulhoso.

Sr. Darcy observava a festa, quando chegou o drink de Charles.

- Venha! Vamos fazer um brinde! A minha noite que só está começando!

Os amigos bateram os copos e depois beberam um pouco da bebida.

- A Lizzy e a Jane estão aí. Mas, não estou as vendo. – disse ele procurando pelas irmãs. – Ah! E pra sua informação a Jane está maravilhosa e a Lizzy não está acompanhada de George. – disse ele tirando sarro do amigo.

Os amigos procuravam pelas irmãs, quando Caroline se aproximou:

- Você não vai ficar isolado a noite toda, né Darcy? Ao menos irá dançar uma lenta comigo. – ordenou ela, segurando uma taça de champagne.

Darcy gesticulou com a cabeça um sinal de positivo, permanecendo onde estava.

- Veja! – gritou Charles. – A Jane está ali! – completou ele indicando a sua direção.

Eles permaneceram observando Jane e Lizzy dançando _Night Fever_ em companhia dos rapazes que se divertiam arriscando alguns passos da coreografia do filme Embalos de Sábado a Noite. George, achando tudo aquilo bastante engraçado, decidiu participar.

- Não quero perder isso por nada!

Sr. Darcy permaneceu no seu canto, discreto e introspectivo, observando a distância o seu amigo Charles em companhia de Jane e Lizzy. Caroline manteve-se próxima a ele, dançava na companhia de algumas amigas enquanto mandava beijos apaixonados ao namorado, até ser abordado novamente por ela:

- Darcy, querido, venha se divertir!

- Estou bem aqui, Caroline.

Assim que o Sr. Darcy terminou suas palavras, as luzes se apagaram e a escuridão tomou conta do salão por alguns segundos para delírio da galera, que gritava ao máximo. Ao fundo, podia-se ouvir os primeiros acordes de uma melodia romântica e, aos poucos, as luzes retornaram mais calmas contracenando com muita fumaça na pista. _Just The Way You Are_, foi a primeira lenta da noite e os casais se formavam para curtirem o momento coladinhos. Charles rapidamente segurou a mão de Jane e a puxou para perto, como um convite para dançar.

Nesse momento, vendo que a irmã estava em boas mãos, Lizzy preferiu se retirar da pista, seguindo em direção ao bar. Como o ambiente estava mais escuro, ela não percebeu estar próxima ao Sr. Darcy. Pediu ao garçom uma água e permaneceu encostada ao balcão do bar, enquanto contemplava o ambiente romântico. Do mesmo jeito estava Sr. Darcy, até ser perturbado novamente por Caroline. Foi quando Lizzy reconheceu as vozes ao seu lado. Fechou os olhos e permaneceu petrificada, acreditando que dessa maneira, não seria vista por eles. Com as pessoas menos agitadas, se podia escutar as declarações de amor e as reclamações feitas por Caroline ao Sr. Darcy. Assim como, pode ouvir um comentário bastante desagradável sobre Jane:

- Darcy, querido, é Charles na pista de dança?

- Acredito que sim.

- Você sabe com quem ele está dançando? Parecem tão íntimos.

- Você a conhece. Lembra-se da Jane?

- A tal namoradinha que conhecemos no carnaval?

- Sim. É ela mesma.

- Não posso acreditar que Charles a convidou!

- Por quê?

- Meus pais gastaram uma fortuna com essa festa e é isso que eles têm em troca? Meu irmão não sabe mesmo o que é lealdade. Você está sabendo de alguma coisa entre eles?

- Não estou sabendo de nada, Caroline. Porém, vou te pedir uma coisa. Não quero que incomode Charles. Essa noite, não. Essa noite é a comemoração de seu aniversário, portanto ele pode tudo. Entendeu?

- OK! Mas não irei permitir que ele se envolva novamente com essa garota. Charles é um tolo, esse tipo de gente não tem nada a ver conosco. Lembro-me bem do comportamento deles.

- Não acho que Charles seja tolo. Ele sabe disso.

- Essa noite passa, mas não permitirei que ele continue com esse romance.

- Agora chega! Não devemos discutir esse assunto aqui. Se a próxima musica for lenta, prometo que dançarei com você.

- Então eu vou ficar torcendo!

O DJ prosseguiu com _How Deep is Your Love_, fazendo com que Jane e Charles permanecessem onde estavam e Sr. Darcy e Caroline seguissem para a pista de dança. Lizzy achou oportuno naquele momento, sair de onde estava. Deu a volta no salão à procura de um lugar mais seguro, longe daqueles dois, mas faltava-lhe ar. Pensou em sumir daquele lugar, mas não podia fazer isso com Jane. Avistou o banheiro e entrou por alguns minutos. Apesar da maquiagem, molhou o rosto com água fria, enquanto se olhava no espelho. Sentia-se perdida. Não podia permitir que magoassem sua irmã, mas também não podia destruir todos os sonhos idealizados por ela para esta festa. Ao sair do banheiro procurou ter certeza de que Jane ainda dançava com Charles e que estavam longe do Sr. Darcy e de Caroline.

Assim que a balada romântica do Bee Gees terminou, as luzes se apagaram novamente por alguns instantes, deixando o salão completamente escuro e aos gritos histéricos dos convidados. Após alguns segundos, com o salão ainda na penumbra, todos ouviram uma voz anunciando: "_Chegou o momento mais imperdível da festa! Apresento a todos a grande surpresa desta noite! Com vocês, a rainha do rock nacional, Rita Lee!"_ Quando as luzes se acenderam, Rita Lee estava no palco, com seu inconfundível cabelo vermelho, a iluminação dourada misturada a fumaça tornava aquele momento mais mágico ainda, esplendoroso! Os convidados se aproximaram do palco e, em questão de segundos, dominaram completamente a pista de dança, para desespero de Lizzy, que precisava encontrar Jane rapidamente. O show iniciou com o grande sucesso _Chega Mais_, música gostosa de cantar, contagiou a todos que dançavam e cantavam alucinados. Lizzy era muito fã da cantora, porém estava pouco animada em curtir o show, sua preocupação era saber onde a irmã estava e seu maior receio era que Caroline ou o Sr. Darcy a maltratassem, apesar de ter ouvido a promessa de que esta noite deixariam Charles curtir sua festa. Caso isso acontecesse, Lizzy sabia que Jane ouviria aos insultos calada, sem reagir, como se não houvesse importância, porém era certo que ficaria marcado dentro dela pelo resto da vida.

Mesmo sendo inconveniente, Lizzy atravessava entre os convidados à procura de Jane. Tentava manter a calma, estampando no rosto um sorriso e distraindo-se com as músicas animadas e cativantes de Rita Lee. _Baila Comigo, Lança Perfume, Jardins da Babilônia, Papai Me Empresta o Carro_. De repente, alguém lhe segurou o braço.

- Não vai curtir o show? – perguntou o rapaz que havia convidado elas para dançar.

- Tá tudo certo. – respondeu Lizzy. – Por acaso você viu a Jane?

- Meu, ela tava com o Charles. – disse ele. – Acho que por ali. – apontando mais a frente.

- Valeu! Vou ver se encontro ela. – disse Lizzy despedindo-se.

Sem perceber, Lizzy foi sendo conduzida em direção ao bar, exatamente onde estava anteriormente. Quando se deu conta, sentiu seu coração acelerado e bateu-lhe um desespero de fugir dali, pois não desejava encarar Caroline ou o Sr. Darcy, naquele momento. Ela tentava retornar o mais rápido que conseguia para o centro da pista, mas desviar das pessoas dançando e pulando agitadas não era nada fácil. O grande sucesso _Tititi _estava chegando ao fim e os convidados aplaudiam e pulavam enlouquecidos, fazendo com que Lizzy desistisse em continuar caminhando entre eles. Ficou parada ali, no meio da plateia, olhando para o palco. A energia de Rita Lee era contagiante, os convidados estavam extasiados, mas Lizzy sentia-se cansada e perturbada, o que mais queria era ir embora daquele lugar. Foi nesse exato momento, ao virar para o lado, que Lizzy deu de cara com Sr. Darcy. Sem se mover, permaneceu observando ele que estava com um copo na mão, olhando para o palco, prestando atenção no que Rita Lee dizia. Pensava no ódio que sentia por ele e no desprazer que era estar ao seu lado. Ao iniciar uma nova canção, _Caso Sério_, os efeitos de luz diminuíram, tornando o ambiente mais relaxado, Rita Lee sentada num banco alto tocava o violão, quando Sr. Darcy se virou para o lado e finalmente viu Lizzy. Os dois, lado a lado, se olharam sem dizer ao menos uma palavra. Sem que soubessem a divergência entre seus sentimentos, ele se emocionava ao vê-la tão linda, enquanto ela respirava fundo para controlar seu ódio e tamanho desprezo, se esforçando, ao máximo, para conseguir cumprimenta-lo ao menos formalmente:

- Oi, Sr Darcy! – disse ela, nem um pouco simpática. – Licença, estou procurando minha irmã. – disse ela, indo em direção ao palco.

Ele a segurou pelo braço: - Espere! – ordenou ele. – Ela está com Charles ali no bar. – disse ele, apontando com o rosto na direção deles.

Lizzy olhou e realmente eles estavam lá. Certificou-se da ausência de Caroline ao lado deles. Aliviada ao ver que estava tudo bem com Jane, Lizzy virou-se para ele e agradeceu:

- Obrigada!

Deu as costas para ele, seguindo aliviada em direção à Jane.

- Lizzy, você sumiu! Estava preocupada com você!

- Estava no banheiro.

- Não é maravilhoso isso tudo? – disse Jane, muito entusiasmada, se referindo ao show de Rita Lee.

- Sim.

Um sorriso intenso e verdadeiro finalmente estampava o rosto de Lizzy. Estava relaxada ao lado da irmã, observava Rita Lee ao violão, observava Jane feliz abraçada com Charles, observava, sem se dar conta, o Sr. Darcy, logo em sua frente, curtindo a música da Rita Lee sozinho.

"_Você e eu somos um caso sério _

_Ao som de um bolero _

_Dose Dupla _

_Românticos de Cuba Libre _

_Misto Quente _

_Sanduiche de gente". _

Ao terminar a música, Sr. Darcy se aproximou dos três, Lizzy, Jane e Charles.

- Nada mal, Charles. – comentou ele.

Charles, abraçado com Jane, riu orgulhoso do comentário do amigo. Lizzy manteve-se séria e virou-se para o balcão do bar, pedindo água ao garçom, evitando participar de qualquer conversa com ele. No entanto, a calmaria no ambiente chegava ao fim, com as luzes mais vibrantes girando enlouquecidas por todo o salão, _Bem-Me-Quer_ fazia todos dançarem e cantarem alucinados. Charles puxou Jane pela mão e se juntaram aos outros na pista. Lizzy, percebendo que havia ficado as sós com Sr. Darcy, entrou em pânico, no entanto, não ficaria bem sair correndo atrás do casal ou sair e deixar sua água que o garçom acabara de colocar no balcão. Sem alternativas, Lizzy permaneceu parada com a cara fechada e o copo de água na mão.

- É impressão minha ou você não curte Rita Lee?

- Está enganado.

- Então, o problema é a festa?

- Não, claro que não. Só estou um pouco cansada.

Ele parecia satisfeito com a resposta, apesar de que a presença e o comportamento de Lizzy era algo que lhe instigava. Como já havia observado em outras ocasiões, ela reagia indiferente a ele e sua vaidade não estava acostumada a ficar sem bajulações. Permaneceram lado a lado, cada qual com seu pensamento, como se fossem figurantes daquela magnífica festa.

Do palco, Rita Lee anunciava o fim do show, porém antes pediu a presença do aniversariante ao lado dela. Os convidaram foram liberando passagem para que Charles pudesse chegar até o palco. Rita Lee deu o comando à banda para cantarem _Parabéns a Você_ em ritmo de rock. Charles estava muito emocionado e aproveitou para agradecer a presença de todos.

- Esta noite está sendo muito especial para mim, graças à presença de todos vocês!

Os convidados aplaudiram Charles, que continuou a discursar:

- Quero agradecer a presença de uma pessoa que é muito especial para mim!

Os convidados responderam num coro afinado: - Huuuuuummmmmmm!

- Quero que você cante uma última música em homenagem a ela! – pediu Charles à Rita Lee.

- Você é quem manda! – disse Rita Lee, esperando a pedida de Charles.

- Aquela que fala assim: "_Meu bem você me dá água na boca!"._ – cantou Charles um trechinho para delírio dos convidados que aplaudiam e gritavam: - Charles! Charles! Charles! Charles!

- Olha a saideira, _Mania de Você_! – anunciou Rita Lee.

Charles despediu-se com um longo abraço de Rita Lee e desceu do palco a procura de Jane. Ela estava muito emocionada com a homenagem, ouviram a linda música abraçados.

"_Meu bem você me dá agua na boca_

_Vestindo fantasias, tirando a roupa_

_Molhada de suor_

_De tanto a gente se beijar_

_De tanto imaginar loucuras..."_

Apesar de todo o romantismo exalando através da declaração de Charles e da linda canção de Rita Lee, Lizzy e Sr. Darcy acompanhavam a cena sem ao menos expressar qualquer comentário. Não demorou muito, Caroline apareceu escandalizada com a atitude do irmão. Discretamente, Sr. Darcy tentou sinaliza-la de que não era uma boa hora para fazer seus comentários maldosos. Esperta, Caroline percebeu a presença de Lizzy, permanecendo calada, sem fazer questão em cumprimenta-la.

Com o final do show, o ambiente tornou-se mais claro e calmo. O DJ mantinha uma música de fundo e os convidados se amontoavam no balcão do bar e nos sofás. Os garçons voltaram a passar as bandejas de comidinhas e drinks. Charles e Jane também estavam de volta e Caroline foi, então, obrigada a cumprimenta-las, se esforçando para ser simpática com as irmãs.

Após uma longa pausa, o ambiente foi escurecido novamente, mas não completamente como nas vezes anteriores, via-se de longe, uma das recepcionistas atravessando o salão empurrando uma mesa com um enorme bolo cheio de velas. "_Parabéns pra você Nesta data_ _querida Muitas felicidades Muitos anos de vida!"._ Charles soprou as velinhas e ofereceu o primeiro pedaço de bolo à Jane, como já era esperado por todos.

Após servirem o bolo e vários docinhos deliciosos, os efeitos de luzes e as músicas dançantes tomaram conta do salão novamente e a maioria dos convidados voltou para a pista de dança. Lizzy estava exausta, mas não tinha coragem de dizer a Jane que o que mais queria era ir embora, já que a irmã estava vivendo uma noite de sonhos ao lado de Charles. Já o Sr. Darcy chamou Charles e anunciando que iria embora.

- Charles, pra mim já deu!

- Darcy, fique mais um pouco!

- Não vai dar, estou exausto.

- Vou embora com Darcy. – anunciou Caroline. – Tá russo aqui! – disse ela, em tom de provocação.

Caroline segurou no braço do Sr. Darcy e saíram da festa, sem que ele tivesse oportunidade de se despedir de Lizzy.

- Vocês vão ficar até o final, né? – perguntou Charles à Lizzy e Jane.

- Claro! – respondeu Jane, prontamente.

Lizzy preferiu sentar-se no sofá, enquanto Charles e Jane dançavam. Algumas vezes, chegava a fechar os olhos e adormecia por alguns segundos, despertando assustada no segundo seguinte. Numa dessas rápidas cochiladas, Jane percebeu o quanto Lizzy estava cansada e decidiu que era hora de ir.

- Charles, preciso ir. – disse ela, lamentando-se. – Lizzy esta dormindo sentada no sofá. Não é justo com ela. – comentou.

- Bem, então eu acompanho vocês até lá fora.

- Eu adorei tudo que aconteceu aqui!

- Eu também. – compartilhou Charles. – Quero te ver de novo.

- É o que eu mais quero! – disse Jane, radiante de felicidade.

Jane foi até o sofá e acordou Lizzy:

- Venha, vamos embora pra casa.

Ele acompanhou-as até a rua e antes que entrassem no táxi, Jane lembrou que o presente de Charles estava em sua bolsa.

- Ia me esquecendo de dar seu presente!

Charles, segurando o embrulho, disse a Jane:

- Mas você esqueceu!

Jane olhou para ele sem entender o que estava dizendo. Foi quando Charles deu-lhe um beijo quente e demorado.

- Esse era o único presente que eu queria ganhar hoje! – disse ele.


	10. Chapter 10

O que pensar sobre o Sr. Darcy?

Lizzy acordou com o interfone tocando, suas pernas estavam doloridas e sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir. A noite de ontem passava como um filme velozmente em sua cabeça. O interfone tocou mais uma vez até que Lizzy conseguisse atendê-lo. Eram suas irmãs que vieram busca-la para o almoço.

- Entrem!

- Você tava dormindo? – perguntou Mary.

- Sim. – respondeu Lizzy, nem um pouco disposta a dar satisfação à irmã.

- A gente só veio porque a mamãe quer contar sobre o Papa. Ela quer a família toda reunida. – explicou Mary. - Acompanhei a mamãe ao Campo de Marte e foi a coisa mais emocionante da minha vida! – relatou.

- Tá bom, vou me trocar! – decidiu Lizzy, lembrando o quanto isso era importante para sua mãe.

Enquanto Lizzy se trocava no quarto, Mary e Kitty devoravam alguns biscoitinhos de dentro de uma lata.

- Ei, já chega! Assim não irão conseguir almoçar.

O vento soprava frio na rua e as irmãs se deram os braços para se aquecerem, enquanto caminhavam.

- Onde está Lydia?

- Ficou em casa, não estava se sentindo bem, eu acho.

Ao chegar à casa de seus pais, Lizzy sentou-se ao lado de Jane, abraçando a irmã.

- Ainda bem que deu tudo certo para você ontem.

- Quero te agradecer pela companhia. Também te pedir desculpas, você estava exausta, dormindo no sofá e eu nem me dei conta.

- Tudo bem! O sofá era confortável.

- Não paro de pensar na festa! – disse Jane. – Nossa! Tudo estava perfeito! – vibrava ela.

- Eu sei. Fico feliz por você! – disse Lizzy, segurando na mão de Jane. - Só quero te pedir uma coisa. Sobre a sua relação com Charles, vá com calma. – aconselhou ela.

- Mas você viu como ele se comportou ontem? Eu não imaginava! Ele foi incrível!

- Também achei o comportamento dele o máximo, mas a última coisa que eu quero é te ver machucada nessa história. Lembre-se de que ainda há aquele mal entendido com sua família.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas tenho certeza que desta vez tudo será diferente. Sinto Charles mais maduro.

- O problema não é com Charles. Realmente, acredito que ele goste de você, mas será que desta vez ele está preparado para assumi-la como namorada?

- Bem, ontem passamos quase que a festa toda juntos. Lá estavam seus amigos, sua irmã, primos e primas e até o Sr. Darcy, que é o melhor amigo dele.

- Nem me lembre disso. – murmurou Lizzy. - É ai que está o problema, Jane! – disse ela seriamente.

Assustada com as palavras da irmã, Jane perguntou:

- Você está sabendo de alguma coisa, Lizzy?

- Não. Não sei de nada. – desconversou ela. – Só quero que tome cuidado!

Durante o almoço, a Sra. Bennet contou todo o discurso feito pelo Papa João Paulo II, sobre justiça social, liberdade e direitos humanos. "Imaginem abordar esses assuntos em pleno regime militar que vivemos?" – comentava ela, surpreendida com a coragem do papa. Contou ainda, que em seu discurso, o papa defendeu a luta sindical, transmitindo mensagens de apoio aos operários e trabalhadores. Sem fazer pausa para respirar, contou ainda sobre a emoção e a euforia não só de seu grupo de amigos, que fretaram um ônibus para irem até o Campo de Marte, como de toda a multidão que estava prestigiando o pontífice. Eram pessoas chorando. Alguns desmaiando. Outros seguravam cartazes e levaram flores e presentes. _"_Mas, que jeito? Como iam entregar isso tudo ao Papa?" – questionava ela.

Após ouvir, durante toda a tarde, as histórias de sua mãe, Lizzy decidiu voltar para casa. Antes de sair, o Sr. Bennet, que havia achado sua filha bastante abatida, fez um questionamento à Lizzy:

- Estou achando você diferente hoje, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não se preocupe, papai. Estou cansada por causa da festa de ontem.

- Acredito que esteja cansada, mas sei que também está triste.

- Não consigo esconder nada do senhor, não é.

- Se quiser, posso te acompanhar até sua casa, assim poderemos conversar.

- Não precisa papai. Vai passar, é que às vezes, não consigo entender as pessoas, ora parecem boas e cheias de ternura, ora são frias e cruéis. Algumas, no entanto, são insensíveis o tempo todo.

Sr. Bennet respirou aliviado e disse:

- Neste mundo existe de tudo, Lizzy, cabe a nós conquista-las e fazer nossas escolhas, já que nem sempre conseguimos mudar algo.

Lizzy deu um forte abraço em seu pai e se despediu pegando o elevador até o piso térreo.

O início da noite de domingo era fria e não havia muito movimento na rua, Lizzy apressou-se para chegar mais rápido em sua casa. Quando abriu a porta de casa, foi fazer o que mais queria, deitar em sua cama usando um cobertor bem quentinho e assistindo a televisão. Era o lugar mais seguro para ela naquele momento. O Fantástico fazia uma cobertura longa e completa sobre a visita do papa no Brasil e Lizzy se interessou muito em assisti-la.

No dia seguinte, Lizzy estava um pouco adiantada, quando chegou ao escritório. Ao entrar no grande saguão, ela se deparou com Sr. Darcy, que também acabara de chegar. Foi um tremendo susto para ela. Seu coração batia forte e era muito difícil de encará-lo naquele ambiente claro, sem os efeitos de luz e sem o barulho da música disfarçando o silêncio entre eles. Por mais duro que fosse, ela sabia que precisava conter seu ódio, não podia simplesmente ignorá-lo, ao menos no escritório.

- Bom dia, Sr. Darcy.

- Bom dia. Chegou cedo.

- Sim, devo ter saído mais cedo de casa.

- Bem, a Charlotte ainda não chegou. – comentou ele. – Peça à copeira que sirva o café da manhã na minha sala, por favor. – solicitou ele à Lizzy, subindo as escadas em direção à sua sala.

Lizzy ficou indignada com a tarefa que ele havia solicitado. "Que folgado! Que ridículo! Por que não pede ele mesmo o seu próprio café da manhã?", pensava ela. Após fazer o pedido à copeira, Lizzy subiu a escadaria e permaneceu em sua mesa tentando controlar todo o ódio que sentia por ele. Sentia-se ofendida e humilhada ao lembrar que ele nunca havia se interessado em acompanhar sua contratação, seu desempenho e, nem mesmo, suas avaliações. De repente, para sua surpresa o seu ramal tocou. Era o Sr. Darcy chamando-a até sua sala. Lizzy permaneceu por, alguns segundos, pensativa e tentando se acalmar até subir ao 2º piso. Enquanto caminhava lembrou-se de que nunca havia entrado em sua sala antes. Muitas coisas passavam pela sua cabeça, o dialogo entre ele e Caroline passava como um filme, velozmente, em sua cabeça até decidir bater na porta.

- Pode entrar! – ordenou o Sr. Darcy de dentro da sala.

Ao abrir a porta, Lizzy observou o quanto era espaçosa e luxuosa sua sala. Ao fundo, próximo a enorme janela, ficava sua mesa de trabalho impecavelmente organizada com uma imponente poltrona escura. O chão era todo em mármore escuro e as paredes, até a metade, tinham um revestimento de madeira contrastando com um papel de parede claro. Numa das paredes havia uma enorme estante do teto ao chão com muitos livros. A frente dela, sobre um lindo tapeta persa, ficavam duas poltronas e um sofá pequeno com uma mesa baixa e redonda ao centro. Sentado ali, estava Sr. Darcy se servindo de uma xícara de café.

- Feche a porta e sente-se aqui.

- Com licença. – disse Lizzy, sem se intimidar com o cenário poderoso de sua sala.

- Sirva-se a vontade. – disse ele, indicando-lhe a bandeja.

- Obrigada, mas já tomei meu café da manhã. – disse Lizzy, olhando a bandeja com pães e torradas, queijos e frios enrolados como canudinhos, manteiga e ovos mexidos, ainda quente, exalavam aquela fumacinha para o alto. Havia algumas frutas também, mamão, melão, uva e maçã.

- Coma ao menos uma fruta ou tome um suco. – insistiu ele.

Na verdade, Lizzy estava faminta, não havia tomado café da manhã como dissera. Após mudar-se da casa de seus pais, dificilmente preparava algo para comer pela manhã. Porém, não iria dar o braço a torcer e comer em companhia do Sr. Darcy, afinal não queria que ele pensasse que tudo aquilo estava impressionando-a ou que ela fosse uma morta de fome.

- Não, obrigada.

- Bem, te chamei aqui para me fazer companhia no café da manhã, mas vejo que você realmente não está com apetite, então podemos conversar sobre o caso em que está envolvida, o da indústria farmacêutica. – disse ele. - Estive fora a semana passada, pois acompanhei minha mãe e minha irmã na visita do papa. Fomos para Brasilia e também para o Rio, além de participarmos do encontro aqui, em São Paulo. – contou ele.

Impressionada, Lizzy jamais podia imaginar o Sr. Darcy tão espirituoso assistindo ao discurso do papa.

- Minha mãe e minha irmã também estiveram em Campo de Marte. Estavam emocionadas com seu discurso e com a missa que rezou.

- Sim, de fato, foi algo emocionante.

Ele levantou-se deixando a xícara com o café em cima da mesa de centro. Pegou um pacote de dentro de sua maleta entregando a Lizzy.

- São algumas fotos que tirei da visita do Papa.

Lizzy abriu o pacote e passou a ver a fotos, uma a uma. Em todos os encontros, Sr. Darcy e sua família ficaram em lugares VIPS, tornando possível tirar retratos próximos ao pontífice. As fotos impressionaram Lizzy, que preferiu o permanecer em silêncio até terminar de olhá-las.

- Minha mãe e minha irmã ainda não viram.

- Ficaram ótimas, acredito que irão gostar. – disse Lizzy lhe devolvendo o envelope com as fotos.

A sala ficou em silêncio novamente, até que o Sr. Darcy retomou o assunto:

- Bem, como eu havia comentado, quero lhe falar sobre o processo que está envolvida. O que está achando?

- Passei a semana me atualizando e estudando o processo. Inclusive, na sexta-feira, entreguei um relatório ao meu chefe com algumas opiniões que achei relevantes para o caso.

- Sim, eu sei. Estive no escritório na sexta à noite e ele me apresentou seu relatório.

Lizzy olhou diretamente para ele, esperando que expressasse sua opinião.

- Você é muito especial, Lizzy. Muito esperta e inteligente, seu conhecimento e sua atitude estão acima do que se espera de uma estagiária. Realmente, sua contribuição foi muito importante e suas observações serão consideradas no processo.

Surpreendida com o discurso do Sr. Darcy, Lizzy se esforçou para manter-se séria. Sentia-se satisfeita e orgulhosa ao ouvir, finalmente, algum retorno sobre seu trabalho.

- Obrigada. É o meu trabalho.

- Não é tão simples assim. As pessoas fazem seu trabalho de diferentes maneiras, você se envolveu e se dedicou para entender o processo. Levantou questões e soube criticá-lo de modo favorável e enriquecedor. Isso faz a diferença, Lizzy.

- Eu sei disso.

- Então não seja tão modesta ao receber um elogio. Esse caso é muito importante e está sendo noticiado e acompanhado pela imprensa. Portanto, se encontramos meios de defender os direitos dos funcionários forçando a indústria farmacêutica a assumir seus erros e a fornecer-lhes maior segurança no trabalho estaremos fazendo nossa parte e modificando todo o setor.

Mais uma vez, Lizzy se impressionava com o discurso do Sr. Darcy.

- Quero dizer que compartilho da sua opinião sobre este caso. Acho que foram esses pensamentos que me motivaram a dedicar tempo em estuda-lo e a me envolver no processo.

- Sim, eu sei disso, estou certo de que eu não me enganei em relação a você. – murmurou ele. – Bem, o que quero dizer é que a partir de hoje, você acompanhará este caso em tempo integral, inclusive quero que participe das audiências no tribunal.

- Sim, obrigada pela oportunidade. – agradeceu ela, sem demonstrar sua emoção. – Bem, acho melhor voltar a minha mesa. – sugeriu ela.

- Fique a vontade.

Sr. Darcy permaneceu sentado, observando Lizzy até que saísse de sua sala. Ela caminhou até sua mesa, emocionada e intrigada em relação a ele. Não sabia o que pensar a seu respeito. Eram tantas divergências. Pensava como era possível uma pessoa ter atitudes tão generosas, justas e sensatas e que, ainda por cima, acompanhava a família na excursão do papa, ser ao mesmo tempo, um verdadeiro monstro, que tratava George, seu "quase irmão", com tanta crueldade e injustiça, que para a maioria das pessoas não passava de um sujeito arrogante e antipático e, que ainda, namorava uma pessoa desprezível, fútil e preconceituosa como Caroline.

Ainda sentado na poltrona de sua sala, Sr. Darcy olhava as fotos, enquanto pensava em Lizzy. Sua reação lhe era estranha, sentia-se frustrado com sua atitude apática em meio aos elogios e desafios lançados. "Deve haver alguma explicação." pensou ele.


	11. Chapter 11

O Segredo de Lydia

Lizzy preferiu não comentar com ninguém, nem mesmo com Charlotte, sobre sua reunião com o Sr. Darcy. No entanto, houve a inevitável repercussão dentro do escritório sobre o reconhecimento de seu trabalho e a exigência feita pelo Sr. Darcy em relação a participação integral de Lizzy no caso da indústria farmacêutica. Para ela, a adulação, decorrente da admiração que o Sr. Darcy tinha de sua postura como profissional, não a tornava uma pessoa diferente em seu relacionamento com os demais colegas, apenas sentia-se vivaz e feliz com seu novo desafio.

De férias da faculdade, Lizzy tinha interesse em passar mais tempo no escritório, dedicando-se ao trabalho, porém no dia em que seu primo William chegou a São Paulo, decidiu sair mais cedo para jantar junto à família.

Quando Lizzy chegou, todos estavam reunidos na sala a sua espera, exceto suas irmãs Jane e Lydia.

- Boa noite a todos! William, meu querido primo, fez boa viagem?

- Sim, está tudo bem.

Com a chegada de Lizzy, Sra. Bennet decidiu estender a toalha na mesa para que todos pudessem jantar. O assunto entre eles continuou, enquanto saboreavam a deliciosa comida preparada por sua mãe.

- Quantos dias pretende ficar? – perguntou o Sr. Bennet.

- Apenas uma semana. Tenho assuntos para resolver em Belo Horizonte.

- Que pena, tão pouco tempo. – comentou Lizzy.

- Quero que conheça minha casa, ainda está em fase de, digamos de decoração!

Todos riram da piada de Lizzy, mas William estava muito curioso para conhecê-la.

- O que pretende fazer amanhã, William? – perguntou a Sra. Bennet.

- Bem, combinei em reencontrar uma amiga e ir ao cinema, talvez.

- Que ótimo! – disse Lizzy.

- Vocês podiam me acompanhar.

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia! – disse Lizzy, insinuando que seu primo possivelmente teria um encontro romântico com Charlotte. Fazendo com que as irmãs rissem de seu comentário.

- Charlotte está ansiosa em vê-lo. – contou ela.

- Isso é bom!

Quando Lizzy finalmente deu uma pausa em sua conversa com George, perguntou aos pais onde estavam Jane e Lydia.

- Sua irmã Jane ligou do trabalho, dizendo que iria jantar com Charles. Parece que Deus ouviu minhas preces! Espero que os dois se entendam de vez e marquem logo a data do casamento.

- Ora, mamãe! Tenha mais calma, as coisas não acontecem assim.

- Quando se trata em namorar um rapaz como Charles Bingley deve-se ser ligeira para tomar certas decisões. Imagine quantas meninas não sonham em casar com ele?

Lizzy apenas balançou a cabeça, lamentando-se do comentário de sua mãe.

- E Lydia, onde está?

- Está na casa de uma coleguinha, parece que tinha um trabalhinho da escola para fazer. – explicou Sra. Bennet.

- Trabalho de escola? Mas ela está em férias. – estranhou Lizzy.

- Sim, eu sei, mas foi o que Lydia me disse, querida.

Lizzy ficou intrigada com a ausência de Lydia, não acreditando nessa história que sua mãe contara. Além do mais, todos sabiam que Lydia não era uma boa aluna e certamente não se interessaria em sair de casa para fazer trabalho de escola, a não ser que houvesse algo mais atrativo.

- Você não quis acompanhar Lydia? – perguntou ela a sua irmã Kitty.

- Achei melhor não ir.

A resposta de Kitty a deixou, ainda mais, desconfiada, no entanto, preferiu não prolongar o assunto, naquele momento. Lizzy não estava convencida com a desculpa de Kitty, porém preferiu não insistir mais sobre o assunto, naquele momento. Há tempos, Lizzy não apoiava a maneira como sua mãe conduzia a educação das suas irmãs caçulas. Achava que tinham muita liberdade, considerando que Lydia, a mais nova, ainda não havia completado 15 anos. Além de frequentarem muitas festas e matines, costumavam ter um comportamento muito ousado e atrevido com os rapazes.

Enquanto Lizzy se distraia com seus pensamentos, William tocara em algumas questões importantes sobre as olimpíadas, pedindo ao seu tio alguns esclarecimentos sobre o boicote adotado por alguns países nos jogos de Moscou.

- É lamentável! – disse Sr. Bennet. - São cerca de 60 países que estarão fora dos jogos. O Jimmy Carter chegou a ameaçar os atletas americanos que tentassem ir a Moscou confiscando seus passaportes.

- Que loucura tudo isso! – comentou William.

- Mas a abertura dos jogos estava demais! – contou Mary.

- Eu adorei o urso Misha! – disse Kitty.

- Nesses últimos dias vem ocorrendo eventos tão importantes, a visita do papa, por exemplo, jamais esquecerei e, de fato, a abertura desses jogos foi magnífica, isso demonstra como a União Soviética é poderosa. – discursou a Sra. Bennet. – Teve também a mudança da minha querida Lizzy. Ela ganhou uma linda festa do Sr. Darcy. Todos nós fomos convidados. Sem contar o presente maravilhoso!

- Isso você não me contou, prima!

- Bem, na verdade, o pessoal do escritório organizou um Chá de Cozinha, onde cada um levou um presente. Ganhei muitas coisas para minha casa. A festa foi numa pizzaria e Charlotte acabou tendo a ideia em convidar a família toda, inclusive meus padrinhos.

- Esqueceu de contar sobre o presente do . – insistiu Sra. Bennet.

- Sim, o presente. Ele me deu um televisor.

- Uau! Que presentão!

- Tem até controle remoto. – disse Kitty.

William, assim como todos, teve uma reação de surpresa misturada com desconfiança nas intenções do Sr. Darcy em relação à Lizzy. Porém, preferiu não colocar mais lenha na fogueira, ao perceber certo desconforto em sua prima ao tratar do assunto.

Antes que todos se levantassem da mesa, a Sra. Bennet fez questão em anunciar e convidar o sobrinho para o próximo evento importante da família Bennet:

- Quero aproveitar a presença de meu querido sobrinho para dizer que no próximo mês teremos o baile de debutante de Lydia. Só em falar, fico emocionada. Tudo passa tão rápido, ainda me lembro do baile de Jane, do baile de Lizzy, foram lindos!

- Poxa tia, que legal! Mas não tenho certeza se poderei vir para São Paulo, novamente.

- Ficaríamos muito felizes se você e sua mãe pudessem vir. Será na última sexta-feira do mês, no Círculo Militar.

Após o jantar, todos se sentaram na sala para assistir ao programa do Festival de Musica Popular Brasileira, cada um torcia por um participante diferente. William estava torcendo por Eduardo Dussek, com a música _Nostradamus_. Mary adorava a música de Joyce, _Clareana_. O cantor Jesse agradava ao Sr. Bennet. Já a Sra. Bennet torcia pela canção _Foi Deus Que Fez Você_. Lizzy não estava acompanhando o programa, mas se divertia vendo a disputa entre seus familiares, enquanto escutava as lindas canções.

Já era tarde quando o programa terminou, Lizzy estava cansada e pediu a seu primo que lhe acompanhasse até sua casa. Antes de sair, lhe ocorreu que sua irmã Lydia ainda não havia retornado para casa, ficando muito preocupada.

- Mamãe, está tão tarde e Lydia ainda não chegou?

- Não se preocupe, ela já vai chegar. – respondeu sua mãe. – Até parece que não conhece sua irmã, tão distraída!

Lizzy se despediu de todos e desceu com William. A noite estava fria, fazendo com que eles caminhassem bem depressa. Ao chegar à porta de seu prédio, Lizzy pediu ao primo que fosse até sua casa assim que acordasse. William achou a ideia ótima.

Com Mary e Kitty em seus quartos, os pais de Lizzy esperavam William retornar, sentados no sofá. O Sr. Bennet aproveitou a oportunidade para reforçar a preocupação de Lizzy com a irmã caçula:

- Não quero Lydia fora de casa até essa hora. – ordenou ele. - Percebi que Lizzy estava preocupada com a irmã e ela tem toda a razão. Lydia só tem 14 anos!

- Ela só está na casa da coleguinha. Do jeito que é avoada, deve ter se esquecido do horário. – justificou ela. – Mas, pode deixar que irei conversar com ela.

- Tem outra coisa que quero comentar com você. De uns meses para cá, tenho observado, com muita frequência, chamadas a cobrar na nossa conta de telefone. Por acaso, você sabe do que se trata?

- Não posso imaginar! Pode ser um erro da empresa de telefone, eu suponho.

- Não acredito que seja. – afirmou ele. – O estranho é que a quantidade de chamadas está aumentando a cada mês e o mais interessante é que acontecem sempre em determinados horários. – analisou ele. Veja isso com as meninas, quero entender essa história.

Quando William estava próximo ao prédio, avistou Lydia abraçada com um rapaz do outro lado da rua. Sem perceberem sua presença, ele permaneceu na frente do prédio observando a prima. "Bem que Lizzy estava desconfiada!", lembrou ele. De repente, os dois se beijaram ardentemente e William achou melhor chamar a atenção da prima:

- Lydia! – gritou ele, atravessando a rua e seguindo em direção ao casal.

Assustada ao ouvir seu nome, Lydia interrompeu o beijo e virou-se sendo surpreendida pela presença do primo.

O suposto namoradinho de Lydia, ao perceber a aproximação de William, se afastou rapidamente dela e, sem despedir-se, abaixou a cabeça e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, caminhando a passos largos.

Muito impressionado com o ocorrido, William disse transtornado:

- O que estava havendo aqui? Ficou louca?

- Se acalme, William. Ele é só um amigo, isso nunca tinha acontecido antes.

- Acho que eu conheço esse cara. – afirmou ele, observando o rapaz caminhar até virar a esquina.

- Venha, vamos sair da rua. – disse ele, puxando a prima pelo braço para dentro do prédio.

- Prometa que não vai comentar com ninguém sobre isso? – implorou Lydia, choramingando.

- Que tipo mais esquisito! – disse William, intrigado com a atitude do rapaz. – O camarada te beija no meio da rua, tarde da noite, vira as costas e te larga sozinha!

- Ele viu você vindo em nossa direção e se assustou!

- Ah! Tá. O camarada se assusta e te larga sozinha. – retruca William. - Venha! Vamos subir, seus pais devem estar preocupados com você. – disse ele bastante nervoso com a situação.

No elevador, enquanto Lydia implorava para que o primo não contasse a seus pais, William permaneceu de cabeça baixa, se esforçando para lembrar a cara do sujeito. Chegando ao andar, antes de entrarem no apartamento, William segurou a maçaneta com as mãos e olhando para o rosto da prima, revelou o que acabara de lembrar, para desespero completo de Lydia:

- Era o cara do carnaval! O amigo de Lizzy, né?

Lydia entrou em casa em silêncio, ignorando a suspeita de seu primo. Cumprimentou rapidamente os pais e seguiu para o seu quarto, trancando a porta.

Na manhã seguinte, William levantou cedo e antes que suas primas pudessem acordar, havia feito seu café da manhã em companhia do Sr. Bennet. Vestiu um agasalho e se despediu, seguindo até a casa de Lizzy. Na verdade, ele acordara propositadamente cedo, evitando encontrar-se com Lydia. No caminho, lembrava-se da desagradável visão dela se agarrando, na rua, com o namoradinho fujão. Decidiu não contar ao seu tio, naquele momento, porém estava determinado a comentar o assunto com Lizzy, já que ela era amiga do rapaz. William teve uma educação muito séria e rígida, ser cumplice da dissimilação de Lydia era algo pesado demais para ele. Chegando ao prédio, procurou o número do apartamento no painel do interfone, mas Lizzy viu quando chegou, pela janela da sala. Percebendo a demora em tocar o interfone, logo lembrou que se esquecera de dizer-lhe o número do apartamento. Decidiu, portanto, abrir-lhe a porta.

Ao cumprimentar a prima no corredor do prédio e entrou no apartamento, admirando o tamanho da sala. De repente, ouviu vozes gritando:

- Surpresa!

Olhou para trás e viu Lizzy acompanhada de Charlotte.

- Vocês me pegaram direitinho! Não podia imaginar! – disse ele, abraçando a amiga.

- Veja o que preparamos para você! – disse Lizzy, apontando para a mesa com pães quentinhos que acabaram de sair do forno, manteiga e queijo, café, leite e suco de laranja. Charlotte havia preparado um bolo de chocolate e presenteado Lizzy com lindas rosas que estavam expostas na mesa.

- Uau! Mas, acabei de comer!

- Rejeitar nosso café da manhã? Nem pensar! – disse Charlotte, arrastando-o até a mesa.

- Aproveite, primo! – alertou Lizzy. – Não é sempre que temos um café da manhã desse porte, aqui em casa!

- Nossa! Eu adorei seu apartamento!

- Bem, agora está começando a ficar com cara de casa. Até a semana passada, a sala estava vazia e nem o telefone funcionava.

Passaram, toda parte da manhã, sentados à mesa, conversando sobre suas vidas e se divertindo. Quando se aproximou da hora do almoço, Charlotte lembrou-se que a primeira sessão de cinema começava às duas horas.

- O que acha de pegarmos a primeira sessão?

- Claro, é melhor.

- O que vocês irão assistir?

- Fama. É um musical, todo mundo anda comentando muito bem desse filme. – revelou Charlotte. – Por que você não vem com a gente?

- Isso! Venha com a gente! – insistiu William.

- Nem pensar em segurar vela! – brincou ela. – Preciso arranjar um namorado urgente para poder sair com vocês!

Charlotte sentiu-se envergonhada diante do comentário de Lizzy e na tentativa de mudar o assunto apontou para a assadeira do bolo:

- Vejam! Quase que acabamos com a assadeira da Nega Maluca!

- Pode deixar esse restinho comigo! Segunda, eu levo sua assadeira. – disse Lizzy.

- Só vou conseguir comer alguma coisa, quando sairmos do cinema. – disse William.

- Eu também! – concordo Charlotte.

Lizzy acompanhou-os até a calçada. Como William não contava com a presença de Charlotte, desistiu em comentar o assunto de Lydia com Lizzy, porém pediu que ela fosse mais tarde até a casa de seus pais para conversarem. Lizzy concordou e entrou em casa. Deitou no sofá e permaneceu ali, por alguns minutos, muito pensativa. Estava feliz por sentir uma boa energia entre William e Charlotte. Era muito gostoso em ver como a conversa entre eles fluía, assim como a ternura nas palavras e o carinho nas brincadeiras. Desejou viver um romance. Mas, não havia sequer alguém com quem ela pudesse sonhar, pois não havia ninguém que Lizzy amasse. A sensação de solidão parecia aumentar, agora que estava morando sozinha, longe de sua família e, principalmente de Jane. Foi então que decidiu telefonar para a irmã.

Não demorou muito para que Jane chegasse à casa de Lizzy. A mesa do café da manhã ainda estava posta e ela ainda permanecia deitada no sofá assistindo aos jogos olímpicos pela TV.

- Minha irmãzinha está carente?

- Sim, muito carente! Obrigada por vir, Jane!

- Eu queria mesmo vê-la e te contar as novidades!

- Fiquei sabendo que ontem, você e Charles saíram para jantar.

- Sim. Fomos num lugar incrível! Tudo foi perfeito!

- É muito bom vê-la feliz assim, novamente.

- Parece que desta vez tudo será diferente. Acho que o que aconteceu serviu para que ele ficasse mais maduro.

- Espero que você esteja certa. Mas, a minha preocupação vai além do Charles, acredito realmente que ele goste de você. O grande problema é sua família, sabemos que eles não irão aceita-la.

- Eu sei disso, Lizzy. Sei que não será fácil, mas nós dois decidimos algumas coisas, não iremos nos separar por causa de ninguém e, também, não queremos esconder que namoramos.

- Acho isso ótimo! Vocês estão juntos, decididos a lutar por amor, mas não é simples assim. Pelo que sabemos o Charles a escondia de seus pais, pois não queria abrir mão da sua mesada e nem de todas as mordomias bancadas por eles. O que mudou agora? Ele está disposto a abrir mão de tudo isso?

- Creio que ele esteja planejando ter seu próprio dinheiro a partir de agora. Eu ainda não sei de detalhes, mas ele me contou que está trabalhando para conseguir sua liberdade financeira.

Lizzy lembrou-se de que havia aconselhado Charles a fazer isso, quando conversaram no escritório há meses atrás, sentindo muito orgulho de sua atitude.

- Isso é muito bom!

- Quero te contar outra coisa. Charles me convidou para o aniversário de sua mãe, no próximo sábado, em sua casa. Parece que sua mãe está organizando uma mega festa, para uns duzentos convidados, com direito a orquestra e tudo mais.

- E você aceitou ir?

- Sim. Charles me encorajou a ir, disse que é impossível que sua mãe tenha alguma atitude rude comigo durante a festa. E, também, prometemos um ao outro, que não nos esconderíamos mais.

- Tome cuidado, pense direitinho. Não quero que aconteça nada de ruim com você.

- Estarei ao lado de Charles.

- Isso é a única coisa que me conforta.

Após um longo tempo de conversa, as irmãs sentaram-se no sofá com a assadeira do bolo no colo, cada uma com uma colher e devoraram as últimas fileiras que restavam.

- Sente-se melhor? – perguntou Jane, referindo-se a carência de sua irmã.

- Depois de comer tanto bolo, acho que não!

- Não é disso que estou falando, é sobre se sentir sozinha, o que houve?

- Não sei explicar, acho que quando vi William e Charlotte juntos, exalando espontaneamente tanto carinho e atenção um pelo outro, me fez enxergar a realidade, de que eu não tenho ninguém.

- Não diga isso, você tem a mim!

- Sei disso e agradeço muito a sua amizade, mas não consigo ter um namorado.

- Bem, havia uma época, e isso não faz tempo, em que você tinha alguns admiradores. Só que você conseguiu botar todos para correr!

As irmãs gargalharam do comentário de Jane.

- Nenhum deles era para mim. – lamentou Lizzy. – Sabe, quando conheci George, achei que fossemos ser um pouco mais do que amigos, ele era cativante, me fazia rir e parecia abraçar o mundo.

- Sim, eu lembro-me o quanto estava empolgada em encontra-lo no carnaval.

- Pois é, depois disso, tudo desandou. Ele se revelou ser outra pessoa, mais amarga e revoltada, também não era pra menos, sua história de vida é penosa.

- Mas é muito bom estar aqui com você! Me sinto tão à vontade! – disse Jane, se esparramando no sofá.

Enquanto isso, na casa da família Bennet, sua mãe aproveitou a presença das filhas para conversar sobre as ligações a cobrar, registradas na conta de telefone. Ao chama-las até a sala, Lydia ficou apavorada, pensando que William havia comentado com seus pais sobre tê-la visto aos beijos com George, porém a Sra. Bennet foi direto ao assunto, assim que se sentaram à mesa, fazendo com que a caçula respirasse aliviada. Mary foi a primeira a se manifestar, assim que sua mãe as questionou. No entanto, um desentendimento entre suas filhas, fez com que Mary, muito aborrecida, se retirasse da conversa, permanecendo sentadas apenas a Sra. Bennet, Lydia e Kitty.

- Não gosto quando tratam Mary dessa maneira. Devemos respeitar o jeito de sua irmã, certamente ela não é uma menina vistosa como vocês são, mas tem suas qualidades.

- Foi apenas uma brincadeira, mamãe. – justificou Lydia.

- Bem, agora tratem de desembuchar, quem está recebendo essas ligações a cobrar?

- Não vai mais acontecer, mamãe. – prometeu Lydia.

- Então é você, Lydia? Quem é essa pessoa?

- É só um amigo, nada mais.

- Para te ligar a cobrar, não deve ter dinheiro e muito menos vergonha na cara. De hoje em diante, não atenda mais nenhuma ligação desse infeliz, caso contrário, seu pai ficará furioso.

- Sim, mamãe, pode deixar. – disse Lydia, de cabeça baixa.

Eram quatro horas, quando William e Charlotte saíram do cinema Bristol, na Av. Paulista, vibrando com o filme que acabaram de assistir.

- Nossa! Que música!

- Eu também adorei!

- Vou ver se nas lojas já estão vendendo o LP com a trilha sonora. – comentou entusiasmado William. – Vamos atravessar e ir até o Conjunto Nacional, lá tem uma loja de disco e a gente aproveita pra tomar um café.

Como o filme Fama acabara de ser lançado nos cinemas nacionais, as lojas de disco ainda não tinham o LP com a trilha sonora, deixando William frustrado por ter que esperar. Eles foram até o balcão de uma lanchonete e sentaram-se em bancos altos para tomar um café.

- Não quer mesmo comer?

- Não, vou tomar só café, comemos muita pipoca no cinema.

- Mas, é porque não almoçamos.

Durante o café, em frente a eles havia um casal aos beijos, fazendo com que William lembrasse a cena protagonizada por sua prima Lydia na noite anterior. Olhou as horas no relógio, prevendo que ainda daria para ir até a casa de Lizzy, falar-lhe. De repente, ocorreu-lhe que Charlotte também conhecia o tal rapaz, pois se lembrou de que ele trabalhava no escritório com elas.

- Sabe aquele rapaz que foi com a gente no carnaval, lembra? Que Lizzy ficou esperando?

- Ah! O George? O que tem ele? – questionou ela, curiosa.

Sem revelar o que sabia, William tentava obter informações sobre ele.

- Pensei que ele estivesse interessado em Lizzy.

- Quando eles se conheceram, no escritório, eles eram um grude, almoçavam todos os dias juntos e se davam muito bem. Depois, quando saiu da empresa, se distanciaram um pouco.

- Poxa! E você sabe por que ele saiu do escritório?

- Na verdade, não. O Sr. Darcy costuma ser muito reservado, apenas fez um comunicado geral dizendo da saída de George.

William permaneceu calado, enquanto Charlotte continuou contando mais coisas sobre George:

- Ele morava na mansão da família Darcy, mas depois de ser demitido do escritório, também saiu de lá. Está morando num quarto de pensão, sei disso porque quando organizei o Chá de Cozinha de Lizzy, pedi sua ajuda para leva-la até a pizzaria, sem que ela desconfiasse da festa. O George telefonou pra ela, no dia seguinte, convidando-a para jantar. Você precisa ver como ela apareceu vestida no dia do "falso" encontro. Ela estava linda!

- Você acha que ela tem algum interesse por ele.

- Não sei ao certo, mas ela estava bastante animada naquela sexta-feira porque reencontraria com ele.

William respirou fundo e sentiu-se muito preocupado, achando que sua prima Lizzy pudesse estar interessada em George. Ao terminarem o café, ele acompanhou Charlotte até o ponto de ônibus. A noite já estava surgindo, fria e escura, enquanto esperavam o ônibus, quando William decidiu abraçar Charlotte com a desculpa de que ficaria mais aquecida.

- Está melhor assim?

- Sim. – respondeu ela muito sem jeito.

- Adoro ler suas cartas.

Charlotte ficou sem responder, abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se mais envergonhada ainda, afinal era muito mais fácil para ela escrever do que dizer coisas a William.

- Realmente queria te ver, mas a gente mora tão longe, né? – disse ele.

- É.

- Vou ficar mais alguns dias aqui em São Paulo, depois eu volto novamente para Belo Horizonte. Mas, antes, queria te ver de novo.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu ela timidamente. – Veja! Meu ônibus está chegando.

- Vou te ligar amanhã, assim a gente combina alguma coisa.

- Vou ficar esperando. – disse ela, dando sinal com o dedo para o ônibus.

Antes que Charlotte pudesse seguir em direção à porta traseira do ônibus, William a segurou pelo braço, beijando seus lábios. Ela fechou os olhos e sentia seu coração saltar. Enquanto os outros passageiros subiam para o ônibus, Charlotte dava-lhes passagem, para que fosse a última a subir. Já no degrau da escada, antes que a porta se fechasse, ela virou para William e deu-lhe um enorme sorriso.

A caminho de casa, William sentia-se feliz pelo seu encontro com Charlotte. O flagrante de Lydia com George já não lhe perturbava como antes. Na verdade, o que lhe incomodava era a hipótese de achar que Lizzy pudesse estar interessada em George, ao passo que ele estava a fim de sua irmã caçula, concluindo que talvez, por isso, tenha fugido daquela maneira. "Pobre, Lizzy!" pensou ele. Diante dessa versão, que acreditou ser verdadeira, preferiu não se meter mais no assunto, mantendo o segredo de Lydia bem guardado.


	12. Chapter 12

Conhecendo a Família Bingley

O fim das férias de julho já se aproximava, faltando apenas uma semana para que as aulas na faculdade retornassem. Lizzy estava empolgada, afinal seria seu último semestre e logo, estaria formada. Além disso, seu último mês no escritório foi muito significativo, servindo para que ela tivesse a certeza de que escolhera a carreira dos seus sonhos. A admiração pelos colegas de trabalho estava sendo conquistada dia a dia, através de sua humildade e dedicação, inclusive a do Sr. Darcy, que discretamente, acompanhava seu desempenho e suas habilidades na elaboração de estratégias decisivas para o sucesso do caso. O chefe de Lizzy, um renomado e respeitado advogado, sempre nas reuniões com o Sr. Darcy, não poupava elogios à estagiária, alimentando ainda mais sua admiração e fascínio por Lizzy.

Os almoços com Charlotte lhe serviam para relaxar e ouvir o quanto a amiga estava apaixonada por William. Lizzy adorava ver o sorriso estampado no rosto de Charlotte, enquanto imaginava se algum dia viveria um romance assim. Foi num final de almoço tranquilo em que as duas deixavam o refeitório, quando avistaram um mulher muito bonita e elegante, vestindo um sobretudo claro com extravagantes botões dourados entrar no lobby principal. Ela usava os cabelos e presos e um enorme óculos de sol, dificultando ao máximo identifica-la, até que Lizzy ouviu sua voz. Era Caroline.

- Querida! Estou subindo até a sala do meu noivo. – disse ela, num tom de voz alto, à Charlotte, que apressadamente se aproximara de sua mesa.

Antes mesmo que Charlotte pudesse responder, Caroline já havia se enfiado dentro do elevador, seguindo para o 2º piso. Lizzy preferiu permanecer na porta do refeitório, de modo que Caroline não a pudesse ver.

Assim que Caroline subiu, ouvia-se do piso térreo o barulho de seu sapato tocando o chão, até chegar à sala do Sr. Darcy, onde entrou sem ao menos bater na porta.

- Essa daí, pensa que está em casa! – criticou Charlotte.

Lizzy decidiu ir para sua sala antes que Caroline saísse da sala do Sr. Darcy, evitando assim, um encontro entre elas. Nesta tarde, Lizzy permanecera em sua mesa por toda à tarde, não conseguindo concentrar-se direito em seu trabalho, sentia-se cansada e com dor de cabeça. Ao final do expediente, desceu a escada, olhando atentamente em direção ao 2º piso, despediu-se de Charlotte e caminhou até o ponto de ônibus, aliviada, por ter se livrado em ver Caroline. Estava anoitecendo e a temperatura baixava consideravelmente, mesmo não estando muito agasalhada, decidiu passar na casa de seus pais, queria ver Jane e saber como estavam os preparativos para a festa na casa dos Bingley.

Quando estava entrando no prédio, escutou uma buzina. Ao olhar em direção à rua, avistou um Opala SS vermelho estacionado do outro lado. Era Jane e Charles. Estavam acenando pela janela do carro. Feliz em vê-los, Lizzy atravessou a rua para cumprimenta-los. Eles permaneceram sentados, dentro do carro, enquanto Lizzy estava em pé na calçada, apoiando suas mãos na janela do carro. O vento soprava forte e gelado, fazendo com que seus cabelos gélidos dançassem descontrolados.

- Estava indo ver você!

- Charles foi buscar-me na escola hoje. Aproveitamos para tomar um lanche. – contou Jane. Vou subir com você, assim a gente conversa um pouco.

- Olá, Charles!

- Oi, Lizzy! É bom te encontrar, pois quero falar com você. Sei que a Jane já deve ter comentado que amanhã vai ter uma festa em casa para comemorar o aniversário de minha mãe.

- Ah! Sim. Estou sabendo.

- Então, gostaria muito que você fosse. Perdoe-me ser assim tão em cima da hora, mas adoraria recebe-la em casa, amanhã, juntamente com Jane.

- Obrigada, Charles. Prometo que irei pensar com carinho em seu convite.

- Ah! Lizzy! Vai ser maravilhoso ter sua companhia. – disse Jane, muito feliz com a generosidade de Charles.

- Prometo mesmo que irei pensar! Bem, não quero atrapalha-los e aqui fora está muito frio, preciso entrar! Até logo!

Lizzy atravessou correndo a rua, entrando apressadamente no prédio. Estava gelada e a dor de cabeça ainda persistia. Enquanto esperava o elevador, pensava no convite de Charles, achando que sua presença deixaria Jane mais segura e tranquila. Por outro lado, teria de aturar a presença insuportável de Caroline, sem falar nos pais de Charles, que ela nem conhecia. Ao entrar em casa viu sua irmã Mary sozinha na sala.

- Oi, Mary! Onde estão todos?

- Papai está na universidade. A mamãe, acho que foi até a costureira. E Lydia e Kitty não estão, saíram.

Aproveitando a ausência de todos, Lizzy sentou-se, relaxada, ao lado de Mary. Apesar da dor de cabeça e no corpo todo, estava com saudade da companhia da irmã, pois havia muito tempo que elas não conversavam as sós. Lizzy contou-lhe sobre seu trabalho e a satisfação que era poder fazer o que realmente gostava. Mary, ainda indecisa sobre qual carreira seguir, ouvia atentamente aos conselhos da irmã.

Em seguida, Lizzy levantou-se do sofá e foi até a estante, procurar uma aspirina nas gavetas, aproveitando para espiar se Jane e Charles ainda estavam lá.

- O que está olhando?

- Venha ver! Tá vendo aquele carro vermelho? A Jane está lá com Charles.

- Eles formam um lindo casal!

- Sim. Jane está muito feliz.

Lizzy mexeu nos cabelos lisos e escuros de Mary e perguntou-lhe:

- Você não tem vontade de conhecer alguém especial?

- Não tenho certeza, Liz. – respondeu ela, um tanto desanimada. – Acho que isso só acontece com meninas lindas como a Jane, você e as outras duas.

- Oh! Não diga isso! – repreendeu Lizzy. – Veja o meu caso, por acaso eu tenho namorado?

- Não tem porque não quer!

- Não é só por isso. Acho que ainda não encontrei a pessoa certa. – lamentou Lizzy, olhando novamente em direção ao carro.

- Acho que Lydia está namorando alguém. – contou Mary.

- É alguém da escola?

- Acho que não. Ela não quer saber de nenhum colega de escola, acha todos uns pivetes! Outro dia, as escutei cochichando, você sabe, elas nunca me contam nada e vivem de segredinhos. Mas, desta vez, acabei ouvindo um comentário, onde Kitty dizia que o namoro de Lydia estava durando.

- Nossa! Então parece ser sério, mas ela nem nos apresentou o rapaz.

- Não. Acho que nem mesmo a mamãe sabe sobre isso. Afirmou Mary. - Também sei que eles estavam se falando muito por telefone, só que o rapaz ligava para ela a cobrar. Quando o papai recebeu a conta de telefone, parece que ficou furioso, mas mesmo assim, Lydia não contou nada pra mamãe.

- Essa história é muito estranha. Lydia sabe que tem liberdade para namorar, nossos pais nunca proibiram nada. Não entendo todo esse mistério, a não ser que haja algum problema com o rapaz.

- Desconfio que ela tenha conhecido esse rapaz durante o baile de carnaval.

- No baile de carnaval?

- Sim, naquele baile que vocês foram. Quando voltaram, Lydia trouxe um papelzinho com um número de telefone, mas manteve segredo até mesmo com Kitty. Depois disso, todas as tardes, sempre quando a mamãe não estava em casa, ela ficava horas no telefone.

Lizzy lembrou-se daquele baile conturbado, com tantos infortúnios que ocorreram, não era possível prestar atenção em sua irmã Lydia. Nem sequer lembrava o rosto dos rapazes que as acompanharam no camarote.

- Sabe, sempre me preocupei muito com Lydia e Kitty, porém mais com Lydia. Ela ainda é muito jovem e não é nada responsável. Também acho que a mamãe permite coisas demais a ela. – opinou Lizzy. – Imagina que na idade dela, nem eu, nem Jane saíamos assim. Não íamos a bailinhos e nem ficávamos até tarde na casa de amiguinhas. – contou ela.

Lizzy abraçou Mary, sentindo sua irmã gelada e agradecendo a confiança, por contar-lhe sobre Lydia:

- Venha, vamos sair daqui, está muito frio. – disse ela, fechando a janela.

Quando sentaram no sofá novamente, ouviram um barulho na porta de entrada. Era Jane. Estava com um brilho de felicidade no olhar. Radiante. Parecia ainda mais bonita.

- Me desculpe, Lizzy! Mas precisava terminar um assunto com Charles. – contou ela. – Estou tão tensa em ir a sua casa amanhã, conhecer sua família. Também fiquei tão feliz que ele a convidou.

- Jane, estou muito feliz pelo convite, mas acho que não devo ir.

- Ah! Lizzy! Eu ia adorar ter a sua companhia. Estou com tanto medo e tão insegura, perto de você tudo parece ser mais fácil.

- Você estará bem, ao lado de Charles.

- Você diz como se já tivesse decidido não ir. É por causa do Sr. Darcy e de Caroline? Sei que não gosta deles, mas podemos evita-los a festa toda, eu prometo!

- Charles foi muito gentil em me convidar, mas realmente não sei se devo ir. Além do mais, não estou me sentindo muito bem, tive dor de cabeça a tarde toda e também estou com uma dor horrível no corpo todo.

- Nossa! Você já tomou um remédio?

- Sim, acabei de tomar uma aspirina, mas ainda não estou me sentindo bem.

Jane abraçou a irmã e percebeu que Lizzy estava quente.

- É melhor ver sua temperatura, acho que está com febre. – disse Jane, colocando a mão no rosto de Lizzy.

Mary foi até o quarto de sua mãe e pegou o termômetro. Lizzy colocou-o na axila, esperando, enquanto admirava o vestido de Jane.

- É simplesmente lindo!

- Gostaram? – perguntou Jane, ao mostrar, orgulhosa, o vestido que acabara de comprar, especialmente para o aniversário da Sra. Bingley. – Vou vesti-lo, já volto!

Quando Jane retornou a sala, suas irmãs ficaram admiradas ao vê-la vestida com aquele tecido tom de pêssego brilhante, misturado a delicadas rendas e volumosos babados no final da saia. Sua pele clara e seus cabelos dourados se harmonizavam a cor do vestido, proporcionando-lhe beleza e elegância.

- Acho que Charles irá se apaixonar ainda mais por você! – disse Lizzy.

- Você está parecendo uma princesa, daquela de contos de fadas! – comentou Mary.

- Nossa! Estou com 38,5 graus. – disse Lizzy, ao retirar o termômetro.

- Precisa se medicar e descansar, Lizzy.

- Você não acha melhor, passar esta noite aqui em casa?

- Não, Jane, não será necessário. Vou para casa.

Mary e Jane acompanharam Lizzy até em casa, a noite estava extremamente fria e úmida. Em casa, Lizzy fez um chá bem quente e se deitou no sofá, enrolada ao cobertor.

Durante a madrugada fria, Lizzy acordou algumas vezes, a febre fazia com que sentisse muita sede e sua garganta dava os primeiros sinais de dor. O telefone tocou antes das oito, fazendo com que Lizzy despertasse assustada. Era a Sra. Bennet. Preocupada com o estado de saúde da filha, comprometeu-se a visita-la e levar um canja para o almoço. Lizzy voltou a dormir e só acordou com o barulho do interfone, quando sua mãe chegou.

A Sra. Bennet chegou à casa de Lizzy, acompanhada de Jane e Mary, trazendo com ela, uma sacola cheia de comidas e remédios.

- Oh! Minha filha, o que houve? Passei na farmácia e te comprei uns remedinhos para gripe, também trouxe canja, mel e aqueles biscoitinhos que você adora.

- Obrigada, mãe. Acho que peguei uma gripe, minha garganta doí muito.

- Isso é porque você não deve estar se alimentando direito, minha filha. Só pensa no trabalho e nos estudos e esquece em se cuidar. Lá em casa, pelo menos você comia direitinho, mas aqui, não tem ninguém pra cuidar de você.

- Mãe, agora não é hora pra sermão, vamos ver se Lizzy está com febre. – disse Jane, pegando o termômetro.

Com exceção de Jane, que tinha hora marcada no salão de beleza, a Sra. Bennet permaneceu no apartamento de Lizzy durante o dia todo. Mais tarde, Mary saiu, se encontrando com Jane no salão. Havia decidido cortar seu cabelo bem curtinho, assim como, a personagem de Gloria Pires, na novela Água Viva.

Ao iniciar a noite, Jane começou a se arrumar para a festa, antes que Charles chegasse para pegá-la, telefonou para Lizzy. Seus pais estavam com ela, naquele momento, a febre havia baixado, porém estava bastante debilitada. Desejou a irmã, toda a sorte do mundo, reforçando sua confiança e coragem.

Às noves horas da noite, quando seus pais retornaram a casa, Lizzy deitou em sua cama e olhou para o relógio. Imaginou a bela Jane entrando no carro de Charles e seguindo para a festa. A casa dos Bingley era daquelas iguais aos filmes de cinema. Na entrada da mansão havia muita agitação por conta dos luxuosos carros que chegavam e da correria dos manobristas que se encarregavam em estaciona-los. A fachada cinematográfica anunciava uma mansão suntuosa, com seu fabuloso jardim todo iluminado. Ao entrar na primeira grande sala, percebia-se a decoração requintada e, ao mesmo tempo, exageradamente ostentosa. Nada parecia ser igual ao que Jane imaginava. A emoção aliada ao medo tomava conta da sua face, dos seus sentidos, do seu corpo todo. Era muita informação para assimilar em todo o ambiente, as obras de arte, a decoração, os convidados com seus trajes glamorosos, os garçons que circulavam feito bailarinos com suas bandejas em mãos, o som da grande orquestra. Tudo isso e muito mais compunha um cenário majestoso e extraordinário. Jane caminhava pela sala, de mãos dadas com Charles, chamando a atenção de boa parte dos convidados e tornando a experiência de namora-lo, aterrorizante para alguém tão simples como ela. Tudo era tão exuberante que Jane distraiu-se, do que mais temia, conhecer os Srs. Bingley.

A Sra. Bingley estava rodeada por casais de amigos e segurava uma taça de champagne quando foi surpreendida pela presença de Jane ao lado do filho. Ela sabia sobre Jane, pois Charles havia dito que levaria sua namorada e, claro que, Caroline havia se encarregado de dizer-lhe tudo sobre ela, exceto o detalhe de que já haviam namorado anteriormente, pelo simples fato de ter prometido sigilo, desta história, ao Sr. Darcy. Sem querer discutir com o filho, às vésperas de sua festa, Sra. Bingley autorizou a presença de Jane, porém isso não significava que era a favor do relacionamento ou mesmo que não usaria sua força para acabar com a união do casal.

Antes mesmo que Jane pudesse avista-la, Sra. Bingley examinou-a minunciosamente, cada detalhe de seu traje, sua postura e sua beleza. Sua atenção à Jane era cuidadosamente sutil a ponto de continuar focada nos assuntos supérfluos que envolviam seus convidados. Jane, por sua vez, também tivera oportunidade em vê-la antes da apresentação formal. Sua impressão era de uma mulher poderosa, autoritária e extremamente sofisticada, seus cabelos loiros traziam um penteado, que a tornavam mais imponente do que era. Trajava um impecável vestido azul de pedraria e estava ornamentada por joias de causar inveja a realeza. Em seu olhar havia arrogância e prepotência aliado a um sorriso cínico e fantasioso, porém convincente a seus amigos. Estava ao lado de Caroline, cuja semelhança era evidente. Quando, finalmente se aproximaram, Charles, muito orgulhoso, porém receoso, apresentou-lhe Jane a mãe. Sem apoio de Caroline, que era mais uma na plateia de curiosos que se formara ao lado da Sra. Bingley, Jane e Charles aguardavam ansiosos pela reação da anfitriã.

- Minha cara, é com imenso prazer que a recebo em minha casa.

Charles sorriu, olhando para Jane.

- O prazer é todo meu. Sua casa é muito bonita, Sra. Bingley.

- Disso, estou certa e não seja tão modesta. – disse ela, ironizando o elogio de Jane. - Estou certa de que meu filho, Charles, fará com que fique a vontade durante a minha festa. – completou ela, dando como concluída a saudação, dando as costas à Jane.

- Quero desejar-lhe felicidades pelo seu aniversário.

- Obrigada, querida. – respondeu ela, sem dar-se ao trabalho de se virar, continuando a dar atenção aos seus convidados.

Sem demonstrar a Jane, Charles que estava bastante apreensível sobre a receptividade de sua mãe em relação à Jane, parecia relaxar após a apresentação.

- Venha, vamos beber alguma coisa! Acho que merecemos!

Ainda faltava apresentar Jane ao Sr. Bingley, no entanto, Charles sabia que seu pai devia estar ocupado, tratando de negócios com algum convidado. Enquanto saboreavam o champagne e admiravam o som da orquestra, Charles viu seu pai na companhia da Sra. Catherine de Bourgh, a importante banqueira e tia de seu amigo Sr. Darcy, porém hesitou em interromper a conversa entre os dois, sabendo que a receptividade de seu pai não seria boa. Novamente, sem revelar à Jane, seus sentimentos, preferiu conter a vergonha que sentia pelo comportamento de sua família.

Enquanto saboreavam o champagne e admiravam a orquestra, Charles preferiu não dividir seus pensamentos com Jane. Estava um tanto envergonhado pelo comportamento de sua família. Sabia que estava sozinho, até mesmo Darcy, seu melhor amigo, não apoiava seu namoro. Nem sempre o dinheiro facilitavam as coisas, na verdade, Charles sentia-se aprisionado.

Após duas ou três taças de champagne e de ter experimentado caviar, Jane sentia-se mais relaxada para desfrutar a festa, deslumbrada com a riqueza ao seu redor, ao passo que Charles, sentia-se mais determinado a livrar-se das imposições de sua família, queria, mais do que nunca, ter seu próprio dinheiro e poder viver a vida a sua maneira. Quando, finalmente, o Sr. Darcy chegou, preferiu a companhia do amigo e de Jane, que estavam num ambiente mais reservado, longe dos olhos de boa parte dos convidados, incluindo Caroline.

- Boa noite, Sr Darcy! É um prazer vê-lo. – disse Jane, segurando mais um taça de champagne.

- Boa noite! – respondeu ele, olhando ao redor. – Esperava encontrar sua irmã.

- Lizzy está doente, desde ontem está com febre e dor no corpo todo. Acredito que seja gripe.

- Ela foi ao médico?

- Não, mas minha mãe passou o dia em sua casa, cuidando dela.

- Diga a ela, que não será necessário ir para o escritório, na segunda-feira, caso ainda esteja doente.

- Sim, claro, lhe darei o recado.

Não demorou muito para que Caroline encontrasse seu namorado, que contra a sua vontade, foi carregado até a sala principal. A sós, Jane e Charles, bailavam ao som da orquestra e transformavam o momento divertido em algo muito especial. Enquanto Jane rodopiava erguendo a cabeça para cima, pode avistar o magnífico lustre de cristais que parecia girar junto com ela, emitindo um brilho extraordinário.

- Isso tudo, parece um sonho! – exclamou ela.

Ao olhar em volta, Jane pode ver alguns casais que, assim como eles, também se divertiam bailando, até que viu o Sr. Darcy em pé ao lado de Caroline.

- Sr. Darcy não dança?

- Só quando minha irmã pega no pé dele. Pelo visto, hoje, ela está ocupada com outras coisas. – respondeu Charles rindo. – Darcy é muito reservado, tem esse jeitão, mas é um bom e fiel amigo. Ele amadureceu muito depois que seu pai morreu. Teve que cuidar de tudo sozinho, pois sua mãe entrou numa grande depressão, chegou a ser tratada fora do Brasil e sua irmã ainda é muito jovem. – contou ele.

Jane não respondeu, apenas fez uma expressão de lamentação.

- Darcy está muito satisfeito com Lizzy no escritório, a todo o momento, ele a elogia.

- Ela deveria saber disso.

- Por que diz isso, ela reclama muito de Darcy? – brincou ele.

- Oh! Não. – respondeu Jane, tentando não revelar a Charles o real sentimento de Lizzy em relação ao Sr. Darcy. – Na verdade, ela está muito animada com o trabalho, tem aprendido muitas coisas novas e parece satisfeita com a profissão que escolheu, ela adora o trabalho!

- É difícil Darcy admirar alguém. Lizzy parece ter despertado isso nele. Sabe, apesar de Darcy namorar minha irmã, acho que eles não combinam. – revelou Charles, causando um ar de surpresa em Jane.

- Mas, eles estão noivos.

- Que nada! Isso é invenção de minha irmã. Eles namoram faz pouco tempo, apesar de conhecermos Darcy desde pequenos. E tudo aconteceu por insistência dela, se dependesse dele, ainda estaria solteiro. Darcy é muito exigente.

Charles olhou em direção a Darcy e observou seu pai cumprimentando-o, ainda acompanhado de Catherine e de sua jovem filha, Anne, sem revelar nada a Jane. Charles sabia o quanto seu pai admirava o Sr. Darcy, não só pelo fato de ele ter uma profissão respeitável e administrar os negócios da família, mas também, por ter duplicado a fortuna da família em pouco tempo. A conversa durava entre eles, mas Charles preferiu continuar dançando com Jane, evitando se aproximar. De repente, a música foi interrompida, a pedido da Sra. Bingley, que anunciava que o jantar iria ser servido num grande espaço, à beira da piscina. Apesar do frio, os convidados foram caminhando pelo jardim, através de uma trilha iluminada por pequenas luzes pisca-pisca, iguais as usadas nas festas natalinas. Ao longo do percurso, era possível notar o quão esplendoroso eram os fundos da casa. As piscinas iluminadas davam um ar mais ostentoso ao ambiente naturalmente luxuoso com seu extenso deck de madeira. As imensas tendas brancas foram montadas num amplo espaço, onde foram dispostas as mesas minunciosamente decoradas com arranjos naturais e toalhas de seda. Aos poucos, os convidados foram ocupando as mesas. Jane sentou-se à mesa ao lado de Charles e, assim que, o Sr. Darcy percebeu, segurou a mão de Caroline, dizendo-lhe que se sentariam com eles, para seu completo desgosto. Ainda, convidou sua prima Anne para unir-se a eles.

Havia muitos fotógrafos na festa, porém Jane reparou que o Sr. Darcy se esquivava da maioria das fotos, ao contrário de Caroline, que estava sempre sorrindo e fazendo poses. Irritada com a atitude do namorado, Caroline pediu-lhe que fosse mais sociável com a imprensa, afinal as fotos não serviriam apenas para ilustrar o álbum da família, mas também para estampar capas e matérias das principais revistas.

- É exatamente por isso que não quero aparecer. Acho ridículo postarem uma foto minha, jantando, por exemplo.

- Ora, Darcy, lembre-se que você é um dos empresários mais importantes do país, um formador de opinião, todos querem saber notícias suas.

- Que me entrevistem em meu escritório, então.

Caroline preferiu não prosseguir com a discussão, porém sua expressão discordava com a opinião dura do namorado.

Os pratos começaram a ser servidos e Jane pode notar que nada lhe parecia familiar, a começar pelas dezenas de talheres e taças diferentes colocados em sua frente. Além disso, deveria ter cuidado aos olhos críticos de Caroline que aguardava ansiosa por algum deslize. Apesar de faminta, Jane limitava-se a experimentar delicadamente os pratos que lhe eram servidos e com a discreta ajuda de Charles, conseguia superar a dificuldade em usar os talheres adequados. Ao terminarem toda a cerimônia do jantar, Jane estava exausta, com tamanho esforço para não cometer nenhuma gafe e, ainda, tentando agradar a Caroline. Apesar de tantos pratos servidos ainda sentia fome e uma ligeira tontura por conta do excesso de champagne.

Após retornarem a sala principal, os convidados foram surpreendidos com a decoração da mesa de doces. Era inacreditável a perfeição na apresentação dos mini doces franceses. De repente, as luzes se apagaram e um garçom conduzia um carrinho com o bolo de aniversário em quatro níveis, todo decorado com glace em forma de flores, até a Sra. Bingley. Todos homenageavam, eufóricos, a grande anfitriã, cantando _Parabéns a Você_.

De fato, a noite transformara Jane, provocando novos sentidos e ampliando sua mente para um mundo nunca antes vivenciado por ela. A riqueza, de fato, era algo tentador, que transformava atitudes e desafiava valores. As emoções experimentadas durante a festa castigavam o seu corpo, levando-a a uma sensação exaustiva. Logo após a Sra. Bingley soprar suas velas, pediu a Charles que a levasse para casa. A despedida entre Jane e a Sra. Bingley fora mais fria e menos cordial. Naquele momento, ambas sabiam para qual rumo direcionar suas forças, certamente a mãe de Charles forçaria o filho a desistir do romance tolo, enquanto que para Jane, o que importava era ter o amor de Charles.

Na semana seguinte, Caroline retornou a casa com revistas e jornais, sentou-se ao lado de sua mãe e juntas folheavam as páginas à procura da cobertura da festa. A revista Manchete chegou a publicar cinco páginas inteiras, com muitas fotos e um texto onde só havia elogios à família Bingley.

- Ouça isso, Caroline! _"Uma das mais importantes banqueiras do Brasil, Catherine de Bourgh compareceu a festa para homenagear a Sra. Bingley."_ – disse ela, lendo orgulhosa, um trecho da reportagem. – Veja a foto, não ficou de mais? Se bem que Cath deveria procurar rapidamente um cirurgião plástico!

Na foto posavam o Sr. Bingley ao lado da esposa e de Catherine, ainda estavam Sr. Darcy, Caroline e Anne.

- Darcy não tem jeito pra fotos! – reclamou Caroline, ao ver o rosto do namorado abaixado.

- Escuta esse elogio! _"A Sra. Bingley é a melhor anfitriã de todos os tempos!"_ – lia Caroline orgulhosa de sua mãe. – Essa festa vai ficar pra história, mamãe. Todas suas amigas irão tentar imitá-la, mas não conseguirão!

- Veja, aqui tem a foto do casal mais lindo da festa! – disse Sra. Bingley apontando para uma imagem de meia página de Caroline e Sr. Darcy.

- Ora, mamãe! Darcy não leva jeito pra essas coisas. Veja sua cara, nem esta sorrindo e também não parece nem um pouco romântico ao meu lado. – observou Caroline. – Com certeza, nenhuma de minhas amigas sentirá inveja de mim!

- Não diga besteiras! Ao lado de Darcy você sempre terá o respeito e a inveja de todos. Ele sem dúvida é o melhor partido da cidade e, talvez do nosso país. Muitas adorariam estar no seu lugar, mesmo com essa cara murcha que ele está na foto.

- Mas, às vezes ele é tão distante.

- Todo homem quando tem muitas responsabilidades é assim. Seu pai, por exemplo, sempre foi assim. Com o tempo, a gente até gosta dessa distancia, podemos sair com as amigas, fazer compras e, ainda, falar mal deles.

- É que sinto falta de ter alguém do meu lado, ligando pra me dizer bom dia ou pedindo minha opinião pra qualquer coisa. Darcy nunca age assim, sempre sou eu quem liga, sou eu quem o procura. Até mesmo este anel, que eu digo pra todo mundo que é de noivado, fui eu quem comprou. Ele jamais tocou no assunto de ficarmos noivos.

- Sou uma mulher muito experiente, vou pensar em algo para estimular a sua relação com Darcy. Enquanto isso, não ouse desanimar em estar ao lado dele. Lembre-se que ele é o melhor partido para você!

Após o desabafo de Caroline, continuaram folheando as revistas. Reparavam nos vestidos e nas joias das convidadas. Sabiam até que o vestido que certa socialite usara, era repetido. De repente, Caroline percebeu uma pequena foto, onde aparecia Charles ao lado de Jane, uma pequena nota dizia: _"O herdeiro Bingley ao lado de sua bela namorada."_.

- Não posso acreditar que eles publicaram isso! – gritou ela, revoltada, mostrando a foto para sua mãe.

- Minha nossa! Esses jornalistas são uns canalhas! Como publicaram isso sem minha autorização?

- Ela e sua família são uns oportunistas! Tive o desprazer de conhecer essa gente no carnaval, sei do que estou falando! Sua mãe não conseguia nem disfarçar o quanto adora dinheiro, se comportaram feito animais!

- Irei falar com seu pai sobre isso. Veremos se ele continuará como herdeiro. – disse Sra. Bingley olhando para a foto.

- Essa gente invadiu o nosso meio, a irmã dela trabalha no escritório do Darcy. – contou Caroline.

- Que coincidência! Me responda, Caroline, a irmã dela é bonita como ela?

- Não. Ela não é bonita e seus modos são grosseiros.

Sem revelar a filha, Sra. Bingley desconfiou, por um momento, que a irmã de Jane pudesse ser tão bela como ela, a ponto de poder seduzir o Sr. Darcy. Isso então justificaria o comportamento frio, com o qual ele vinha tratando sua filha Caroline. No entanto, ao saber que a beleza não lhe era característica, respirou aliviada.


	13. Chapter 13

O Baile de Debutantes

Assim que suas aulas recomeçaram, Lizzy iniciou uma rotina de trabalho e estudos puxada, mesmo sabendo que deveria cuidar-se para que não ficasse doente novamente. No escritório, além do caso da indústria farmacêutica, seu chefe convidou-a a fazer parte, apenas como ouvinte, de um processo criminal, a pedido do Sr. Darcy. Animada com o desafio, levava alguns relatórios para casa, onde os lia, durante seus trajetos de ônibus e à noite, após chegar da faculdade. Nos finais de semana, Lizzy preferia permanecer em casa, dedicando-se aos estudos e preparando os trabalhos da faculdade, dificilmente saia com os amigos ou mesmo com Jane. Somente os domingos eram reservados para estar em companhia da família, onde, durante os almoços, costumava dividir com o pai assuntos sobre seu trabalho, o que lhe era enriquecedor, pois acabava ouvindo sempre um conselho útil ou informações históricas importantes.

Apesar de seu isolamento, sempre recebia Jane em casa, aos sábados, pela manhã. Após a festa da Sra. Bingley, o seu relacionamento com Charles parecia fortalecido, o amor havia ocupado definitivamente o lugar da paixão, o que antes era somente uma atração entre dois belos jovens, agora, haviam se tornado cúmplices dos mesmos objetivos. Lizzy adorava as horas em que passava as sós com Jane. Ouvia, empolgada, histórias sobre o romance da irmã, sabendo, um pouco, sobre os lugares que costumavam frequentar. Jane contava sobre ter conhecido o famoso e glamoroso Gallery. Nada parecia igual, era como um sonho.

- Eu olhava para o lado e via o Lauro Corona, olhava para o outro, lá estavam as Frenéticas. Você não sabe pra onde olhar, são atores, modelos, cantores, jogadores de futebol. Fora todo o resto, o lugar é chique, sofisticado, com todas aquelas luzes. Até o banheiro, sabia que tem uma mulher que nos atende lá dentro, como se fosse um garçom? Ah! E tem até perfume! – contava Jane completamente deslumbrada com a boate.

- Nossa! Não consigo imaginar um lugar assim!

- Da próxima vez, você terá que ir com a gente.

- Imagina, Jane! Segurar vela não é pra mim.

- Deixe disso, Lizzy! O Sr. Darcy esteve com a gente lá.

- O Sr. Darcy?

- Sim, ele mesmo!

- Mas estava acompanhado de Caroline.

- Não, não estava.

Lizzy estranhou até que Jane começasse a explicar.

- Charles me pediu segredo, mas com você não tem isso. Na verdade, quando fomos ao Gallery estávamos comemorando o novo negócio de Charles. Ele e o Sr. Darcy estão montando uma escola de pilotagem de kart, perto do autódromo de Interlagos. Eu já estive lá, é demais! Charles está muito animado com isso, um de seus sonhos sempre foi ser um piloto e, por enquanto, esta é a maneira mais próxima que ele pode estar de sua realização. Além disso, é uma maneira de ele se livrar de vez das imposições de sua família.

- Nossa, Jane! É maravilhoso ouvir isso!

- Acho que vai dar tudo certo, graças ao Sr. Darcy que está acreditando em Charles. Praticamente, foi ele quem incentivou e patrocinou tudo isso.

Lizzy permaneceu em silêncio. Mais uma vez o Sr. Darcy a surpreendia. Ele também havia acreditado nela ao envolvê-la nos casos do escritório. Agora, com Charles, isso significava que ele era a favor do romance entre o amigo e Jane, diferente da opinião de Caroline.

Num domingo frio e chuvoso, ao ir almoçar na casa de seus pais, Lizzy soube que, finalmente, sua irmã Mary havia decidido prestar Letras no vestibular da USP. Apesar de adorar música, percebeu que a faculdade de letras a tornaria uma excelente escritora, podendo compor suas próprias canções, como as de Chico Buarque.

- Estou muito feliz por você, Mary. Agora, precisa se preparar, pois o vestibular na USP é muito concorrido.

Também fora num domingo, não tão chuvoso, quando Lizzy sentiu a falta de Lydia na mesa.

- Lydia não vai almoçar com a gente?

- Oh! Pobre Lydia! Não está passando bem hoje. Está descansando no quarto, mas logo levantará para tomar uma canjinha especial que eu preparei pra ela. – contou a Sra. Bennet.

- Mas o que ela tem mamãe?

- Esta indisposta, um pouco enjoada. Essa juventude come tanta porcaria que não faz nada bem pra saúde.

Após o almoço, Lizzy foi até o quarto ver como a irmã estava. Achou Lydia abatida e com o rosto branco como a neve. Preocupada, perguntou a irmã:

- O que está sentindo? Você está tão pálida e gelada?

- Não é nada, Lizzy. Só estou um pouco enjoada?

- Podemos chamar um médico para examiná-la. Posso ver se o doutor, do apartamento 81, está em casa.

- Não precisa, já estou melhorando.

Lizzy passou algum tempo sentada ao lado da cama de Lydia acariciando seus cabelos. Já era final da tarde e ela adormecera, sem ao menos comer. Lizzy precisava voltar para casa, pois tinha que estudar para as provas da faculdade, antes, porém, deveria passar na costureira para experimentar o vestido que usaria no baile de debutante de Lydia, que aconteceria no próximo fim de semana. "Pobre Lydia, precisa se recuperar para sua festa.", pensou ela, deixando o quarto, preocupada com a irmã.

A semana estava chegando ao fim, quando Lizzy lembrou-se de marcar hora no cabelereiro. Sentia-se animada com a festa da irmã, afinal todas haviam tido seu baile de debutante, faltando apenas Lydia. Ocorreu-lhe que a última vez que saiu foi quando ela e Jane foram à festa de aniversário de Charles. Estava tão concentrada com sua rotina no trabalho e na faculdade, que se esquecera do quanto era bom sair de casa para se divertir, indo ao cinema, viajar ou passar a noite toda dançando. Sentia-se exausta e sozinha. A mudança da casa de seus pais havia tornado sua vida mais solitária. Não tinha mais a companhia do pai e nem das irmãs, principalmente de Jane, com quem dividia o quarto. Muitas vezes, quando chegava da faculdade sentia um imenso vazio por não ter ninguém para compartilhar seus sentimentos, suas ideias ou mesmo as coisas banais do dia-a-dia. Mesmo as implicâncias de sua mãe, lhe faziam falta. Tantas coisas passavam por sua cabeça, enquanto estava sentada em sua mesa no escritório, até que seu ramal tocou. Era Charlotte, pedindo a amiga que descesse por um instante, pois havia uma pessoa querendo conhecê-la. Lizzy achou que fosse alguma brincadeira e sem imaginar quem pudesse ser, desceu a escadaria, despretensiosamente, até o piso térreo. Antes que pudesse se aproximar da mesa de Charlotte, viu uma senhora muito elegante, com os cabelos loiríssimos, num penteado alto e sofisticado, acompanhada do Sr. Darcy.

- Vejam! Lizzy já desceu. – anunciou Charlotte.

Enquanto caminhava até eles, a senhora virou-se ficando frente a frente com Lizzy, aproveitando para observá-la minunciosamente, até que o Sr. Darcy se encarregou em apresenta-las:

- Lizzy, esta é a mãe de Charles. Ela veio me visitar, essa tarde e gostaria de conhecê-la, por ser a irmã de Jane.

- Muito prazer. – disse Lizzy, lembrando que Jane havia comentado sobre a postura dela na festa. Receosa, sabia que a Sra. Bingley não estava lá para ser sua amiga, mas não conseguia entender a razão pelo qual queria conhecê-la. Foi ai, que Lizzy decidiu arriscar: - Jane comentou sobre sua festa.

- Ah! Sim, recebemos Jane em casa nesta oportunidade, e para ser sincera, estive viajando após isso e ainda não tive como convidá-la novamente em nossa casa. Que descuido mais desagradável o meu. Mas, vou falar com Charles e providenciaremos o mais breve possível um grande jantar, assim poderemos conhecer toda a família de Jane. O que acha?

- É uma excelente ideia, Jane ficará satisfeita.

Sr. Darcy, que acompanhava a conversa entre as duas, conhecia perfeitamente a Sra. Bingley, a ponto de perceber que a real intenção de sua visita no escritório era conhecer Lizzy, no entanto, não conseguia desvendar o que de fato pretendia. Por outro lado, também conhecia Lizzy e sabia que estava agindo com cautela, talvez por achar que a Sra. Bingley estivesse com más intenções.

- Bem, preciso ir, ainda tenho muitas coisas a fazer. Obrigada por me receber Darcy, sei o quanto é ocupado. – disse Sra. Bingley, abraçando-o. – Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Lizzy.

- Até mais, Sra. Bingley.

Enquanto o Sr. Darcy acompanhava a Sra. Bingley até a porta, Lizzy retornou rapidamente a sua mesa. Queria imaginar que aquele encontro bizarro não havia acontecido. No entanto, em questão de minutos, o Sr. Darcy apareceu em sua mesa, pedindo que o acompanhasse até a sua sala. Assim que entraram, ele pediu a Lizzy que se sentasse e procurando ser o mais objetivo possível disse:

- Serei sincero com você. Desconheço o motivo que a Sra. Bingley tem em querer conhecê-la. Peço apenas desculpas, se isso a incomodou.

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. – disse ela, querendo encerrar o assunto, sem manifestar detalhes da vida de sua irmã com Charles.

Sr. Darcy, de fato, estava preocupado com a reação de Lizzy. No entanto, ela agia com frieza, parecendo não estar incomodada com o comportamento estranho da Sra. Bingley, deixando Sr. Darcy temeroso ao imaginar que Lizzy pudesse achar que estava envolvido nessa intriga. Sem jeito e sem saber o que dizer, permaneceu sentado em sua frente, perguntando-lhe:

- Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Não, acho melhor voltar para minha mesa.

- Claro.

Lizzy deixou a sala, um tanto confusa com a reação de culpa que parecia existir dentro do Sr. Darcy, ao passo que ele, permaneceu sentado, com uma sensação de impotência por não conseguir se aproximar da mulher a qual mais admirava.

O motorista da Sra. Bingley, que a aguardava dentro do carro, logo percebeu que seu humor não era o mesmo de quando havia partido de casa rumo ao escritório do Sr. Darcy. Fingindo que não escutava uma só palavra que a patroa esbravejava, o motorista tentava conduzir o carro o mais depressa possível até a mansão. "Caroline é uma tola!", dizia. A verdade é que ela esperava encontrar uma jovem que não fosse páreo para Caroline. Ao ver Lizzy, teve certeza de que Caroline estava enganada. Podia não ser uma beleza comparada a de Jane, porém Lizzy era uma bela jovem, charmosa e de atitude, daquele tipo de mulher, que conquistaria, com hesito, homens inteligentes, como o Sr. Darcy. Isso estava claro, na sua atitude protetora. Esteve ao lado, o tempo todo, assegurando que nada de ruim pudesse acontecer a ela, obrigando a Sra. Bingley ser amável e, até mesmo, convidar Lizzy e toda sua família para um jantar em sua casa.

Depois de permanecer incomunicável em sua sala, Sr. Darcy decidiu ir embora. Sentia-se abatido e confuso, por estar experimentando sensações novas dentro de si, sem que, ao menos, soubesse como reagir. Passando pela recepção, decidiu perguntar a Charlotte:

- Lizzy ainda está aí?

- Não senhor, ela saiu no horário e foi para a faculdade. Pensou em desistir, pois está bastante cansada e amanhã será o baile de debutante de sua irmã caçula, mas o senhor sabe o quanto ela é dedicada aos estudos, não é.

- Baile de debutante?

- Sim, sua irmã mais nova, Lydia, está completando 15 anos.

- Charlotte, por acaso você sabe onde será essa festa?

- Será amanhã, no Circulo Militar.

- É muita coincidência! – murmurou ele. - Obrigado, Charlotte. Tenha um bom fim de semana!

Sr. Darcy entrou no carro chocado com a coincidência. Amanhã seria o baile de debutante de sua prima Anne. Por escolha de sua tia Catherine de Bourgh, que fora casada com um general, o baile também aconteceria no Circulo Militar. A princípio, Sr. Darcy não cogitava comparecer a cerimonia, mas repentinamente sentiu-se motivado a acompanhar sua irmã Georgiana.

No dia seguinte, assim que Lizzy acordou, decidiu se preparar para o baile na casa de seus pais, junto com suas irmãs. Caminhou até lá, carregando uma enorme bolsa com tudo que iria precisar, inclusive seu vestido. Sr. Bennet estava em pânico tendo de conviver ao lado de seis mulheres enlouquecidas e histéricas por conta de um baile. Quando a Sra. Bennet e suas filhas Lydia e Kitty foram ao cabeleireiro, Lizzy já havia retornado do salão, porém Jane e Mary ainda estavam lá.

- Voltei pra lhe fazer companhia.

- Você está linda, minha filha! – disse ele, referindo-se ao penteado escolhido por Lizzy, que de fato, valorizava muito o seu rosto.

- Obrigada, papai. Sinto muita falta das nossas conversas.

- Eu também, minha querida. Estava aqui pensando no baile de debutante de Lydia. Antes, as moças que debutavam eram mais inocentes, quase crianças, iam ao baile, muitas vezes, para conhecer o homem o qual iria casar-se. Hoje está tudo mudado. A cerimônia é apenas uma diversão, corre o risco da debutante já estar acompanhada de seu namorado.

Lizzy lembrou-se de que Lydia possivelmente teria um namorado e que talvez, pudesse comparecer ao baile, à noite. Logo depois, voltou a falar com seu pai:

- Lembro-me das histórias que contava para mim, no dia do meu baile. Pareciam mágicas!

Lizzy abraçou seu pai com muito carinho.

Em seguida, Jane e Mary estavam de volta. Sentaram-se no sofá, fazendo companhia ao pai e a Lizzy, lamentando-se que William e sua mãe não pudessem comparecer ao baile de Lydia:

- Achava que William fosse ser o príncipe de gala de Lydia, afinal é nosso único primo. – comentou Mary.

- Lydia está fazendo suspense, acredito que nem mesmo a mamãe saiba que é ele. – contou Jane.

Lizzy, apesar de calada e ainda abraçada ao pai, ficou atenta aos comentários das irmãs. Achando que o príncipe de gala poderia ser o rapaz que Lydia estava namorando.

- Vai ver é um ator de novela! – exclamou Mary, fazendo com que todos rissem.

- Uma coisa é certa, se depender de Lydia, todos nós ficaremos surpresos! – concluiu Sr. Bennet.

O céu escuro anunciava que a noite havia chegado. Quando os Gardiner entraram a casa dos Bennets, as irmãs já estavam prontas, deixando a tia encantada com a beleza de suas sobrinhas. Porém, a Sra. Bennet, Lydia e Kitty ainda não haviam retornado do salão.

- Estamos preocupadas, faz horas que elas foram ao cabeleireiro e até agora não retornaram. – disse Jane.

- Espero que voltem a tempo. – comentou Sra. Gardiner.

Foi quando Lizzy teve a ideia de telefonar no salão perguntando pela mãe. A moça que atendeu a ligação, contou-lhe que as três haviam deixado o salão há pouco e que a demora foi porque Lydia sentiu-se enjoada o tempo todo, ora com o cheiro do shampoo, ora com o cheiro do laque. Lizzy tentava se convencer de que tudo não passava de uma reação emocional de sua irmã, prestes a participar de uma grande cerimônia, no entanto, lá no fundo, sabia que poderia ser algo pior do que isso. Preferiu não compartilhar sua desconfiança com ninguém, apenas anunciando que elas já estavam a caminho.

Finalmente as três chegaram. Lydia estava com um penteado clássico, com o cabelo todo preso na frente, onde foi colocada uma discreta coroa. Sua maquiagem era suave, como deveria ser.

- Está linda, Lydia! – elogiou a Sra. Gardiner.

- Não gostei da maquiagem, precisa ser mais carregada! – respondeu ela, indo para seu quarto, terminar de se arrumar.

Quando as três saíram do quarto, Sr. Bennet já havia guardado no bolso do paletó, a caixa com a joia que presentearia Lydia, durante a cerimônia. Ao entrar na sala, Lydia arrancou suspiros de todos, fazendo a Sra. Bennet conter suas lágrimas para não estragar a maquiagem. Kitty afofava com as mãos, a volumosa saia em cetim e organza bordada do vestido de Lydia. O tom rosa claro era a cor perfeita para o traje, o qual contrastava com sua maquiagem extravagante, que Lydia, insatisfeita, acabara de retocar.

Chegando ao grande salão do Círculo Militar, a família Bennet e os Gardiner sentaram-se nas mesas reservadas em nome de Lydia. À medida que o horário da cerimônia se aproximava, percebia-se a ansiedade que todos estavam para conhecer o príncipe de gala, porém, a Sra. Bennet, que não conseguia manter a mesma discrição de todos, alardeava, aos prantos, que sua filha seria uma debutante sem par. Jane, na tentativa de acalmá-la, disse-lhe que, caso fosse preciso, Charles poderia substituí-lo.

- Um Bingley como príncipe de gala de minha filha caçula? É uma excelente ideia! – disse ela, trocando as lágrimas por um ambicioso sorriso, imaginando, até mesmo, que poderiam sair numa coluna social.

Aos poucos, o salão ficou lotado de belas debutantes com seus vestidos exuberantes. A grande maioria delas vestia o tradicional branco, mas existiam suas variações e, até mesmo, as mais ousadas, que arriscavam o modelo na cor pink. As famílias também exibiam trajes elegantes e não conseguiam disfarçar, em seus rostos, a grande emoção que causava uma cerimônia como esta. Charles chegou numa hora de grande alvoroço no salão, devido à presença de alguns famosos como príncipe de gala. Mary, como outras garotas, assim que viu o apresentador César Filho, levantou-se imediatamente para lhe dar um forte abraço.

Quando faltava menos de cinco minutos para o início da cerimônia, todos ainda continuavam apreensivos com a ausência do acompanhante de Lydia e a tensão parecia maior, quando o mestre de cerimônias subiu ao palco e deu início ao evento. Lydia não conseguir disfarçar seu nervosismo, olhava, inquietamente, para todos os lados a procura de seu par. Após uma longa introdução, foi anunciada a presença de Catherine de Bourgh, dona de um dos maiores bancos do Brasil e viúva de um importante coronel para a história do país, que, naquela noite, estava, formalmente, apresentando sua filha Anne à sociedade. Notava-se no rosto do Sr. Bennet certo descaso, enquanto que os convidados presentes, inclusive sua esposa, levantaram-se para saudá-la. Foi, neste momento, que Charles surpreendeu-se com sua presença.

- Que coincidência! É a tia de Darcy! – exclamou ele.

- Sim, lembro-me perfeitamente de Anne, sentou-se em nossa mesa no aniversário de sua mãe. – respondeu Jane.

- Isso mesmo. Mais tarde, precisamos cumprimenta-la.

Lizzy apenas escutou a conversa entre eles, lembrou-se que Charlotte já havia mencionado o nome dela antes, dizendo para William que a dona do banco, o qual trabalhava, era tia do Sr. Darcy.

Após, Catherine ser prestigiada, o mestre de cerimônias solicitou o comparecimento dos pais das debutantes no palco, onde cada casal seria formalmente apresentado e receberia um lindo ramalhete de rosas. Sr. Bennet acompanhado por sua esposa levantaram-se da mesa e seguiram em direção ao palco. Como os demais pais, permaneceram em fila, até que a Sra. Bennet percebeu que Catherine de Bourgh estava atrás dela e, sem perder a oportunidade, começou a bajulá-la:

- É uma imensa honra debutar minha filha ao lado de pessoas tão importantes como a senhora.

Sr. Bennet apenas cumprimentou-a acenando com a cabeça, permanecendo concentrado na cerimônia.

Catherine também prestava atenção na cerimônia, agradecendo ao elogio da Sra. Bennet e lhe apresentando o seu sobrinho, que iria acompanha-la ao palco, sem saber que já se conheciam.

- Sr. Darcy, me desculpe por não tê-lo visto. Que falha, a minha! É um prazer revê-lo!

- Boa noite, Sra. Bennet.

- Lizzy ficará muito feliz em vê-lo aqui, ela fala muito do senhor, são tantos elogios! Ah! E minha filha Jane está acompanhada de seu amigo Charles, acho que desta vez é certo que saia um casamento.

Sr. Darcy surpreendeu-se com o comentário de que Lizzy o elogiava, normalmente ela era fria e não lhe dirigia palavras que não fossem referentes ao trabalho. No entanto, como as palavras saiam da boca de uma pessoa tão inconveniente como a Sra. Bennet, preferiu não se entusiasmar.

- Após a cerimônia irei até a sua mesa para cumprimenta-los.

- Que ótima ideia! Sempre um cavalheiro! Reservarei uma cadeira para o senhor.

- Somos os próximos! – alertou Sr. Bennet.

- Até logo, não deixe de passar lá!

Assim que o casal Bennet subiu alguns degraus, rumo ao palco, a tia do Sr. Darcy criticou a postura da senhora que ele conversara:

- Detesto esses tipos!

Enquanto isso, na mesa, Lydia sentiu-se mal, pedindo a Kitty que lhe acompanhasse até o banheiro. A Sra. Gardiner, que estava próxima a elas, preocupou-se com a sobrinha achando que estivesse aborrecida por conta de seu par não ter aparecido. Quando seus pais retornaram a mesa, as irmãs ainda estavam no banheiro, porém diferente do que sua tia havia imaginado, Lydia sentiu-se novamente enjoada e até havia vomitado no banheiro.

- Lydia, estou começando a ficar preocupada com você, não é normal ficar vomitando dessa maneira.

- Kitty, não se preocupe, só estou um pouco nervosa. Venha, me ajude a voltar para a mesa e não comente nada com ninguém.

Assim que elas saíram do banheiro, Lydia viu que seu par havia chegado. Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto pálido e suado.

- É ele!

- Quem? Do que está falando?

- Meu príncipe de gala!

- Onde? Mostre-me ele!

- Não seja tão atrevida, Kitty! Tudo na hora certa! Venha! Precisamos voltar para a mesa.

Kitty não entendia o motivo de tanto mistério e conhecendo Lydia como conhecia, sabia que a irmã estava aprontando alguma coisa. Começou a ficar preocupada e, ao retornar à mesa, não comentou nada com ninguém.

- Lydia, minha filha, estou tão emocionada! Mas onde está seu príncipe de gala?

- Não se preocupe, mamãe, ele já chegou.

- Oh! Muito obrigada meu Deus! Ouvi minhas preces! Então traga-o aqui para que possamos conhecê-lo.

Lydia não disse nada, apenas mostrou um sorriso em seu rosto. Exaltada, Sra. Bennet não pode esperar para contar a todos que havia conversado com Catherine de Bourgh e que, inclusive, havia conversado com o Sr. Darcy, espalhando não só o comentário em sua mesa, como também, na mesa ao lado, onde estavam Mary, Jane, Charles e Lizzy.

- Legal, Darcy estar aqui! Precisamos encontra-lo depois da cerimônia.

Lizzy permaneceu em silêncio, apenas pensava o quão desagradável era a coincidência em encontrar o Sr. Darcy, que muito provavelmente, deveria estar na companhia da insuportável Caroline.

Em meio a tantos acontecimentos, a cerimônia prosseguia, agora, os príncipes de gala foram chamados ao palco, onde lhes seriam entregues suas respectivas debutantes. Lydia levantou-se da mesa, confiante, seguindo em direção ao palco e sem revelar a ninguém sobre quem era seu par, despertando em sua família, muita curiosidade e desconfiança. Os rapazes permaneceram lado a lado, abaixo do palco e, conforme o mestre de cerimônias anunciava o nome de uma debutante, ele a esperava receber o belo ramalhete de rosas e seguiam juntos de volta a mesa.

Quando, finalmente, o nome de Lydia foi anunciado, todos ergueram o pescoço, indiscretamente, a fim de ver qual dos rapazes se manifestaria para recebê-la, quando descesse os degraus. Conforme se aproximavam, Lizzy foi a primeira a ficar indignada, seguida por Charles. Apesar de perplexa, preferiu manter-se em silêncio, evitando causar uma situação desconfortável na frente de sua família.

- Aí está você! – disse Sra. Bennet ao receber o rapaz em sua mesa.

- Muito prazer, Sra. Bennet, é uma honra estar aqui, ao lado de Lydia. – disse ele cumprimentando todos da mesa, para, em seguida, estender o cumprimento à mesa ao lado, onde estava Lizzy, porém apenas Mary e Jane alegraram-se com sua presença.

- Qual é o seu nome, rapaz? – perguntou Sr. Bennet.

- George Wickham.

- Seja bem vindo, George. Sente-se, por favor. – disse Sr. Bennet um tanto surpreso com a aparência mais velha do rapaz.

Lizzy fitou Lydia antes que ela pudesse sentar-se ao lado de George. Não entendia o que eles pretendiam, porém a irmã, mantinha no rosto um sorriso provocativo e faceiro. Lizzy percebeu que nenhum de seus familiares havia reconhecido George. De fato estava com a aparência um tanto mudada desde seu chá de cozinha, seus cabelos crespos estavam mais volumosos e seu rosto estava preenchido por barba e bigode ralos. Além disso, o traje que vestia, o tornava bastante diferente, tornando-o quase irreconhecível.

Sentado ao lado de Lizzy, Charles, estava sem compreender o que George fazia ali, já que conhecia toda sua história de vida e além de seu desapontamento, estava muito preocupado ao vê-lo envolvido, dessa maneira, com a família Bennet, por conta disso, perguntou-lhe, discretamente:

- Você pode me explicar o que o George está fazendo aqui?

- Também estou sem entender, Lydia e ele nos pegaram de surpresa.

Muito próxima a eles, Jane ouviu quando falavam, percebendo que havia algo de errado, no entanto, preferiu certificar-se:

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

- O par da sua irmã é o George, não se lembra dele?

Ao se dar conta de quem ele era, Jane levou sua mão a boca e depois disse:

- Era o rapaz que trabalhava com Lizzy, agora eu lembrei. Mas, o que ele está fazendo com Lydia?

- É exatamente isso que queremos saber.

Mantendo a discrição e sem intenção em causar nenhum tipo de constrangimento a Lizzy, Jane confidenciou algo que deixou Charles surpreso:

- Pobre Lizzy! Deve estar sentindo-se mal vendo ele com Lydia. Ela já foi muito interessada nele.

Após todas as debutantes serem conduzidas de volta a suas mesas, pelos príncipes de gala, era o momento oportuno para que o pai presenteasse a filha, para, em seguida, leva-la até a pista de dança para sua primeira valsa. Foi com um imenso prazer, que o Sr. Bennet colocou o delicado anel no dedo de Lydia e, antes de caminharem até a pista de dança, lhe deu um forte abraço, dizendo-lhe apenas uma palavra para simbolizar sua nova fase: "- Juízo!"

Em pouco tempo, todas ocupavam um espaço na pista de dança, iluminada e ao som da valsa, parecia mais um conto de fadas na imaginação de muitos. Emocionados, os familiares e amigos se aproximavam para conferir, de perto, o grande espetáculo. Os vestidos volumosos das debutantes rodopiavam pela pista, causando grande entusiasmo na plateia, que incansavelmente, aplaudia.

Lizzy, aproveitando a distração de todos, aproximou-se de George, pedindo-lhe satisfação:

- George, não entendi o que você está fazendo ao lado de Lydia?

- Calma, Lizzy! Só estou aqui porque ela insistiu muito.

- Sei e desde quando vocês são amigos?

- Ora, Lizzy, se esqueceu que foi você quem nos apresentou? E por duas vezes, a primeira no carnaval e, depois, na pizzaria. E, pode acreditar que somos bons amigos!

- Por que nunca me disse nada?

- Lizzy, parece que a convivência naquele escritório não está te fazendo muito bem. Não me lembro de ser assim, tão intrometida. Além do mais, sua irmã nunca quis que soubessem.

- Deixe Lydia fora disso, ela é muito jovem, não sabe o que faz. Também, não sei por que está me tratando desta forma grosseira, pelo que lembro, éramos bons amigos.

- Acontece que quando a gente tá na lama, ninguém fica do nosso lado. Você nunca me ligou para saber como estava, só quando precisou, para que eu fosse até a pizzaria. Mas depois que aquele bando de hipócritas chegou, você nem falou mais comigo. Já Lydia, ela é diferente.

Lizzy calou-se ao pensar que ele tinha razão. Eles haviam se conhecido durante esses dois encontros. Também tinha razão ao dizer sobre sua ausência, ela nunca telefonou para saber sobre ele, pois estava focada demais no trabalho e nos estudos. O jeito estranho e seu tom de voz cínico fez com que ela não reconhecesse aquele rapaz de aparência humilde, divertido, cativante e companheiro, pelo qual até chegou a ficar interessada, um dia. George era como um estranho ao seu lado, cheio de rancor e ódio, fazendo com que Lizzy chegasse a sentir culpa pela transformação do amigo.

- Com licença, Lizzy. Chegou minha vez de dançar com Lydia. – disse ele, num tom provocativo, se dirigindo até a pista de dança e assumindo a valsa no lugar do Sr. Bennet.

Sob a observação atenta de Lizzy, eles bailavam, aparentando terem muita intimidade um com o outro, tornando suas desconfianças e tormentos consideravelmente maiores. Já não tinha mais certeza se as histórias que George havia lhe confidenciado eram verdadeiras, nem mesmo, se ele era, de fato, a pessoa que acreditou que fosse. Lembrou-se, ainda, das palavras de Mary, dizendo que Lydia estava namorando e das palavras, do próprio George, confessando-lhe que conseguia bular a vigilância da dona da pensão, para receber visitas íntimas em seu quarto. Parecia que tudo estava desmoronando em sua cabeça num só segundo, seu coração batia desesperadamente forte e muito agoniada, perguntava a si mesma: "- Será?"

Com a atenção comprometida, Lizzy foi incapaz de perceber a presença do Sr. Darcy na pista de dança. Vê-lo dançar e sorrir era quase uma miragem, mesmo aos olhos de quem, de fato, o conhecia. Há muito, Georgiana não sentia seu irmão tão animado e estimulado a participar de uma festa. Para ela, que observava ele e Anne valsando, era bom vê-lo feliz e vivaz ao seu lado, porém seria ainda melhor se soubesse o motivo de tanta felicidade.

Quando a valsa com George terminou, Sr. Gardiner fez questão de valsar com sua sobrinha, deixando George livre para ter a ousadia em convidar Lizzy a bailar com ele. Próxima aos pais, Lizzy decidiu aceitar, evitando assim, qualquer indelicadeza de sua parte que pudesse ser notada por eles. Enquanto bailava com George, despertou surpresa em algumas pessoas, que a observavam, como Charles, Jane e no Sr. Bennet, que percebera no rosto da filha, certa aflição. Neste momento, sem saber da presença de George, Sr. Darcy deixou Anne ao lado da tia para conceder uma valsa a Georgiana.

- Parece tão feliz, meu irmão!

- Me sinto bem, hoje.

- Será que é só isso, mesmo?

- Não tente invadir meus pensamentos, sua bruxinha!

No entanto, foi quando bailavam que Georgiana reparou a expressão no rosto do irmão se transformar. Sr. Darcy acabara de flagrar Lizzy e George dançando juntos. Toda sua esperança em se aproximar de Lizzy, num ambiente que não fosse o trabalho, parecia ter desaparecido. Um sentimento doloroso e de decepção lhe invadia o peito, sufocando-o, pedindo imediatamente a irmã, que parassem de bailar.

- Precisa me dizer o que houve, Darcy! – implorava Georgiana.

- Não, agora, não! Apenas te peço desculpas por ter que interromper nossa dança.

Georgiana permaneceu observando a pista de dança, a procura de uma explicação pela mudança de comportamento de seu irmão, ao passo que o Sr. Darcy se dirigiu, irritado, até a mesa que estavam.

Como se não bastasse toda a confusão, Lydia, que continuava valsando com seu tio, ficou furiosa ao ver que sua irmã Lizzy se aproveitava da oportunidade para dançar com George. Mal sabia ela, que era contra a vontade de Lizzy e que, durante todo o tempo, não trocaram sequer uma palavra.

Finalmente a valsa terminou, todos puderam ouvir a voz do mestre de cerimônias anunciando a última etapa do evento. Com as debutantes presentes na pista de dança, o suspense parecia tomar conta de todos, ao apagar das luzes. Da direção do palco, surgia um gigantesco bolo rodeado por velas, tendo ao fundo a voz do mestre de cerimônias, que conduzia todos a cantarem:

"_É 3, 2 ,1_

_Parabéns a vocês_

_Nesta data querida_

_Muitas felicidades_

_Muitos anos de vida!"_

Sr. Darcy permanecia na mesa, ao lado de Georgiana, enquanto Anne e sua tia estavam na pista de dança. Procurava desesperadamente ver Lizzy de novo, aproveitando a pouca luz no ambiente. Queria ter a certeza de que ela estava, de fato, acompanhada de George. Porém, isso parecia quase impossível. Com todas as velas sopradas, o ambiente foi novamente iluminado e o mestre de cerimônias liberou as debutantes das formalidades do evento, incentivando elas e seus convidados a desfrutarem a festa como quisessem, sob o comando de um DJ.

A pedido da Sra. Bennet , toda a família se reuniu em volta de Lydia para tirarem uma foto. Por coincidência, Lizzy ficou ao lado de George, que apesar de não fazer parte da família, Lydia insistiu que deveria aparecer na foto. Enquanto isso, Charles, que estava sozinho no salão, havia se encontrado com Sr. Darcy:

- Darcy! É uma surpresa encontra-lo aqui!

- Vim por causa de Anne.

- Sim, eu sei, mas ainda não encontrei nem com ela e nem com a sua tia.

- E os Bennets, onde estão?

- Estão ali, tirando fotos. – respondeu Charles, indicando a direção de onde estavam.

Sr. Darcy virou a cabeça e viu toda a família reunida, incluindo George, ao lado de Lizzy.

Ao ver que seu amigo olhava na direção dos Bennets, Charles preferiu contar-lhe sobre a presença de George:

- George está com eles.

- Sim, eu já reparei.

- Parece que foi uma surpresa, a família não sabia. Uma confusão.

Antes mesmo que pudesse explicar ao amigo o que sabia, Charles foi interrompido por Jane, que acabará de retornar, permitindo ao Sr. Darcy que tirasse suas próprias conclusões sobre a presença de George.

- Sr. Darcy, boa noite! – disse Jane.

- Olá!

- Venha! Fique um pouco com a gente.

- Estou quase de saída.

Sr. Bennet ao se aproximar, reconheceu o Sr. Darcy, insistindo para que ele ficasse ao menos um pouco com eles. Envolvido numa conversa agradável e amena, Sr. Darcy reparou quando Lizzy apareceu. Parecia abatida e cansada, porém estava irresistivelmente bonita aos seus olhos. Preocupou-se em reparar se George estava ao seu lado, para depois cumprimenta-la:

- Boa noite, Lizzy!

- Olá, Sr. Darcy! Soube que estava na festa, minha mãe comentou.

- Sim, nos encontramos há pouco.

- Desejo felicidades a sua prima.

- Ah! Sim. Direi a ela. Obrigado.

Logo, Sr. Bennet continuou a falar sobre o assunto que conversavam, porém Sr. Darcy estava com toda sua atenção voltada em Lizzy. Ela observava sua família divertindo-se na pista de dança ao som de _Summer Nights_, de Olivia Newton-John e John Travolta. Sentia-se incomodada em ver que George, cada vez mais, se enturmava e conquistava a eles, lembrando-lhe e muito, o comportamento que havia usado para seduzi-la quando se conheceram.

Sr. Bennet concluiu sua animada história com o sorriso de todos eles, inclusive o de Lizzy.

- Agora, me dão licença, preciso encontrar um banheiro.

Charles e Jane estavam abraçados, encorajando Sr. Darcy a se aproximar de Lizzy. Mas, seu orgulho misturado a decepção em vê-la acompanhada de George num evento familiar, fazia com que ele mantivesse firmemente sua postura.

Lizzy fitou-o, sem que ele notasse, se recusava a aceitar a hipótese de que as histórias de George poderiam ser baseadas em inverdades e que, o Sr. Darcy não era o vilão cruel e injusto que havia imaginado. O incômodo silêncio e a atenção de Lizzy voltada para onde estava George fizeram com que o Sr. Darcy desistisse de permanecer ali:

- Vou embora, boa noite a todos!

- Tão cedo, Sr. Darcy? – insistiu Jane.

- Sim, não há mais nada a fazer aqui. – respondeu ele, sem rodeios.

Charles, preocupado com a atitude do amigo, acompanhou Sr. Darcy até o estacionamento, deixando Jane em companhia de Lizzy.

- Darcy, você está tão estranho. O que houve?

- Essa noite, deu tudo errado. Sou um tolo por acreditar nas pessoas. – revelou ele, entrando no carro.

- Não entendo o que está dizendo.

- Deixe pra lá, isso tudo é uma tolice! – respondeu ele, acelerando violentamente seu Landau.

Charles permaneceu, perplexo, observando o carro do amigo, sair em alta velocidade do estacionamento. Apesar de conhecê-lo há muitos anos, nunca havia presenciado tal comportamento no Sr. Darcy.


	14. Chapter 14

Momentos Íntimos do Sr. Darcy

No meio da madrugada, a porta da mansão se abriu e a claridade da luz invadiu a sala escura. Após uma exclamação de susto, Georgiana, sem compreender o que se passava, aproximou-se do irmão, que estava relaxadamente sentando no sofá:

- Darcy, o que foi? O que está fazendo aqui, no escuro?

- Apenas pensando.

Estranhando o comportamento do irmão, Georgiana decidiu puxar assunto:

- O motorista da tia Catherine acabou de me deixar na porta. O baile estava muito animado, nos juntamos a Charles e sua namorada. Ah! E a sua irmã Lizzy, a estagiária de seu escritório.

- Que bom que chegou. – disse ele, pretendendo encerrar o assunto assim que escutou o nome de Lizzy.

- Posso me sentar? – perguntou ela, olhando para o copo de bebida em sua mão.

- Sabe que é sempre uma boa companhia.

- Digo o mesmo de você, meu querido irmão. Preciso te contar uma coisa, acho que sei o motivo que o levou a ir embora do baile daquela maneira.

Sr. Darcy permaneceu em silêncio, aguardando ansioso pela revelação de sua irmã.

- Você viu George Wickham, não viu? Eu também o vi.

Parecia aliviado ao ouvir a justificativa de Georgiana, no entanto, sabia que precisaria contar-lhe sobre seu interesse por Lizzy. Refletiu, por algum tempo, se este seria o melhor momento de confidenciar um sentimento tão prematuro e reservado.

- Não sei por onde começar, nem mesmo sei se deveria contar isso para alguém.

- Fiquei preocupada com você.

- Eu sei.

- Tudo parecia bem, você estava se divertindo tanto na festa, de repente, do nada, se transformou. Penso que só pode ser por causa de George.

- Não nos falamos durante a festa.

Georgiana ficou em silêncio, apesar de sua pouca idade, sabia manter a calma e esperar que seu irmão lhe contasse sobre sua angustia. Após minutos sem ouvir absolutamente nada entre os dois irmãos, eis que surge, um tom de voz frouxo:

- Acho que gosto de outra pessoa.

A revelação, objetiva e direta, deixou-a um tanto chocada, porém tentou manter a naturalidade, para que ele se sentisse à vontade em revelar sua história.

- Preciso terminar com Caroline, o mais depressa possível, eu não a amo e acho que nunca a amei. Não posso permitir que continue ao lado de um homem que não sente amor por ela. Nem eu quero viver ao lado de uma mulher que não amo.

- Claro, seria injusto demais, com vocês dois. E o que pretende fazer em relação a outra pessoa, a que você descobriu amar?

Sr. Darcy não respondeu a pergunta de imediato, respirou fundo e lançou a cabeça para cima, observando o teto, quase escuro. Lembrou-se de Lizzy e de como era diferente de Caroline. Era vivaz, correta e tantos outros bons adjetivos poderiam compor sua conduta e seu comportamento. Porém, o que mais lhe chamava a atenção era tê-la como inspiração. Ela fazia com que ele pudesse crer que o trabalho no escritório fosse o melhor de todos os trabalhos. Era ela, também, que insinuava, através de suas ideias e opiniões, incluindo suas atitudes, que o dinheiro e o poder não eram as coisas mais importantes na vida.

Georgiana respeitou a pausa feita pelo irmão, permanecendo em silêncio e se aproximando para que pudesse tocar carinhosamente em seus cabelos.

Sr. Darcy fechou os olhos, apreciando as mãos da irmã acariciando seus cabelos, retornando quase que, instantaneamente, aos seus pensamentos. Sentia um profundo tormento, ao pensar sobre os aspectos negativos em amar Lizzy. A começar pelo fato de serem de níveis sociais diferentes, ainda que estivessem em pleno ano de 1980, com avanços significativos na cultura e costumes do país, sabia que isso não repercutiria de modo favorável a sua vida, uma vez que todos esperavam e que, de fato, seria o ideal se unir-se a filha de uma tradicional e honrada família. Os Bennets eram uma família comum, com a reputação assegurada pelo estudioso e respeitável Sr. Bennet, porém ao Sr. Darcy, incomodava sua atitude passiva em relação ao indecente e intolerável comportamento de sua ambiciosa esposa, incluindo de suas duas irmãs mais novas. Ainda que Lizzy destoasse das características mais críticas de sua família, seu mundinho era sua casa, o máximo o bairro onde morava. Nunca havia viajado, convivido com pessoas de culturas diferentes ou frequentado grandes festas ou espetáculos. Desse ponto de vista parecia ser uma mulher qualquer que usava ônibus para trabalhar e estudar e que se molhava quando chovia ao chegar ou sair do trabalho. No entanto, era essa simplicidade que ao mesmo tempo incomodava e fascinava Sr. Darcy. Diferente de muitas outras mulheres que conhecera da alta sociedade, Lizzy era irresistivelmente dona de um conhecimento extraordinário sobre tudo, se comunicava confiante com seus discursos e ideias, que pareciam não condizer com as das mulheres de sua idade. Seus interesses iam além de se casar com um homem rico, como lhe fora ensinado desde pequena, eram eles inovadores e desafiadores, causando admiração às pessoas em sua volta. Ao imaginar-se ao lado dela, as críticas e todos os detalhes constrangedores pareciam pequenos e sem importância. Aquela noite havia sido um desastre, completamente ao contrário do que imaginou, acreditando que ela jamais o aceitaria, já que em nenhum momento esboçara qualquer tipo de interesse ou emoção ao vê-lo.

- Ela só tinha olhos para o George. – murmurou ele, sem querer, ao concluir seu pensamento.

- O que você disse, Darcy?

- A pessoa que acredito amar, acho que não serei correspondido pelo mesmo sentimento.

- Então, é porque ela não te conhece ainda. Veja, o dia está nascendo! – disse Georgiana, apontando a claridade se anunciando através da imensa porta de vidro que separava a sala da parte externa da casa.

- Melhor irmos descansar. – sugeriu ele, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para que a irmã pudesse acompanha-lo.

Seguiu para o seu quarto, refletindo sobre a última frase dita pela sua jovem irmã. "Ainda há esperança.", concluiu ele.

-Descanse Darcy! – desejou Georgiana, ao deixa-lo na porta de seu quarto.

Ele seguiu até a sacada de seu quarto, admirando a bela imagem do nascer do sol. O terreno de sua casa ficava no alto, permitindo-lhe uma visão extraordinária da cidade do outro lado do Rio Pinheiros. Seus olhos percorreram a extensa área da mansão, revelando a quietude daquela manhã fria, através das folhas e flores do exuberante jardim e da água das piscinas, que não se moviam pela falta de vento. Estranhamente, os pássaros não apareceram em seu jardim, como era de costume. Apesar da paisagem harmônica e contemplativa, Sr. Darcy preferiu se acolher em seu quarto. Ainda com a roupa do baile, se deitou na cama, fechou os olhos e recordou do dia em que viu Lizzy pela primeira vez. Estava numa das salas do escritório, quando a viu passar. Nada nela lhe chamara atenção, mas havia uma sensação quase irresistível e inexplicável em observá-la novamente. Enquanto, estava sentada na mesa da sala de RH, preenchendo um complexo formulário para inscrever-se a vaga de estagiária, Sr. Darcy caminhou discretamente até um canto do local onde estava, para que pudesse contempla-la. Lá estava a moça de cabelos longos e escuros, completamente concentrada no que estava fazendo. Mais tarde, solicitou ao gerente de RH, que lhe apresentasse todos os formulários preenchidos pelos candidatos a vaga de estagiário. Além de Lizzy, havia outras duas candidatas mulheres e o restante eram rapazes, num total de oitenta inscritos. Um a um dos formulários foram lidos por ele, naquele dia. O último foi o de Elizabeth Bennet. Facinava-lhe percorrer seus olhos num texto que parecia ter voz, que soava delicada aos seus ouvidos, porém com vigor e forte, o bastante, para expor suas opiniões tão marcantes, dignas e sinceras. Uma escrita quase poética baseada num conhecimento admirável. Daquele momento em diante, sabia que seria ela, a escolhida. No entanto, o que mais lhe causava espanto, é que muitas das opiniões de Lizzy não eram compatíveis com seus pensamentos e conceitos, principalmente sobre as questões sociais. Aos poucos, a memória de Lizzy foi ficando desbotada em sua mente, até adormecer profundamente, ainda com a roupa do baile no corpo.


	15. Chapter 15

À Procura de Respostas

Lizzy sequer imaginava o sofrimento e a angústia sentida pelo Sr. Darcy após o baile, apesar da semelhança entre seus sentimentos, ela não sofria por amor e sim, pela decepção de ter acreditado em George. Estava decidida a ir, como de costume, à casa de seus pais e arrancar de Lydia tudo que existia entre ela e George, entretanto não gostaria do envolvimento de seus pais na história, até que soubesse de toda a verdade.

Acordara tarde como todos de sua família, afinal o baile havia varado a madrugada. Muito indisposta com toda a situação, Lizzy preferiu aproveitar a carona de Charles para ir embora. Seus pais e irmãs, acompanhadas por George, continuaram na festa, sendo uma das últimas famílias a saírem do clube.

Ao chegar à casa de seus pais, percebeu que todos estavam ainda muito cansados, principalmente sua mãe e seu pai, que continuavam deitados em seu quarto, Mary e Kitty ainda dormiam e Jane aprontava o almoço junto com Maria, na cozinha. Logo, Lizzy perguntou sobre Lydia e quando soube que já havia saído de casa, ficou desconsertada. Com as mãos na cabeça, pensava em fazer algo, imediatamente, pois desconfiava que sua irmã pudesse estar na companhia de George. Jane percebeu certo ar de preocupação em Lizzy, levando-a para sala, para conversarem longe dos ouvidos de Maria.

- O que está havendo, Lizzy?

- Lydia, só pode estar com ele.

- Ela disse que ia à casa de umas amigas, contar sobre sua festa. Acredito que não esteja mentindo, afinal sabemos como Lydia é exibida.

- Lydia omitiu o tempo todo sobre George, não posso acreditar que esteja na casa de alguma amiga, é mais provável que estejam juntos, nesse momento. Não podemos ser ingênuas, nem com Lydia e muito menos para lidar com George.

- Não é possível Lizzy! Por que Lydia mentiria para nós? A escolha de George como príncipe de gala nos pegou de surpresa, mas talvez essa fosse à intenção dela, por isso não nos falou nada. Além do mais, ela sabia que você estava interessada em George, acho que ficou com medo de contar. Não entendo porque você e Charles se incomodaram tanto com a presença de George. Lembro-me que você não poupava elogios a ele.

Lizzy olhou expressivamente à Jane. De fato, era bondosa demais para enxergar o quanto as pessoas, às vezes, agiam de maneira perversa. Cabia a ela contar à irmã o que sabia sobre George, incluindo o modo sarcástico que a tratou no baile. Quanto a reação de reprovação esboçada por Charles, era, certamente, para apoiar o amigo, Sr. Darcy.

- Não vou negar que existiu um grande interesse de minha parte, mas isso já passou, não tínhamos mais nada a ver um com o outro, George havia me confidenciado coisas de sua vida, sentia muita pena dele, mas após ter deixado o escritório, deixou também de ser aquele rapaz carismático, generoso, divertido e inteligente pelo qual admirava. Ele estava amargo e cheio de ressentimentos, suas conversas eram pesadas e, quase sempre, bebia demais. Meu apreço por ele foi se acabando ao perceber que era fraco o suficiente para se entregar as injustiças do Sr. Darcy. Ele deveria ter lutado pelos seus sonhos, ter dado a volta por cima, mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Lizzy deu uma pausa, mas sem encarar Jane, continuou a falar:

- Agora, o fato que me preocupa é saber o que existe entre eles. Lydia é nossa irmã caçula, acabou de completar 15 anos, não sabe nada sobre a vida e sabemos que sempre agiu como uma tola, sem responsabilidades e sempre bancando a mulher fatal pra cima de seus amiguinhos. Acontece que George não é um de seus amiguinhos imaturos do colégio, George é um homem suficientemente maduro, pra não dizer um cafajeste!

- Como assim Lizzy? O que sabe sobre ele?

- Ele é homem. E acredite, um homem muito diferente do que eu imaginei que fosse. Como pude ser tão tola? – disse Lizzy, lamentando-se. – Ontem, durante a única vez em que estivemos juntos, questionei ele sobre Lydia. Ele foi grosseiro, me tratou com certo sarcasmo e, ainda, menosprezou nossa amizade. Jogou na minha cara que nunca o procurei, apenas quando precisei naquele lance da pizzaria. Quem armou em chama-lo na pizzaria foi Charlotte, eu nem sabia de nada. Sentia seu ódio por mim, assim como sentia seu ódio ao falar sobre o Sr. Darcy. Era o mesmo olhar repugnante. Na verdade, já nem sei se tudo o que me contou sobre o Sr. Darcy é, de fato, real. Estou muito confusa e muito preocupada com Lydia.

- Isso é terrível!

A determinação em esclarecer toda essa história, fez com que Lizzy lembrasse de que tinha os telefones de George, da pensão em que morava e do escritório de contabilidade em que trabalhava. Pegou o cartão de dentro de sua carteira e decidiu telefonar imediatamente para a pensão. Jane, ao lado, tentava acompanhar a conversa de Lizzy ao telefone.

- Alô? – atendeu uma voz masculina.

- Bom dia, eu sou tia de George e preciso falar com ele. – disse Lizzy, imitando a voz de uma senhora.

- George?

- Sim. George Wickham, ele mora na pensão.

- Morava. Não mora mais. E, nunca mais deve aparecer por aqui. Eu mesmo expulsei esse desgraçado daqui. Além da dívida que acumulou aqui com os aluguéis vencidos, trazia mulher pra se deitar com ele.

Chocada com as palavras rudes ditas pelo homem, Lizzy desligou o telefone.

- O que houve, Lizzy? Você está pálida! – perguntou Jane, muito preocupada.

Antes de responder, decidiu contar a Jane apenas o suficiente para que não se assustasse:

- George não mora mais lá.

Seus pais haviam se levantado e apesar do almoço estar pronto, Maria lhes serviu café. A Sra. Bennet estava maravilhada com o baile da filha, afinal tudo havia acontecido dentro dos conformes. Lydia estava perfeita em seu traje e seu príncipe de gala era um mulato elegante, bem vestido e falava muito bem. Inclusive, o fato de ter debutado sua filha no mesmo baile onde Catherine de Bourgh também debutava sua única filha, seria assunto obrigatório, para se gabar, frente às amigas e conhecidas. Porém, nem Sr. Bennet nem Jane e, muito menos, Lizzy estavam dispostos a ouví-la comentar suas opiniões sobre o baile. Logo, Mary e Kitty acordaram e foram para sala, ainda vestindo os pijamas.

- Lydia ainda está dormindo? – perguntou Sr. Bennet.

- Não, papai. Ela se levantou e saiu. Disse que iria visitar algumas amigas para contar-lhes sobre o baile. – contou Jane.

- Deve estar tão emocionada, que mal conseguiu dormir, pobrezinha! – concluiu a Sra. Bennet. – Certamente, estará de volta antes do almoço.

Lizzy escutava a conversa sem se manifestar, não lhe saia da cabeça as palavras chocantes que o dono da pensão havia dito. Preferiu se refugiar no quarto de Jane, onde as duas pudessem ficar mais à vontade.

- Sei que não é a hora, mas eu e Charles estamos combinando em viajar no próximo fim de semana.

- Que legal! Pra onde irão?

- Para Campos de Jordão. A família de Charles tem uma casa lá e ele pensou que seria legal irmos, ainda está fazendo um friozinho. Você gostaria em nos acompanhar?

- Nem pensar. Não gostaria de ficar segurando vela, ainda mais num lugar tão romântico.

- Charles pediu para que eu convidasse quem quisesse, pois a casa é muito grande. Talvez a gente nem se encontre por lá.

- Não seria má ideia. Iria descansar o fim de semana inteiro!

- Então pense com carinho no meu convite.

- Me alegra ver que a família de Charles não se opôs ao namoro de vocês.

- De fato, eles não proibiriam Charles de nada, no entanto, me ignoram como se não existisse.

- Isso a chateia?

- Não muito, prefiro viver longe daquele mundo. Não me sentiria bem em acompanha-los em todos os eventos que costumam frequentar, nem mesmo teria como bancar as roupas, os sapatos, o salão de beleza, etc., etc., etc.

- E Charles? O que anda fazendo?

- Ele está muito animado com seu novo negócio! Parece que tudo está caminhando bem, em breve, ele terá seu sonho sendo realizado, graças ao Sr. Darcy! Charles poderia ter se juntado a ele em qualquer um de seus negócios, no entanto, foi o Sr. Darcy quem o incentivou a fazer algo que de fato lhe desse prazer. Charles sempre gostou de pilotar, mas sua família nunca o apoiou. Agora, terá sua própria escola de pilotagem de kart!

Lizzy encarou Jane, percebendo em sua feição, que tinha uma grande admiração pelo gesto do Sr. Darcy. Lizzy, por sua vez, reconhecia que a atitude dele era nobre o bastante para que Charles pudesse realizar seu sonho profissional, pessoal e afetivo. Para ela, o mais importante disso tudo, era a postura favorável do Sr. Darcy em relação ao romance do casal, diferente dos Bingley e, mesmo, da opinião de sua própria namorada. Mais uma vez, parecia que Lizzy havia se enganado em relação ao Sr. Darcy, percebendo certo descaso ao ver Charles, em sua festa de aniversário, junto com Jane. Porém, ainda era cedo demais para que Lizzy pudesse enxergar de maneira clara, os sinais que estavam surgindo à sua frente.

Lydia chegou a casa, apenas após o almoço quando seus pais, ainda cansados por conta do baile, descansavam no quarto. Suas irmãs também estavam em seus quartos, dormindo após terem feito seus comentários, quase que intermináveis, sobre a festa. Lizzy preferiu permanecer na sala, sentada na poltrona de seu pai, aguardando a irmã. Sabia que seria o momento oportuno para conversarem, pois todos estavam dormindo. De repente, ouviu a porta de entrada se abrir, finalmente era ela, Lydia.

- Lizzy?

- Olá, Lydia! Acho que precisamos conversar.

- Agora? Estou faminta e muito cansada também, quase não dormi.

- Eu sei, esteve até agora com suas amigas, imagino.

- Sim.

- Nossa conversa não deve ser longa, são só algumas perguntas.

- É sobre George?

- Sim, é sobre George. Quero que seja sincera comigo e responda o que há entre vocês dois.

- Somos apenas amigos. Queria que meu príncipe de gala fosse um homem, bonito e charmoso, assim como ele. Não queria que fosse um garotinho fedendo a leite!

- Você está me dizendo que não há nada entre vocês?

- Por que quer saber? Ainda gosta dele?

- Não! Não é isso! Quero que tome cuidado com ele, George não me parece ser uma boa companhia para você.

- Ora, Lizzy! Para você, ele era uma boa companhia, por que para mim não serve?

- Você tem apenas 15 anos!

- Não me venha com esse papo, acredite, conheço mais sobre homens do que você!

Lizzy estava assustada com a atitude grosseira e com a revelação de sua irmã. Há tempos, não conversava com Lydia, não fazia ideia do quanto havia mudado. Apesar de tola, ela sempre foi carinhosa e, mesmo que não seguisse os conselhos das irmãs mais velhas, sempre soube escutá-los com certa educação. Mas, agora, parecia estar fora de controle.

- Sei onde esteve hoje de manhã. Foi com ele, não foi? Sei também que George não mora mais na pensão, parece que foi expulso de lá, pois não pagava o aluguel e porque recebia visita íntima em seu quarto.

A declaração de Lizzy causou em Lydia um mal estar aparente, um suor repentino parecia brotar de seu rosto cândido. Logo, Jane, que era a única que estava acordada, ao escutar o tom de voz alto de Lizzy se dirigiu até a sala.

- O que está havendo?

Jane presenciou a irmã ajoelhada no chão, choramingando baixo, até que começou a sentir-se mal.

- Preciso ir até o banheiro, me ajude, Jane! – disse Lydia, colocando a mão na boca.

Lizzy acompanhava tudo de perto, acreditando que Lydia estivesse fazendo manha com a intenção de fugir da conversa. Porém, Jane ajudou, prontamente, a irmã, que chegando ao banheiro, não permitiu que entrasse, trancando a porta por dentro. Aflita, Jane batia levemente na porta, pedindo-lhe, em voz baixa, que a deixasse entrar. Mesmo com toda a insistência, ainda que discreta, de Jane, Lydia continuou trancada no banheiro, até Jane se cansar, decidindo retornar a sala, onde estava Lizzy.

- O que aconteceu?

- É pior do que imaginava! – respondeu Lizzy, inconsolável.

O pequeno tumulto fez com que seus pais acordassem, interrompendo a chance de Lizzy prosseguir sua conversa com Lydia. Essa, por sua vez, aproveitou a oportunidade para sair do banheiro e se trancafiar em seu quarto, junto a Kitty.

- Por que tanto barulho? – questionou Sr. Bennet.

- É apenas Lydia, papai. – justificou Jane.

Lizzy ainda preferia não envolver seu pai no assunto, iria tentar contato com George, amanhã, no telefone do escritório onde trabalhava.


	16. Chapter 16

Fim de Semana em Campos do Jordão

Dentro do ônibus, Lizzy observava seu rosto num pequeno espelho, que pertencia a um estojo de maquiagem. Estava com enormes olheiras abaixo dos olhos, resultado de tamanha preocupação com sua irmã Lydia e das noites mal dormidas durante o fim de semana. Antes de descer do ônibus, uma lembrança repentina lhe veio à cabeça, fazendo-a recordar do que George lhe dissera, há tempos atrás, na pizzaria: _"Acho que estou namorando."_ Lizzy se esforçava ao máximo para lembrar-se do diálogo: "Ele descrevera ela como mandona e geniosa". Foi quando um frio lhe subiu ao peito, ao lembrar, com exatidão, as palavras de George: "_Muito mandona, com um gênio terrível, mas é linda e também muito jovem__._" Era a descrição precisa de Lydia.

Desceu do ônibus, aflita, quase chorando. Não se conformava por ter sido tão tola. Entrou no escritório, tentando esconder sua feição de agonia e tristeza do porteiro que lhe abrira a porta.

- Tão cedo, senhorita Lizzy?

O sorriso forçado demorou a aparecer em seu rosto.

De fato, estava bastante adiantada quando chegou ao escritório, passando pela recepção, ainda vazia. Nem mesmo seus colegas de sala haviam chegado. Sentou em sua mesa apoiando a cabeça em seus braços e permaneceu assim por alguns minutos, até ouvir barulho de passos no andar térreo. Retirou da bolsa, o papel onde George escrevera seus telefones, deixando-o sobre a mesa. Depois, levantou-se indo até o banheiro retocar a maquiagem, antes que alguém pudesse vê-la.

Enquanto isso, Sr. Darcy subia as escadas, indo direto à sala de Lizzy, pois já havia sido informado sobre sua presença. Curioso e disposto a encontra-la, sozinha, na sala, ficou um tanto decepcionado ao ver que o local estava vazio. Sem sinal algum de Lizzy, decidiu entrar, se aproximando de sua mesa. Foi quando viu o pedaço de papel, próximo ao telefone. Era a letra de George. Fechou os olhos, tentando minimizar a decepção que sentia. Em seguida, decidiu verificar atentamente o que havia no papel. Para logo depois, deixar o local com a mesma sutileza que entrara. Naquela manhã, Sr. Darcy não saiu de sua sala e, nem mesmo, atendeu a suas ligações.

Lizzy esperou até que todos de sua sala saíssem para almoçar. Pegou o telefone e discou o número do trabalho de George.

- Alô?

- Alô, por favor, preciso falar com George Wickham.

- Quem está falando?

- É uma amiga dele, meu nome é Lizzy.

- Bem, acontece que George não trabalha mais aqui.

Lizzy fez uma pausa e arriscou perguntar:

- Você era o chefe dele?

- Oh! Não. Éramos apenas colegas de trabalho.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa errada?

- Bem, eu não deveria dar esse tipo de informação, mas George acabou sendo demitido.

- Por favor, é muito importante para mim, preciso saber qual foi o motivo?

O homem que falava com Lizzy ao telefone ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, deixando-a muito apreensiva.

- Parece que George estava roubando a empresa e foi descoberto pelo dono. Me desculpe, mas não tenho autorização para falar mais sobre isso.

- Eu entendo.

Lizzy ficou chocada com a notícia, agradeceu a informação e colocou o telefone no gancho, arrasada. Em seguida, Charlotte ligou em seu ramal, chamando-a para almoçar, mas Lizzy estava completamente sem apetite e preferiu permanecer em sua mesa, até que seus colegas retornassem. Começou a ler seus processos e, aos poucos, envolveu-se no trabalho sem notar que já estava no meio da tarde. Foi quando resolveu descer até o refeitório.

- Lizzy, você almoçou? – perguntou Charlotte ao vê-la.

- Não me sinto muito bem, estou sem fome.

- O que houve? Está doente?

- Agora já me sinto melhor. Vou me servir de chá. Obrigada, Charlotte. – respondeu Lizzy se dirigindo ao refeitório.

Do 2º piso, Sr. Darcy que, por coincidência, estava no corredor, em frente a sua sala, acompanhava atentamente os passos de Lizzy. Ao ver que ela se dirigia ao refeitório, decidiu descer as escadas a fim de encontra-la. Quando passou pela recepção, Charlotte estranhou sua presença, perguntando-lhe:

- Precisa de alguma coisa, senhor?

- Não, Charlotte, obrigado. – respondeu ele, seguindo para o refeitório.

- Tem certeza? Deseja que levem um café?

- Pode deixar, obrigado.

Quando a porta do refeitório se abriu, lá estava Lizzy sentada no balcão, tomando um chá quente que a copeira acabara de lhe servir.

- Sr. Darcy? – disse ela, surpresa com sua presença.

A copeira, assim como Charlotte, também estranhou a presença do patrão no refeitório, perguntando:

- Deseja alguma coisa, senhor?

- Sim, por favor, uma xícara de café.

Ele olhava para Lizzy sem que conseguisse dizer uma sequer palavra. No entanto, eram tantas coisas que gostaria de dizer e compartilhar com ela, que imaginava, calado, as palavras e sorrisos fluindo da maneira como desejava que fosse.

- Não quer se sentar, Sr. Darcy?

- Não, obrigado, vim tomar apenas um café.

Lizzy continuou a tomar seu chá, achando mais uma vez, a atitude do Sr. Darcy bastante esquisita. Mesmo depois que a copeira lhe entregou a xícara de café, ele continuou em pé, ao lado de Lizzy.

- Devo entregar-lhe até amanhã o relatório que me pediu. – disse Lizzy, tentando estimular um diálogo entre eles.

- Claro, não se preocupe, leve o tempo que for necessário.

Lizzy olhou para ele, estranhando sua reação. Normalmente, era rude e pouco flexível com os prazos estabelecidos.

- Foi tudo bem, no baile de sua irmã, no sábado?

- Sim, foi tudo certo. – respondeu ela, respirando profundamente, ao lembrar-se daquela terrível noite.

- Que bom! – murmurou ele, lamentando-se por achar que ela estivesse na companhia de George.

- Preciso subir, Sr. Darcy e voltar ao trabalho.

- Claro. Fique à vontade.

Lizzy deixou o refeitório, enquanto ele terminava sua xícara de café, aborrecido e frustrado por não ter entusiasmado Lizzy. De fato, Sr. Darcy não estava acostumado a viver esse tipo de sentimento. Normalmente, as pessoas, de modo geral, o assediavam o tempo todo sem que ele precisasse se esforçar. O descaso de Lizzy parecia incomodá-lo profundamente, a ponto de fazê-lo desejar, cada vez mais, estar próximo da mulher que mais admirava.

Durante a semana, Lizzy percebeu que seu mal-estar, em relação a sua irmã e George, havia diminuído, já que seu tempo era preenchido com muito trabalho e estudo. No entanto, todas as noites, quando se deitava, surgiam as lembranças desagradáveis que lhe causavam tanta dor. Sem poder contatar George e evitando abordar, mais uma vez, Lydia, sua decisão seria alertar seu pai, para que ficasse mais atento à sua filha caçula, assim, planejava ter uma conversa amena com seu pai, durante o fim de semana.

Quando a sexta-feira chegou, Lizzy recebeu a ligação de Jane, logo pela manhã, no escritório. A irmã reforçava o convite feito, anteriormente, para passar o fim de semana em Campos de Jordão na casa dos Bingley.

- Jane, me desculpe, com a semana agitada que tive não me lembrei da viagem.

- Lizzy, gostaria muito de sua companhia. Vamos, se anime! Vamos curtir aquele paraíso juntas! Sei que está precisando descansar. Não estaremos a sós, Charles convidou outras pessoas.

- Suas palavras parecem inspiradoras, mas não sei se devo ir.

- Nem eu nem Charles iremos aceitar uma resposta negativa sua, portanto, quero que você saia do escritório hoje e vá direto para casa, arrumar sua mala.

E foi exatamente isso que Lizzy fez. Nem mesmo foi a faculdade. Apesar de saber que deveria tratar o assunto de Lydia com certa urgência com seu pai, decidiu adiar e aceitar o convite tão tentador de sua irmã. A viagem estava marcada para a primeira hora de sábado. Charles e Jane apanharam Lizzy em sua casa e seguiram rumo a Campos de Jordão, pela Rodovia Presidente Dutra, numa manhã ensolarada ao som de _The Police_.

A mansão dos Bingley ficava numa excelente localização, no luxuoso bairro de Capivari. Após cruzar os enormes portões, rodeados por muros altos, o caminho que se percorria era emoldurado por enormes pinheiros até chegar à frente da casa principal. Com terreno amplo e cercado de verde, a casa principal mais parecia um pequeno castelo normando com direito a um pequeno lago em sua lateral, circundado por enormes plátanos. As sacadas das suítes localizadas no segundo andar e eram evidenciadas por terem seus próprios telhados pontiagudos. Logo acima, harmoniosamente, sobre a casa, ficava o enorme telhado de linhas pontiagudas do mesmo tom avermelhado. Pela janela do carro, Lizzy observava maravilhada, a beleza do lugar. Assim que saíram do carro, um casal de empregados os recebeu na majestosa entrada da casa.

- Sejam bem vindos!

- Olá! Bom dia! – disseram eles.

- Na sala de refeição, próxima ao jardim de inverno, há uma mesa posta, caso estejam com fome.

- Ah! Sim, estamos famintos! – disse Charles.

- Preparei as seis suítes, conforme o senhor pediu. – disse a senhora, para estranheza de Lizzy que achava haver apenas mais um casal entre eles. – Posso acompanha-las até seus quartos. – disse ela, à Lizzy e Jane.

- Ah! Sim, por favor. – respondeu Jane.

Enquanto seguiam para as suítes, alguns cômodos lhes eram apresentados. A sala principal era ampla, com uma belíssima decoração rústica e confortáveis sofás em torno da suntuosa lareira de pedra. Lizzy e Jane chegavam a sorrir uma pra outra, tamanha era sua admiração e encantamento pelo lugar. Havia uma mesa de madeira maciça, ao lado da sala principal, onde segundo a senhora, era servido o jantar. Havia também uma grande adega, que ficava um nível abaixo da sala. Quando subiram ao andar de cima, havia uma aconchegante sala frente a uma pequena lareira, que dava acesso a corredores em ambos os lados, onde estavam localizadas as suítes. A suíte principal lhes foi apresentada e Lizzy ficou extasiada já que nunca vira nada igual antes. "Parece um apartamento!" – disse ela deslumbrada. Havia uma lareira para aquecer o quarto, que tinha uma ampla sala de estar, com closet e uma banheira de hidromassagem que mais parecia uma piscina.

- As outras suítes não possuem lareiras, mas todas têm uma pequena sala de estar com televisor e banheira de hidromassagem nos banheiros. – disse a senhora, fechando a porta da suíte principal e encaminhando-as para seus quartos. – Ah! E é claro, todas possuem belíssima vista!

Certamente, Jane ficaria no mesmo cômodo que Charles, assim a senhora apresentou a acomodação:

- Este é o quarto que Charles costuma ficar. Tentei ao máximo adaptá-lo para receber a senhorita e para que se sinta confortável.

- É lindo! Muito obrigada pela atenção!

A senhora estranhava tantos agradecimentos e elogios já que não estava habituada a recebê-los pelo seu trabalho. Tanto o deslumbramento das irmãs quanto sua simplicidade impressionava lhe.

- Vou hospedá-la na suíte que mais gosto. – disse a senhora à Lizzy, enquanto caminhavam para o outro lado do corredor.

Lizzy tentava conter a emoção e a curiosidade em ver sua acomodação.

- Meu Deus! Que lindo! – exclamou ela, indo direto a sacada para admirar melhor a fantástica paisagem que se tinha dali.

- Gostou? – perguntou a senhora.

- É adorável! – respondeu ela, quase sem palavras, olhando o belo lago com suas águas calmas brilhando sobre a luz do sol.

Do quarto de Lizzy se tinha a visão de toda a extensão do lago, rodeado por plátanos e belíssimas flores. Também se ouvia os patos e outras aves que ali se banhavam.

- Há muito que se admirar por aqui, senhorita. – disse a senhora. – Se tiver oportunidade use sua banheira num final de tarde, a paisagem costuma ser relaxante. Agora preciso ir, tenho muito a fazer.

- Muito obrigada!

Assim que a senhora deixou o quarto, Lizzy continuou a contemplar a paisagem. Dali podia-se ver, ao longe, o Morro do Elefante, aonde se chegava ao topo através do teleférico.

Jane bateu na porta e depois entrou:

- Lizzy, não quero ir embora daqui nunca mais!

As irmãs riram e se abraçaram contemplando juntas a bela vista.

- Parece um sonho! Imagine o papai vendo tudo isso.

- A vista do seu quarto parece ainda mais bela do que a minha.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Vá, precisamos descer, Charles nos espera lá embaixo para comermos.

Com a porta aberta do banheiro, Lizzy questionou a irmã sobre as seis suítes que a senhora mencionou ter arrumado:

- Quem mais Charles pretende receber na casa?

- Não sei ao certo, sei que convidou um casal de amigos.

- Espero que Caroline não apareça.

- Acredito que não, alias é pouco provável que nem saia de casa.

- O que houve com ela?

- Acabei esquecendo em comentar com você, parece que o Sr. Darcy terminou o namoro entre eles.

Lizzy arregalou os olhos, surpresa, com a notícia, porém não fez nenhum comentário a respeito.

- Pronta? Então vamos descer, estou morrendo de fome!

As irmãs desceram as escadas até a sala principal, onde puderam ver que Charles recepcionava o casal de amigos que acabara de chegar. Após as devidas apresentações, todos se sentaram à mesa farta de pães, queijos, frios, tortas, bolos e doces e diversas frutas.

- Acho que não irei almoçar hoje. – disse Jane.

- Não se preocupe, o almoço será servido mais tarde, ainda não sei se meus amigos virão. – disse Charles, beijando a mão de Jane.

- Quem está esperando, Charles? – perguntou seu amigo.

- Darcy e Fitzwilliam. Mas ficaram de confirmar, só que até agora não telefonaram.

Jane olhou discretamente para Lizzy, pois sabia que a irmã não simpatizava com o Sr. Darcy. No entanto, Lizzy parecia não se importar, apesar da notícia não ter lhe agradado, era melhor ter a presença dele do que a de Caroline. Além do mais, a casa era imensa o bastante para livrar-se dele, caso fosse preciso.

Após a refeição, todos foram para fora da casa, o casal pediu ao senhor, que trabalhava na casa, que selassem os cavalos, para que ele e sua noiva pudessem cavalgar. Enquanto isso, Charles, Jane e Lizzy caminharam até o lago, envolvidos por uma conversa agradável e divertida.

- Não imaginava que havia cavalos aqui. – disse Lizzy, surpreendida.

- Bem, meu pai adora cavalos. Ele tem um haras e um centro hípico no interior de São Paulo. Agora, que ele adquiriu as terras ao lado, pretende trazer mais alguns cavalos para cá, a contra gosto de minha mãe.

De repente, o casal se aproximou deles, a cavalo:

- Charles, este e um belíssimo Puro Sangue Árabe, seu pai está de parabéns! – comentou o amigo de Charles, acariciando o pelo do animal.

- Eles são o xodó de meu pai.

Em seguida, o casal acenou e se dirigiu cavalgando para fora da propriedade.

- Esse meu amigo pratica pólo equestre, na Hípica em São Paulo. Apesar de não curtir o esporte, sempre acompanhava meu pai para assistir aos jogos.

- Nunca assisti a um jogo assim, só pela televisão, nas Olímpiadas de Moscou. – contou Lizzy.

- Se quiser, podemos combinar um dia para irmos até a Hípica e assistir a um jogo.

- Acho que seria interessante!

- Mas, como não estamos em São Paulo e sim em Campos do Jordão, mais tarde, podemos ir até o Morro do Elefante, o pôr do sol costuma ser lindo visto por lá. – sugeriu Charles.

- Acho que terei medo em subir no teleférico. – comentou Jane, ganhando um longo abraço carinhoso de Charles.

Enquanto Jane e Charles curtiam um momento mais íntimo, Lizzy afastou-se, sem que fosse percebida. Caminhou pela propriedade respirando o ar puro e sentindo o calor do sol em sua pele. Chegou até o terreno que George havia falado. Era um espaço imenso, todo gramado e com algumas construções em madeira, que mais lembravam os celeiros dos filmes de faroeste que passavam na TV.

Lizzy estava encantada com o mundo que havia fora do seu dia-a-dia. Tudo aquilo que estava presenciando e desfrutando pertenciam a uma realidade bastante distante da sua, alcançada apenas através dos livros e revistas que lia ou aos filmes que assistia. Com tantas novidades preenchendo sua mente, Lizzy mal conseguia lembrar-se dos problemas que a atormentavam em seu cotidiano, pareciam pequenos demais e sem importância. Ao dar a volta pela imensa mansão, encontrou dois cães imensos isolados numa área cercada, como se fosse as instalações de um canil. Ficou parada em frente ao portão e pode observar suas casas e, até mesmo, alguns brinquedos, como bolas e bichinhos de borracha.

- Eles são mansos. – disse um garoto que se aproximava do portão. – São dogues alemães. Este cinza se chama Barão e este malhado é o Duque.

- Estou impressionada com o tamanho deles!

- Mas eles só querem brincar. Quando não estou na escola, passo um tempão brincando com eles, enquanto meus pais cuidam da propriedade.

- Eles sempre ficam presos?

- Não, só quando tem gente na casa. Quando estamos a sós, eles ficam soltos.

Lizzy se despediu do garoto e prosseguiu seu passeio até chegar à entrada principal da casa. Estava com muita sede e decidiu entrar para beber um copo de água. Ao acessar a sala principal deu de encontro com o Sr. Darcy e seu amigo Fitzwilliam, que haviam acabado de chegar.

- Sr. Darcy.

- Olá, Lizzy! Este é Fitzwilliam, um amigo.

- Prazer.

- O prazer é meu, Lizzy. Já ouvi muito sobre você.

Lizzy ficou em silêncio após a revelação do rapaz, tentava imaginar o que o Sr. Darcy falava a seu respeito.

- Bem, espero, ao menos, que haja alguns elogios.

- Sim e não são poucos! – revelou ele, deixando Lizzy um tanto sem graça.

- Charles e Jane estão lá fora, próximos ao lago. – contou ela. – Estou indo até a cozinha, tomar um copo de água.

- Parece que você se torna tímido ao lado dela. – brincou Fitzwilliam.

- Impressão sua. – respondeu Sr. Darcy, tentando negar a impressão do amigo.

Antes que Lizzy retornasse da cozinha, Charles e Jane surgiram na sala. Todos se saudaram e Charles sentou-se em frente ao som, colocando uma fita K7 do Rolling Stones.

- Essa é quente, Darcy! Um amigo trouxe para mim da Inglaterra, no mês passado. – contou Charles, segurando a caixinha da fita _Emotional Rescue_.

- _Stones_ é sempre muito bem vindo! – disse Fitzwilliam.

Quando Lizzy retornou a sala, sentou-se próxima ao Sr. Darcy, enquanto escutavam a canção _She's So Cold_.

- Fez uma boa viagem? - perguntou Sr. Darcy a Lizzy.

- Sim. Não sabia que viria.

- Na verdade, decidi na última hora. Precisava descansar um pouco e aqui é o melhor lugar.

- Darcy, já convenci Fitzwilliam a nos acompanhar num passeio ao Morro do Elefante, você vem? – perguntou Charles, empolgado.

- Você me conhece, suficientemente bem, para saber a resposta.

- Ora, Darcy! Vai ser divertido. – insistiu Charles.

- O que há de errado em fazer tal passeio? – questionou Lizzy, curiosa.

- Não me sinto bem fazendo passeios, digamos, populares demais, como esse. Sem contar que sempre há filas!

Jane ficou apreensiva, achando que a irmã fosse responder, expondo sua opinião de maneira indelicada. Mas Lizzy ficou em silêncio, guardando para si, sua opinião de que o Sr. Darcy era o homem mais arrogante que conhecera.

- A letra dessa música é a uma declaração de amor! – revelou Fitzwilliam. – Vejam só_! __"I'm so hot for her and she's so cold. She's so cold but she's beautiful though_." Genial! O cara estava louco por ela e ela não estava nem aí!Essa outra parte é ainda melhor, o cara diz que ela vai envelhecere ninguém saberá o quanto foi bela…_"When you're old, Nobody will know that you was a beauty, A sweet sweet beauty A sweet sweet beauty, but stone stone cold."_

- Ainda bem que eu não sofro desse mal. – disse Charles referindo-se ao amor correspondido por Jane.

- A letra me parece um tanto machista. Acho que ele não está interessado em viver um romance, dessa forma, ela só pode trata-lo assim, friamente. – disse Lizzy, atraindo para si a atenção de todos.

Sr. Darcy olhou para Lizzy admirando suas palavras, reservadamente.

Os amigos de Charles logo retornaram a casa e o almoço foi servido, assim que saíram do banho. O almoço foi bastante descontraído e com assuntos bastante diversificados. Falavam sobre viagens, karts, cavalos e carros. Apesar das conversas girarem em torno de temas não muito familiares a realidade das irmãs, Lizzy parecia não se intimidar em participar, dando suas opiniões e mostrando seus conhecimentos, mesmo que esses, na maioria das vezes, fossem apenas teóricos. Já Jane, buscava consolo nos abraços do amado.

Quando o fim da tarde se aproximava, Charles convocou a todos, irem ao Morro do Elefante, observar o pôr do sol. O casal de amigos preferiu ficar e descansar e Sr. Darcy se recusou a acompanha-los. Para se chegar ao topo do morro, era necessário subir através do teleférico, localizado no centro de Capivari. Ao contrário do que o Sr. Darcy havia comentado, não havia filas, já que era apenas um final de semana comum e não estavam na alta temporada.

- Acho que a desculpa que o Sr. Darcy arranjou não funcionou desta vez, não há fila alguma aqui. – disse Lizzy.

- Esquece o Darcy, acho que ele tem medo de altura. – brincou Fitzwilliam.

A cadeira do teleférico era unitária, não sendo possível passear as alturas em duplas, para desespero de Jane. À medida que a cadeirinha subia morro acima, podia-se ouvir os gritos de pavor de Jane. Lizzy, que havia sido a primeira a embarcar, desfrutava como ninguém da aventura, sentido a brisa gelada em seu rosto, enquanto contemplava o céu ainda iluminado pelo sol. Mesmo antes de chegar ao topo, lá do alto, podia se ter uma visão fantástica da cidade, que mais parecia um cenário de filme europeu.

Quando todos desceram de suas cadeirinhas, permaneceram algum tempo admirando a paisagem, Charles tentou mostrar-lhes a sua casa lá do alto. Era impressionante o tamanho de sua propriedade vista daquele ângulo. Enquanto Jane e Charles faziam juras de amor ao pôr do sol, Lizzy e Fitzwilliam conversavam:

- Nossa! É uma das paisagens mais bonitas que vi. – declarou Lizzy, ao olhar o sol escondendo-se por trás da cidade.

- Tem razão! – concordou Fitzwilliam. – Como vão as coisas lá no escritório?

- Vão bem! Estou envolvida em dois processos muito distintos, mas muito interessantes. Isso faz com que eu consiga adquirir muita experiência, para quem sabe, um dia, ter meu próprio escritório.

Ele sorriu e disse: - Acho que Darcy não iria permitir.

- Por que não?

- Conheço muito bem Darcy, é o melhor amigo que tenho, de um coração sem igual e ele, a admira, acredite!

Lizzy não conseguia enxergar o Sr. Darcy como melhor amigo de ninguém, apenas dele mesmo, quanto mais um sujeito com o coração sem igual.

- É engraçado imaginá-lo como um admirador, pelo simples fato de que não conversamos muito.

- Darcy é muito reservado, tem aquele jeitão dele, mas tem suas qualidades também e uma delas é ser bastante seletivo na escolha das pessoas que gosta. Sabe, vou te confessar uma coisa, quando o conheci, foi ódio à primeira vista.

Os dois riram e, depois, Lizzy decidiu contar-lhe sua versão:

- Engraçado, ele também despertou esse tipo de sentimento em mim. A primeira vez que o vi, foi no meu primeiro dia de trabalho, ia subir a escada, quando ele, repentinamente, saiu de dentro de um elevador que nunca havia percebido que existia. Aí, ele foi extremamente desagradável, e gritou algo do tipo: "Não use o elevador, suba as escadas!".

Os dois mais uma vez riram.

- Isso é a cara do Darcy!

- O que há com aquele elevador?

- Seu pai, antes de morrer, não conseguia mais caminhar, estava fraco demais, porém muito lúcido. Darcy, então, fez aquele elevador para que ele pudesse continuar indo ao escritório, já que era desejo dele continuar trabalhando até o fim de sua vida. É um direito dele, temos que apenas respeitar.

- Entendo.

- Darcy amava demais o pai, sua perda significou muito a ele.

- Ei, vamos descer, está ficando muito frio! – gritou Charles.

Quando retornaram a casa, a sala principal estava vazia, até que a senhora apareceu, após ouvir o barulho deles.

- Charles, irei providenciar que acendam a lareira, as noites tem sido bastante frias por aqui.

- Ah! Sim, obrigado.

Os preparativos para o jantar estão prontos na cozinha, você vai querer minha presença para servi-los durante o jantar?

- Não será necessário. Pode deixar que a gente se vira por aqui. Mais uma vez, obrigado.

- Muito bem, vou deixar a mesa do jantar pronta para vocês.

Todos subiram para seus quartos. Fitzwilliam acompanhou Lizzy até a porta de seu quarto, já que estava hospedado ao lado. Lizzy acendeu os abajures e entrou no banheiro. Aproximou-se do balcão da pia e viu um vidro de sais de banho, ao abrir a embalagem, sentiu um perfume irresistível que mais parecia ser um convite para um banho de banheira. Lizzy preparou a banheira, de maneira um pouco atrapalhada, mas ao final, estar ali deitada em meio a macia e perfumada espuma, lhe fazia sentir-se bela e feliz.

Enquanto Lizzy descia as escadas, pode observar o Sr. Darcy na sala principal em companhia do casal de amigos de Charles. A moça estava deitada ao chão, sobre o peludo tapete de cor clara, com a cabeça encostada numa almofada, a beira da lareira, que já estava acesa, tornando o ambiente ainda mais especial. Escutavam a bela canção, adorada por Lizzy, _Do That_ _To Me One More Time_. Quando Sr. Darcy percebeu sua presença, seu olhar radiante acompanhava seus passos na escada. Já na sala, a amiga de Charles, disse em tom de brincadeira:

- Finalmente uma mulher para desfrutar comigo o LP da novela Água Viva.

- Oh! Vejo que está enfrentando certa resistência. – provocou Lizzy.

- Total resistência! – confirmou ela.

- Por que todas as mulheres sempre gostam dessas porcarias românticas? – perguntou seu namorado.

- Vai ver porque sabemos apreciar além de rock, mpb e até mesmo samba, as coisas que nos fazem bem, bem ao nosso coração! – respondeu Lizzy.

- Ah! Chegou a minha preferida! – gritou Fitzwilliam, vindo de dentro com uma garrafa de vinho nas mãos. – Agora, só faltam as taças!

Quando Fitzwilliam retornou com as taças, insistiu para que Lizzy se sentasse mais próxima a eles. E lá, estava ela, novamente, ao lado do Sr. Darcy.

- O que achou do passeio?

- Maravilhoso!

- Imagino que deva ter gostado.

- Devo levar seu comentário como um elogio? Se me lembro bem, você não foi ao passeio por acha-lo popular demais.

Fitzwilliam, que pode escutar a fala de Lizzy, achou engraçado seu comentário, porém preferiu ficar calado e saborear seu vinho, fingindo não ter ouvido nada.

- Não me referia a isso, apenas acho que gosta das coisas simples da vida. – explicou Sr. Darcy. – A propósito, eu também aprecio muito as coisas simples.

- Devo admitir que sua afirmação me causa certa desconfiança.

- Acredito que você se deixa levar muito pelas aparências, mas as pessoas são muito mais do que isso.

As palavras do Sr. Darcy tocaram profundamente em Lizzy, que reconhecia em si, o grave defeito de julgar as pessoas pela aparência.

Logo, Charles e Jane se juntaram a eles na sala. Charles teve a ideia de servir o fondue de queijo na sala, em cima da mesa baixa que ficava ao centro dos sofás e em frente à lareira, assim todos sentaram-se, descontraidamente, ao chão. Enquanto se deliciavam com o creme de queijo, Fitzwilliam os divertiam com suas histórias engraçadas. Mais tarde, quando todos já haviam terminado de comer e sentiam-se mais a vontade por conta das taças de vinhos, Charles convidou-os a brincar de jogo da verdade. Em princípio, Sr. Darcy hesitou em participar da brincadeira, mas com a insistência de Charles e Fitzwilliam, acabou cedendo ao passatempo. Usando uma garrafa de vinho, Fitzwilliam iniciou a rodada, girando a garrafa ao centro dos participantes, rolando perguntas, em sua maioria, muito indiscretas.

- De Fitz para Jane!

- Você sente atração por mim?

- Claro que não!

- Que pena!

- De Charles para Darcy!

- É verdade que já usou seu Landau como motel?

- Não, desconheço essa história!

Quando foi a vez do amigo de Charles fazer uma pergunta ao Sr. Darcy, este, sem saber que Lizzy era sua estagiária, lhe fez uma pergunta:

- Você seria capaz de sair com uma estagiária mocréia, só para que ela realizasse seus desejos mais sacanas?

- Não. – respondeu ele, secamente, olhando diretamente para Lizzy.

- Bem, já nos divertimos demais por hoje! – disse Fitzwilliam, pondo fim a brincadeira.

Lizzy levantou-se do chão e foi até a mesa de jantar se servir de água. Sr. Darcy levantou-se, em seguida, indo atrás dela.

- Sinto muito, essas brincadeiras nunca me agradaram.

- Não se preocupe, não me senti ofendida.

- Nem deveria.

Lizzy bebia água, enquanto olhava para ele.

- O senhor também não deveria sentir-se abalado com isso, afinal é apenas uma brincadeira.

- Mas, o que eu sinto por você não é uma brincadeira.

A revelação dele deixou Lizzy um tanto chocada.

- Não compreendi o que acabou de dizer?

Antes que pudesse explicar a Lizzy seus sentimentos, olhou em direção a sala para ter certeza de que todos continuavam lá.

- Amo você, isso está escrito na minha testa quando te olho. Está assim tão na cara que, mesmo eu não querendo aceitar isso, meus amigos mais íntimos vieram me questionar. Precisei por fim ao meu relacionamento com Caroline, pois minha própria consciência já não suportava mais. Talvez você consiga imaginar ou talvez não, o quanto foi difícil descobrir isso, uma vez que você trabalha para mim, e sinceramente, não é o que todos esperam de mim. Está sendo muito duro viver assim, todos esses meses, ao seu lado, observando, admirando e tentando me aproximar de você. Tentando imaginar-me ao seu lado, tentando conter minhas fantasias, mesmo sendo você uma pessoa tão diferente de mim.

- Não sei o que dizer, realmente não esperava por isso. De qualquer modo, nunca quis lhe causar nenhum mal, mesmo quando o criticava dentro de mim.

Sem perceber que os dois conversavam na sala ao lado, Charles levantou-se se dirigindo para onde estavam, quando foi impedido por Fitzwilliam:

- Agora não. Parece que finalmente Darcy está falando com ela.

- Minha nossa!

Charles, discretamente, sugeriu a Jane, que subissem para o quarto. O outro casal decidiu fazer o mesmo, despedindo-se de Fitzwilliam. O fiel e bom amigo do Sr. Darcy decidiu encontrar um lugar mais reservado, onde pudesse terminar sua garrafa de vinho em paz.

Sem perceber que estavam sozinhos, eles continuavam a dura conversa, tentando manter a calma para não chamar a atenção dos demais:

- Como assim, me criticava?

- Pelo modo como sempre age.

- Não entendo.

- Bem, você normalmente age de maneira arrogante, na maioria das vezes.

- Você me acha arrogante?

- Sim e muito. Pensa que nunca reparei em suas atitudes e nas coisas que costuma dizer, agora mesmo você afirmou que somos diferentes e que todos esperam que nunca se apaixone por alguém como eu. O que quis dizer com isso? Que você tem dinheiro e eu não?

- Não é tão simples assim.

- Então me explique.

- Não era esse o rumo que previa para a nossa conversa, mas já que você insiste vou tentar explicar. Na verdade, não sou de tolerar os relacionamentos entre os mais afortunados e menos afortunados, pois acho que nunca há um amor verdadeiro. O mais pobre sempre será influenciado pela riqueza do mais rico. As pessoas sempre reforçarão a dúvida, que sempre existirá, se aquela pessoa está ao seu lado pelo que você possui ou se a ama de verdade.

- Neste caso, você está querendo dizer que eu jamais me interessaria pelo senhor, ao menos que tivesse uma boa fortuna? Pois fique sabendo que não estou interessada nem no senhor e muito menos em sua riqueza. Gosto de pessoas com caráter e costumo amá-las pelo que são. Bem que George Wickham falou que você era um egoísta, incapaz de acreditar em qualquer pessoa, até mesmo nele, que agora está tão transformado, por causa de atitudes como as suas.

- Você não sabe nada a respeito dele, também não quero perder meu tempo explicando, vá corra pra perto dele, mas saiba que vai se arrepender!

- O que está dizendo? Nunca tive nada com George, você enlouqueceu?

- Sempre pensei que havia alguma coisa entre vocês. Todas as vezes que nos encontrávamos, fora do escritório, vocês estavam juntos.

Lizzy respirou fundo, colocando as mãos sobre o rosto.

- Preciso me deitar.

- Por favor, me diga alguma coisa, sobre o que te falei. – disse ele, segurando-a pelo braço.

- Não consigo. Agora, não. – disse ela fitando-o nos olhos, completamente atordoada.

Lizzy deixou a sala de jantar e se recolheu em seu quarto, deixando Sr. Darcy sem resposta a seus sentimentos.


	17. Chapter 17

Onde está George Wickham?

Assim que Lizzy acordou, na manhã de segunda-feira, antes de sair para o trabalho, seu telefone tocou. Era Jane. Estava com a voz aflita, pedindo a Lizzy que viesse imediatamente até à sua casa, pois algo muito grave havia acontecido. Lizzy, logo, preocupou-se com a saúde de seus pais, mas Jane lhe garantiu que nada havia ocorrido com eles, tranquilizando-a. Quando terminou em se arrumar, seguiu para lá, sem tentar desvendar o que teria acontecido de tão grave, atitude que não lhe era, nem um pouco, habitual. Sentia-se bastante cansada da viagem e, ainda, chocada com a declaração do Sr. Darcy, a qual preferiu manter em segredo. Por mais que se sentisse lisonjeada por ter despertado o amor de um homem tão poderoso, achava, ao mesmo tempo, que não deveria aceitar e, mesmo, tolerar os sentimentos de alguém com ideias preconceituosas, o qual teve a ousadia de destacar o quão diferentes eram. Além disso, a antipatia sentida por ele, desde o primeiro momento em que se conheceram, tinha um peso considerável. Não era assim tão fácil esquecer as palavras e atitudes de meses de convivência. Foram poucos os momentos, em que Lizzy havia tido uma boa impressão do Sr. Darcy, momentos esses, que nem mesmo lembrava-se. Tudo que lhe importava agora era defender-se e no lugar do amor, o qual não existia, Lizzy alimentava com vigor seu orgulho. Podia não ser bela como Jane, mas tinha um amor próprio exagerado em relação a mulher que havia se tornado. Inteligente, independente e muito carismática. Era feliz com a família que tinha e com as poucas coisas que havia conquistado. Apesar de ter conhecimento de suas limitações financeiras, tinha, ainda, muito orgulho em ser filha do Sr. Bennet, um intelectual respeitado. De fato, o Sr. Darcy invadiu e agrediu um universo dentro de Lizzy e, agora, pagaria um preço alto.

Enquanto caminhava pela calçada, próxima ao prédio de seus pais, Lizzy notou que Jane a esperava na porta do prédio.

- O que está fazendo aqui, por que não me esperou lá em cima?

- Não posso me atrasar mais do que já estou, os alunos me aguardam. Depois, não queria que ninguém de casa a visse.

- Por quê? O que houve?

- O problema é com Lydia.

- O que aconteceu com ela?

- Fiquei sabendo a pouco, papai me contou, antes de sair. Eu mesma queria lhe contar. Descobriram que Lydia está grávida.

Lizzy colocou as mãos no rosto, fechando os olhos em seguida.

- Meu Deus! Por isso, todos aqueles enjoos que ela vinha sentindo.

- Pois é. Parece que ela está muito abalada, ainda não quis dizer com quem teve relações.

- Sei quem pode ser.

- Sabe?

- É o George! Ele fez isso com ela. Desgraçado!

- Calma, Lizzy! Você tem certeza disso?

- É tudo culpa minha! Eu o trouxe pra perto da nossa família. Como pude ser tão tola, tão idiota! Ele não presta! – gritava Lizzy aos prantos.

Jane assustou-se com a reação de Lizzy, nunca vira a irmã desse jeito antes, abraçando-a e implorando que se acalmasse.

- Tentei contato com ele, na semana passada, queria tirar essa história a limpo, mas ele não mora mais na pensão, foi expulso porque não pagava o aluguel e, também, porque recebia mulher em seu quarto.

Jane levou um susto e, em seguida, criou coragem e perguntou: - Você acha que ele se encontrava lá, com Lydia?

- Pode ser. Ele me confessou uma vez que tinha uma namorada muito jovem. Como eu podia imaginar que era de Lydia que ele estava falando?

- Talvez pudéssemos encontra-lo em seu trabalho, você sabe onde é?

- Ele não trabalha mais lá, foi demitido faz pouco tempo.

- Demitido?

- Sim, parece que ele andou roubando a empresa.

- Meu Deus! Mas que tipo de sujeito é esse?

- Como eu pude ser tão tola?

- Você disse que ele cresceu com o Sr. Darcy, não é?

- Sim.

- Você precisa falar com o Sr. Darcy.

- Com o Sr. Darcy?

- Sim. É o único jeito.

Era difícil para Lizzy aceitar o envolvimento do Sr. Darcy nesta questão, principalmente após o que havia acontecido entre eles, porém teria que concordar com o raciocínio de Jane, sendo, talvez, a única chance em encontrar George.

- Se me lembro bem, a mãe de George continuou trabalhando na casa do Sr. Darcy, mesmo após ele ter sido praticamente expulso de lá.

- Fale com o Sr. Darcy, assim que chegar ao escritório, mas só se realmente tiver certeza de que isso tem a ver com George.

- Lizzy consentiu, balançando a cabeça.

- E Lydia, como está?

- Papai me disse que ela não quer se alimentar e prefere ficar na cama chorando o tempo todo.

- Preciso vê-la, quem sabe consiga arrancar-lhe a verdade e saber onde está George.

- Não a vi ainda, desde que voltamos de Campos do Jordão. Ontem, quando cheguei, todos estavam em seus quartos, vi apenas Mary, que não comentou nada comigo. Precisamos tomar cuidado ao abordá-la, pode ser perigoso para ela e para o bebê.

- Sim. Dessa forma, é melhor irmos atrás de George.

- Preciso ir, agora. Estou atrasadíssima! – disse Jane, despedindo-se de Lizzy. – Nos falamos mais tarde!

Lizzy permaneceu parada em frente ao prédio, refletindo se seria melhor subir e tentar conversar com Lydia. Porém, um medo assustador lhe fez mudar de ideia, fazendo com que ela, em lágrimas, seguisse até o ponto de ônibus. Seu rosto molhado pelo contínuo choro refletia seu imenso sofrimento, ao imaginar a infelicidade de seu pai, que com tanto sacrifício, cuidava de sua família. Sabia o quanto era difícil a ele, manter-se longe das garras da ditadura, tendo que optar por ser uma pessoa sem opinião política, apenas para manter-se vivo e conseguir o sustento de sua esposa e filhas.

Quando chegou ao escritório, nem mesmo percebeu o quanto estava atrasada, carregava em seu semblante uma imensa tristeza, que logo, foi percebida por Charlotte.

- Bom dia, Lizzy! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, está tudo bem.

- Não parece, está tão abatida. Esteve chorando?

- Eu estou bem. – respondeu Lizzy, não se preocupando em ser convincente. – O Sr. Darcy já chegou? – perguntou ela, olhando para o 2º piso.

- Não. Ele não virá para o escritório hoje. Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Obrigada, Charlotte.

Seguiu em direção a sua sala, passando no banheiro antes para lavar o rosto. Ao olhar-se no espelho, reparou em sua feição abatida e os olhos inchados de tanto chorar. Preocupou-se em usar um pouco de maquiagem para evitar comentários entre os colegas de trabalho. Passou o longo dia, sem concentrar-se em suas tarefas, nem mesmo, almoçar, apenas refletindo no que poderia ser feito para aliviar a dor de Lydia e de seu pai. No final do dia, quando estava indo embora, Charlotte fez nova tentativa em se aproximar de Lizzy, porém sem sucesso.

No caminho de casa, Lizzy lembrou-se que tinha, em algum lugar de sua casa, o telefone que George havia lhe dado antes do carnaval, quando ainda morava na casa da família Darcy. Ao entrar em sua casa, revirou alguns papeis até achar o que buscava. Imediatamente, discou o número.

- Alô?

- Boa noite! Eu preciso falar com a Sra. Wickham, mãe de George, por favor.

- Sou eu. Do que se trata?

- Bem, meu nome é Lizzy, sou amiga de seu filho, trabalhamos juntos no escritório do Sr. Darcy e preciso falar com George, onde posso encontra-lo?

- George não mora mais aqui.

- Sim, eu sei, mas também não está morando mais na pensão. A senhora saberia dizer onde posso encontra-lo?

- Por acaso, George está lhe devendo dinheiro?

- Não, em absoluto. Sou amiga dele e ainda trabalho para o Sr. Darcy. Apenas gostaria de vê-lo.

- Bem, eu sinto informa-la, mas não tenho notícias de George. Nos vimos há pouco dias atrás, quando ele me pediu dinheiro para comprar uma roupa, acho que era uma festa, um baile, algo assim. Depois disso, soube que saiu da pensão onde morava. Só Deus sabe, fiz de tudo para que ele ficasse morando lá, mas não consegui.

- Mas ele deve estar morando em outro lugar, a senhora não sabe?

- Não, não sei minha filha.

Lizzy agradeceu à senhora e desligou o telefone, completamente arrasada. Não sabia como encontra-lo. Vestiu o casaco e seguiu até a casa de seus pais. Um clima de tristeza parecia ocupar todos os cantos da casa. Lydia negava sair de seu quarto e, mesmo, se alimentar. Sua mãe, inconsolável, também preferia ficar em sua cama. As duas irmãs, Kitty e Mary, receberam Lizzy na sala.

- Onde está o papai?

- Foi para a universidade.

- E Jane?

- Foi até o mercado comprar frutas para a Lydia.

- Mas ela passa o dia sem colocar nada na boca.

- Precisamos agendar um médico para leva-la. É muito importante que ela tenha um acompanhamento. Ela ainda se recusa a falar com quem teve relações?

- Sim.

- Até para você Kitty?

- Eu não sei de nada, Lizzy.

Lizzy esperou até que Jane voltasse do mercado e contou-lhe sobre sua conversa com a . Certamente sabiam que não seria nada fácil encontra-lo.

Na mansão da família Darcy, assim que o jantar foi servido a mesa para Georgiana e o Sr. Darcy, a Sra. Wickham comentou sobre o telefonema que recebera a pouco:

- Recebi uma ligação estranha, era uma moça, de nome Lizzy.

- Lizzy ligou? – interrompeu Sr. Darcy.

- Sim, o senhor a conhece, disse que trabalhava em seu escritório.

- Sim. Ela deixou algum recado?

- Não, senhor. Ela apenas queria saber sobre George. Onde encontra-lo.

Muito desapontado, Sr. Darcy ouviu a Sra. Wickham concluir o que dizia. Achava que Lizzy havia telefonado para falar com ele sobre o assunto que havia ficado pendente entre os dois.

- Bem, certamente, a senhora soube orientá-la.

- Infelizmente, há dias não tenho notícia de George. Com licença. – disse ela se retirando da sala de jantar.

Georgiana percebeu a frustração no rosto de seu irmão, sabia que algo estava acontecendo.

- Darcy, desculpe a intromissão, mas me diga o que está acontecendo? Hoje você nem foi trabalhar, voltou ainda pela manhã de domingo da viagem a Campos do Jordão. Terminou com Caroline. Não estou entendendo seu comportamento.

- Te devo muitas explicações, mas agora não. – disse ele, se retirando da mesa, sem ao menos tocar em seu prato.

Em seu quarto, sentado na varanda, olhava para o vazio, perdido em seus pensamentos. Era difícil aceitar que Lizzy estivesse interessada em George e não por ele. A todo minuto se perguntava por que, sem que pudesse ter uma resposta convincente. Não se dava conta que só ele conhecia quem era George, Lizzy não podia sequer imaginar. Além disso, o modo como ela o enxergava, era algo que não podia se livrar, fazia parte de sua vida morar numa boa casa, ter carros e roupas, muitos empregados, empresas e toda sua riqueza. Tudo isso era natural para ele, porém muito diferente para Lizzy, que o criticava por ser simplesmente rico. Seu jeito reservado e, muitas vezes, tímido, era mal interpretado pela maioria das pessoas, mas nunca alguém tivera coragem de lhe dizer que era arrogante e egoísta.

Já passava das dez, quando Sr. Bennet chegou a casa. Lizzy o esperava, olhando a noite passar pela janela.

- Então você já sabe.

- Sim. E estou aqui para ajuda-lo no que for preciso. Telefonei para o médico da mamãe e agendei uma consulta para Lydia, amanhã. É muito importante para a saúde dela e do bebê.

- Ela comeu alguma coisa.

- Sim, consegui fazer com que ela comesse um pouco.

- Isso é bom.

- Você também precisa se alimentar. Venha, vamos sentar a mesa, ainda preciso falar outro assunto com o senhor.

Lizzy pegou um prato e serviu um pouco de sopa para seu pai.

- Acho que sei quem teve relações com Lydia.

- O que sabe Lizzy? – perguntou Sr. Bennet rasgando com as mãos um pedaço de pão.

- Lembra-se do George?

- Eu imaginava.

- Ainda não consegui localizá-lo, mas vou continuar.

- Como é esse rapaz, Lizzy?

- Quando o conheci parecia ser a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas depois, estava sempre revoltado com a vida e com todos.

Lizzy limitou-se a falar sobre o que mais sabia sobre George, poupando seu pai de mais sofrimento. Ao terminar o jantar, Sr. Bennet levou a filha até sua casa.

- Vai dar tudo certo, papai. Precisamos pensar apenas na saúde de Lydia e do bebê.

Ao entrar em casa, Lizzy sentia-se exausta. Deitou em sua cama, sem ao menos tirar sua roupa. Queria ficar ali, deitada, pensando em como resolver da melhor maneira possível essa situação. Adormeceu. O dia que teve sequer deu chance em pensar na própria vida. Nem mesmo, lembrou-se da declaração do Sr. Darcy.


	18. Chapter 18

A inauguração do kartódromo

Lizzy despertou de seu sono profundo quando ainda nem o sol havia nascido. Saiu de casa cedo, muito desanimada, nem mesmo tinha vontade de escutar as músicas em seu walkman. Quando chegou ao escritório, deu de encontro com o Sr. Darcy, que saia pela porta principal, carregando uma pilha de pastas.

- Bom dia, Sr. Darcy. Me desculpe, por não tê-lo visto. – disse ela, ao esbarrar com ele, derrubando algumas pastas no chão.

- Está tudo bem.

Lizzy recolhia as pastas que caíram no chão, enquanto Sr. Darcy pedia ajuda ao porteiro, entregando-lhe as outras para serem levadas ao carro.

- Chegou cedo.

- Sim, não ando dormindo muito bem.

- Algum problema?

Lizzy se levantou com as pastas nas mãos e olhou para o rosto do Sr. Darcy. Por um momento, sentiu-se tão confortável com sua presença que gostaria de lhe contar tudo que havia acontecido, mas preferiu manter seu problema em segredo.

- Não. Está tudo bem.

- Você parece bastante abatida.

- Só tenho escutado isso nos últimos dias. – disse ela, entregando-lhe as pastas.

- Espero que isso não tenha a ver com o que falamos.

- Não. De maneira alguma. – disse ela, abaixando a cabeça.

Sr. Darcy olhou para fora, até criar coragem de perguntar:

- É o George, não é?

- Como sabe?

- Não sei do que se trata, apenas sei que ontem ligou para casa e falou com a Sra. Wickham. Ela me disse que você estava procurando por ele.

- Me desculpe, telefonar em sua casa e...

Sr. Darcy interrompeu Lizzy, achando ser doloroso demais ouví-la falar sobre George:

- Não precisa me explicar nada. Preciso ir agora, estão me esperando.

- Claro.

Sr. Darcy saiu sentindo uma imensa dor no peito, enquanto Lizzy permaneceu próxima à porta de entrada, sem saber ao certo o que pensar, sentia um imenso vazio preencher cada parte de seu corpo. Ainda que se sentisse assim, Lizzy não compreendia, com exatidão, os sentimentos do que Sr. Darcy, achando, simplesmente, que não era de seu interesse saber de seus problemas, já que não havia correspondido a sua declaração.

Mais tarde, quando estava em sua mesa, recebera uma ligação de Jane, que havia acompanhado Lydia ao médico. A gestação estava confirmada e o médico calculara aproximadamente 12 semanas.

- Marcamos o primeiro ultrassom para a próxima semana, assim como os outros exames que o doutor pediu.

- Qual foi a reação de Lydia?

- Não está aceitando muito bem a gravidez.

- Não podemos deixar que faça nada de errado.

- Abordamos esse assunto no consultório, o médico avisou que qualquer procedimento nesta fase é muito perigoso. Acredito que Lydia tenha entendido com clareza. O doutor também disse que casos como o de Lydia é muito comum. Muitas das adolescentes que engravidam nessa idade costumam ter rejeição ao bebê.

Lizzy acreditava que se George estivesse ao lado de Lydia tudo seria mais fácil. Não passava por sua cabeça a possibilidade de George também rejeitar toda essa situação, desde Lydia grávida até mesmo o bebê.

A rotina de Lizzy durante toda a semana foi alterada em função de Lydia. Do trabalho, seguia direto à casa de seus pais, para fazer companhia a irmã, ao invés de ir a faculdade. Lydia não queria retornar ao colégio, sentia-se incomodada com a reação de seus colegas. Porém, todos achavam que seria apenas uma fase inicial e que, logo estaria de volta às aulas. Nas semanas seguintes, Lizzy retornara a frequentar suas aulas, retomando, aos poucos, sua rotina habitual, restando apenas os finais de semana para fazer companhia a Lydia. Toda a situação servira, ao menos, para unir as irmãs. Lizzy nunca fora tão próxima de Lydia, primeiro por conta da diferença de idade e, depois, por não terem tido ideais em comum. Sempre foram pessoas muito diferentes, apesar de irmãs. No entanto, ainda com toda a aproximação entre as elas, Lydia guardava consigo o segredo, de quem era o pai do filho que esperava.

Demorou semanas até que a Sra. Bennet retomasse seus compromissos com a casa e com a sua vida social. Ainda sentia-se muito constrangida em revelar às amigas e conhecidas e, até mesmo, aos parentes sobre o estado de Lydia. Pedia, insistentemente, a mesma discrição as filhas. Lá no fundo, guardava a esperança de que o pai do bebê pudesse pertencer a uma importante família e que, ainda, tivesse recursos financeiros suficientes para sustentar e dar todo o conforto necessário a sua nova família.

Agindo contra as ordens de sua mãe, Jane havia comentado com Charles sobre o que acontecera com Lydia, inclusive, sobre as suspeitas de que George era o pai do bebê. Chocado, Charles acabou revelando a namorada algumas das atitudes que o rapaz cometera, quando ainda morava na mansão da família Darcy. Até mesmo, sobre o motivo de sua demissão no escritório de advocacia do Sr. Darcy, fazendo com que Jane ficasse, ainda mais, aterrorizada com o caráter de George, preferindo não comentar nada, mesmo com Lizzy.

Apesar de todo o transtorno que a gestação de Lydia causara na vida de toda a família Bennet, Jane vivia um momento único com a conclusão do projeto de Charles. A inauguração de seu grande empreendimento estava prevista para os próximos dias, inclusive contando com a presença de grandes pilotos e personalidades do meio. Charles, finalmente, realizava um sonho ao lado de seu grande amigo Sr. Darcy, o que possibilitaria sua tão almejada independência financeira. Uma semana antes da inauguração formal do kartódromo, Jane foi visitar as instalações, se apaixonando pelo que vira.

- Meu Deus, Charles! Não imaginava que fosse assim.

- Como imaginava um kartódromo?

- Não sei, algo menos sofisticado. Isso é maravilhoso!

- Com o tempo, quero que faça umas aulas, imagine nós dois disputando uma corrida?

- Nem pensar, acho que morreria de medo!

- Vai ter muito tempo pra que eu possa convencê-la.

Eles se abraçaram, felizes, em meio ao barulho dos karts que transitavam na pista.

- Quero que convide Lizzy e todos de sua família!

- Vou fazer isso, mas não prometo que compareçam.

Passaram-se dias até que Jane convencesse Lizzy a acompanha-la ao grande evento de inauguração do kartódromo e isso, só foi possível, pois o Sr. Bennet era um amante das corridas desde os saudosos anos 60 e 70, acompanhando-as através da Radio Panamericana, sob a narração do respeitável Wilson Fittipaldi, o Barão. Além do mais, jamais ousaria em deixar de prestigiar Charles e perder a oportunidade em conhecer de perto um kartódromo.

Era uma manhã ensolarada, típica de primavera, quando as irmãs acompanhadas pelo pai chegaram ao kartódromo. Antes mesmo que Jane pudesse encontrar Charles, em meio a muitos convidados presentes para a ocasião, Sr. Bennet parava para cumprimentar conhecidos, muitos deles, jornalistas que estavam ali fazendo a cobertura da inauguração do local. Havia um assédio maior em cima de algumas personalidades do automobilismo, como o lendário Chico Landi. Mais interessante ainda, era que alguns convidados, entre eles, pilotos de destaque, como o jovem Ayrton Senna, que havia vencido dois campeonatos sul-americanos de kart e liderava o atual, iriam participar de uma corrida amistosa para apreciação da imprensa e para delírio dos demais convidados do evento. Charles, também participaria da corrida, com seu próprio kart, ao lado de Senna e de pilotos mais experientes como Toninho da Matta.

Quando Jane, finalmente localizou Charles, este vestia um macacão todo caracterizado com as cores da bandeira do Brasil e estava prestes a entrar na pista. Muito simpático, cumprimentou e agradeceu a presença do Sr. Bennet e de Lizzy, para em seguida, despedir-se de Jane, indo conferir seu tempo em relação aos outros corredores. Após arranjarem um excelente lugar nas arquibancadas, Jane foi surpreendida com a presença da Sra. Bingley e de sua filha Caroline.

- Como vai, minha querida? Há quanto tempo não nos vemos!

- Desde a comemoração de seu aniversário, creio.

- Sou o pai de Jane, Sr. Bennet, estou certo de que é a Sra. Bingley, a mãe de Charles.

- Sim, sou eu mesma. E você é a irmã, Lizzy, se não me falha a memória.

- Isso mesmo, Sra. Bingley.

Jane olhou surpresa, pois não se lembrava em ter apresentado Lizzy a Sra. Bingley. Caroline manteve-se ao lado da mãe, porém sem esbanjar muita cordialidade. Quando a corrida foi oficialmente anunciada aos convidados, para entusiasmo de todos, o narrador seria uma importante personalidade do automobilismo, o Barão, pai dos pilotos Wilson e Emerson Fittipaldi, que recebia os aplausos e o respeito do público presente, inclusive uma belíssima homenagem. Sr. Bennet estava muito emocionado em saber de sua presença, era uma honra ter a oportunidade em conhecer alguém, que de fato, fez as coisas acontecerem para evolução do esporte a motor no país. Enquanto isso, Sra. Bingley parecia não se importar com a emocionante homenagem que faziam ao Barão, estando mais interessada em localizar o Sr. Darcy em meio aos convidados, na tentativa de unir, novamente, sua filha Caroline a ele.

Quando Barão deu início a corrida, cerca de 15 karts disputavam na pista, que possuía um traçado original e ousado, projetado por um jovem engenheiro inglês e homologada pela Confederação Brasileira de Automobilismo, o que permitia serem realizados os grandes torneios nacionais. Após a largada, Sr. Bennet se entusiasmava, torcendo ferozmente para que Charles vencesse a corrida, alegrando sua filha Jane e deixando a Sra. Bingley, um tanto importunada com toda a barulhenta vibração. De repente, quando finalmente avistou o Sr. Darcy, pegou Caroline pelo braço e caminharam até se aproximarem dele. Acompanhando atentamente o encontro entre eles, Lizzy sentiu-se estranhamente incomodada com o comportamento íntimo que Caroline proporcionava ao Sr. Darcy, fazendo, até mesmo, com que ele se manifestasse da mesma maneira.

Quando a corrida terminou, mesmo não sendo Charles o grande vencedor, Jane estava entusiasmada em encontra-lo, pedindo ao pai e a Lizzy que a acompanhassem até a entrada dos boxes. Naquele momento, havia um assédio feroz da impressa em cima dos corredores, impedindo que Jane se aproximasse de Charles. Enquanto isso, Lizzy, tranquilamente, se apoiou na grade que separava os boxes da arquibancada, observando dali, os pilotos. Foi quando, por fim, Sr. Darcy a avistou, com seus longos cabelos escuros esvoaçantes. Ainda que estivesse ao lado da Sra. Bingley e de Caroline, Sr. Darcy seguiu até onde estava, abordando-a:

- Gostou da corrida?

Lizzy assustou-se com sua presença.

- Me desculpe, não quis assusta-la.

- Tudo bem, só estava pensando, em como deve ser interessante isso.

- Correr de kart?

- Sim.

- Bem, devo confessar que prefiro ficar longe dessas coisas.

Lizzy olhou para seu rosto, para, em seguida, mostrar-lhe um lindo sorriso espontâneo.

- De fato, não vejo o senhor pilotando um desses.

- Devo considerar isso um elogio ou uma crítica?

Antes que Lizzy pudesse responder, eles foram surpreendidos com a chegada da Sr. Bingley e de Caroline.

- Darcy, por acaso já viu Charles? – disse ela, encontrando um pretexto para por fim ao diálogo entre eles, o qual ela mesma detectou ser, um tanto, ameaçador aos seus planos de reatar o romance entre Sr. Darcy e Caroline.

- Ainda não, Sra. Bingley.

- Que tal esperarmos lá dentro? Aqui está ventando horrores.

- Vá a senhora na frente, a encontro em seguida.

Sra. Bingley sentiu-se insultada com a atitude do Sr. Darcy, se retirando, porém obrigando a filha a permanecer ao lado dele.

Mesmo com a presença de Caroline, Sr. Darcy tentava resgatar seu diálogo com Lizzy:

- Posso comentar com Charles sobre seu interesse em correr de kart.

Caroline estranhou o modo como ele falou com Lizzy, uma voz doce e carinhosa, sem contar a gentileza.

- Estou vendo que gosta de corrida, Lizzy?

- Na verdade, aprendi a gostar de corridas com meu avó e meu pai, que sempre acompanharam. Antes mesmo de existir o autódromo de Interlagos, eles assistiram a uma corrida de rua, aqui na cidade de São Paulo, se não me engano a Av. Brasil foi uma das vias usadas no circuito. Segundo eles, havia uma linda corredora francesa entre os pilotos e ela era maravilhosamente genial. Nesta ocasião, prestes a conquistar a terceira colocação, enquanto disputava acirradamente com o piloto brasileiro, Manuel de Teffé, ela sofreu um grave acidente, que a deixou entre a vida e morte. Lembro-me de meu avó contar que além dela, que se feriu gravemente, algumas pessoas que assistiam a competição se feriram também e outras até morreram. Ele viu quando ela voou do carro, sendo arremessada em cima de um soldado, que depois veio a falecer. Quando finalmente, ela se recuperou, virou notícia no país inteiro, se transformando numa espécie de heroína! Porém, para sua carreira como piloto, o acidente foi fatal, nunca mais foi a mesma nas pistas.

Sr. Darcy olhava Lizzy, encantado com a história que acabara de contar. Para ele, era impressionante como ela cativava e conquistava as pessoas com sua sabedoria e conhecimentos únicos.

- Isso mais parece essas historinhas que nossos avós contam para nos impressionar! – desdenhou Caroline.

- Pois pode acreditar, ela existiu e isso fez parte da história de sua vida. – respondeu Lizzy, pondo fim ao questionamento de Caroline.

Em seguida, Lizzy observava seu pai ao lado do Barão, sabia o quanto aquilo significava para ele e sorriu feliz, eternizando aquele belíssimo momento dentro de si.

- Veja, finalmente Charles apareceu! – anunciou Caroline. – Vamos parabeniza-lo?

Sr. Darcy e Lizzy seguiram-na até a entrada dos boxes, onde estava Charles, abraçado com Jane. Todos juntos, elogiaram e saudaram Charles.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa? – convidou Charles. – Essa corrida me abriu o apetite!

- Ótima ideia, irmãozinho! A mamãe está mesmo nos aguardando na área onde está sendo servido o coquetel. – disse Caroline, abraçando carinhosamente o braço do Sr. Darcy, enquanto caminhavam.

Lizzy sentia-se um pouco deslocada, com Jane dando total atenção a Charles e Caroline em seu jogo de sedução em cima do Sr. Darcy, a fim de reconquistá-lo. Quando seu pai apareceu, mesmo estando ao lado de um senhor que acompanhava um garotinho, Lizzy foi ao seu encontro. Não era ninguém conhecido, porém Lizzy teve o maior prazer em ser apresentada aquele garotinho, que segundo seu pai, já corria de kart.

- Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou ela.

- Rubinho.

- Quer dizer que o senhor corre de kart?

- Sim.

- Qualquer dia, quero vê-lo correr. Quantos anos você tem?

- Oito.

Impressionada com a pouca idade do garoto, Lizzy sentiu-se ainda mais estimulada a pilotar um kart.

- Acho que vou abandonar minha carreira de advogada, o que o senhor acha? – disse ela, brincando com seu pai.

- Eu acho ótimo! Assim, eu abandono a universidade também e ficamos os dois aqui!

- Venha, vamos comer alguma coisa, papai.

Sem que ninguém percebesse, Sr. Darcy chamou a atenção de Caroline, após ela ter solicitado a imprensa para fotografá-los juntos. No entanto, ela não podia aceitar ser tratada daquela maneira, tão estúpida, queixando-se, indiscretamente, a ele, fazendo com que a Sra. Bingley tivesse que intervir, separando-a do Sr. Darcy, antes que alguém da impressa pudesse reparar o desentendimento entre os dois. Nesse momento, Lizzy acompanhava seu pai que conversava entusiasmadamente sobre o campeonato de Fórmula 1, com o notável jornalista Reginaldo Leme, contratado pela TV Globo para a cobertura do automobilismo. O assunto girava em torno do grande desempenho do piloto brasileiro, Nelson Piquet, que faltando apenas dois GPs para o final do campeonato, permanecia atrás de um piloto australiano. Quando a conversa entre os dois, foi se tornando técnica demais, Lizzy passou a observar a festa, com seus convidados se amontoando em pequenos grupos, sempre muito empolgados e eufóricos nos assuntos que tratavam. Tentava localizar Jane, porém antes disso, presenciou o exato momento em que Sra. Bingley e sua filha deixavam o local. Discretamente, passou a procurar o Sr. Darcy, mas parecia não estar em nenhum lugar no amplo salão improvisado, onde o coquetel estava sendo servido.

De fato, neste momento, Sr. Darcy acompanhava Charles e Jane até os boxes, para conhecer os karts que foram utilizados na competição. Eram equipamentos muito modernos, que seriam usados na escola de pilotagem, que funcionaria ali mesmo. Porém, antes que pudessem retornar ao salão, Charles decidiu se desculpar com o amigo, por conta do comportamento de sua irmã e de sua mãe:

- Creio que elas exageraram mais uma vez. Minha mãe não se conforma que a relação entre você e Caroline chegou ao fim.

- Já deveria esperar por isso.

- É, eu sei, mas é muito inconveniente se comportar assim, ainda mais com a imprensa toda por perto.

- Esqueça, Charles, elas já se foram.

- Isso quer dizer que você tá livre para investir em "você sabe quem"!

- Agora, os dois vão ficar de segredinhos? – perguntou Jane. – Posso saber quem é essa "você sabe quem"?

Charles olhou para Jane, com a certeza de que a namorada sabia de quem estavam falando:

- Ora, Jane, não se faça de desentendida, claro que estamos falando de Lizzy. – revelou Charles.

Jane não sabia do interesse do Sr. Darcy pela irmã, até mesmo porque Lizzy não havia comentado nada disso com ela, surpreendendo-se com a descoberta, porém preferiu manter-se discreta, para não constranger, ainda mais o Sr. Darcy, o qual não tinha tanta intimidade.

- Sei que ela é difícil, mas você vai acabar conquistando-a, deixa ao menos passar essa fase complicada. Jane contou-me que Lizzy está sofrendo demais. – comentou Charles.

- O que está acontecendo com Lizzy? – perguntou Sr. Darcy, com ar preocupado.

- Bem, achei que soubesse. – disse Charles, constrangendo até mesmo Jane, que teria agora, que contar o fato ao amigo. – Nem preciso pedir sua discrição, mas o caso é que a irmã mais nova de Lizzy e de Jane está gravida, e pelo que tudo indica, o pai é o George.

Sr. Darcy ficou paralisado com a notícia, compreendendo agora o quanto fora tolo, ao achar, o tempo todo, que Lizzy estava interessada em ter notícias de George, por amá-lo. Assim como, sua constante presença junto à família Bennet. Procurou se aprofundar no assunto, questionando Jane sobre o caso, ficando chocado ao saber do sumiço de George, sem ao menos, permanecer ao lado de Lydia durante esta fase tão delicada.

Quando retornaram ao salão, Sr. Bennet e Lizzy, assim como a maioria dos convidados, estavam deixando o espaço. Eles aguardavam apenas Jane para se despedirem. Sr. Darcy, assim que olhou para Lizzy, teve vontade em lhe contar que sabia de todo o ocorrido e que faria de tudo para ajuda-la, porém a presença do Sr. Bennet, fez com que ele se limitasse a olhá-la, admirando-a mais do que nunca.


	19. Chapter 19

A decisão de Lizzy

Jane preferiu permanecer no kartódromo, fazendo companhia a George, enquanto Lizzy seguiu para casa junto com seu pai. No caminho de casa, enquanto dirigia, Sr. Bennet, muito entusiasmado, contava a Lizzy sobre tudo que havia conversado durante o evento, contando-lhe, com muito orgulho, principalmente sobre seu encontro com Barão. Apesar de muito distraída, Lizzy se esforçava para dar atenção a seu pai, no entanto, Sr. Bennet, que a conhecia muito bem, logo desconfiou que alguma coisa a incomodava.

- Parece cansada, Lizzy.

- Um pouco, papai.

- Será que é só cansaço mesmo?

- Bem, ainda estou muito preocupada com Lydia.

- Todos nós cuidaremos de sua irmã. Infelizmente ela escolheu este caminho, mas estamos todos juntos para dar-lhe o que for preciso. Não pode e nem deve querer carregar sozinha os problemas de Lydia. Você tem sua carreira e seus estudos e, além disso, o mais importante de tudo tem sua própria vida para se preocupar.

Em silêncio, Lizzy refletia sobre o que seu pai lhe dissera, passava por sua cabeça o amor que o Sr. Darcy havia lhe declarado. Muito dividida em suas opiniões a respeito dele, ora imaginava-se vivendo um romance ao seu lado, para, logo em seguida, ter a certeza de que era impossível uma relação com alguém que lhe fizesse sentir-se tão inferior, por não possuir riqueza e nem pertencer a mesma classe social. Seu orgulho ferido tornava-a cega, incapaz de perceber o sincero e intenso sentimento do Sr. Darcy. Para alguém, que fora educado em meio a tantas convenções e onde o mundo lhe fora apresentado de maneira distorcida e preconceituosa, ele se esforçou muito, até conseguir reunir força capaz de superar todos seus conceitos, se declarando para uma mulher comum como Lizzy. Porém, a interpretação dela era grotesca e deturpada o bastante, a ponto de não perceber e, nem mesmo, aceitar seu amor.

De repente, Sr. Bennet lhe perguntou algo, que soou como uma questão bombástica aos seus ouvidos, libertando Lizzy de seu profundo pensamento:

- O que acha do Sr. Darcy?

- Como assim? O que tem ele?

- Calma, Lizzy! Apenas lhe fiz uma pergunta. Tenho minha opinião sobre ele, porém sua convivência é diária, certamente conhece-o melhor do que eu.

- Bem, ele é o dono do escritório e também é muito ocupado, não há tempo para que possamos conversar muito.

- Eu gosto dele, é um rapaz inteligente e bastante reservado. A atitude de confiança que ele depositou em Charles, ajudando-o a realizar seu sonho, também é muito nobre.

- Concordo com o senhor.

- Ele parece admirá-la, percebi em seus olhos.

Um tanto sem graça com a observação de seu pai, Lizzy tratou logo em apresentar um argumento qualquer, mesmo sendo pouco convincente:

- Talvez porque tenho feito um bom trabalho no escritório.

Sr. Bennet fingiu acreditar na resposta de sua filha, estava certo de que havia algo a mais nos olhares que o Sr. Darcy lançava a Lizzy durante o evento. E, também, sabia que aquilo tudo parecia mexer muito com os sentimentos da filha.

Após o almoço, Lizzy permaneceu boa parte da tarde na casa de seus pais, ao lado de Lydia, embora estivesse compenetrada em sua leitura, até que Jane, chegou, entrando vibrante pela sala, anunciando a todos que a comemoração com Charles continuaria, mais tarde, no The Gallery. Sentou-se ao lado de Lizzy, exigindo sua presença na boate. Contando com as opiniões favoráveis de seu pai e de suas irmãs, Jane não deixou alternativa a Lizzy, sendo esta obrigada a aceitar o convite. Satisfeita com o desfecho do episódio, Jane arrastou Lizzy até o quarto, acompanhada pelas irmãs a fim de montar seu figurino para a noite. Enquanto Lizzy, com pouco entusiasmo, assistia Jane esvaziar seu guarda-roupa em meio à euforia das irmãs, passava por sua cabeça, lembranças de um tempo de inocência, que dentro delas não havia mais, onde todas juntas se deslumbravam com as coisas mais simples, como ir a uma festa no salão do prédio. Há meses atrás, Lizzy pensaria estar vivendo um conto de fadas ao ser convidada a uma festa no The Gallery, porém, agora, era tão diferente, o mundo de gente grande parecia cruel demais, quase insuportável para alguém com a sensibilidade como a dela.

- Deveria estar animada, Lizzy. – disse Mary, ao perceber um desânimo no olhar de Lizzy.

- Estou certa de que o clima fantástico que existe no ambiente do Gallery vai fazer muito bem a Lizzy! – prometeu Jane, tendo certeza de que ela e o Sr. Darcy pudessem se acertar durante a noite. – Precisamos de um vestido pra você, Lizzy! Se quiser pode usar um desses.

- Ainda não pensei qual roupa usar.

- Quero te ver, a mulher mais linda desse lugar! – disse Lydia, sentada ao lado de Lizzy. – Sei que não vai ser fácil, não que a ache horrorosa, mas sei que neste lugar só tem aquelas mulheres maravilhosas, modelos e atrizes lindíssimas! Se você quiser posso cuidar de sua maquiagem, disso eu entendo!

- Obrigada, Lydia. Mas não me preocupo em ser a mais bela da noite, minha presença será apenas para prestigiar Jane e Charles, afinal hoje significou um grande dia a eles.

As irmãs se uniram até convencer Lizzy a usar um belo vestido preto, com paetês brilhando por toda sua frente, o qual Jane usara apenas uma vez. Apesar de morar tão perto, Lizzy, nem mesmo, foi a sua casa, preferindo se divertir ao lado das irmãs, enquanto montavam sua produção. Porém, a decisão em usar o sapato de uma de suas irmãs não parecia muito sensata, visto que Lizzy calçava número 36 enquanto, Mary e Lydia usavam 37 e Jane e Kitty, 35.

Após o jantar, em família, onde o assunto foi exclusivamente sobre o novo negócio de Charles, Sra. Bennet, que desde a notícia da gestação da filha caçula, parecia bastante apática, sentiu-se revigorada, imaginando que finalmente seu sonho seria realizado. Jane, a mais bela de suas filhas, se casaria com um homem bonito e bem sucedido. Ao se retirarem da mesa, Lizzy e Jane foram para o quarto, restava-lhes pouco tempo para se aprontarem até Charles chegar. Sra. Bennet estava muito empolgada com o programa das filhas, deixando para retirar a mesa do jantar, mais tarde. Preferiu acompanha-las até o quarto, se intrometendo em cada detalhe. Relembrava, com entusiasmo, de seu tempo de moça, onde segundo ela, os rapazes ficavam encantados com a sua beleza e simpatia. Enquanto observava Lizzy experimentando os sapatos de Jane, achou importante alertá-la a ser mais amável com os rapazes ou mesmo, com qualquer cavalheiro que a abordasse na boate:

- Agora que Jane já está com um pé no altar, você deveria concentrar-se em arranjar um bom rapaz também, quem sabe se não conhece algum amigo de Charles, pra isso precisa ser bastante simpática e graciosa.

- Mamãe, a senhora sabe minha opinião. O homem que me levar para o altar saberá exatamente como sou e terá que gostar de mim assim, como sou.

- Lizzy, você já é uma mulher, sabe que essa sua teoria não deve funcionar muito bem.

- Pois então, serei uma solteirona feliz, tia de meus queridos futuros sobrinhos! – disse ela, colocando a mão carinhosamente sobre a barriga de Lydia.

Todas as irmãs acharam engraçadas as palavras de Lizzy, exceto a Sra. Bennet, que continuou a resmungar sobre o comportamento rebelde da filha.

Quando estavam prontas, Lizzy agradeceu e despediu-se de cada irmã, ao chegar à vez de Lydia, esta lhe segurou as mãos, pedindo que prestasse atenção em todos os detalhes para que pudesse lhe contar muitas histórias no dia seguinte. Lizzy se emocionou e prometeu a irmã, fazer exatamente o que havia pedido.

Enquanto desciam no elevador, Lizzy sentia o sapato lhe apertando os pés, acreditava que o incomodo seria suportável, não sendo capaz de estragar sua noite. Aproveitando o momento a sós com Lizzy, até que Charles chegasse, Jane lhe agradeceu pela companhia e contou-lhe uma boa notícia:

- Caroline não irá! Não somente nós estaremos mais felizes na festa, mas acredito que o Sr. Darcy também estará.

- Então o Sr. Darcy irá?

- O que a fez pensar que ele não iria? Ele é o melhor amigo e sócio de Charles. Sei de sua implicância com ele, mas começo a achar que o Sr. Darcy não é tão ruim como pensa. E, além do mais, ele gosta muito de você!

- O que sabe sobre isso, Jane?

Jane hesitou em contar-lhe sobre o que havia escutado durante a manhã no kartódromo, achando que isso faria com que Lizzy desistisse em acompanha-la:

- Apenas sinto isso, Lizzy.

Permaneceram em silêncio, até Charles chegar. Sentada no banco de trás, do esportivo Opala SS, Lizzy parecia mais entusiasmada com a noite, ao ver Charles tão excitado com sua comemoração. Quando o carro estacionou em frente ao Gallery, Lizzy observou pela janela, a fachada do lugar, até que pudesse sair do carro. Para sua surpresa, Sr. Darcy os aguardava, ansiosamente, do lado de fora. Muito nervoso, esteve ensaiando um jeito de se aproximar de Lizzy, antes que chegassem. Sentia-se mais confiante, agora que sabia que George não fazia parte de sua vida e Lizzy, de fato, estava sozinha. Seu objetivo era retomar o assunto que não havia concluído em Campos.

- Boa noite!

- Boa noite, Darcy! Não sabia que estaria esperando aqui fora, senão teria saído antes de casa.

- Não tem problema, Charles, prefiro esse ar puro ao invés de ficar lá dentro.

Charles achou graça na estranheza do amigo e passou pela porta de entrada de mãos dadas com Jane. Antes de cumprimentar Lizzy, Sr. Darcy a observou rapidamente, que, aos seus olhos, estava perfeita.

- Olá, Sr. Darcy!

- Olá, Lizzy, posso acompanha-la?

- Claro.

Enquanto caminhava rumo à porta de entrada, tomava coragem para falar com ela, tentando sua primeira aproximação. Com a voz um pouco trêmula, lhe fez um pedido:

- Então, antes de entrarmos, quero que me prometa uma coisa.

Lizzy olhou para ele, surpresa e um tanto assustada. Sr. Darcy percebeu sua expressão e tentou acalmá-la:

- Não me olhe assim, é muito simples o que tenho pra te pedir. Não quero que me chame de senhor, me chame apenas de Darcy.

- Está bem. – concordou ela.

- Me sinto velho demais quando me chamam assim. – explicou ele, permitindo que ela entrasse primeiro pela porta.

- Sei que não é velho, Sr. Darcy, mas é apenas uma questão de respeito, afinal o senhor é meu chefe e quase todos que conheço, o chamam assim.

- Numa só frase você mencionou duas vezes a palavra senhor! – disse ele, bem humorado. – Se quiser continuar com essa formalidade, que seja apenas no escritório, mas fora dele, não é necessário.

Lizzy sorriu, pedindo-lhe desculpas:

- Não estou acostumada a chama-lo de Darcy, vou precisar me policiar o tempo todo!

Seus olhos pareciam iluminados, ao perceber seu comportamento doce e agradável, era o primeiro momento mais íntimo que tivera, até então, ao lado dela.

Quando Lizzy entrou no Gallery, seus olhos cintilavam, parecia tudo perfeito, um mundo encantado, muito sofisticado e sedutor. Nunca vira nada igual. As pessoas circulavam confiantes e felizes, muito bem trajadas. Lembrou-se repentinamente de Lydia, murmurando baixinho: - Ela ia adorar!

- Disse alguma coisa?

- Não, nada. Apenas quis dizer que esse lugar é muito bonito.

- Sim, pra quem gosta de boate, como Charles, aqui é um bom lugar pra vir. Você tem vários ambientes em um só. Se quiser dançar é só ir até a pista de dança, senão pode ficar no bar, que é mais sossegado, mas é muito confortável. Tem também um restaurante com ótimos pratos.

Lizzy estava impressionada com toda a atenção do Sr. Darcy, porém sentia-se pouco a vontade ao seu lado, procurando por Charles e Jane entre as pessoas que circulavam a sua frente.

- Veja! Eles estão ali. – apontou ela.

- Acho que Charles encontrou um de seus convidados. – comentou ele.

- Você não vai cumprimenta-los? – perguntou ela com a intenção de se juntarem ao grupo.

Mesmo contra sua vontade, Sr. Darcy acompanhou Lizzy até onde eles estavam. Seu intento era permanecer ao lado dela de maneira mais reservada, porém tentou acalmar sua ansiedade, se esforçando a acreditar que as coisas estavam fluindo naturalmente.

Sentindo um tanto incomodada com os sapatos, Lizzy olhou em direção ao bar e observou que havia algumas poltronas, achando que não seria má ideia sentar-se um pouco. Interrompeu, por alguns segundos, a conversa de Charles com o casal de amigos, lançando a ideia de irem até lá, beber um drink. Certamente, que todos concordaram e ela seguiu satisfeita em direção ao bar, sentando, sem muita cerimônia, numa poltrona a sua frente, mesmo sendo que os demais preferiram ficar em pé, ao lado da mesa. Lizzy permaneceu sentada, acompanhando a conversa entre eles, até que o Sr. Darcy decidiu se unir a ela, ocupando a poltrona ao lado.

- Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Aceito uma água.

- Nunca vi alguém brindar com água.

Ela sorriu e, em seguida, disse que não se sentia bem para beber naquela noite.

- Não é uma noite comum, é uma noite especial, precisamos brindar, por Charles.

A voz doce e as palavras convincentes do Sr. Darcy as fizeram mudar de ideia, aceitando o seu convite.

- O senhor tem razão.

- Não ouvi direito, você me chamou de que?

Lizzy soltou um espontâneo sorriso.

- Me desculpe! Não vai ser fácil cumprir o nosso acordo, Darcy.

Ao ouvi-la chamando seu nome, sem a formalidade habitual, uma expressão de felicidade surgiu em seu rosto, impressionando Lizzy, que jamais havia visto aquela feição em sua face antes.

Quando o Sr. Darcy retornou do balcão do bar, Lizzy continuava sentada, sozinha, observava atentamente o luxuoso ambiente, enquanto trocava sorrisos com a irmã. Ao fundo, ouvia-se a agradável música _Give Me The Night_.

- O garçom já irá nos servir. – contou ele, ocupando o lugar ao lado dela novamente. – Parece que esse ambiente te fez bem, esta com uma expressão melhor no rosto.

- Gosto de música.

- Então, você deveria conhecer minha irmã Georgiana, ela adora música! Toca muito bem piano e não só música clássica.

- Gostaria de ter aprendido a tocar um instrumento. Em casa, apenas minha irmã Mary toca.

- O que ela toca?

- Violão.

- Certa vez, comprei uma guitarra, mas não sou muito bom. Na verdade, sou péssimo!

Lizzy deu outra descontraída risada e, em seguida, comentou:

- Me desculpe, mas não consigo imaginar você tocando guitarra.

- Pois é, nem eu!

Os dois riram juntos até o garçom chegar a mesa, trazendo a garrafa de champagne e as taças, também trouxe a água de Lizzy. Quando todos estavam com suas taças cheias do esplendoroso líquido borbulhante, brindaram juntos com uma energia contagiante.

Enquanto os dois conversavam, sentados a mesa, outros convidados chegavam na boate, possibilitando que ficassem de maneira mais reservada a mesa, já que todos tinham interesse em saber sobre o empreendimento de Charles.

- Não estava pensando em beber nada, essa noite. – comentou Lizzy.

- Acredite, uma taça de champagne não faz diferença. Além do mais, uma noite tão especial como essa, não poderia passar sem ao menos um brinde.

- Acho que tem razão. – respondeu ela, impressionada com o jeito carinhoso do Sr. Darcy.

Ao mesmo tempo, que se encantava com seu comportamento, sentia-se mal ao imaginar que poderia ter se enganado a seu respeito e que de fato, ele até poderia ser um bom rapaz, não tão arrogante e nem tão esnobe como pensava, sendo apenas um homem rico e poderoso. Esse suposto engano fazia com que ela não se sentisse tão à vontade ao seu lado. Além disso, tudo levava a crer que havia uma sensação de romance no ar, visto que, ele já havia declarado seu amor antes, deixando-a ainda mais perturbada. Sua inquietação aumentou quando parte do grupo foi para a pista de dança, permanecendo apenas dois casais a sua frente, onde as cenas de beijos e carícias eram constantes. Sr. Darcy, percebendo sua agitação, perguntou-lhe:

- O que houve? Parece incomodada?

Ela jamais diria tudo que estava passando em sua cabeça, preferindo, até mesmo, interromper aquele momento, para ir até o banheiro para fugir de toda aquela pertubação. Enquanto estava no banheiro, tirou os apertados sapatos, a fim de aliviar seus pés. Foi quando teve a ideia de retirar a meia calça, acreditando que assim, diminuiria o volume dentro do sapato. Ao retornar a mesa, Jane e Charles que estavam de volta, faziam companhia ao Sr. Darcy e Lizzy pode notar, certo olhar malicioso no rosto da irmã, deixando-a bastante sem graça. Lizzy decidiu sentar em seu lugar, apenas por causa de seus pés doloridos, acompanhando a conversa entre eles, silenciosamente. Assim que Charles e Jane transferiram sua atenção aos casais que estavam à frente da mesa, oportunamente, Sr. Darcy decidiu encorajar-se e repentinamente, retomou o assunto que tratava de seus sentimentos com ela:

- Sabe, eu estive pensando naquela conversa que tivemos lá em Campos.

Ao mencionar sobre aquela noite, o coração de Lizzy disparou e seu rosto tornou-se quente e ruborizado, preferindo manter a cabeça abaixada, enquanto ouvia. De repente, sem saber da importância que tratavam naquele momento, Charles se aproximou, convidando-os para irem juntos a pista de dança. Lizzy levantou-se da poltrona imediatamente, deixando-o sem escolha.

Muito mais animado do que o ambiente onde estavam, as luzes e a fumaça transformavam o local estimulante, sendo um convite irrecusável para dançar e se divertir. Todos juntos, dançavam o grande sucesso _I Don't Want To Fall In Love Again_. Entusiasmados, os amigos de Charles, formaram uma roda, lançando-o ao meio. Cada um se revezava para aproximar-se de Charles e fazer o que lhe viesse em mente. O primeiro deles beliscou a sua bunda, Lizzy deu-lhe um carinhoso abraço, outro, insinuou um ardente beijo em sua boca, ficando por conta de Jane, o beijo verdadeiro. Quando foi a vez do Sr. Darcy, Charles tentou, sem hesito, levantar-lhe no colo, porém, todos os amigos ajudaram-no, erguendo-o como se fosse um campeão.

Após muita curtição na pista de dança, resolveram retornar ao bar. Com os pés bastante doloridos, Lizzy foi a primeira a sentar, fazendo com que a grande maioria fizesse o mesmo. Sr. Darcy acabou em pé juntamente com Charles e os outros rapazes. Enquanto todos estavam eufóricos decidindo qual drink beber, ele observava Lizzy e, ainda que, seu comportamento em se levantar da mesa, naquele momento em que conversavam lhe parecesse inaceitável, sentia-se confiante em insistir por seu amor. Quando todos já haviam terminado suas bebidas e recuperado o fôlego, levantaram-se da mesa, seguindo animados para a pista de dança novamente, exceto Lizzy que preferiu permanecer sentada. Ao notar que ela havia ficado na mesa, Sr. Darcy oportunamente, sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Você não vai?

- Desta vez não, mas pode ir se quiser, fico bem aqui sozinha.

- Sabe que não trocaria por nada a sua companhia.

Lizzy olhou para ele e depois abaixou a cabeça.

- Por que não quis falar sobre a gente?

- Sinto muito. Ainda não sei o que pensar sobre isso.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio, até que o Sr. Darcy concluiu o assunto:

- Não quero forçar nada entre a gente, só quero que saiba dos meus sentimentos e das minhas intenções e, claro, gostaria muito de saber sua opinião.

- Não quero brigar, pelo menos essa noite.

- Acredite, eu também não.

Em silêncio, os dois lembravam sobre a discussão que tiveram em Campos. De repente, sem nenhuma explicação, Sr. Darcy fez um comentário, o qual os libertava da dolorosa lembrança:

- Eles costumam tocar algumas músicas lentas, já que você gosta tanto de dançar, posso te acompanhar na primeira lenta da noite.

Surpreendida com o convite, Lizzy sentiu-se lisonjeada, porém temia não conseguir acompanha-lo por conta dos machucados que surgiam em seu calcanhar. Com a pretensão de se tornar agradável, Lizzy iniciou uma conversa qualquer:

- Meu pai adorou ter passado a manhã no kartódromo.

- Que bom, diga a ele, que poderá ir sempre que quiser. A ideia é que haja pequenos campeonatos no início, mas certamente abrigaremos os maiores também, assim que a confederação nos incluir no calendário.

- Apesar de sermos todas filhas mulheres, acredito que meu pai se sinta satisfeito, pois sempre me interessei em fazer-lhe companhia em coisas que, certamente, não agrade a maioria das mulheres.

- Vai ver por isso, você é assim, tão especial!

Lizzy ficou sem graça com o comentário objetivo do Sr. Darcy, fazendo-o perceber.

- Me desculpe, se fui tão direto em minha opinião, mas creio que minha admiração por você não seja mais segredo pra ninguém aqui. A verdade é que. – disse ele, olhando diretamente rvocê já conhece, eles não mudaram.

Apesar de sentir-se atraída pelo Sr. Darcy, Lizzy ainda guardava consigo recordações não tão agradáveis a seu respeito. Para ela, não bastava apenas o amor, precisava de respostas que considerava importantes para que pudesse tomar qualquer decisão. Mesmo George se revelando um verdadeiro crápula, necessitava descobrir sobre a real história entre os dois, lhe perturbava imaginar estar ao lado de uma pessoa cruel e injusta, características estas, inadmissíveis. Além disso, ela sentia-se muito distante, ainda havia muito pudor ao se relacionar com ele, fazendo com que ficasse o tempo todo na defensiva, achando que a qualquer momento ele a insultaria ou coisa parecida, ao falar sobre sua riqueza e a pobreza dela. Ao mesmo tempo, sonhava viver um grande amor, queria vê-lo demonstrar se de fato a amava, respeitando-a e admirando-a como ela realmente era. Tudo parecia simples demais, bastava uma boa conversa entre os dois, no entanto, o orgulho de Lizzy parecia impedi-la em seguir o caminho mais sensato. Após refletir por alguns instantes, ela apenas disse:

- Não me esqueci de suas palavras. Quero que saiba que as guardo comigo e jamais comentarei com alguém, seja qual for minha resposta.

- Ainda não tem uma resposta?

- Nunca poderia imaginar sobre seus sentimentos, me pegou de surpresa. – justificou Lizzy, fazendo uma pausa com a cabeça abaixada. – A verdade é que tinha uma opinião a seu respeito e de repente parece que tudo ficou diferente. Preciso ter certeza de quem é você!

- O meu jeito reservado não me permite ter muitos admiradores e, também, não gosto de me expor. Na verdade, não poderia esperar outra resposta sua, senão a de querer me conhecer. Isso, certamente, é melhor do que imaginava.

Lizzy permaneceu em silêncio, sem coragem para dizer-lhe que não pretendia envolver-se com ele. No entanto, tentava ao máximo, pensar numa saída, mas sentia-se muito confusa em relação aos seus próprios sentimentos. Antes que pudesse lhe falar, ouviram os primeiros acordes da música lenta. Eles se olharam e, logo, o Sr. Darcy tomou a iniciativa em se levantar, estendendo-lhe a mão. Mesmo, muito incomodada com as feridas em seus pés, esforçou-se para levantar, seguindo, os dois de mãos dadas, até a pista de dança. Lizzy levou as mãos delicadamente até os ombros dele, enquanto ele encostava carinhosamente suas mãos nas costas de Lizzy, abrançando seu corpo. O toque de suas mãos experimentava uma sensação química inigualável, a aproximação de seus corpos podia sentir a ofegante respiração e a vibração de seus corações, toda essa composição tornava a emoção daquele momento em algo absolutamente intenso.

- Esperei ansioso por isso. – contou ele, próximo ao ouvido de Lizzy. – Não poderia ser melhor, sei o quanto gosta dessa música. Lembro-me daquela tarde chuvosa, quando lhe dei carona. Você não conversava comigo, então pensei em ligar o rádio. Tocava essa música e você disse que gostava de ouví-la.

Tocava uma das canções favoritas de Lizzy, _Do That To Me One More Time, _fazendo-a se emocionar com a lembrança do Sr. Darcy.

Sem trocarem outras palavras, a aproximação entre eles era cada vez mais intensa, com os corpos colados, Lizzy encostava seu rosto em seu peito, segurando fortemente seu ombro, enquanto Sr. Darcy acariciava seus cabelos, reclinando seu rosto até a face de Lizzy. De olhos fechados, apreciavam a melodia e se deixavam envolver-se no clima romântico e prazeroso. Apesar da sensação adorável, Lizzy não suportava mais a dor em seus pés, pedindo ao Sr. Darcy que parasse, antes mesmo da música terminar.

- Me desculpe, mas não posso mais continuar.

- O que houve?

Mesmo sabendo que sua atitude poderia magoá-lo, Lizzy insistia em guardar segredo sobre seus machucados, sentindo pudor em contar-lhe sobre estar usando os sapatos da irmã.

- Me desculpe, não tem nada a ver com você, só preciso me sentar um pouco.

- Não está se sentindo bem?

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem.

Sr. Darcy acompanhou-a até o local mais próximo, onde pudessem sentar. Logo, a música terminou e Charles se aproximou, muito feliz, por vê-los dançar juntos.

- Estou muito feliz por estarem comigo essa noite! A gente podia ficar aqui até o amanhecer, só curtindo. Depois podíamos ir até o Maksoud tomar um maravilhoso café da manhã. O que acham?

- Que ideia ótima, Charles! – elogiou Jane.

Certamente, que Lizzy não aceitaria ficar até o amanhecer naquelas condições, antes que pudesse responder a Charles, Sr. Darcy se adiantou:

- Charles, sabe que eu não compartilho com a sua ideia, ficaria apenas para fazer companhia a Lizzy, se ela preferir ficar.

Jane reparava atentamente em Lizzy e estranhou a expressão de dor em seu rosto:

- Está tudo bem, Lizzy?

- Parece que ela não se sentiu muito bem, enquanto dançávamos.

- Está tudo bem comigo, só preciso ir ao toalete.

- Claro, venha! Eu te acompanho.

Lizzy caminhava lentamente, com muita dificuldade, deixando Jane apavorada com seu estado.

- Lizzy, o que está sentindo? Por que está andando assim?

- Está insuportável calçar esses sapatos. – disse ela, sentando na poltrona do banheiro e mostrando as pequenas feridas a irmã.

- Minha nossa, Lizzy! Está horrível!

- Pois é, ainda fiz a besteira de tirar a meia calça.

- Quer usar a minha?

- Não iria adiantar.

- O que houve meninas, posso ajuda-las? – disse uma senhora simpática, responsável pelo toalete.

Lizzy hesitou em mostrar-lhe as feridas, no entanto, Jane pediu sua ajuda.

- Sim, pode nos ajudar? Minha irmã está com o calcanhar machucado, por acaso a senhora teria _band-aid_?

- Ora, deixe-me ver. – disse a senhora, observando as feridas. - Vou buscar uma toalhinha morna para colocar em cima, isso relaxa que é uma beleza! Sabe, muitas mulheres acabam a noite com feridas horríveis nos pés, nunca devem usar sapatos novos para dançar. – contou ela, enquanto preparava as toalhinhas.

- Por que não disse nada?

- Não consegui ficar a sós com você e o Sr. Darcy também não se afastou de mim a noite toda.

A senhora retornou com duas toalhinhas mornas e os curativos.

- Sugiro que coloque dois, assim vai proteger bem a ferida.

- Muito obrigada! – agradeceu Jane.

Enquanto, Jane ajudava Lizzy a fazer o curativo, não segurou a curiosidade em perguntar-lhe sobre o Sr. Darcy.

- O que está havendo entre vocês?

Lizzy ficou muito sem graça, revelando pouca coisa a Jane:

- Nada de mais, apenas conversamos, nada em especial.

- Não parecia. Vi enquanto dançavam, vocês pareciam encantados, um pelo outro!

Mesmo em choque, com a dor em seus pés, Lizzy ainda podia sentir a maravilhosa sensação em estar próxima ao Sr. Darcy. Olhou para a irmã e, em seguida, decidiu contar-lhe um pouco do que estava sentindo:

- A companhia dele tem sido perfeita, parece outra pessoa. Ainda não sei o que pensar.

- Acho que deveria dar uma chance a ele. – aconselhou Jane, enquanto colocava o _band-aid_ sobre a ferida de Lizzy. – Sr. Darcy é um homem bom, Charles fala muito sobre ele. E sei o quanto ele gosta de você.

- Pensava que não soubesse.

- Charles comentou.

Por mais entusiasmada que estivesse e recebendo o apoio de sua irmã, muitas coisas passavam pela sua cabeça, causando um grande conflito de ideias e opiniões.

Charles e o Sr. Darcy também aproveitavam o momento a sós, para conversarem. Bastante discreto, ele comentava sobre seu entusiasmo por Lizzy, no entanto, não deixou de dizer o quanto era difícil se aproximar dela, além do mais, sentia constantemente que algo a incomodava, parecendo não sentir-se à vontade ao seu lado.

- Não se esqueça que tem o lance da irmã dela, talvez seja isso que está pegando.

- Sim, eu não me esqueci.

- Elas estão demorando.

- Pois é, também estou achando.

Ao sair do banheiro, Lizzy sentia-se melhor, porém desejava ir embora o mais rápido possível. Ainda distantes, Lizzy pediu a Jane que não comentasse nada com ninguém sobre os machucados de seu pé, admitindo que ficaria muito sem graça em contar tal fato ao Sr. Darcy. Jane apenas concordou, estranhando o comportamento de sua irmã.

- Desculpem a demora. – disse ela. – Estou muito cansada, preciso ir para casa.

- Eu a levo.

- Sr. Dary, não é necessário. Posso tomar um táxi. Por favor, fique e curta a sua noite.

- De jeito nenhum, eu vou com você.

- Obrigada pela gentileza, Sr. Darcy. Lizzy precisa ir, não estava sentindo-se bem.

Muito preocupado, ele despediu-se de Charles e de Jane, conduzindo Lizzy até a saída. Já do lado de fora da boate, eles aguardavam juntos, o manobrista. Quando entraram no carro, poucas palavras foram trocadas até chegarem à casa de Lizzy, embora ele tenha tentado animá-la. Quando ligou o rádio, tocava a música romântica, No Night So Long e ele disse, em tom de brincadeira:

- Já que você não conversa comigo, te ofereço uma música!

Lizzy apenas sorriu, sem lhe dizer nada.

- Eu moro aqui, neste prédio.

Sr. Darcy estacionou o carro em frente ao prédio. Abaixou a cabeça apoiando suas mãos no volante e fez uma pergunta a Lizzy:

- Quero te pedir uma chance.

Lizzy também estava de cabeça baixa, sentada no enorme banco do Landau, longe do Sr. Darcy.

- Tudo parecia bem entre a gente, não entendo. – disse ele, olhando para Lizzy.

- Sinto muito.

- Podemos nos ver amanhã? A gente podia ir ao cinema ou fazer qualquer outra coisa juntos.

- Não sei, acho melhor não.

- Me dê um motivo.

Lizzy sentia-se sufocada por não poder dizer-lhe tudo. Naquele momento, sentia-se exausta e não conseguiria, mesmo que quisesse, explicar-lhe um motivo, se é que ele realmente existia. De fato, estava bastante perturbada e confusa, se revelando uma pessoa que não estávamos acostumados a ver.

- Acho que o problema é comigo e não com você.

- Lizzy, sou orgulhoso demais para ficar aqui implorando pelo seu amor. Quero que saiba que nunca senti o que sinto por você. A nossa noite hoje foi incrível, mas eu estive o tempo todo atrás de você. Acho que está claro que não terei a chance que te pedi e se é assim que você prefere, fique tranquila, nunca mais vou te procurar para falarmos sobre isso.

Lizzy não disse nada, apenas balançou a cabeça como se concordasse com cada palavra que havia escutado. Em seguida, murmurou baixinho: - Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Obrigada por tudo e me desculpe. – disse ela, saindo do carro e entrando no prédio. Sr. Darcy ainda aguardou, por algum tempo, na esperança de que Lizzy surgisse, dizendo o que mais queria ouvir naquela noite.


	20. Chapter 20

Dois Meses Sem o Sr. Darcy

Sr. Darcy parecia convencido de que Lizzy não estava interessada em seu amor, após o insucesso de todas as suas tentativas de aproximação e, também, em mostrar-lhe, ainda que sem hesito, o quanto a admirava. Estava decidido em não mais incomodá-la, a noite anterior havia sido conclusiva e tomar a decisão de não vê-la mais, por um tempo, não fora assim tão fácil, mas o fato é que Lizzy não compartilhava do mesmo sentimento e, seu orgulho renascia agora, acompanhado por uma manifestação de defesa, tentando amenizar a frustrante sensação de não ter conseguido conquista-la. Para ele, seria doloroso demais estar próximo a ela o dia todo, necessitava de um tempo para esquecê-la. Embora Lizzy parecesse indiferente a seu sentimento franco e terno, repensava, a cada instante, incansavelmente, na sua decisão. As lembranças agradáveis e a sensação prazerosa da companhia do Sr. Darcy despertavam nela uma estranha e inesperada vontade de revê-lo e de estar próxima, novamente, aos seus desejos. No entanto, seus sentimentos eram confusos e suas desculpas se tornavam pesadas demais ao abdicar de um amor que parecia sincero e profundo.

A noite parecia sem fim para ambos. Enquanto Lizzy, deitada na cama, ainda com dor nos pés, buscava acalmar sua agonia, tentando se convencer de que havia tomado a atitude mais correta, Sr. Darcy caminhava de um lado para o outro, inconsolável, observava, pela sacada de seu quarto, as luzes do outro lado do rio. Tudo parecia sem sentido. Segurava um copo de whisky na mão, desapontado e determinado a esquecer seus sentimentos.

Ainda pela manhã, após poucas horas de sono, Lizzy caminhava pela rua, num dia calmo e ensolarado, calçando chinelos de dedo, seguindo para casa de seus pais. Ao entrar pela sala, Sr. Bennet estranhou a presença da filha, tão cedo, em sua casa. Também reparou sua feição abatida e cansada. Suas irmãs ainda dormiam e sua mãe estava na missa, fazendo com que ela aproveitasse a calmaria da casa para relaxar no sofá. Intrigado com o comportamento da filha, Sr. Bennet aguçou seu interesse, dizendo-lhe que havia sido publicado um artigo seu no jornal, no entanto, muito diferente do que era habitual, Lizzy sequer perguntou sobre o tema da matéria, deixando o pai com a certeza de que algo havia ocorrido. Ainda, aproveitando que Lizzy mantinha seus olhos abertos, Sr. Bennet partiu para a segunda tentativa em fazer com que ela reagisse normalmente, contando-lhe que Jane teria uma agradável novidade para todos da família. Porém, para surpresa de seu pai, Lizzy continuou deitada no sofá, com a cabeça encostada na almofada e o olhar perdido, parecendo vagar janela afora.

Quando Sra. Bennet retornou a casa, barulhenta como de costume, entrou dando ordens a Maria sobre o almoço de domingo, sem perceber que a filha cochilava no sofá. Porém, sua voz se tornou ainda mais barulhenta e estridente, ao Maria mencionar sobre a Sra. Gardiner ter telefonado, despertando Lizzy de seu sono leve e intranquilo, fazendo com que descobrisse algo terrível, o comportamento cruel e egoísta de sua mãe. Há muito, Lizzy estava desconfiada de que sua mãe, envergonhada por conta da gravidez de Lydia, não recebia mais visitas em casa, inclusive dos familiares e, isso, incluíam os tios Gardiner e o primo William. Ao mesmo tempo, não a incentivava sair de casa, apenas para comparecer nas consultas médicas, que eram obrigatórias. Para Lizzy, isso não era certo. Lydia precisava, neste momento, do apoio da família. Ao levantar do sofá e ir em direção a cozinha, Sra. Bennet percebeu a presença da filha, se surpreendendo e disfarçando imediatamente o assunto que tratava com Maria. Após um cumprimento ríspido, Lizzy caminhou até o quarto, a procura da irmã, deixando Sra. Bennet bastante receosa, sobre o que a filha poderia ter escutado.

Ao entrar no quarto, Lydia, que já havia acordado, chamou-a até sua cama:

- Venha aqui, Lizzy!

- Kitty ainda está dormindo!

- Podemos conversar bem baixinho aqui, assim não vamos acordá-la. – disse Lydia, liberando espaço em sua cama para que Lizzy pudesse se acomodar.

Era sublime a transformação da relação entre as irmãs. A gestação de Lydia, ao menos servira para aproximá-las e, o mais importante, era o respeito e a admiração que Lydia sentia pela irmã. Antes disso, a opinião dela era de que Lizzy não sabia aproveitar a vida. Não namorava e nem frequentava os lugares da moda para se divertir. Também não era popular entre seus amigos e mal sabia se vestir. A única coisa que pensava era em estudar. A nova condição de Lydia, a fez uma garota mais madura, além de aproxima-la de Lizzy, que se preocupava muito com sua saúde e bem-estar, tornando-se sua referência, um modelo a ser seguido.

- Me conte tudo sobre o Gallery! – pediu Lydia, muito entusiasmada.

- Ah! Sim. – exclamou Lizzy, relembrando rapidamente sua noite. - Bem, é um lugar incrível! Você iria adorar! Quem sabe, um dia, após ter seu bebê, possamos nos reunir lá, assim poderá conhecer a boate com seus próprios olhos.

- Você viu alguém famoso?

Lizzy não se lembrava de quase nada, além das feridas nos calcanhares e da companhia sedutora do Sr. Darcy. No entanto, não queria decepcionar a irmã.

- Havia muita gente bonita, por lá, mas não me recordo em ter visto nem o Fábio Jr e nem mesmo o Kadu Moliterno. – respondeu ela, fazendo Lydia sorrir. – Mas acredite, havia pessoas muito bonitas, talvez até mais do que eles dois juntos. Como tem se sentido?

- Não muito bem. Sinto-me muito sozinha, às vezes, passo o dia todo sem conversar com ninguém.

- Mas não deveria sentir-se assim, tem a mamãe, a Kitty e a Mary para lhe fazer companhia.

- Sim, mas a mamãe anda muito ocupada. A Kitty não tem ficado em casa, acho que prefere a companhia de suas amigas do colégio e a Mary passa horas, no quarto, estudando para o vestibular. Às vezes, surgem muitas dúvidas, mas não tenho ninguém, isso me dá muito medo, Lizzy.

Lizzy abraçou a irmã, lamentando dentro de si, o comportamento arredio de sua mãe em relação a filha, em seguida, perguntou:

- Você não anda saindo muito, não é mesmo?

- Não. Na verdade, apenas para ir ao médico. A mamãe prefere que eu fique dentro de casa e acabo ficando. Ela sempre diz que as pessoas irão comentar, se me virem com essa barriga. Então, eu sinto muito medo e não suporto, nem pensar, o que as elas possam comentar a meu respeito.

- Isso não tem importância alguma. Não tem que se preocupar com besteiras desse tipo. Você tem certeza de que não quer voltar ao colégio? Ainda dá tempo de recuperar a matéria perdida, posso ajuda-la, se quiser.

- Não suportaria voltar e ver todos meus colegas me encarando e comentando. Querendo saber detalhes. Acho melhor não, Lizzy.

- Você não será a primeira e nem a última adolescente grávida. Acredite, existem muitas. Também acho, que não deveria parar com os estudos. Vai precisar dele mais tarde, pra ter sua vida e cuidar de seu filho.

- Estive pensando sobre isso, quero terminar meus estudos, mas o ano que vem e em outro colégio.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso! – disse Lizzy, empolgada com a decisão da irmã, finalmente Lydia estava sendo influenciada por suas ideias. Também estava convencida de que era apenas questão de tempo, para que Lydia contasse quem era o pai de seu filho, apesar de ter a certeza de que era George. - Não deveria se envergonhar ou ter medo de nada, Lydia. Pense que você tem a mim e ao papai e, claro, o resto da família. Estamos todos do seu lado.

- Seu discurso é muito bonito, Lizzy. Mas, a verdade é outra. Como posso pensar assim, se até mesmo a mamãe sente vergonha de mim. Sei que posso contar com você e com o papai também, mas de vez em quando, bate um desespero, acho que é arrependimento de ter feito o que fiz. Eu estraguei tudo, Lizzy! Eu estraguei a minha vida! – desabafou Lydia, chorando baixinho no ombro da irmã.

Lizzy, muito preocupada com o estado da irmã, pedia a ela que se acalmasse e que tudo seria superado, aos poucos.

- Precisa ter paciência, sei que isso é difícil até mesmo pra mim, mas acredite, vai dar tudo certo no final.

- Você acha que ele vai voltar pra mim? É isso?

Não era bem isso o que ela estava tentando dizer à irmã, no entanto, a interpretação de Lydia serviu para que Lizzy pudesse perceber o quanto era importante que George estivesse ao lado dela.

- Enquanto isso não acontece, você deve me prometer que irá se cuidar e de seu bebê também. Você precisa sair mais. Tomar sol. Caminhar. Ser uma grávida saudável e feliz. – disse Lizzy, olhando para a feição de Lydia, abatida, triste e com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. – Não podemos deixar que a mamãe se oponha a você sair de casa ou mesmo receber visitas. Isso não está certo!

- Bem, outro dia, escutei mamãe falando com William pelo telefone. Disse que a casa estava em reforma. Tudo mentira, inventou isso para não hospedá-lo, aqui em casa. Tenho certeza de que era por minha causa.

Ao ouvir o que Lydia havia lhe contado, Lizzy fechou os olhos se envergonhando com o comportamento da mãe.

Assim como os Gardiner que há tempos não visitavam a casa dos Bennet, William, certamente, estava impedido em visita-los, também. Era lamentável o comportamento insano da Sra. Bennet e, claro, que Lizzy não deixaria que isso se prolongasse por mais tempo. Enquanto estavam deitadas na cama, em silêncio, puderam escutar risadas vindo do quarto de Jane e Mary. As duas tiveram a mesma ideia, em se juntar as irmãs para ver o que estava acontecendo. Lizzy ajudou Lydia a se levantar, evitando que fizesse muito esforço. Ao chegarem à porta, puderam perceber Jane exibindo sua mão para Mary. Nela havia um lindo anel de brilhantes. Assim que Jane viu Lizzy, na porta do quarto, levantou-se da cama, indo em sua direção.

- Você não vai acreditar! Estou noiva! Não é maravilhoso, Lizzy? Veja o anel que Charles me deu. – disse ela, estendendo a mão para que a irmã pudesse admirar o anel.

Lizzy estava fascinada com a notícia da irmã. Ainda que não conseguisse compreender em que momento da noite isso havia acontecido. Jane, logo, pode perceber a dúvida no olhar de Lizzy, e se adiantou em explicar-lhe:

- Lembra que combinamos em ir ao Maksoud, tomar o café da manhã?

- Sim.

- Então, Charles sumiu por alguns minutos e de repente apareceu com esse anel, me pedindo pra ser sua noiva! Sei que parece loucura, mas nós nos amamos! De verdade! Acho que foi a coisa mais linda que me aconteceu!

Estavam todas maravilhadas com a história de Jane, que mais parecia um conto de fadas. Emocionada, as lágrimas escorriam no rosto de Jane, tornando o momento ainda mais intenso.

- Você merece ser feliz! – disse Lizzy, abraçando a irmã, lembrando dos momentos dolorosos que Jane havia enfrentado pelo amor que sentia por Charles. - A mamãe já sabe? – perguntou.

- Ainda não. – respondeu Jane. – Apenas o papai, que era o único que estava acordado quando cheguei.

Foi quando Lizzy lembrou-se que seu pai havia comentado algo sobre Jane ter uma notícia agradável para contar, no entanto, naquele momento, não havia dado atenção ao pai. Por um instante, vendo de perto a felicidade da irmã, passou por sua cabeça, que sua noite também poderia ter terminado, assim, como a de Jane, com um final feliz. A dolorosa sensação de arrependimento aumentava dentro de Lizzy, fazendo com que ela sentisse uma profunda tristeza.

Ninguém imaginava que a reação da Sra. Bennet, ao saber sobre o noivado da filha, seria diferente. Abraçava e beijava Jane incansavelmente, delirando, ao imaginá-la como uma dessas mulheres belíssimas da alta sociedade, frequentando estilistas, com um chofer exclusivo e viajando para fora do Brasil. No entanto, apesar dos devaneios de sua mãe, que serviam apenas para que todos se divertissem, acima de tudo estava a felicidade de Jane, que era algo legítimo e merecedor, por ela ser uma pessoa boa e generosa e por ter acreditado, até mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis, em seu amor por Charles.

Aproveitando o momento tão especial, incluindo a empolgação de sua mãe, Lizzy deixou a tristeza de lado e teve a ousadia de sugerir a presença de seus padrinhos em casa para uma grande comemoração. A ideia pareceu natural a todos, já que os Gardiner faziam parte da família, no entanto, Sra. Bennet, que num primeiro momento, havia se manifestado a favor, já que teria a oportunidade de se gabar pelo noivado de Jane com um homem bem sucedido, em outro instante, se recordou da gestação de Lydia, fazendo-a voltar atrás.

- Até que o noivado de sua irmã seja, de fato, concretizado, não devemos expô-la dessa maneira, mesmo para os nossos familiares. O correto, agora, é que Charles providencie uma cerimônia, a altura, para oficializar seu compromisso, portanto devemos aguardar.

- Mamãe, isso não se usa mais. – argumentou Jane, querendo dizer gentilmente que não haveria formalização alguma. Lembrou-se, ainda, de que a família Bingley possivelmente não estaria a favor dessa união.

- Ora, minha filha, não diga besteira! Tai uma coisa que nunca sairá de moda. – retrucou Sra. Bennet. – Além do mais, precisamos conhecer e interagir mais com os Bingley, afinal seremos todos, uma única família!

Jane preferiu não se manifestar, mas sabia que a interação com a família de Charles seria algo um tanto impossível.

Definitivamente, Lizzy estava convencida de que seria melhor não insistir na presença dos tios Gardiner e que, certamente, precisaria ficar mais atenta ao bem estar de Lydia e as insanidades de sua mãe. Jane não merecia que seu dia fosse marcado com qualquer tipo de discussão, por isso preferiu não insistir com o assunto.

Mais tarde, logo após o almoço, Jane e Lizzy finalmente ficaram a sós no quarto e puderam conversar como nos velhos tempos. No início, apesar de sua discrição, Lizzy necessitava mais do que tudo, desabafar seus conflitos com alguém e Jane era a pessoa mais indicada para ouvi-la. Ao mesmo tempo, Jane tentava conter a tamanha curiosidade dentro de si, em saber detalhes sobre a noite ao lado do Sr. Darcy.

- Não vai me contar como foi a sua noite ontem?

- Não aconteceu nada de mais, a não ser essas feridas nos meus calcanhares. – respondeu Lizzy, mostrando a irmã seus pés machucados.

- Nossa! Isso está feio! – comentou Jane, fazendo uma careta. – Não posso acreditar que sua noite tenha se resumido a isso.

- Bem, mesmo com os pés arrebentados, eu pude aproveitar um pouco a noite. Aquele lugar, de fato, é tudo que você falava.

- E o Sr. Darcy? Como se comportou?

Demorou alguns segundos até que Lizzy conseguisse responder.

- Ele foi muito gentil em fazer-me companhia quase que a noite toda e, depois, em ter me levado para casa. – respondeu ela, de cabeça baixa.

Insatisfeita com a resposta da irmã, Jane decidiu revelar tudo que sabia.

- Lizzy, por que não quer me contar sobre o Sr. Darcy? Eu soube de tudo durante a festa de inauguração do kartódromo. Ouvi Charles e ele conversando sobre você. Depois, Charles contou-me tudo. O Sr. Darcy está gostando de você, Charles disse nunca tê-lo visto desta maneira. Pôs fim ao seu namoro com Caroline, para poder estar livre para você. – revelou Jane, surpreendendo-a com suas declarações.

Enquanto Lizzy, olhava para Jane, silenciosamente, as lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto. Jane levantou-se de sua cama, indo ao lado da irmã, consolá-la.

- Sei sobre sua opinião em relação ao Sr. Darcy, mas acho que ele é uma boa pessoa e está, de fato, gostando de você.

- Sim, eu sei.

- E o que você fez?

- Ele não deve me procurar mais.

- Você o rejeitou?

- Sim.

- Com todas essas lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto, não tente me convencer de que não está arrependida e que tomou a decisão certa.

Apesar de tudo ser muito confuso, suas opiniões e sentimentos, Lizzy estava certa sobre a decisão que havia tomado, ainda que alguma coisa lhe dissesse que fora precipitada demais, além de levar em consideração seu excessivo orgulho. Para ela, era difícil aceitar alguém como o Sr. Darcy, homem poderoso e rico, inteligente e dono de um conhecimento invejável. Lhe era perturbador demais imaginar-se ao seu lado, para não dizer amedrontador. Temia, só de imaginar, a convivência ao seu lado, esnobando e valorizando, além da conta, as coisas que possuía ou que havia vivenciado. O que restaria para ela? Ser apenas sua sombra deslumbrada com a riqueza e todo seu poderio. Ainda que fosse a pessoa boa que Jane afirmava ser, Sr. Darcy era muito preconceituoso. Em sua primeira e decepcionante aproximação, deixou claro de que era contra o relacionamento entre pessoas de classes sociais diferentes, aumentando, ainda mais, a aversão de Lizzy por sua pessoa. Para alguém que buscava sua independência financeira através de seus estudos e capacidades intelectuais, era ofensivo demais imaginar-se sendo acusada de estar ao lado de alguém simplesmente por dinheiro, o sonho de Lizzy transcendia convenções e protocolos que há muito existiam nas sociedades, mesmo que com menos força. Apesar, do comportamento menos arrogante do Sr. Darcy, na noite anterior, o que despertava em Lizzy certo desconforto por sua decisão, o que a mantinha mais equilibrada era a sensação de que as características identificadas nele, desde o primeiro dia em que o conheceu, permaneciam intactas, seu orgulho e seu preconceito.

- Na verdade, ainda não tenho certeza sobre a decisão que tomei, mas o fato é que está feito e não tem mais volta. - disse ela, enxugando seu rosto.

- Oh! Lizzy. Você precisa aprender a ser menos orgulhosa. Vai sofrer muito, desta maneira.

- Eu sei.

- Acredite, se vocês se amam de verdade, terão uma segunda chance.

Para Lizzy, aquela já era sua segunda chance, não haveria outra.

- Acho que não. Quer dizer, não sei dizer.

Tantas coisas passavam pela cabeça de Lizzy, naquele momento, que não conseguia sequer ordenar seus pensamentos. Sem que ela soubesse, até por conta da sua inexperiência, apenas o tempo seria capaz de mostrar-lhe o caminho, mesmo que fosse doloroso demais caminhar nele.

Lizzy deixou a casa de seus pais, quando já era noite. Caminhava sozinha, até sua casa, carregando consigo seus conflitos e os problemas familiares que tanto lhe causavam incomodo e sofrimento. Sentada a mesa da sala, tentava concentrar-se em seu trabalho da faculdade, amenizando, dentro de si, as doces lembranças de sábado a noite. Não podia imaginar as mudanças que estariam por vir.

As providencias tomadas pelo Sr. Darcy foram executadas logo pela manhã, no escritório. Assim que Lizzy chegou percebeu certa agitação já na mesa de Charlotte, que mal pode cumprimentar a amiga, por estar ao telefone, numa ligação muito importante. Em sua sala, nos corredores e até mesmo, no refeitório, os colegas de trabalho especulavam sobre o que estaria ocorrendo, uma vez que todos os seus chefes se encontravam em reunião na sala do Sr. Darcy, desde a primeira hora. Finalmente, próximo a hora do almoço, todos os funcionários foram comunicados de que a partir daquela data, a atuação do Sr. Darcy, no escritório, seria bastante restrita e que um senhor, amigo de seu pai, advogado bastante experiente que exercia um cargo de confiança há anos no escritório, estaria responsável por todas as atividades. Aquela notícia parecia um estrondo aos ouvidos de Lizzy. Por um momento, lhe ocorreu que poderia ser uma decisão do Sr. Darcy por conta de ela tê-lo rejeitado. Mas, logo em seguida, soube que passava de uma simples coincidência, a mudança era necessária, na opinião de todos os grandes advogados do escritório, já que o Sr. Darcy havia adquirido, há dias atrás, uma participação maior na empresa de mineração, necessitando, desta forma, sua presença, mais assídua, frente aos negócios.

Naquele dia, Lizzy saiu do escritório sem ao menos ver o Sr. Darcy. Uma perturbadora sensação de vazio tomava conta de si, ao saber que ele não estaria mais lá. Parecia loucura, mas por mais que, todo aquele tempo, desde que entrara no escritório, a presença do Sr. Darcy e seu ar arrogante a incomodassem por excesso, agora, tudo ali, parecia estranhamente sem sentido. Foram dias até que conseguisse aceitar melhor a perda, sentia-se tola ao imaginar que um homem tão poderoso como ele, acostumado a ter tudo, se importaria com a estagiária que havia recusado o seu amor. Parecia-lhe que sua vida era muito maior que isso, que dentro dela não havia mais lembranças e que a página havia virado. Sua rotina, aos poucos foi se redesenhando, se ajustando novamente aos seus objetivos anteriores, onde os estudos ocupavam praticamente o seu tempo todo. Faltando menos de dois meses para a apresentação de seu trabalho de conclusão de curso, Lizzy estudava a possibilidade de se aventurar em outros trabalhos, assim que se tornasse uma advogada. Seus planos a libertavam de suas recordações, que tanto a faziam sofrer, dando-lhe a esperança que tanto precisava.

Com a ausência do Sr. Darcy no escritório, ouvia-se com mais frequência, muitas histórias, algumas saudosas e deliciosas de serem ouvidas, do tempo em que seu falecido pai ainda trabalhava no escritório. A opinião de todos parecia unanime ao descreverem a generosidade e o caráter da família Darcy. Foi numa dessas ocasiões que Lizzy pode perceber indícios de que esteve equivocada este tempo todo sobre o Sr. Darcy. Estava, cada vez mais claro, que ele não era exatamente como aparentava ser. Foi, ainda, numa dessas conversas, que pode ouvir claramente a verdadeira história sobre George. Muitos, do escritório, aconselharam o Sr. Darcy a envolver a polícia no caso do desvio de dinheiro e na falsificação da assinatura de vários cheques. Havia provas suficientes para incriminá-lo, no entanto, a decisão do Sr. Darcy foi apenas afastá-lo do trabalho e expulsa-lo, dias mais tarde, de sua casa, por respeito a Sra. Wickham. Estava evidente para ela que toda a história contada por George não passava de uma grande mentira. Essa descoberta era algo doloroso e atormentador para ela, parecendo segui-la para qualquer lugar que fosse.

Apesar de todo o sofrimento, Lizzy manteve-se discreta, sem envolver ninguém em suas histórias. Sua irmã Jane, ainda mantinha certo contato com o Sr. Darcy, através de Charles, fato este, que a tornava cautelosa em envolve-la em seus assuntos mais íntimos. Muito orgulhosa e temendo ser esnobada pelo Sr. Darcy, em hipótese alguma, poderia admitir que ele soubesse o que se passava com ela. Todas as vezes em que Jane contava tê-lo encontrado, Lizzy dava um jeito de mudar de assunto o mais rápido possível, apesar da curiosidade em saber notícias sobre ele. Até mesmo, os insistentes convites de festas e outros programas que Jane fazia a Lizzy eram cuidadosamente recusados, com desculpas bem convincentes, para que a irmã não percebesse o quanto ela temia em reencontrar o Sr. Darcy.

Após, dois domingos consecutivos sem aparecer na casa dos pais, Lizzy havia chegado para o almoço, como se estivesse fora há anos. A receptividade entre as irmãs era calorosa, fazendo Lizzy se emocionar com tanta atenção e carinho. Finalmente, estavam presentes seus padrinhos, para aborrecimento de sua mãe. A Sra. Gardiner, ainda muito sensibilizada com a notícia da gravidez de Lydia, se propôs a ajuda-la com o enxoval e em todas as demais necessidades, trazendo para si, muitas das responsabilidades que seriam da Sra. Bennet, tornando a vida da jovem Lydia menos árdua.

- Não me conformo que seus pais deixaram ela largar os estudos. – disse Sra. Gardiner, inconformada, a Lizzy, enquanto estavam no quarto de Jane.

- Eles não tiveram escolha, madrinha. Apesar dela não ter idade para decidir sobre sua própria vida, foi melhor assim. Ela prometeu-me que no ano que vem, voltará a estudar. – garantiu Lizzy.

- E o pai da criança, não há notícias deste sujeito? – perguntou ela indignada.

- Meu pai nunca fez questão que ele aparecesse. – contou Lizzy. – Lydia, por sua vez, nunca nos contou quem é o pai da criança. É um direito dela. – disse ela, ainda que não concordasse com a atitude da irmã.

Sra. Gardiner, muito diferente da postura da Sra. Bennet, não envergonhava-se da gravidez da sobrinha, sugerindo que ela tivesse um acompanhamento psicológico, por conta da gestação precoce e do abandono de responsabilidade por parte de seu parceiro. As irmãs Jane e Lizzy apoiaram a sugestão da Sra. Gardiner, fazendo com que Lydia se convencesse de que seria melhor para ela.

A sós com Lizzy, Jane aproveitou a oportunidade para falar sobre George:

- Você desistiu em encontra-lo?

- Às vezes, penso se ela não está melhor sem ele. Soube coisas muito desagradáveis a seu respeito. Estava completamente enganada e não imagina o quanto me sinto culpada em ter aproximado ele de nossa família.

- Entendo. Mas digo isso por causa de Lydia.

- Pode ser duro para ela agora, mas quando estiver mais madura, verá que foi melhor assim. George é um canalha, Jane. Ele poderia estar preso agora, sabia?

- Nossa! – exclamou Jane, assustada com a declaração de Lizzy.

- Ele é um ladrão, roubava dinheiro e, também, falsificava cheques. Foi por isso que demitiram ele do escritório. Talvez, estivesse fazendo o mesmo no outro lugar onde estava trabalhando. Tem a sorte de aplicar esses golpes em cima de pessoas boas, caso contrário, a essa altura, poderia estar preso. – disse Lizzy, se referindo, principalmente ao Sr. Darcy, porém sem cita-lo a irmã.

- Talvez, devêssemos saber por onde ele anda. – sugeriu Jane. – Logo, Lydia terá o bebê e acho que ele tem o direito de saber.

- Você tem razão. – refletiu Lizzy. – Mas, não sei como encontra-lo.

Jane estava certa de que o único caminho seria pedir ajuda ao Sr. Darcy, porém sabia que Lizzy se negaria a fazer. Teria que aborda-lo sozinha e, preferencialmente, sem que a irmã soubesse

- Mudando um pouco de assunto, como tem se sentido?

- Bem, não tenho tido muito tempo ultimamente, estou bastante preocupada com meu trabalho da faculdade.

- Precisa se cuidar, tenho sentido muito a sua falta.

- Sinto muito, mas tenho apenas duas semanas para entrega-lo.

- Que loucura! Logo estará formada, tenho muito orgulho de você, Lizzy.

- Tem visto o Sr. Darcy?

- Não, nunca mais apareceu no escritório, até onde eu sei. E você e Charles, como estão?

- Estamos muito bem! Ele é ótimo! Pena que não possa dizer o mesmo de sua família. Eles não me aceitaram. Charles contou-lhes que ficaríamos noivos e sua mãe chegou a ameaça-lo, caso isso acontecesse, ele teria que sair de casa. Você acredita?

- Posso imaginar. O importante é que vocês estejam bem.

- Charles está procurando um lugar para morar, algo temporário, até que possa definitivamente comprar um imóvel. Sua ideia é sair o quanto antes da casa de seus pais, segundo ele, está insuportável ficar lá.

- Nossa! Pobre Charles. E o kartódromo, como está indo?

- É um negócio muito promissor. Charles está realizado, fazendo algo que realmente gosta. Ele está organizando uma corrida para os próximos dias, assim que conseguir fechar a agenda de todos seus convidados. Apesar de não ser nenhuma corrida oficial, com pilotos de verdade, acredito que será divertido. Podíamos ir juntas e levar o papai, o que acha?

- Realmente preciso ver se dará para ir, estou muito apertada com os prazos da faculdade.

- Bem, dependendo de quando for, pode ser que já esteja formada! – brincou Jane. - Assim que Charles confirmar a data, te aviso.

É claro que passou pela cabeça de Lizzy que essa seria uma ótima oportunidade para reencontrar o Sr. Darcy. Mas, antes mesmo que continuassem a conversar, Sra. Gardiner apareceu no quarto, chamando-as para tomar um lanche. Empolgada em ver a casa, novamente, com a presença de seus tios, Lizzy permaneceu até mais tarde, enquanto comia seu segundo pedaço de pão doce com café.

Passados quase dois meses, desde a saída do Sr. Darcy do escritório, numa dessas conversas no corredor entre as salas jurídicas, Lizzy pode ouvir seu chefe comentando de que receberiam a visita do Sr. Darcy no dia seguinte. Naquele mesmo instante, numa reação assustadora, ela seguiu diretamente para o banheiro, se trancando por alguns minutos, emocionada e quase sem fôlego, sentindo seu coração disparar. Finalmente, a oportunidade que tanto queria, aconteceria, mais cedo do que imaginava.

Naquela noite, preferiu ir direto para sua casa. Sentia-se feliz e motivada em saber que reencontraria o Sr. Darcy. Após algumas horas em frente a máquina de escrever, foi até seu guarda-roupas, escolher uma roupa especial para o dia seguinte. Parecia que nada lhe agradava. Experimentava algumas camisas, mas achava que nada chamaria a atenção dele.

- Que tolice! Achar que ele se impressionaria com isso. – disse ela, em voz alta, se olhando no espelho na porta de seu armário.

Após desistir em providenciar um visual mais caprichado, Lizzy deitou em sua cama e fez a leitura de todas as páginas que havia datilografado aquela noite. Estava ansiosa demais para relaxar e dormir.

Após poucas horas de sono, acordou cedo e demorou mais do que o normal para se arrumar. Estava com pressa em chegar ao escritório, pois não sabia exatamente a que horas aconteceria a visita do Sr. Darcy. Quando chegou ao trabalho, Charlotte foi a primeira a reparar que a amiga estava com um visual diferente.

- Uau! Há tempos não te vejo assim, tão bonita! – disse ela, se referindo a maquiagem de Lizzy.

- Pois é, acordei inspirada.

- Você já sabe?

- Sobre o que?

- Hoje teremos a visita do Sr. Darcy. Ele chegará daqui a pouco. - contou Charlotte, observando as horas em seu relógio de pulso. – Sei que já ouviu milhões de vezes isso, mas sinto muito a falta dele.

Lizzy manteve-se séria, disfarçando a alegria que sentia ao saber da confirmação de sua visita.

- Eu não estava sabendo. Será bom revê-lo. – disse ela, sem expor nenhuma emoção. – Preciso subir, mais tarde nos falamos.

- Sim, precisamos mesmo. Você precisa me contar sobre a vinda de William!

Lizzy pode perceber o clima festivo que envolviam a todos no escritório, por conta da visita do Sr. Darcy. Quando o Landau, finalmente, estacionou em frente o casarão, os funcionários reagiram como se tivessem prestes a encontrar um ídolo, todos pareciam ansiosos para reencontra-lo, saindo das salas para saudá-lo. Lizzy, apesar de compartilhar o mesmo sentimento com todos, manteve-se dentro de sua sala, esperando que ele sentisse sua falta e fosse procura-la. Estava enganada. Assim que cumprimentou a todos, ainda no saguão do andar térreo, subiu até sua antiga sala na companhia de seus advogados e lá passaram algumas horas em reunião.

Seus colegas de trabalho já haviam descido ao refeitório para almoçar, enquanto Lizzy fazia hora em sua sala, prevendo que o Sr. Darcy sairia, a qualquer momento, da reunião. Ao tocar o ramal de sua mesa, levou um tremendo susto, atendendo imediatamente ao telefone, imaginando que poderia ser da sala do Sr. Darcy. No entanto, era Charlotte pedindo a amiga que descesse para almoçar:

- Estou indo para o refeitório agora, quer me acompanhar no almoço?

- Não acha melhor esperar a reunião entre eles terminar?

- Não será preciso, o Sr. Darcy acabou de descer e ir embora.

- Como assim?

- Os demais continuam na sala, mas ele acabou de partir.

Lizzy fechou os olhos se lamentando. Estava completamente errada em achar que o Sr. Darcy perceberia sua ausência. Todos haviam saudado a chegada dele no escritório, exceto ela. Nem mesmo Charlotte havia notado sua ausência.


	21. Chapter 21

Um segredo entre Jane e Sr. Darcy

A Sra. Bennet iniciou o dia virando a folha do calendário, pendurado na parede de sua cozinha. O mês de novembro iniciava-se e isso significava que o ano de 1980 estava chegando ao fim. O tempo avançava rapidamente, sem dar trégua aos acontecimentos na casa dos Bennet. Lydia, agora com seis meses de gestação, exibia o início de uma barriga, que se tornaria ainda mais exuberante nos próximos meses de verão. Com apoio integral de sua tia, a Sra. Gardiner, havia iniciado suas visitas ao psicólogo, o que estava sendo bastante proveitoso. Além de perceber o quanto era comum o seu caso, passava a compreender e aceitar as responsabilidades da maternidade e a lhe dar melhor com seus sentimentos e isso abrangia o cuidado com o bebê, a ausência do parceiro e o amor próprio. Finalmente, havia revelado à família, o que Lizzy e o Sr. Bennet suspeitaram desde o início, de que George era o pai de seu filho. Mary comemoraria seu 19º aniversário e estava firme em seus estudos para o tão concorrido vestibular. Com a ajuda de Charles, Jane pensava na possibilidade de abrir seu próprio negócio, uma escola de educação infantil. A ideia a deixara tão fascinada, que pensava em dar prosseguimento aos estudos. Faltando apenas dez dias da apresentação de sua monografia na universidade, Lizzy dava início a revisão de seus textos, contando com a ajuda de seu pai. Apesar do pedido de cautela feito pelo Sr. Bennet, ao abordar temas que envolvessem o regime militar, o assunto que Lizzy havia escolhido ia de encontro ao cenário sócio-político do país. Tratava do direito das famílias, vítimas do desaparecimento político dos responsáveis durante o início e a metade da ditadura militar. Era um tema bastante ousado para a época, muito difícil de desenvolver, já que as fontes e referências sobre o assunto eram praticamente nulas. O panorama de 1980, apesar de menos repressivo do que as décadas anteriores, ainda trazia indícios em coibir qualquer atitude que se rebelasse contra a ditadura. Havia rumores, até mesmo, que a própria universidade de direito da USP, onde Lizzy estudava, havia auxiliado, o tempo todo, o regime militar de diversas formas. Sr. Bennet, desde o momento em que tomou conhecimento do tema que a filha abordaria, ficou bastante preocupado, tentando convence-la, sem hesito, a escolher um assunto menos comprometedor.

A postura do Sr. Bennet parecia um tanto vergonhosa e até mesmo acobardada, mas havia motivos para tal. Muitos de seus colegas, professores universitários, haviam sido demitidos e perseguidos pelo regime, torturados e até mortos. Seus amigos intelectuais, que eram explicitamente, contra a ditadura tiveram até mesmo a família presa e torturada. Poucos conseguiam exílio nos países europeus. A violência do sistema obrigou o Sr. Bennet migrar sua sabedoria e conhecimentos para outras frentes da história, mantendo-se neutro em relação aos interesses políticos, zelando, desta maneira, pelo bem-estar e segurança de sua família.

No escritório, Lizzy obteve a permissão de sair ao menos uma hora mais cedo todos os dias. Com isso, ela conseguia dedicar-se, com mais vigor, a pequenas pesquisas e detalhes que ainda restavam fazer do trabalho, utilizando a biblioteca da universidade. Sem que soubesse, a ideia partira do Sr. Darcy, que discretamente acompanhava suas atividades e isso incluía seu interesse pelo desempenho e desenvolvimento de Lizzy e, principalmente, em dar-lhe assistência no momento de suma importância, a conclusão de seu curso. Sr. Darcy a conhecia suficientemente bem para saber o quanto significava a ela apresentar uma monografia destacável e, para isso, seria necessário ter mais tempo para dedicar-se.

Sem que Lizzy soubesse também, Jane procurou o Sr. Darcy, pedindo-lhe ajuda para localizar George. Com a Sra. Wickham trabalhando em sua casa, não foi tão difícil localizá-lo. Em poucos dias, Sr. Darcy chegou ao seu novo endereço, uma pensão muito pior do que a primeira onde morou. Ficava na região central, na baixa Augusta. Dividia o quarto com mais três e o banheiro, o único no corredor, com mais onze rapazes. Sua mãe costumava visita-lo aos fins de semana, quando era sua folga e aproveitava para levar alguns mantimentos, para que não lhe faltasse o que comer, durante a semana. No entanto, George comercializava as frutas, os enlatados e as guloseimas com os demais rapazes que moravam na pensão. Quando ganhava novas roupas ou sapatos, o destino era certo. Eram usados para pagar dívidas na pensão ou no bar que costumava frequentar. Dava para perceber que no guarda-roupa de George havia no máximo, duas peças de roupa de aspecto bastante surrado e encardido. Não parecia nada com aquele rapaz charmoso e galanteador que Lizzy havia conhecido no escritório há menos de um ano. Fora isso, havia se aliado a uma casa que realizava jogos de azar, incluindo o jogo do bicho. Vagava pelas ruas do centro, buscando pessoas que se arriscassem a fazer uma fezinha, baseadas em seus sonhos ou mesmo na própria intuição. Sr. Darcy ainda descobriu que os trocados que George recebia eram gastos com bebida. Não havia uma noite sequer que ele não parasse no bar para beber. Apesar de nunca ter tido admiração pelas atitudes de George, uma profunda sensação de tristeza lhe abateu ao ver no que havia se tornado o menino que crescera junto a ele e sua família. Se perguntava, inconsolavelmente, por que George havia se transformado num individuo tão desprezível, imaginando o enorme desgosto que sentiria seu falecido pai ao ver a vida do menino que ele considerava como seu próprio filho.

Alguns dias depois, quando já havia se recuperado da decepção em saber sobre a vida de George, Sr. Darcy procurou Jane, deixando-a a par de toda a história.

- Espero que tenha se preparado para essa conversa, as notícias que trago não são muito boas. – disse ele, em tom sério e objetivo, deixando Jane bastante apreensiva. - As condições em que George está vivendo são precárias. Por isso quero que pense muito bem antes de envolver sua irmã nesse assunto. Por ainda ser muito jovem, não tem maturidade suficiente para decidir e fazer escolhas que sejam sensatas a ela e ao bebê. – expos ele, fazendo uma longa pausa até continuar. - Quero lhe dizer que o George, quando mais jovem, teve acesso a praticamente tudo que tive. Meu pai o tratava como um filho e não havia discriminação por ele ser o filho da empregada, todos em casa o respeitavam. É muito chocante ver como sua índole e sua própria natureza afetaram tão drasticamente sua trajetória de vida. George se transformou num bêbado, sem escrúpulos.

- Sinto muito em envolve-lo nessa história. Sei o quanto isso deve ter sido desagradável ao senhor. Mas, assim como Lizzy, acredito que seja importante para Lydia ter o pai da criança o mais perto possível. Não sei o quanto isso desagradaria aos meus pais, mas devemos pensar apenas no bem-estar dela e da criança.

- No fundo, eu já imaginava que George estaria vivendo nessas condições. Mas, de fato, foi duro encontra-lo. George está muito diferente de como o conheceram. Acredite, é uma outra pessoa. Não digo isso somente por sua aparência, mas sim por seu comportamento. Não quero ir contra o que você e Lizzy defendem, até porque concordo com este ideal, mas creio que seja necessário bastante cuidado, considerando o estado atual de George. – lamentou ele, encarando o olhar aterrorizado de Jane. – Em parte, me sinto culpado por não ter alertado Lizzy sobre George. Achei que ela não acreditaria em mim.

- De forma alguma deve se sentir culpado. Mas, o senhor tem razão, talvez ela não tivesse escutado o que teria a lhe dizer sobre George. Por algum tempo, Lizzy esteve bastante envolvida por ele. Mas, na medida em que foi conhecendo-o melhor, o encanto parece ter se acabado. Lembro-me dela incomodada com as atitudes estranhas e uma constante revolta em suas palavras. – contou ela, refletindo se deveria mencionar sobre as acusações que George havia feito contra ele. Após uma longa pausa, continuou: - Sabe, não sei se devo envolver-me, mas George contou muitas coisas desagradáveis sobre você à Lizzy, principalmente o modo como passou a trata-lo, após a morte de seu pai.

Mantendo a feição séria, Sr. Darcy respirou fundo balançando sua cabeça negativamente, lamentando a atitude de George. Olhou para Jane, percebendo-a bastante encabulada em mencionar tal assunto, enquanto associava as palavras de George ao descaso de Lizzy por ele.

- Gostaria de lhe dizer que, assim como meu pai, procurei dar todo o apoio a George. Mas, a verdade é que ele não se interessava por nada. Nunca se interessou em estudar e nem trabalhar honestamente. Queria apenas dinheiro, do modo mais fácil. – contou ele.

- Eu entendo e acredito nas boas intenções de sua parte e de sua família.

- Me entristece saber que Lizzy tenha acreditado em tudo que George lhe dissera.

- É verdade que ela acreditou, mas conforme foi se afastando dele, todo aquele discurso contra o senhor, parecia ter perdido força. Após Lizzy ter desvendado o recente histórico de George, desde a sua expulsão da pensão onde morava, até seu envolvimento com roubo de dinheiro e falsificação de cheques, passou a desconfiar de que todas as coisas, que havia lhe contado, poderiam ser inverdades. Assim como o senhor, ela também se acha culpada por ter aproximado George de nossa família. Não se conforma por ter sido tão tola e ter se enganado, dessa maneira, a respeito dele.

- George sempre foi dono de um carisma, capaz de conquistar e seduzir a todos. Lembro-me do modo como se comunicava com as pessoas, eu nunca consegui ser assim. – confessou ele, causando certa comoção em Jane.

As palavras de Jane despertaram a curiosidade do Sr. Darcy, fazendo com que ele insistisse em lhe fazer mais perguntas.

- Quando mencionou que George fora demitido por roubar estava se referindo ao escritório?

- Também. Quer dizer, Lizzy descobriu há pouco tempo o motivo que levou o senhor a demiti-lo. Antes, ela achava que fora, simplesmente, por sentir ciúmes dele e querer prejudica-lo. – contou ela, fazendo Sr. Darcy se desesperar com as mentiras que George havia inventado. – Bem, assim que saiu de seu escritório, parece que conseguiu um emprego e, tempos depois, foi demitido. Lizzy descobriu que ele foi mandado embora, pois estava roubando dinheiro.

- Minha nossa! George é incorrigível! – exclamou Sr. Darcy, impressionado pela atitude vergonhosa de George e imaginando as tantas histórias absurdas que teria contado a Lizzy. – Talvez, por isso, ela sempre tenha me tratado com tanta indiferença. – murmurou ele, alto o suficiente para que Jane entendesse o que estava lhe angustiando.

- O que disse, Sr. Darcy? – perguntou ela, educadamente, dando a entender que não fazia ideia do que estava se passando com ele.

- Não. Nada, Jane. Apenas estou lamentando o comportamento de George.

Depois de longos segundos em silêncio, a preocupação do Sr. Darcy continuava inteiramente voltada para Lizzy. Não podia permitir que ela se sentisse culpada pelos atos levianos cometidos por George. Surgiam ideias em sua mente na tentativa de amenizar todo o mal causado à família Bennet, enquanto buscava conter a intensa emoção dentro de si, que lhe causava sensações bastante distintas, entre boas descobertas e outras, nem tanto assim. O fato é que o diálogo entre ele e Jane havia se transformado numa grande oportunidade em conhecer profundamente os pensamentos e opiniões de Lizzy, incluindo seus sentimentos.

- Estou aqui, pensando numa maneira de ajuda-la.

- Não quero que se incomode, o senhor já gastou muito de seu tempo me ajudando com isso. Irei pensar se de fato é a melhor alternativa trazer George para perto de Lydia, considerando tudo que disse.

- George era como se fosse um irmão, um membro da família, preciso, ao menos, arcar com certas responsabilidades que seriam dele. Permita-me ajudar Lydia, sei que me sentirei melhor fazendo isso.

- Creio que não seja uma boa ideia. Nada tem faltado a Lydia, a não ser ter o pai da criança que está esperando ao seu lado. Mas, se isso é algo impossível, não a nada que possamos fazer, apenas dar-lhe amor e carinho e, isso, Lizzy tem feito brilhantemente.

Neste momento, Jane pode perceber os olhos do Sr. Darcy irradiando um intenso brilho.

- Não precisa me dizer o quanto é importante termos afeto e amizade e, principalmente, quem amamos, ao nosso lado. Sei bem que o dinheiro não supre certas coisas, mas quero dar a Lydia, ao menos, a tranquilidade e o conforto que necessita. Por favor, me ajude, não me impeça de fazer o que é certo.

- Sei que tem boas intenções, mas meu pai não permitirá isso. Nem mesmo, Lizzy.

- Fique tranquila, conversarei com o Sr. Bennet e estou certo de que ele apoiará minha decisão, pois sempre me pareceu ser um homem digno e de caráter. Quanto a Lizzy.

Jane interrompeu sua fala, de forma inesperada, dizendo-lhe que Lizzy não tinha conhecimento de que ela havia lhe procurado.

- Lizzy jamais permitiria envolve-lo nessa situação.

- Não entendo.

- O quê?

- A reação de Lizzy. – disse Sr. Darcy espontaneamente, contendo-se ao máximo para não transformar Jane em sua confidente, mas era tarde demais. – Devo lhe confessar uma coisa. – disse ele, seriamente, porém com uma voz suave e doce. - Amo Lizzy, como nunca amei alguém em toda minha vida.

A súbita revelação fez com que Jane ficasse sem fôlego, muda e paralisada. Seus olhos arregalados fitavam Sr. Darcy assustadoramente, mesmo sendo que não lhe era novidade alguma, o amor dele por Lizzy.

Aos poucos, a sensação acolhedora que Jane transmitia, encorajava Sr. Darcy a falar detalhadamente sobre o assunto, transformando o homem intocável e poderoso, numa pessoa frágil, tímida e intensa. Pela primeira vez, ele sentia-se aliviado por liberar seus sentimentos a outra pessoa. Havia Charles e Georgiana, com quem costumava conversar intimamente, mas foi na companhia de Jane que seus segredos mais profundos foram expostos. Ela, por sua vez, estava fascinada com a descoberta de quem era, de fato, Sr. Darcy e, mais ainda, pelos sentimentos revelados de maneira tão sublime e envolvente. Ao menos, George, mesmo sem saber, fizera um grande bem, unindo-os a uma amizade verdadeira. Naquele exato momento, Jane tinha certeza de que, ali na sua frente, estava o que Lizzy procurava desde sempre, o amor.


	22. Chapter 22

Um dia importante para Lizzy

Era um dia caloroso de primavera, quando Lizzy saiu do escritório logo após o horário do almoço, despedindo-se carinhosamente de Charlotte, que torcia muito para que tudo desse certo, naquele dia tão especial. Caminhou até o ponto de ônibus, carregando na mochila, as páginas datilografadas de seu trabalho, precisando apenas fazer a encadernação para ser entregue, mais tarde, na universidade. A caminho do centro da cidade, Lizzy aproveitava para ler mais uma vez, o texto que seria apresentado aos professores, fazendo rapidamente algumas anotações nas folhas em seu colo, quando achava necessário. Muito concentrada, mal apreciava, pela janela do ônibus, a ensolarada tarde daquele dia de novembro. Algumas vezes, sentia uma enorme pressão ao lembrar-se que todos esperavam que se saísse bem em sua apresentação. Sua família, os colegas do escritório e da universidade e, lá no fundo, mais do que tudo e sem admitir a si mesma, queria provar ao Sr. Darcy o quanto era capaz, mesmo estando tão distante dele. Ao descer do ônibus, seguiu diretamente à papelaria, que ficava próxima a universidade e que fazia encadernações específicas para os trabalhos de conclusão de curso. Enquanto aguardava, Lizzy dirigiu-se até a praça em frente a papelaria e decidiu sentar-se num dos bancos, levando consigo, suas anotações. Ali ficou por longos minutos, lendo e relendo seu texto, sem dar a mínima atenção as coisas ao seu redor. Quando finalmente resolveu fazer uma pausa, pode observar a agitação do centro da cidade, as pessoas caminhando apressadamente, espantando os pombos que se alimentavam de migalhas do chão. Tentava distrair-se um pouco e conter a enorme ansiedade que sentia. Ao longe, era possível avistar a fachada imponente da universidade, iluminada pelo brilho do sol, o que a fez lembrar de seu primeiro dia de aula. Os colegas e os professores, tudo parecia tão grandioso e amedrontador à ela, uma menina ingênua, porém muito orgulhosa por fazer parte daquele mundo.

Quando Lizzy olhou para o relógio, viu que já estava na hora de buscar seu trabalho e, ainda, planejava comer alguma coisa na lanchonete da universidade, antes de ir para a biblioteca, se preparar para sua apresentação. Enquanto aguardava o sinal fechar para atravessar a rua, escutou alguém chama-la. Ao olhar para o lado, Lizzy se surpreendeu ao ver Sr. Darcy, se aproximando.

- Olá, Sr. Darcy! – disse ela, maravilhada por reencontrá-lo ali, após tanto tempo.

- Lizzy! – exclamou ele, sem preocupar-se em conter a emoção em vê-la. - O que faz aqui?

- Estava apenas fazendo hora, aqui na praça, esperando um trabalho ser encadernado na papelaria. – respondeu ela, apontando em direção a papelaria.

- Sua monografia?

- Sim.

- Também usei este lugar quando precisei encadernar a minha. – explicou ele. - É hoje sua apresentação?

- Sim.

- Bem, não quero atrapalhar, só estava passando por aqui. Fui almoçar com uma amiga, aqui perto. – explicou ele.

Estranhamente, Lizzy sentiu uma imensa dor no peito, quando ele mencionou "uma amiga", mas tentava acalmar-se, preocupando-se em transparecer que tudo estava bem com ela. Apesar de demonstrar preocupação com as horas, ao olhar, insistentemente, no relógio, gostaria de tê-lo como companhia, naquela tarde, mas não foi capaz de dizer para que ficasse, muito menos, o quanto sentia sua falta no escritório. Por outro lado, ele sentia como se estivesse atrapalhando Lizzy, desejando, mais do que tudo, que ela o convidasse para ficar. Desejava segurar sua mão, naquele momento tão difícil, que precedia sua apresentação. Adoraria, ainda mais, assisti-la, defendendo com seu jeito doce, porém perspicaz o que, de fato, acreditava. No entanto, não houve qualquer manifestação de ambas as partes.

- Preciso ir.

- Claro, eu sei. Espero que corra tudo bem e te desejo boa sorte!

- Obrigada, acho que vou precisar.

Com o sinal vermelho, Lizzy atravessou a rua, sem olhar para trás, carregando consigo a imensa dor, de quem tinha a certeza de que os sentimentos do Sr. Darcy não eram mais os mesmos. Da mesma forma, ele caminhava pela calçada, certo de que Lizzy estava bem, sem, ao menos, sentir sua falta ou a necessidade de tê-lo por perto. Os dois estavam enganados a respeito de seus sentimentos, mas o orgulho e o medo de se expor mantinham-nos distantes um do outro.

Tudo corria como Lizzy planejara. Lanchonete, depois biblioteca, se não fossem por seus pensamentos atormentados, pelo encontro repentino com o Sr. Darcy. As palavras não ditas, os sentimentos não revelados e a possibilidade dele estar apaixonado por outra pessoa, tudo isso junto, a torturava de tal forma, comprometendo sua concentração no que era mais importante, naquele momento. Sua inquietação só foi acalmar-se, mais tarde, quando Lizzy avistou seu pai se aproximando. Era início da noite e, logo, começaria a apresentação dos trabalhos.

Nos corredores da universidade, os alunos se amontoavam para conversarem sobre os trabalhos, faltando apenas alguns minutos para iniciar as apresentações no grande auditório. Sr. Bennet, muito conhecido entre o grupo docente da universidade, terminava sua conversa cordial com alguns colegas, antes de se acomodar em uma das poltronas do auditório. Assim como ele, muitos outros pais participavam da apresentação de seus filhos, ocupando os assentos que estavam disponíveis ao seu lado.

Após quarenta e cinco minutos de apresentação do primeiro aluno, agora seria a vez de Lizzy. A expectativa era muito grande em torno de seu trabalho, tanto da parte de seus professores, como de seus colegas, pois ela era uma excelente aluna e, além de estagiar num dos mais importantes escritórios do país, era filha do Sr. Bennet, o vice-reitor da USP e professor renomado no meio acadêmico. Enquanto todos aguardavam ansiosos pela apresentação, passava pela portaria da universidade, alguém muito interessado em assisti-la. A passos largos, atravessava apressadamente o saguão de entrada, seguindo, com certa familiaridade, pelos corredores da universidade, até chegar ao auditório. Com a preocupação de não ser visto ou reconhecido por alguém, preferiu dar a volta e usar uma das portas que davam acesso aos fundos da sala. Quando entrou, Lizzy já havia iniciado sua apresentação a banca, sentou-se isoladamente num canto ao fundo do auditório, o lugar mais alto da sala, que apesar da distância do palco, dava-lhe uma excelente visão. De lá, admirava a oratória e a capacidade de Lizzy em expor e defender o tema de seu trabalho. Tratava-se de um tema inovador e, ao mesmo tempo, chocante, chegando em alguns momentos a impressionar e emocionar a banca e o público. A defesa de Lizzy parecia dar força a questão, fazendo com que muitos sentissem motivados a lutar pelos direitos das famílias dos desaparecidos políticos.

Com a apresentação concluída, Lizzy rapidamente pediu permissão para agradecer as famílias que lhe serviram de inspiração e que prestaram depoimentos para a base de seu trabalho, porém, antes mesmo que todos aplaudissem a apresentação, já não havia mais ninguém sentado no fundo do auditório. Assim que deixou a universidade, pela porta principal, foi possível ouvir a vibrante salva de palmas da plateia.

Sr. Bennet e Lizzy permaneceram até a última apresentação, antes de seguirem para a casa. No caminho, foram muitos os elogios dirigidos, merecidamente, a filha. Quando parou o carro em frente ao prédio de Lizzy, Sr. Bennet aproveitou o momento a sós para lhe dizer algumas palavras:

- Sabe, hoje foi uma noite muito especial para mim. Se eu morresse agora.

- Não diga isso nem de brincadeira, papai. – interrompeu ela, indo contra a suposição feita pelo pai.

- Me deixa dizer! – insistiu ele. - Quero que saiba que você me faz acreditar que estou no caminho certo, que a decisão que tomei lá atrás foi certa. – disse ele, emocionado. - Hoje, quando a vi naquele palco, tive a maior recompensa de toda a minha vida!

Muito emocionada, Lizzy transbordou suas lágrimas contidas durante toda a noite ao abraçar o pai, comovida com suas palavras. Compreendia suas palavras e, mesmo que seu pai não fosse um desses ativistas que lutavam contra a política no país, tinha muito orgulho e admiração pelo seu trabalho. Quando Sr. Bennet assumiu a cátedra de história do Brasil na USP, já era um autor consagrado e conceituado historiador, o cenário universitário antes da ditadura militar era propício e muito atento ao desenvolvimento intelectual, além das possibilidades serem mais tangíveis a todos. Possuía um jeito peculiar de lecionar, transmitindo seu vasto conhecimento através de incursões surpreendentes utilizando-se de arquivos de outros países, orientando e respeitando a individualidade de cada um, sem posicionar-se como uma autoridade eminente. Participava ativamente de importantes comitês e palestras, além de seu envolvimento na preparação dos primeiros cursos de pós-graduação e na orientação das primeiras teses de mestrado da universidade. Muitos de seus livros foram escritos durante o prospero período inicial de sua carreira universitária, motivado pelo convívio com alunos e outros intelectuais, na aquisição de novos acervos e, principalmente, seu trabalho de incentivo à pesquisa. No entanto, após a decretação do AI-5, Sr. Bennet testemunhou a transformação do cenário acadêmico, além do clima de terror, a qualidade de ensino havia despencado com a saída obrigatória de muitos de seus colegas. Fora muito criticado e, por várias vezes, acusado de fazer parte do regime, por continuar atuando na universidade, mas para ele, era a única maneira de garantir que seus ideais fossem mantidos, mesmo que discretamente. Lizzy sabia das intenções de seu pai, assim como as pessoas mais próximas a ele.

- O senhor sempre me inspirou a ser o que sou. Hoje, sou eu quem precisa lhe agradecer, pois não seria nada disso se não tivesse o senhor ao meu lado.

Com o carro estacionado na rua, próximo à meia noite, pai e filha se abraçavam, muito emocionados e felizes com o desfecho daquele dia. Ao entrar em casa, apesar de exausta, Lizzy ainda estava sob efeito de sua adrenalina. Por horas, tentou acalmar sua excitação, mas não conseguia. Sua apresentação no palco, as palavras de seu pai e, até mesmo, o encontro com o Sr. Darcy passavam por sua cabeça. Já eram quatro da manhã, quando finalmente conseguiu deitar-se em sua cama.

Logo no início da manhã, o telefone de sua casa tocava insistentemente, porém sem fazê-la despertar. Somente após várias tentativas, ela acordou, levantando-se de sua cama, ainda muito sonolenta e seguindo em direção a sala para atendê-lo. Era Charlotte. Estava incumbida de dizer-lhe que teria o dia de folga. Bastante satisfeita com a notícia, decidiu retornar à cama e descansar por mais algumas horas, já que mal conseguira dormir na noite anterior.

Próximo a hora do almoço, o interfone tocou. Era um garoto que dizia ter uma encomenda para Lizzy. Ao ir até a portaria, avistou ele, do lado de fora, segurando um enorme ramalhete de rosas vermelhas. Era um tipo de rosa nunca visto antes por ela, eram imensos botões de um intenso vermelho. Imediatamente, procurou por um cartão, mas não encontrou nada. Quando foi perguntar ao garoto, este já havia desaparecido. Por alguns instantes, achou que poderia ser seu pai, mas não estava totalmente certa. Também pensou na possibilidade de ser o pessoal do escritório, mas não via motivo das flores estarem sem um cartão. Com o dia de folga, Lizzy decidiu fazer companhia a Lydia, que por sorte estava em casa. Passaram a tarde juntas, conversando sobre os novos planos pretendidos pela irmã. Foi preciso uma imprudência para mudar o rumo da vida de Lydia. Agora, ela tinha planos e estava entusiasmada, mesmo que ainda, lá no fundo, tivesse a esperança de ter ao seu lado, o George que conhecera. Seu novo comportamento fazia com que Lizzy se surpreendesse, vendo o quanto havia sido importante a participação e o apoio de sua madrinha nesta história e, por outro lado, era triste admitir a ausência de amparo generalizado por parte de sua mãe.

Lizzy despediu-se de Lydia, sem ter a oportunidade de encontrar com seu pai ou com Jane, seguiu para a universidade, bastante ansiosa em assistir à apresentação de seus colegas de classe.


	23. Chapter 23

Revelações

Uma semana após a apresentação das monografias do curso de direito, Lizzy obteve a segunda colocação, sendo que na opinião da maioria de seus colegas, o resultado havia sido injusto. No entanto, ela não se abateu, sentindo-se muito satisfeita com seu desempenho. Ao saber do ocorrido, muito orgulhoso pela colocação da filha, Sr. Bennet providenciou, num sábado à noite, uma reunião familiar numa pizzaria do bairro. Por coincidência, o primo William, após muitos meses sem vir para São Paulo, estava hospedado na casa dos Bennet, durante o fim de semana, o que lhe dava a oportunidade de parabenizar Lizzy e participar da comemoração. Assim como Jane, que estava acompanhada por Charles, William decidiu convidar Charlotte para ir a pizzaria e, claro, que os Gardiner não ficaram de fora. Foram inúmeros brindes e discursos em homenagem a Lizzy realizados durante todo o jantar, há muito não se via o Sr. Bennet tão feliz. Apesar de sempre ter sido contra a dedicação da filha aos estudos, Sra. Bennet tentava demonstrar satisfação com o resultado alcançado por Lizzy na universidade. Finalmente, parecia convencida de que fora o melhor caminho escolhido por ela, já que seu temperamento e falta de beleza não permitiriam que fosse até o altar com aqueles cobiçados partidões das manchetes sociais.

Apesar de ser um local simples, a pizzaria era bastante tradicional e costumava ter um excelente atendimento. Foi providenciada uma enorme mesa e, sendo o Sr. Bennet um cliente bastante antigo, o vinho ficou por conta da casa. Foi durante o jantar que Charles aproveitou a oportunidade para convidar Lizzy para o evento que estava organizando no kartódromo. Seria uma comemoração bastante especial, já que reuniria as feras do kart e, oficialmente, seria divulgado que o circuito faria parte do calendário de provas do próximo ano, uma conquista muito importante para Charles. Muito feliz pelo sucesso do kartódromo, Lizzy agradeceu ao convite e procurou disfarçar o entusiasmo que sentia, ao lembrar que seria uma boa oportunidade para encontrar com o Sr. Darcy, e não seria um simples encontro, seria a chance de contar-lhe, com detalhes, sobre o sucesso de sua apresentação. Enquanto Charles dava mais informações sobre o evento, o primo William, amante de esportes de velocidade, se lamentava em não poder comparecer. Para tanto, teria de estar, novamente em São Paulo, no próximo fim de semana ou então mudar-se de vez, como acabou sugerindo Charlotte espontaneamente.

Ainda que Lizzy aparentasse estar feliz naquela noite, ao ver as pessoas que mais amava, ao seu lado, prestigiando-a, sabia que lá no fundo estava faltando alguma coisa em sua vida. Poucas foram as vezes em que sentira um profundo vazio dentro de si e ao presenciar Jane e sua amiga Charlotte felizes, na companhia de seus parceiros, teve a certeza de que era aquilo que lhe faltava. Observava-os com muita atenção e desejava, mais do que tudo, ter seus olhos brilhando daquela maneira para alguém, acompanhado por um sorriso irradiante em meio as brincadeiras e carinhos. Era gostoso presenciar a felicidade entre eles, fazia seu coração bater mais forte. Tudo isso, remetia ao sentimento que Sr. Darcy havia lhe declarado e era com ele que se inspirava a viver um momento como aquele. Admitir a si mesma que estava apaixonada por ele era demais para Lizzy. Internamente vivia uma luta sofrível entre aceitar o seu sentimento, para, em seguida, recusá-lo completamente. No entanto, longe do convívio diário com Sr. Darcy, seu orgulho passou a dar mais espaço a percepção de que a presença dele, mesmo que considerada insuportável, fazia falta em sua vida. Decidida a guardar essa dor, sem, ao menos, revelar seus sentimentos à sua irmã Jane, tentava amenizá-la, direcionando toda a sua atenção em seus planos de carreira e no ambiente familiar.

A comemoração prosseguiu no almoço de domingo, na casa dos Bennet, porém sem a presença de Charles e de Charlotte. O clima da casa era de festa, com uma mesa bastante farta, boa música e conversas animadas, como se, naquele momento, não houvesse quaisquer problemas. Deitada na cama de Jane, Lizzy conversava com William sobre os próximos passos que pretendia dar a sua vida profissional, enquanto a irmã falava com Charles ao telefone.

- Para o ano que vem pretendo fazer uma especialização, mas ainda não sei como fazer, pois custa caro, vou tentar conseguir uma bolsa primeiro.

- Pode ver se o escritório onde você trabalha financia o curso pra você. O banco financiou boa parte da minha pós.

- Já pensei nisso, mas não sei se pretendo continuar trabalhando lá. De qualquer maneira, preciso trabalhar para pagar minhas contas. Quero dar prosseguimento a minha carreira, para poder ingressar na magistratura, preciso ter experiência de no mínimo três anos na área. Durante esse tempo, posso concluir minha pós e me dedicar bastante aos estudos, sei que é um caminho muito difícil.

- Difícil é, mas sei que vai conseguir! Acho que desde que cheguei, o tio Bennet contou-me mais de dez vezes como foi a sua apresentação. Ele está muito orgulhoso de você!

- Fico feliz por isso. Ele merece toda essa felicidade!

- Você também, prima, merece ser muito feliz. – disse ele, segurando a mão de Lizzy. – Ontem, durante o jantar na pizzaria, você parecia triste e distante. Está com algum problema, aqui nesse coraçãozinho ou é alguma coisa no escritório? Há pouco, disse que não sabe se vai continuar trabalhando lá.

- Não. Está enganado. – disse Lizzy, tentando convencê-lo, pois temia que comentasse algo com Charlotte. – Acho que estou um pouco cansada. Estes últimos dias foram bastante cansativos para mim.

William certificou-se de que estava a sós com Lizzy, antes de começar a falar.

- Preciso confessar uma coisa para você. – disse ele, mudando seu tom de voz e retirando do rosto a feição alegre. – Agora que soube o que aconteceu com Lydia, me sinto ainda pior.

Lizzy olhou assustada para o primo sem compreender como ele poderia estar envolvido nesse assunto.

- Me sinto culpado pelas coisas terem acontecido dessa maneira. Lydia ainda é uma menina. Sabia que ela estava envolvida com George, desde a última vez em que estive aqui. Vi os dois juntos, aqui na frente do prédio, mas o pilantra saiu de perto antes que eu pudesse me aproximar. Ela ainda tentou me enrolar, se desculpando e dizendo que não estava rolando nada entre eles. Mesmo assim, decidi que contaria tudo, mas depois resolvi deixar as coisas como estavam e não me meter. Mas, estava errado! Ela é só uma menina! – disse ele, com certo desespero. - Achava que você estivesse interessada nele. – explicou.

- Oh, William, não deve se sentir culpado por isso. – disse Lizzy, lamentando-se pelo nervosismo do primo. - Pense que ela já podia estar grávida quando a encontrou com George. Por várias vezes, questionei as saídas e horários de Lydia, mas minha mãe parecia fazer vistas grossas.

- Pode ser, mas isso pesa demais aqui dentro de mim. – disse ele, batendo a mão em seu peito. - Deixei passar uma situação que não estava certa. Nenhum de vocês sabia que ela estava saindo com esse cara.

- Ela não contou sobre George, nem mesmo para Kitty. Eu sei o que sente, também me sinto culpada de certa forma. Mas a verdade é que muitos são os fatores que levaram Lydia a fazer o que fez. A começar pelas atitudes aqui dentro de casa. A educação que minha mãe sempre deu a ela e a Kitty, a ausência do meu pai, minha e de Jane também. Precisou acontecer isso para que as coisas mudassem. O lado bom foi que Lydia mudou e amadureceu bastante com tudo que aconteceu.

- Você está certa quando diz que Lydia mudou. Está outra pessoa, nem parece mais com aquela menina desmiolada, que só pensava em curtição. – comentou ele, dando risada junto com Lizzy. - Isso é muito bom.

- Também estou feliz com a transformação dela, mas sinto certa tristeza quando percebo que ela espera que George entre por aquela porta e faça acontecer tudo como deveria ser. Casamento, casinha, bebê e um felizes para sempre. Mas isso nunca irá acontecer. De qualquer maneira, quero que tire esse peso de dentro de você, agora que me contou o que sabia. Também, quero aproveitar para me desculpar pela atitude de minha mãe. Ela tentou esconder Lydia de todos. Até mesmo dos tios Gardiner que não podiam frequentar nossa casa, ela não convidava-os pra nada.

- Mas que absurdo! – disse ele indignado. - A tia não está certa.

- E alguma vez minha mãe esteve certa? O importante é que Lydia está bem, a madrinha deu-lhe todo o apoio que precisava. Talvez, ela fique uma temporada aos seus cuidados, assim que o bebê nascer. Acredito que será melhor para todos.

Logo em seguida, William seguiu para a rodoviária, iria encontrar Charlotte lá, para se despedirem. Prometeu a Lizzy que viria para sua formatura, no início de dezembro. Aos poucos, enquanto o céu escurecia, a casa da família Bennet parecia retornar ao normal. Sr. Bennet cochilava em seu quarto após um final de semana agitado. Lydia descansava no quarto, enquanto ouvia as histórias engraçadas de Kitty sobre os garotos do colegial, sem se importar por não fazer mais parte da brincadeira. Sra. Bennet assistia, vibrante, ao programa de calouros do Silvio Santos e tentava, insistentemente, chamar a atenção de Mary que estudava, muito concentrada, na mesa de jantar. Com a ausência de Charles, que estava envolvido com a organização de seu evento, Lizzy e Jane puderam ficar a sós, como nos velhos tempos e aproveitaram para colocar a conversa em dia. Muito preocupada com os planos da irmã, Jane decidiu ir direto ao assunto:

- Não pude deixar de ouvir você dizendo a William que pensa em deixar o escritório, é verdade?

- Não é nada certo. Só quero estar atenta a novas oportunidades que possam surgir, não sei se no escritório haverá uma boa proposta para mim.

- Claro que sim! – interrompeu Jane, com bastante convicção, o suficiente para surpreender Lizzy. – Bem, o que eu quis dizer é que o escritório me parece um bom lugar para se trabalhar. Certamente, irá ter uma boa proposta para ficar assim que seu estágio terminar. – disse ela, tentando explicar-se. – Por isso, acho que não deve se precipitar.

Lizzy observava certo nervosismo nas palavras e gestos de Jane, causando-lhe um pouco de estranheza.

- Jane, não se preocupe, não posso deixar de trabalhar. – explicou ela. – Estou bastante envolvida com a rotina e com os processos do escritório. De fato, é um ambiente bastante promissor, estou certa disso, mas estou interessada em descobrir onde mais posso atuar. Pretendo continuar meus estudos e, para isso, vou precisar conseguir uma bolsa, talvez pela universidade ou através do escritório.

- Sei que conseguirá através do escritório, o Sr. Darcy é muito generoso e acredito que tenha interesse em ajuda-la no que precisar, basta contar-lhe sobre seus planos.

Mais uma vez, Lizzy estranhava a opinião tão confiante da irmã, que dessa vez, mencionava, até mesmo, as atitudes do Sr. Darcy.

- Se está dizendo isso só porque o Sr. Darcy ajudou Charles com o kartódromo, lembre-se de que eles se conhecem e são amigos há muito tempo. Eu sou apenas uma funcionária do escritório, além do mais, ele não fica mais lá e, sim, em seu outro negócio.

- Sim, eu sei, mas telefona para ele. Acredito que irá gostar de conversar com você sobre isso.

- Jane, onde quer chegar? – perguntou Lizzy, certa de que a irmã estava tentando aproximá-la do Sr. Darcy.

- Ele gosta de você, Lizzy. – entregou Jane.

- Como sabe disso? Foi Charles?

- Charles já havia comentado alguma coisa a respeito, mas foi o Sr. Darcy quem contou e não fazia ideia do tamanho do sentimento dele por você. Um amor assim não achamos fácil por aí.

- Por que Sr. Darcy contou-lhe isso? Quando foi?

- Bem, apenas nos encontramos há umas semanas atrás. – contou Jane, sem revelar a Lizzy que havia procurado o Sr. Darcy para localizar George.

Lizzy olhou para a irmã e pensou ser uma boa oportunidade para lhe contar sobre seus sentimentos. Guardar dentro de si tudo o que sentia era doloroso demais e descobrir que Jane sabia, ao menos, uma parte da história já era um grande alívio.

- Acho que estou gostando dele. – confessou Lizzy, num tom de voz baixo. - Não faz muito tempo que descobri, mas não tenho certeza de que os sentimentos dele ainda são os mesmos.

- Garanto que ele continua apaixonado por você. Seu afastamento do escritório foi proposital, não conseguia vê-la todos os dias, ele mesmo admitiu que foi uma tentativa tola em esquecê-la.

- No começo, sentia raiva dele. Aquele jeito arrogante e esnobe, ainda namorando com a Caroline, não podia ser pior. Depois, com a história de George, minha aversão a ele só aumentou. A primeira vez que ele contou-me sobre seus sentimentos, estávamos em Campos de Jordão e parecia mais estar debochando de mim, da minha inferioridade. Isso me fez ter ainda mais raiva dele. – narrava Lizzy, pausadamente. - Foi horrível! Entendi tudo errado. – lamentava ela, demonstrando muito arrependimento. - Aconteceram tantas coisas. Acho que meu sentimento mudou e nem percebi ou não queria perceber.

- Sr. Darcy aparenta ser muitas coisas que não é. Por ser um homem muito rico prefere viver de maneira mais reservada e isso é uma virtude. É apenas o modo que encontrou de se resguardar de pessoas interesseiras e que querem tirar proveito de sua posição. Posso detalhar muitas coisas que ele fez pensando no seu bem. O amor que ele sente por você, causou-lhe uma grande transformação, ele mesmo reconheceu isso e Charles já havia percebido.

- Do que está falando, Jane?

A pergunta de Lizzy fez com que Jane contasse tudo que sabia. A primeira coisa que ela revelou a irmã foi o modo como ele tratou seu estágio no escritório, indo contra a opinião de todos os advogados seniors, envolvendo-a nos principais casos e dando-lhe cada vez mais espaço para participar dos processos. Ele foi muito criticado e pressionado à princípio, mas à medida que ganhava o respeito de seus colegas, ao demonstrar competência e caráter, todos passaram a apoiá-lo e, definitivamente, estava livre das tarefas banais, muito características ao cargo de estagiário. Contou-lhe, ainda, que foi um risco muito grande para ele, mesmo sendo o dono do escritório, afinal tratava-se da reputação de muitos dos funcionários, conquistada durante anos de trabalho. Ele optou em acreditar em seus próprios sentimentos e, principalmente em você. Sem ser interrompida, Jane também falou sobre o relacionamento entre o Sr. Darcy e George, algo que comoveu por demais Lizzy. Aos poucos foi sentindo-se à vontade em dizer-lhe, até mesmo, sobre a ajuda que havia pedido ao Sr. Darcy para descobrir o paradeiro de George e, isso incluía, ainda, detalhes de seu estado atual e a iniciativa em ajudar financeiramente Lydia.

- Ainda posso lhe afirmar que o kartódromo, apesar de ser um negócio muito bem avaliado tanto por Charles como pelo Sr. Darcy, foi inaugurado com a intenção de me unir a Charles. Porém, acredito que se não houvesse você, isso jamais teria sido concretizado. Foi pensando no seu bem-estar que o Sr. Darcy decidiu ajudar Charles. Pode parecer um delírio de minha parte, mas tenho absoluta certeza disso. Apesar da amizade entre eles, Sr. Darcy sabia o que pensava a respeito da relação instável que tínhamos e também sobre a vida que Charles escolhera levar, na época. Ele sabia que isso, de certa forma, a deixava infeliz, já que somos muito próximas.

- Não sei o que pensar, não tenho certeza disso. – comentou Lizzy sobre a opinião da irmã a respeito do kartódromo. Após uma longa pausa, deixando Jane bastante apreensiva, Lizzy finalmente disse, num tom conclusivo: – Estive enganada o tempo todo.

Jane abraçou a irmã, satisfeita em fazê-la enxergar o que era preciso.

- Sempre achei que ele mal soubesse o meu nome e muitas vezes, me sentia tão triste e ofendida por achar que não havia ninguém observando meu trabalho. No entanto, ele estava envolvido em tudo. Não posso acreditar o quanto fui rude e injusta com ele.

- Não adianta se martirizar por coisas que já passaram. – aconselhou Jane. – O importante é que agora, você possa escolher o seu caminho.

A vontade de Lizzy era encontrar com Sr. Darcy na primeira esquina, a caminho de casa, para finalmente abraça-lo e dizer-lhe que também o amava. Sentia-se muito feliz, ao lembrar a cada instante, tudo que ele havia feito para o seu bem. Estava absolutamente convencida de que ele era uma boa pessoa e que o homem que procurava, há muito tempo, esteve ali, a sua frente o tempo todo.


	24. Chapter 24

Um dia nada fácil para Lizzy

Apenas duas semanas após a conclusão do curso de direito e, mesmo antes de sua formatura, Lizzy já recebia algumas propostas de trabalho, no entanto, mesmo considerando sua boa formação, sem falar na experiência adquirida durante os noves meses de estágio em que trabalhou num dos mais importantes escritórios do Brasil, o mercado de trabalho para as mulheres, de modo geral, era um ambiente desanimador. Mesmo que seu espírito aventureiro, a estimulasse buscar novos desafios, nenhuma das ofertas era boa o bastante para que deixasse o escritório, considerando que, até aquele momento, não havia obtido nenhuma diretriz sobre o rumo de sua carreira. Porém, lembrava-se de Jane dizendo sobre a oportunidade que o Sr. Darcy havia lhe concedido este tempo todo e isso, causava-lhe um sentimento de gratidão e quietude.

Faltando menos de quinze dias para sua cerimônia de formatura, Lizzy parecia despreocupada com os preparativos, sem ao menos, ter providenciado um vestido para a festa. Estava muito mais animada em participar do evento no kartódromo, pois esperava, muito ansiosa, em encontrar com o Sr. Darcy, já que estava fora de cogitação procura-lo. Para ela, um encontro casual entre eles seria perfeito para a reaproximação que pretendia.

Após uma semana de muito trabalho no escritório, apesar de estar livre das aulas da faculdade, Lizzy respirava confiança e estava decidida a não perder a oportunidade de se aproximar do Sr. Darcy, durante o evento. Perdeu horas para escolher sua roupa e, mais horas ainda, ensaiando, na frente do espelho, a conversa que teria com ele. Estava decidida a ser, como nunca antes, amável e atenciosa com ele. Toda essa preparação a deixava ansiosa por demais atrapalhando até mesmo sua noite de sono.

Quando o sábado chegou, logo pela manhã, o Sr. Bennet e Jane passaram para pegar Lizzy, que estava pronta, esperando por eles, há mais de uma hora. Quando ela apareceu na porta de seu prédio, puderam perceber como havia caprichado em seu visual. Mesmo vestindo uma calça jeans, Lizzy estava com os cabelos impecavelmente penteados e com uma feição alegre e saudável, apesar da noite mal dormida.

- Você está ótima, Lizzy! – comentou Jane, assim que ela entrou no carro.

- Há tempos não te vejo assim. – disse Sr. Bennet.

Os elogios a encorajavam sobre a decisão que havia tomado. A caminho do kartódromo, não pensava em outra coisa que não fosse o encontro com o Sr. Darcy, enquanto admirava, pela janela do carro, o brilho irradiante do sol daquela manhã. Sr. Bennet, também muito animado em comparecer novamente a um evento automobilístico, colocou uma fita k7 do Elvis Presley e cantarolava feliz da vida o grande sucesso do rei, _Blue Suede Shoes_. Quando a música terminou, Sr. Bennet abaixou o volume do rádio e contou para as filhas que esta canção tinha uma história muito interessante.

- Jane ainda não havia nascido quando escutei esta música pela primeira vez, mas já estava na barriga de sua mãe. Éramos praticamente recém casados e dançávamos juntos na pequena sala de casa.

- Nossa! Não imagino mamãe romântica dessa maneira. – debochou Jane.

- Bem, mas não é dessa história que estava me referindo e sim, da história dessa música. – disse ele, sem dar espaço para mais comentários.

Lizzy abandonou seus pensamentos, curiosa e muito interessada no que seu pai iria contar.

- Foi um músico chamado Carl Perkins quem compôs essa canção. Ele estava sem grana e por acaso ouviu um garoto comentando que iria num baile e ninguém podia pisar nos seus sapatos de camurça azul. Quando chegou em casa, imediatamente começou a escrever a música num pedaço de saco de batata e, o resto você já sabem, foi o maior sucesso. Primeiro, cantada por ele e, depois, por Elvis. Na verdade, o Elvis só entrou nessa por acaso. O tal do Perkins havia sofrido um acidente de carro e ficou à beira da morte.

- Sempre imaginei que essa música fosse do Elvis. – comentou Jane.

- Pois é, na época, Elvis era apenas um músico em ascensão. Uma oportunidade e tanto pra quem estava começando, não acham?

- A vida é mesmo muito engraçada, acredito que as oportunidades surgem para todos, mas muitos não percebem, ou então, só irão perceber quando já é tarde demais. – filosofou Jane, sem imaginar o quanto seu comentário havia mexido com a irmã.

Lizzy permaneceu concentrada nas palavras de Jane, imaginando se não seria tarde demais para correr atrás de seu amor, enquanto as músicas de Elvis continuavam rolando no toca fitas do carro.

Assim que chegaram ao kartódromo, Jane conduziu o pai e a irmã até a área dos boxes, onde Charles estaria cuidando dos últimos detalhes de seu kart, o qual iria disputar, logo mais, a corrida amistosa com os outros corredores. Bastante assediado pela imprensa, o evento reunia as principais personalidades do kart e do meio automobilístico, além de outros esportistas, grandes empresários e figuras públicas. Ainda contava com o público pagante, que ocupava as arquibancadas do circuito e que, por iniciativa de Charles, toda a renda arrecadada com a venda dos ingressos seria destinada a uma instituição de caridade. Enquanto caminhavam por entre a multidão, Lizzy tentava procurar pelo Sr. Darcy, porém sem sucesso. Ao se aproximarem de Charles, Jane aguardava até que a equipe do Globo Esporte terminasse de entrevista-lo, enquanto isso, assim como Lizzy, procurou pelo Sr. Darcy, mas não o encontrou.

Para satisfação do Sr. Bennet, apesar de amistosa e envolver não somente pilotos, a corrida parecia aguçar a sua curiosidade e a do público em geral. Seria disputada por doze corredores, entre os quais estava o atual campeão brasileiro de kart, Ayrton Senna, que acumulava ainda os títulos de campeão sul-americano e vice-campeão mundial de kart. O prestigiado apresentador do Globo Esporte, Fernando Vanucci, também era um dos corredores e havia aceitado o desafio com muita disposição, sendo praticamente a primeira vez que iria pilotar um kart. O mesmo acontecia com o cantor Erasmo Carlos, que nos anos 70, havia participado das gravações do filme _Roberto Carlos a 300 Quilômetros Por Hora_, ocasião esta, que lhe permitiu estar próximo do meio da velocidade. Bastante assediado pela imprensa, pelo recente lançamento de seu álbum _Erasmo Convida_, onde fazia duetos com artistas consagrados da mpb, procurava manter o bom humor, enquanto recebia dicas importantes do notável e respeitável piloto Chico Landi. Diante de tantas personalidades públicas, os jovens pilotos de kart acabavam sendo os menos importunados pela imprensa, ainda que despertassem tamanha curiosidade e surpresa pela precoce maturidade e talento nas pistas. Era o caso do piloto de kart Guga Ribas, com apenas 16 anos, que vinha acumulando vitórias em competições regionais desde 77.

Quando finalmente Charles havia sido liberado, Jane, Lizzy e Sr. Bennet puderam cumprimenta-lo e parabeniza-lo pelo evento. Charles, aproveitou a oportunidade para contar-lhes, muito entusiasmado, quem eram os doze pilotos a disputar a corrida, no entanto, estava muito preocupado com o atraso de um deles.

- Meu pessoal convenceu-me a convidar um garoto de apenas oito anos de idade para participar da corrida. Porém, o moleque é admirável, pelo segundo ano consecutivo foi campeão brasileiro pilotando uma mobylette. – contou ele muito entusiasmado. - Lógico que temos o consentimento de seus pais, mas eles ainda não chegaram. Espero que não fure, já pedi que entrassem em contato com eles, mas o telefone não está atendendo. Pra piorar a situação, nem Darcy e nem Fritzwilliam chegaram ainda, penso em pedir que um deles o substitua.

- Não se preocupe, Charles, tudo acabará bem. Qualquer coisa, eu mesmo posso substituí-lo. – brincou Sr. Bennet.

- Ora, papai, não fale isso, Charles pode leva-lo a sério. – disse Jane, segurando o braço de seu pai.

Enquanto Jane acompanhava o noivo para dentro do boxe, Sr. Bennet e Lizzy permaneceram do lado de fora apreciando toda a agitação e fazendo caretas quando o motor de algum kart era acionado. Mais relaxada em saber que o Sr. Darcy apareceria ao evento, Lizzy conseguia desfrutar melhor o momento ao lado de seu pai, embora sua atenção estivesse toda em direção ao portão de acesso aos boxes e sua imaginação lhe permitisse sonhar. Poucos minutos antes dos organizadores conduzirem os visitantes para o lado de fora dos boxes, para alívio de Charles, o garoto, que há pouco havia mencionado, aparece, cercado pela imprensa, causando certa confusão no ambiente que já parecia bem mais calmo. Seu nome era Alex Barros.

Os Bennet seguiram para o imenso terraço, onde se podia ter uma boa visão do circuito, apesar de grande parte já estar tomado pelos convidados. Em princípio, eles se acomodaram próximo ao bar, até conseguirem um lugar que lhes permitissem assistir à corrida. Assim que iniciou a volta de apresentação, Jane e Sr. Bennet estavam concentradíssimos, enquanto Lizzy tentava avistar o Sr. Darcy, sem sucesso. Após a largada, todos pareciam bastante envolvidos com o espetáculo e com a expectativa de quem seria o vencedor da corrida. Para a surpresa de todos, mesmo as celebridades que não pertenciam ao universo automobilístico pilotavam com coragem, tornando a disputa bastante equilibrada e muito acirrada. De repente, sem que Lizzy percebesse, Sr. Darcy entra, finalmente, no grande terraço, indo em direção ao bar. Coincidentemente, era o mesmo lado em que ela e sua família estavam. Ao encostar no balcão, o garçom que estava de olho na corrida veio atende-lo.

- Pode me dizer quem está na frente? – perguntou Sr. Darcy.

- Ah! Sim. O pessoal estava comentando que é um piloto de kart, o atual campeão, mas não sei o nome dele.

- Bem, certamente, não é o Charles. – disse ele, olhando em direção da bela mulher que o acompanhava no evento. – O que você quer beber?

Enquanto a charmosa amiga do Sr. Darcy decidia qual drink pedir, Lizzy, assim como a outras vezes, olhava em volta do terraço, até avistar quem tanto procurava. Observava, muito atenta, Sr. Darcy conversando com a tal moça, sem ter conhecimento de que haviam ido juntos ao evento. No entanto, conforme o tempo foi passando, Lizzy pode constatar a intimidade que havia entre eles, ao ver o quanto conversavam e se divertiam enquanto assistiam à corrida e saboreavam seus drinks. Uma sensação de profunda tristeza parecia esmagar o peito de Lizzy, ao imaginar que poderiam ser um pouco mais do que simples conhecidos. Conforme sua desconfiança aumentava, sua atenção na corrida diminuía, a ponto de nem mesmo perceber quando fora dada a bandeirada de chegada.

Alguns festejavam entusiasmados a surpreendente vitória do jovem Guga Ribas, já que Ayrton havia liderado boa parte da competição. Assim que Charles cruzou a linha de chegada, apressadamente, Jane decidiu descer para a área dos boxes, queria estar ao lado do noivo, convencendo Lizzy e o Sr. Bennet a acompanharem. Charles sentia-se vitorioso por ter completado a corrida e, merecidamente, ter conquistado a quinta colocação. Porém, era ideia também do Sr. Darcy estar ao lado do amigo nos boxes, não demorando muito a aparecer, acompanhado por sua convidada. E foi exatamente nos boxes que Lizzy, finalmente, ficou frente a frente com ele, da maneira como tanto queria, porém ele não estava só. Antes mesmo de se cumprimentarem, Jane percebeu a aflição da irmã, permanecendo ao seu lado, como se a protegesse daquela situação constrangedora.

- Olá, Sr. Darcy! Espero que tenha chegado a tempo de ver o desempenho de Charles na pista. – disse Jane, tentando tornar o momento menos tenso.

- Sim, claro. Chegamos na hora certa! – respondeu ele, dando espaço para que sua amiga permanecesse ao seu lado. Em seguida, apresentou-a como sendo uma boa amiga. – Ela tem me ajudado muito. – concluiu ele, com um sorriso no rosto.

Feita a apresentação, Sr. Darcy cumprimentou Sr. Bennet e Lizzy de maneira bastante formal. Ainda que a frieza de seu cumprimento havia lhe causado certa estranheza, Lizzy também pode sentir na pele uma sensação devastadora de desprezo, no entanto, manteve-se firme e bastante séria, conservando em seu rosto uma aparência inabalável. Quando Sr. Darcy se aproximou de Charles, abraçou o amigo, sem receio em demonstrar o carinho e a amizade que sentia por ele às pessoas ao seu redor. Quando isso aconteceu, Lizzy teve certeza de que não havia mais o mesmo sentimento dentro do coração do Sr. Darcy.

- É lindo ver a amizade que existe entre eles. – comentou Jane.

- Concordo com você. – respondeu a amiga do Sr. Darcy. – Darcy fala muito a seu respeito. – confessou ela, de maneira direta, olhando para Lizzy.

Antes que Lizzy pudesse responder, Jane se adiantou:

- Lizzy é estagiária no escritório do Sr. Darcy e até onde sei, ele gosta muito de seu trabalho.

- Sim, tem toda a razão. – respondeu ela, fitando Lizzy, como se quisesse descobrir mais coisas a seu respeito.

- E você? De onde conhece o Sr. Darcy? – perguntou Jane.

- Bem, eu já conhecia Darcy e nos reencontramos há dias atrás. – explicou ela.

- Então é advogada também? – perguntou Jane.

- Oh, não! Sou psiquiatra. Tenho um consultório no centro da cidade.

Foi quando Lizzy lembrou-se que havia encontrado com o Sr. Darcy no dia de sua apresentação, no centro da cidade. Provavelmente, foi com ela que havia almoçado, naquela tarde.

- Vejo que estão se conhecendo. – disse Sr. Darcy, ao se aproximar.

- Ah! Sim. Elas são adoráveis! – comentou ela.

- Soube do resultado de sua monografia, meus parabéns! – disse ele, dirigindo a palavra a Lizzy.

- Muito obrigada. – agradeceu ela, guardando para si a frustração por compartilhar tão pouco o assunto que tanto queria falar com ele.

Após a comemoração no podium, os convidados foram conduzidos para a área térrea, onde foi servido um requintado coquetel e muitas taças de champagne. Sem clima para comemorações, Lizzy permaneceu apagada, mesmo após o Sr. Darcy deixar o evento acompanhado pela psiquiatra. Jane, bastante solidária a irmã, sabia de sua dor e permaneceu boa parte do tempo ao seu lado, lhe dando a força de que tanto precisava.


	25. Chapter 25

A Festa de Formatura

Ter Caroline como rival parecia menos ameaçador do que a bela psiquiatra que acompanhou o Sr. Darcy ao kartódromo. Pelo menos, era o que pensava Lizzy. Para ela, a irmã de Charles, apesar de bela, era uma mulher fútil e pouco interessante, já que nunca se preocupou em ampliar seu intelecto, tendo sua atenção voltada apenas para a moda e em frequentar as festas da sociedade. Orientada pela Sra. Bingley, Caroline decidiu sair de cena, temendo ficar marcada publicamente como a noiva rejeitada. Ela e a mãe resolveram passar uma temporada em Paris, tempo suficiente para esquecer o passado com o Sr. Darcy e planejar uma volta triunfante, que lhe permitisse escolher outro bom partido da sociedade para casar-se. No entanto, essa situação, sem muita importância a Lizzy, era fundamental para a felicidade de Jane. Longe da mãe, da irmã e com seu pai vivendo exclusivamente para os negócios, Charles ganhava o tempo que tanto precisava para se organizar financeiramente e profissionalmente, adiando, inclusive, a sua necessidade de mudar de residência.

Desacreditada em ter de volta o amor do Sr. Darcy, Lizzy preferia passar o resto de seus dias trancafiada em sua casa. Não sentia-se animada em sair, indo apenas para o escritório, trabalhar. As noites solitárias serviram-lhe como um tempo de reflexão de suas ações, quanto mais remoía suas lembranças sentia a dolorosa sensação de arrependimento aumentar. Era difícil à Lizzy, reconhecer que seu orgulho e sua terrível mania de julgar as pessoas sem, ao menos, conhece-las, haviam sido responsáveis por perder o amor de sua vida. Ter rejeitado o Sr. Darcy, simplesmente por não reconhecer seus próprios sentimentos e não ter dado o braço a torcer pois o considerava rico, arrogante e esnobe, foi uma falha muito grave e que, agora, pagava um preço alto por isso. Além do mais, havia tomado as dores de George, acreditando em suas mentiras e calúnias e, isso, causava em Lizzy uma sensação devastadora, que a fazia sentir-se extremamente infeliz e sem esperanças para reconquistá-lo. Passados alguns dias encharcada em profunda tristeza e solidão, Lizzy reagiu, determinada a encontrar algo que pudesse libertá-la de seu sofrimento. Preferiu manter as pessoas que lhe eram próximas longe de suas angustias e, numa dessas noites, sem nada a fazer, decidiu participar de uma reunião secreta, a convite de amigos da universidade, que sempre insistiam em tê-la como membro do grupo, cujo principal objetivo era organizar movimentos contra o regime militar. Hora mais do que apropriada para que Lizzy se engajasse de cabeça na luta a favor da democracia. Bastou apenas um encontro para que ela se encantasse, tornando-se presença constante nas reuniões e passando a envolver-se cada vez mais pela causa. Sem que ninguém de sua família soubesse, nem mesmo, seus colegas de trabalho, Lizzy passou a canalizar seu tempo, sabedoria e boa vontade em prol da luta por uma sociedade que acreditava ser melhor para viver. Conhecia a democracia apenas através dos livros e, principalmente pelos discursos e escritos de seu pai. Tinha cinco anos quando os militares haviam tomado o poder e, desde então, convivia com o cenário temeroso dentro e fora de casa. Não demorou muito para que estivesse completamente envolvida, ora organizando passeatas, ora estruturando discursos de protesto, o fato é que Lizzy passava a tomar gosto em participar e contribuir, sentindo-se útil não só dentro de si, mas para a sociedade. Aos poucos, com sua agenda bastante comprometida, quase não se lembrava do Sr. Darcy, nem mesmo ao deitar-se, ele já não era a principal questão em sua vida.

Faltando apenas uma semana para sua formatura, parecia não dar importância a cerimônia. Dizia que o mais importante era seu diploma e o que faria dali em diante. Decidida a engajar-se cada vez mais na luta, estava, até mesmo, disposta a colocar de lado alguns objetivos que havia definido para sua carreira, deixando Sr. Bennet bastante desconfiado em relação ao comportamento recente da filha. Ainda que o regime militar estivesse em vigor, a característica rígida de seu mandato estava bastante esmorecida e o processo gradativo de redemocratização estava se esboçando dentro da política de governo do presidente Figueiredo e, até mesmo, antes disso. Com o fim do AI-5 e com a lei de anistia, muitos enxergavam uma grande oportunidade para acelerar e mudar definitivamente a situação do país e vislumbravam, até mesmo, as eleições diretas para presidente. Após dezesseis anos de ditadura, marcado pela censura, perseguições políticas e repressão aos que eram contra o governo, lá estava Lizzy fazendo parte da história, fascinada e motivada, mesmo sabendo o quanto seu pai iria se desagradar com a notícia.

O primeiro sábado do mês de dezembro, dia de sua formatura, havia chegado, sem grande entusiasmo por parte de Lizzy. Logo pela manhã, Jane apareceu em sua casa, preocupada com a indiferença da irmã, desconfiava que poderia ter relação com a decepção de ter visto o Sr. Darcy acompanhado no evento.

- O primo William chegou ontem. – contou Jane. – Como havia prometido a você, veio para sua formatura. – continuou ela, tentando despertar algum entusiasmo na irmã.

- Que bom que veio. Ao menos terei alguém para bailar comigo, fora o papai.

- Não seja boba, Lizzy. – disse Jane, chamando a atenção da irmã. - Quero que me mostre o que pretende usar hoje.

- Ainda não decidi. – respondeu ela. – Andei muito ocupada os últimos dias.

- Muito trabalho no escritório?

- Não. Mas estou me envolvendo em outros projetos. – explicou Lizzy, sem dar muitos detalhes a irmã.

Jane fitou Lizzy demoradamente, até decidir falar novamente, enquanto ela permanecia com a cabeça baixa.

- Seria bom conversarmos. Desde o evento no kartódromo não tivemos oportunidade de falar. – iniciou Jane. – Tentei ver com Charles quem era a psiquiatra que acompanhou o Sr. Darcy, mas ele não a conhece, não soube me dizer nada a respeito.

- Fui uma tola em achar que poderia dar certo. – disse Lizzy, num tom de voz triste e inconsolado, se referindo a seu romance com Sr. Darcy. Depois de um longo minuto em silêncio, continuou: - A página está virada. Quero esquecer tudo isso e ficar bem. Eu já estou bem! – garantiu ela, sem convencer Jane.

Conhecendo Lizzy como ela conhecia, preferiu não insistir com o assunto, porém não desejava abandonar a história, convencida de que ambos ainda se gostavam.

Jane retornou a casa, no final da tarde, somente após ter persuadido a irmã a animar-se com a preparação para a cerimônia. Tudo estava como deveria estar. Vestido escolhido, um belo penteado e maquiagem, além de um belo sorriso estampado no rosto de Lizzy. Não tardou para que os Gardiner passassem em sua casa para acompanha-la à festa de formatura. Para surpresa de Lizzy, seu primo William e Lydia estavam no carro e a conversa entre eles era bastante animada. Vindo de Belo Horizonte, especialmente para a cerimônia da prima, William não conseguia esconder a expectativa em vê-la se formando, assim como todos da família. Além dele, ela seria a primeira das irmãs a ter um diploma de ensino superior. Jane, apesar de mais velha, havia feito apenas o magistério. Enquanto o carro avançava rumo ao Largo São Francisco, em meio as gargalhadas de Lydia e as histórias engraçadas contadas por William, passavam pela cabeça de Lizzy muitas coisas, como seu recente envolvimento com o movimento estudantil e, até mesmo, imaginava, sonhadora, o Sr. Darcy surgindo no Pátio das Arcadas e indo ao seu encontro.

Ao longe, se notava o majestoso prédio da universidade, com suas colunas iluminadas, dando um ar esplendoroso a imponente fachada, chamando a atenção de quem passava ao local. Ao entrarem no grande saguão da universidade, os convidados eram conduzidos ao auditório principal, onde seria realizada a cerimônia de colação de grau. Lizzy despediu-se da família para ocupar uma das cadeiras à frente, reservadas aos formandos, recebendo antes de sentar-se uma beca, que deveria ser colocada sobre a roupa. Algumas de suas amigas, tiveram dificuldade em ajeitá-la sobre o vestido volumoso e cheio de babados nos ombros, porém, em pouco tempo, todos os estudantes estavam sentados e trajados adequadamente para a cerimônia. Como membro da reitoria da Universidade de São Paulo, Sr. Bennet, ocupava uma cadeira a mesa, juntamente com o diretor da instituição, os coordenadores e os professores.

Quando deu início à cerimônia, as luzes do auditório se apagaram, permanecendo iluminada apenas a ala das cadeiras da frente e o palco. A emoção parecia tocar a todos, assim que os primeiros discursos foram iniciados. Uma colega da turma de Lizzy foi a escolhida para representar os formandos, fazendo um discurso comovente que envolvia uma realidade tocante a todos os estudantes, inclusive o grupo docente. Numa excelente oratória, dizia o quanto fora difícil concluir o curso considerando o cenário político e econômico do país, abordando, ainda, as dificuldades em manter pensamentos e valores, fato este, que envolvia profundamente o universo de seus colegas de classe, professores e de toda a sociedade. Mencionava, também, o preconceito que existia entre os alunos que participavam ativamente dos movimentos estudantis e os que não participavam, dando um recado sucinto e bastante satisfatório, de que todos estavam juntos e unidos e sonhavam em viver num país livre e digno. Neste momento, muito atenta as palavras da colega, Lizzy sabia o quanto isso era verdade. Para finalizar, ainda discursou sobre a questão do mercado de trabalho para as mulheres, fazendo um breve relato das dificuldades, terminando, muito emocionada, com um recado para todas as formandas, incentivando-as a nunca desistirem de seus sonhos profissionais. Muito ovacionada por todos presentes no auditório, a colega de Lizzy, fez com que muitos se emocionassem verdadeiramente, arrancando não só lágrimas, mas fazendo-os enxergar suas próprias vidas escritas naquele pedaço de papel.

Terminada a sessão dos discursos, os alunos eram chamados um a um para subirem ao palco. Durante esse vai e vem, o momento mais emocionante da noite foi quando Lizzy se deparou com seu pai, que ocupava a principal cadeira a mesa. Ambos estavam muito tocados e sensibilizados e, antes mesmo que pudessem se cumprimentar formalmente, se abraçaram e deixaram escorrer lágrimas em seus rostos. Lizzy soluçava com a cabeça encostada no peito de seu pai, enquanto todos, em pé, aplaudiam, com reverência, aquele momento tão especial. Aos prantos, Lizzy abandonou o palco, sendo acolhida pelos amigos, sem perceber que, logo em seguida, a cerimônia havia chegado ao fim. A turma de direito, que iniciou o curso em 76, estava orgulhosa e muito animada e urrava rimas que celebravam a tão honrosa conquista.

As luzes se acenderam no auditório, permitindo que as famílias se aproximassem dos mais novos advogados. O reencontro com os Bennet foi muito emocionante para Lizzy, pela primeira vez, desde que decidira estudar, pode ouvir sua mãe dizendo o quanto estava orgulhosa. Parecia, que finalmente, a Sra. Bennet havia se rendido e, principalmente, compreendido a importância do que Lizzy acabara de adquirir. Ainda muito emocionada, tentava segurar as lágrimas enquanto recebia o carinho de todos da família, incluindo Charles. A Sra. Gardiner, muito tocada com toda a emoção da afilhada, tentava registrar com sua câmera Kodak, algumas fotos de Lizzy, vestida ainda com a beca, ao lado de sua família. Logo em seguida, bastante agitada, entregou a câmera a Mary, posando ao lado de Lizzy e de seu marido, o Sr. Gardiner.

Não tardou para que o mestre de cerimônia anunciasse ao microfone que o Pátio das Arcadas estava liberado para receber todos os convidados. Rapidamente, Lizzy quis se livrar da beca, assim como seus colegas, que se organizavam para deixar o auditório e curtir o resto da noite. Antes de seguir em direção ao pátio, Lizzy entrou em um dos toaletes, próximos ao auditório, ao olhar-se no espelho, viu seus olhos borrados de maquiagem, abrindo a pequena bolsa que levava nos ombros, pegou um lenço e começou a se ajeitar, com as mãos ainda trêmulas de tanta emoção. Naquele momento, enquanto se olhava no espelho, sabia que tinha algo a fazer, por mais doloroso que seria. Precisava contar ao pai sobre sua participação nos movimentos.

A transformação glamorosa no Pátio das Arcadas deixara o espaço com um ar sofisticado, porém sem torna-lo irreconhecível, mantendo sua originalidade e características, ainda que mais charmoso e aconchegante. As famílias e os recém advogados iam se aglomerando no pátio, passando por debaixo dos arcos e contemplando a decoração e a boa música, que suavemente, ecoava por entre a construção que rodeava o pátio. Havia mesas de comes e bebes embutidas nas passagens sob as arcadas que contornavam toda a extensão do recinto. Ainda que todo aquele visual encantasse a todos, tratava-se de uma festa de formatura bastante simples, por escolha dos próprios estudantes, que abriram mão em realizar algo mais próximo a um baile convencional. Assim que Lizzy chegou ao pátio, admirou-se, encantada, com o visual do local, que, por tantas vezes, sua beleza passara desapercebida. Aproximou-se de sua família, feliz por estar ali, ao lado de todos e muito orgulhosa por ter conquistado seu diploma.

Aos poucos, a festa foi tomando seu próprio direcionamento, as famílias sentadas e os recém formados aproveitando a bebida e a música com a energia e entusiasmo excessivo, o qual parecia ser a última festa antes do fim do mundo. Lizzy tentava acompanhar o ritmo de seus colegas com certa dificuldade, já que beber não lhe era algo assim tão prazeroso, mas sabia o quanto era merecedor para todos, estar ali, comemorando.

Mesmo considerando o ar alternativo da cerimônia, estava previsto o momento da valsa, a qual Lizzy dançou com seu pai. Parecia ser um daqueles momentos semelhantes a uma cena de filme estrangeiro, algo que sabemos que será eterno em nossas lembranças, tendo, ainda, como característica, a mesma intensidade de emoção e sentimento. Sem querer perder a chance de bailar com a prima, William interrompeu os dois, pedindo permissão ao Sr. Bennet para que lhe concedesse a vez. Lizzy o abraçou carinhosamente, e, enquanto bailava, observava atenta suas amigas valsando com seus noivos e namorados. Por mais realizada que estivesse, não pode deixar de pensar, naquele momento, o quanto desejava estar vivendo tudo aquilo ao lado do Sr. Darcy.


	26. Chapter 26

Uma triste notícia chega à casa da família Bennet

Alguns dias se passaram após a memorável noite de sábado, surpreendentemente a Sra. Bennet havia reconhecido a importância do que Lizzy conquistara para sua vida e, isso, a fazia rever, ainda que, com certa sutileza, sua opinião sobre o valor dos estudos de suas demais filhas. Passara a enxergar que poderia, de fato, ser um outro caminho que lhes permitissem ser bem sucedidas em suas vidas, porém sabia que era algo mais trabalhoso e demorado a conquistar, muito mais do que arranjar um bom partido para se casar. Ao frequentar a igreja, mencionava a todos que sua filha havia se formado advogada e a repercussão da notícia fazia com que se sentisse importante e, principalmente, superior a outras mães, talvez sentisse, até o mesmo efeito de ter a filha casada com um ricaço. Lizzy, por sua vez, conduzia sua vida, sem grandes transformações aparentes, aguardava com certa ansiedade pela proposta de trabalho que o escritório, prometera lhe dar até o fim do ano, mesmo assim, não descartava a possibilidade de surgir uma boa oportunidade no mercado de trabalho. Muitas coisas haviam ocorrido, o ano de 1980 estava chegando ao fim e uma sequência de mudanças e descobertas invadiram seu mundo, causando uma verdadeira revolução dentro de si. Morar sozinha já não era mais um desafio, havia se acostumado a conviver com o silêncio e, mais ainda, ter seus próprios horários e rotina, além de responsabilidades e tarefas que, até então, desconhecia. Havia vivenciado o choque de ter uma irmã de apenas quinze anos grávida pelo colega de trabalho, o qual esteve interessada e, que no fim das contas, era um sujeito sem escrúpulo e nenhum caráter. Como uma armação da própria vida, deixou escapar um homem que a amava de verdade, só porque resistiu em aceita-lo como realmente era, rico e poderoso. Fora muito tempo alimentando ódio e uma coleção de críticas nada agradáveis, para depois perceber seu verdadeiro valor. Para Lizzy, a ausência do Sr. Darcy no escritório facilitava, não a ponto de esquecê-lo, mas de amenizar seu sofrimento, nem sequer passava-lhe pela cabeça que ele poderia estar usando do mesmo artifício. No entanto, o que mais a incomodava, naquele momento, era o fato de ter se tornado um membro do movimento estudantil, sem compartilhar a notícia com seu pai, já que era tão ligada a ele.

Era noite de domingo, quando Lizzy, acomodada no chão da sala, escutava a canção de John Lennon, _Imagine_. Entretida na melodia e sem nenhuma vontade de dormir, lembrava, ainda impressionada, a reportagem exibida no Fantástico sobre a trágica morte do músico. Fã dos Beatles, Lizzy costumava, desde pequena ouvir os sucessos da banda, sempre incentivada pelo seu pai e pelo Sr. Gardiner. Por Lennon, nutria a mesma admiração que muitos jovens sentiam por ele e, isso, tinha a ver com seus ideais e atitudes, principalmente, a favor da paz mundial. Muito tocada com a violência de sua morte, justamente ele que se opunha a guerras e demais injustiças, Lizzy chorava, muito comovida, ao lembrar da cena da multidão que se aglomerou em frente à casa do músico para orar e compartilhar dez minutos de silêncio, como havia pedido Yoko Ono, sua esposa. Esse gesto havia repercutido em outros países, refletindo o impacto de sua morte no mundo todo. Quando a música terminou, Lizzy permaneceu sentada, chorando e refletindo sobre o mal-estar que aquilo lhe causava, sentia-se vulnerável e chocada com a maldade que poderia existir dentro do ser humano.

Numa noite quente, após ter passado o dia trabalhando no escritório, Lizzy se reuniu com um grupo de conhecidos que estavam organizando há dias, o que seria o último encontro do ano entre os estudantes. A ideia era reunir o maior número de pessoas para alinhar informações sobre o processo de democratização do país e acordar diretrizes sobre a luta do direito ao voto popular, além da comemoração da reorganização da UNE. Era uma tarefa trabalhosa e bastante arriscada, visto que o papel mais importante da polícia era controlar e reprimir movimentos políticos e sociais contrários ao regime e, para tanto, monitorava a todos que lhe parecessem suspeitos e, o fato era que a maioria dos estudantes viviam sobre a mira de agentes policiais. Com o fim das aulas, era necessário ir em busca dos jovens, tornando a tarefa de convocação muito mais difícil, ainda assim, alguns líderes insistiam que o encontro fosse realizado.

Muito entusiasmada, Lizzy acompanhou seus colegas durante três dias seguidos, ajudando a divulgar e persuadir jovens a comparecer a manifestação. Muitos deles hesitavam, dizendo que era arriscado demais participar de movimentos próximo a data de natal, temendo ficar presos em plena festividade. Outros, no entanto, eram a favor de que o encontro fosse realizado na PUC, alegando tratar-se de uma instituição de ensino da igreja católica e, que por esse motivo, não haveria interferência da polícia. Ainda assim, o encontro acabou sendo marcado em frente à Universidade de Direito do Largo São Francisco, endereço bastante familiar à Lizzy.

Naquele início de noite, logo após ter deixado o escritório, Lizzy seguiu rumo ao centro da cidade, onde muitos dos manifestantes já se concentravam no local, inclusive a polícia que acompanhava de longe a aglomeração. Era surpreendente a adesão de estudantes ao movimento, vindos de várias cidades, como Campinas e São Carlos, no interior de São Paulo. Enquanto, militantes da Liga Operária e da UNE se dividiam para discursar sobre temas que não estavam previamente na pauta, como o contínuo sucesso das inúmeras greves dos trabalhadores e, até mesmo, a inflação do país, a tropa de choque rapidamente cercava a massa de mais de mil estudantes, pelos dois lados, obrigando parte deles, a entrar na universidade. Lizzy, bastante nervosa, estava sendo praticamente empurrada em direção ao portão pela multidão acuada, no entanto, havia certa resistência de alguns líderes estudantis bastante acostumados a repressão policial, que gritavam exaltados, ordenando que todos reagissem a violência policial. Revoltada com a reação debochada dos estudantes, a polícia então iniciara uma verdadeira cena de guerra, utilizando armas de fogo e, até mesmo, bombas de fósforo. Algumas jovens que estavam próximas a Lizzy foram atingidas e caíram ao chão, gritando desesperadas das queimaduras causadas pelos tais artefatos. A resposta impetuosa dos policiais levou os jovens, sem alternativa, a correr para dentro da faculdade, na tentativa de escaparem da fumaça dos gases lacrimogêneos e da violência dos cassetetes. Alguns deles recorreram a restos de entulho de construção civil, que estavam ao lado do portão lateral, lançando em direção aos policiais. Enquanto Lizzy tentava chegar ao portão, uma pedra que fora arremessada atingiu sua cabeça, provocando um enorme corte por conta do impacto. Na mesma hora, ela caiu ao chão, desmaiada.

Cerca de novecentos policiais renderam quase mil estudantes, que foram levados pelos ônibus da PM para o batalhão Tobias de Aguiar. Após uma seleção rigorosa, apenas oitenta estudantes foram encaminhados ao Dops e indiciados pela Lei de Segurança Nacional. Lizzy não fazia parte de nenhum desses grupos. Assim que havia desmaiado, um colega da faculdade, que assistira toda a cena, conseguiu socorre-la, tirando-a daquela cena de guerra. Alguns policiais haviam decidido deixa-lo passar, enquanto a carregava no colo, pois estava perdendo bastante sangue. Com muita sorte, ele conseguiu um taxi para leva-la até um hospital. Lizzy deu entrada na emergência do hospital Pérola Byington em estado grave.

Já passava das dez horas da noite, quando o telefone tocou na casa dos Bennet. O rosto de Jane esbranquiçou-se ao escutar do outro lado da linha a voz aflita de um rapaz dizendo-lhe que Lizzy estava internada num hospital. Imediatamente, chamou o pai que estava sentado ao sofá, lendo um livro e fazendo companhia a Sra. Bennet, que assistia à TV. Percebendo o estado de pânico da filha, logo perguntou:

- O que foi, Jane? Quem era ao telefone?

- Não sei se entendi direito, mas disseram que Lizzy está no hospital. – respondeu ela, com as mãos na no rosto.

- Mas o que houve com ela? Qual hospital ela está? – perguntou ele, levantando-se do sofá.

- No Pérola Byington, mas não conseguiu entender direito o que houve com ela. O rapaz disse que sofreu um acidente na manifestação da faculdade.

- Como assim? O que ela estava fazendo lá?

- Não sei, pai. – respondeu ela, em lágrimas.

Sr. Bennet saiu de casa acompanhado pela esposa e por Jane, seguindo até onde Lizzy estava internada. Quando chegaram ao hospital, aguardaram longos e angustiantes minutos, até que obtivessem informações sobre o estado de Lizzy. Muito chocada, Jane tentava conter suas lágrimas enquanto o médico de plantão explicava o que havia ocorrido.

- Ela chegou ao hospital com um trauma muito grave na cabeça e também havia perdido uma quantidade significativa de sangue. Fizemos todos os procedimentos e, no momento, a paciente está na UTI, em estado de coma induzido.

- Qual a gravidade do estado dela? – perguntou Sr. Bennet corajosamente, com receio em ouvir o pior dos diagnósticos.

- Ainda não podemos avaliar qual o verdadeiro grau da lesão neurológica. Isso somente será possível, quando cessarmos os sedativos.

- Compreendo. – lamentou ele. – Podemos vê-la?

- Infelizmente o horário de visitas terminou. Mas, vou deixa-lo subir. Apenas o senhor e, somente, por alguns instantes.

Sr. Bennet agradeceu e acompanhou o médico até o quarto onde Lizzy estava. Muito emocionado, observou a filha do lado de fora da unidade, através de um vidro na porta de entrada. Deitada, com a aparência calma, parecia cochilar tranquilamente, se não fosse pela faixa de gaze que cobria toda a sua cabeça, além de estar conectada a um ventilador mecânico e recebendo soro e medicamentos através da veia do braço. Ao mesmo tempo, que vê-la naquela situação causava-lhe uma imensa dor, Sr. Bennet sabia que a filha estava bem e tinha fé de que as coisas voltariam a ser como antes. Sua vontade era passar a noite perto de Lizzy, mesmo que fosse observando-a através daquela pequena janela, no entanto, sabia que não era possível e, além do mais, tinha obrigação de comunicar a esposa e a Jane, sobre o estado da filha. Desceu calmamente até a recepção do hospital e após ter conversado com a Sra. Bennet e com Jane, ainda muito abaladas, decidiu que passaria a noite no hospital. Assim que as duas deixaram o hospital, Sr. Bennet foi cuidar dos trâmites de internação da filha, para, em seguida, aguardar ansiosamente pelo horário de visitação.

O horário de visitas na UTI era bastante reduzido e restrito a apenas uma pessoa por vez. Sr. Bennet que aguardara impaciente por toda a madrugada, sentia-se realizado por poder estar ao lado da filha. Lizzy, ainda em coma, parecia não saber da presença do pai, que segurava-lhe a mão, delicadamente. Muito emocionado, observava detalhadamente a filha, tentando compreender o que havia acontecido com ela e o que estava fazendo numa manifestação estudantil. No entanto, parou de se atormentar, sabendo que não era hora para tal indignação, concentrando-se apenas em fazer-lhe companhia. Após longos minutos, decidiu descer até o saguão do hospital para encontrar-se com a Sra. Bennet, que acompanhada pelas filhas, aguardavam a vez de subir.

- Lizzy está dormindo e os demais pacientes que estão no quarto também, precisam ficar em silêncio enquanto estiverem lá. – advertiu ele.

Para que todos da família pudessem estar um pouco com Lizzy, o horário das visitas foi cuidadosamente dividido e controlado, sendo que cada um dispunha de poucos minutos para ficar no quarto. Exibindo um imenso barrigão, Lydia entrou na unidade acompanhada por uma enfermeira. Temerosa em causar qualquer incomodo aos doentes, chorava silenciosamente, ao ver a irmã, sendo consolada pela funcionária do hospital. Sra. Gardiner chegou a tempo de desfrutar alguns minutos visitando a afilhada, também bastante emocionada e preocupada com o estado de saúde de Lizzy. Ainda que o relatório médico indicasse que seu quadro era estável, isso não aquietava a ansiedade da família em vê-la novamente com vida e disposição.

- Vamos lembrar que o médico explicou que é normal que ela fique em estado de coma, neste momento. – tentava esclarecer Sr. Bennet, embora estivesse bastante aflito.

Antes de deixar o hospital, Jane usou um telefone público para falar com Charles, contando-lhe o que havia ocorrido com Lizzy.

- Nossa! Então é muito grave! – reagiu ele, ao saber à notícia.

- Meu pai diz que estar em coma faz parte da recuperação dela, mas todos estamos com muito medo de que ela não acorde ou quando acordar, não esteja bem.

- Darcy foi avisado?

- Não, ainda não. Bom ter lembrado, vou ligar para o escritório agora mesmo.

Assim que terminou sua conversa com Charles, Jane ligou para o trabalho de Lizzy, explicando a Charlotte o que havia acontecido. Antes mesmo do final da tarde, tanto Charles como Charlotte havia dado a notícia ao Sr. Darcy, que em desespero, deixou sua sala no escritório da mineradora, seguindo para o hospital, mesmo sabendo do horário restrito para as visitas.

Sem encontrar com ninguém da família de Lizzy, Sr. Darcy procurou os médicos para saber notícias dela, inclusive verificando se era necessária sua remoção para outro hospital ou até mesmo se era preciso algum recurso financeiro para obter melhorias em seu estado de saúde. No entanto, naquele momento, nada a libertaria daquele sono profundo. `

À noite, Sr. Bennet estava de volta ao hospital, sentia-se melhor em ficar perto da filha, mesmo que fosse sentado em uma desconfortável cadeira de plástico observando as horas passarem e os pacientes que entravam no centro de emergência. Entretanto, para sua surpresa, Sr. Darcy também estava lá, abatido e com uma sensação que lhe era muito estranha e nada familiar, sentia uma dolorosa impotência por não conseguir livrar Lizzy daquela situação com todos os seus recursos. Acostumado a ter tudo na hora que desejava, estava imensamente angustiado em ter de esperar para vê-la. Passaram-se alguns minutos, até que se encontraram no saguão do hospital em plena madrugada, cada qual tentando consolar sua dor.

- Ora, o que faz aqui, Sr. Darcy?

- Soube o que aconteceu com Lizzy e vim imediatamente assim que pude. Conversei com os médicos e coloquei a disposição deles todos os recursos que necessitarem.

- Bem, agradeço sua generosidade, mas não há nada a fazer, a não ser esperar.

- O senhor vai passar a noite aqui?

- Sei que deve achar desnecessário, mas me sinto melhor aqui do que na minha cama.

- Está enganado, não penso assim, quero lhe fazer companhia, se me permitir. Também quero pedir que me deixe vê-la amanhã.

Sr. Bennet observou-o com certa indignação. Não sabia, até aquele momento, o quanto Lizzy era importante para o Sr. Darcy e, sem lhe fazer perguntas, aceitou sua companhia, consentindo com a cabeça.


	27. Chapter 27

A amizade entre o Sr. Bennet e o Sr. Darcy

Sr. Darcy foi o primeiro a entrar no quarto de Lizzy, naquela manhã. Enquanto se aproximava do leito onde ela estava, sentia uma imensa dor que invadia todo o seu corpo. Antes de sentar-se, permaneceu em pé, observando-a bastante comovido, desejando, até mesmo, estar em seu lugar. Ainda que tivesse tentado fugir do amor que sentia por Lizzy, foi ali, naquele exato momento, que se deu conta que tudo havia sido em vão. Apesar das circunstâncias, sentia-se iluminado por estar próximo a ela e poder olhá-la calmamente, sem medo de ser percebido por ela ou por outra pessoa. Apesar de estar em sono profundo, reparava em cada pedacinho de seu rosto, lembrando de suas feições felizes e, na maioria das vezes, séria e emburrada. Ao sentar-se à cadeira que ficava ao lado da cama, tocou em sua mão, mesmo sabendo que não era permitido, acariciando-a com seu dedo, delicadamente.

- Me desculpe por ter sido tão covarde! – murmurou ele, baixinho. – Nunca devia ter abandonado você, mas confesso que não suportei sua rejeição. Agora, o que mais quero é conquista-la, meu amor! – declarou ele, permanecendo ali, por longos minutos, ao lado dela, em silêncio.

Envolvido em seus sentimentos, Sr. Darcy não se deu conta que faltava pouco tempo para terminar o horário de visita, até ser interrompido pela enfermeira da unidade.

- Não vi o Sr. Bennet por aqui, hoje?

- Ah! Meu Deus! Acabei me distraindo. – disse ele, levantando-se apressadamente. – Ainda dá tempo para ele subir?

- Sim, mas precisa ser rápido. – disse ela, olhando em direção ao relógio.

Sr. Darcy deixou o quarto, apressadamente, sem despedir-se de Lizzy como queria. Quando chegou a recepção, lá estava o Sr. Bennet acompanhado pela família, um tanto nervoso por conta do pouco tempo que restava para ver a filha.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ele, preocupado.

- Não, apenas me esqueci do tempo. Me desculpe. – disse Sr. Darcy, entregando-lhe o cartão de visita.

Enquanto Sr. Bennet ia ao encontro da filha, Sr. Darcy cumprimentava a mãe e as irmãs de Lizzy no saguão do hospital, tentando amenizar o sentimento de descontentamento da família por não poder vê-la.

- Me desculpem pelo atraso. – lamentou ele.

Por tratar-se do Sr. Darcy, Sra. Bennet não se importou, passando a bajulá-lo e queixar-se da vida. Entretanto, poucos minutos depois, Jane a interrompe, encaminhando Sr. Darcy para longe da família.

- Queira me desculpar, minha mãe costuma se exceder nas conversas. – disse ela, lamentando-se. – Como Lizzy está?

- Parece apenas dormir tranquilamente.

- Fico feliz por ter vindo e por ter feito companhia ao meu pai durante a noite. Sei que Lizzy também teria ficado muito feliz em vê-lo aqui.

- Não tenho tanta certeza quanto a isso, mas eu gostaria de voltar a visita-la. Prometo não causar problemas com o horário de visitas novamente.

- Não se preocupe com isso, a família é grande e é insano todos quererem visita-la num espaço de tempo tão curto. Meu pai estando com ela já é o suficiente. Quanto a não ter certeza de que Lizzy ficaria feliz em vê-lo, está redondamente enganado.

Sr. Darcy olhou para Jane um tanto surpreso, aguardando que lhe dissesse algo.

- Ela o ama, se é isso que quer saber. – revelou Jane, sem fazer cerimônias, deixando Sr. Darcy com o rosto corado. – Não se preocupe, sei alguns dos segredos de Lizzy e prometo que nem mesmo a ela, irei confessar que contei isso a você.

- Não sei como te agradecer! – disse ele, segurando as mãos de Jane. – Acho que é a melhor notícia que já tive! – revelou ele, extasiado com o que acabara de ouvir.

Ao ver o Sr. Bennet saindo do elevador, foi logo dizendo: - Acho que devo minhas sinceras desculpas ao seu pai, por pouco ele não conseguiria ver Lizzy, hoje.

- Você está perdoado, afinal foi por uma boa causa. – brincou Jane.

Ainda que fosse o final de semana que antecedia o natal, ninguém da família Bennet parecia se lembrar disso, já que a atenção de todos estava voltada para o estado de saúde de Lizzy. Nem mesmo os presentes e as comidas para o preparativo da ceia foram comprados. Até a boa notícia de que Mary havia passado na primeira fase do vestibular da Fuvest parecia sem importância. Sra. Bennet preferia passar os dias na igreja, orando e buscando o conforto dos amigos, que sempre tinham uma palavra de esperança para dar-lhe. Sra. Gardiner preocupava-se com o estado depressivo de Lydia, que passava boa parte do dia chorando e sem se alimentar.

Como era esperado, Sr. Darcy apareceu novamente na madrugada de domingo, no hospital, fazendo companhia ao Sr. Bennet, que passava boa parte de seu tempo o mais próximo de Lizzy. Sem novidades sobre o estado da filha, estava sentado desconfortavelmente numa das poltronas de plástico da recepção do hospital, concentrado no livro que lia, até ser interrompido.

- Boa noite, Sr. Bennet!

- Olá, meu rapaz! Bom vê-lo aqui novamente, mas não precisa se incomodar.

- Acredite, não é incomodo algum. Quero fazer-lhe companhia e, se possível, ver Lizzy, pela manhã. – insistiu ele.

Sr. Bennet olhou para o Sr. Darcy, entendendo a razão de sua presença, porém preferiu manter-se discreto frente à sua suposição de que ele estava interessado em Lizzy e aproveitou a oportunidade para conhece-lo melhor. A conversa entre os dois estendeu-se por toda a madrugada, Sr. Bennet aprofundava as histórias vividas ao lado de sua família, especialmente de Lizzy, assistindo a reação de entusiasmo encher a face do Sr. Darcy. Em meio a tantas recordações, a manhã se anunciara sem ser percebida, apenas o corpo sentia a dor do desconforto. Logo, seria o horário de visitas e ambos já sentiam uma enorme alegria e ansiedade em poder ver e estar perto de Lizzy.

- Bem, hoje é domingo e é provável que a madrinha de Lizzy venha visita-la. – advertiu Sr. Bennet. – Portanto, receio que não possa ficar tanto tempo com minha filha lá em cima. – disse ele.

- Veja bem, não quero causar incomodo. Acho que a família tem a preferência.

- Claro que tem. Mas, nesse caso, vou abrir uma exceção. Faço tudo para o bem de minha filha e sei que ela ficaria feliz em receber a visita de uma pessoa tão especial como você, Sr. Darcy.

Surpreendido com as palavras do Sr. Bennet, ele o abraçou, carinhosamente, como há muito não fazia e agradeceu a oportunidade de poder fazer parte da família. Não demorou muito para que os Bennet e os Gardiner aparecessem. Naquela manhã, Charlotte também esteve no hospital, aflita por saber notícias da amiga, porém estranhando a presença do Sr. Darcy no hospital.

- Bom dia, Sr. Darcy! – disse ela, sem esconder a surpresa em encontra-lo ali.

No entanto, ele não pareceu incomodado com o que Charlotte pudesse pensar. De fato, ele era bastante reservado e dificilmente adentrava na vida das pessoas que trabalhavam em seu escritório, por isso, era natural que sua secretária manifestasse certo espanto.

Assim que o horário de visitas terminou, Sr. Darcy se ofereceu para levar a família Bennet para casa. Bastante entusiasmada com a gentileza do poderoso e rico rapaz, Sra. Bennet recusou a carona da cunhada, enxotando as filhas para o carro dos Gardiner e aguardava, com certa superioridade no rosto, o que viria a ser seu primeiro passeio num Landau. Acompanhada pelo marido, por Jane e por Charlotte, entrou no carro e lá ficou a suspirar, encantada e sem se dar conta de seus excessos, admirando a todo momento, em voz alta, o espaço, o conforto e o luxo do veículo. A convite de Jane, Charlotte iria almoçar com eles, enquanto a Sra. Bennet fazia de tudo para atrair e convencer o Sr. Darcy a almoçar em sua casa. Muito educado, porém, ele recusou ao convite, argumentando que havia tido uma noite muito cansativa e precisava de um banho e um bom descanso.

Apesar da família estar reunida para o almoço de domingo, o clima era desanimador. Sr. Bennet se recolheu para o quarto, enquanto a Sra. Bennet e a Sra. Gardiner se juntaram a Maria na cozinha. Jane e suas irmãs faziam companhia ao Sr. Gardiner e a Charlotte, na sala, onde o assunto não poderia ser outro a não ser o estado de Lizzy.

Quando já era noite, os Gardiner levaram o Sr. Bennet até a porta do hospital. Lá estava ele, preparado, para mais uma noite em claro na desconfortável e fria poltrona de plástico encardido da recepção. Passaram-se algumas horas para que sentisse falta do Sr. Darcy. Havia se acostumado com a sua companhia e as histórias interessantes sobre viagens, trabalho e o imenso afeto e cuidado que tinha com a sua irmã Georgiana. Também gostava de ouvi-lo falar sobre Lizzy. No entanto, naquela madrugada, por conta de uma viagem de negócios inadiável, Sr. Darcy não aparecera. Quando, finalmente, amanhecera, Sr. Bennet foi surpreendido pelo médico, antes mesmo de subir até a UTI. A notícia sobre o estado de saúde da filha parecia animadora, fazendo com que ele, após dias de tensão, pudesse sentir-se mais aliviado. Com a diminuição dos medicamentos que a mantinham em estado de coma, Lizzy acordara, em alguns momentos durante a noite e, ainda que respondesse de maneira favorável aos estímulos aplicados pela equipe médica, não conseguiu se comunicar. Porém, a boa notícia era que não seria mais necessário a utilização do respirador artificial, ela já era capaz de respirar sozinha, sem a ajuda do aparelho.

- Sua filha é uma moça muito forte, acredito que em breve deixará a UTI. Precisamos libertá-la do coma devagar, para que não sinta dor da lesão em sua cabeça e nenhum outro incomodo. Ainda precisamos fazer alguns exames e análises para avaliarmos seu estado real, porém só poderei dar-lhe um diagnóstico preciso, quando ela não estiver mais em coma.

Sr. Bennet agradeceu toda a informação e se dirigiu, cheio de esperança, até o quarto. Ao entrar na unidade e ver a filha respirando normalmente, lhe fez sentir um imenso alívio. Sua vontade era compartilhar a notícia com todos, porém não havia ninguém, além dele e de sua filha Lizzy. Quando desceu até a recepção, Sra. Bennet e Mary estavam na recepção aguardando a vez de visitar Lizzy. Também ficaram muito contentes com a notícia, subindo, cheias de expectativas, até o quarto. Assim que chegou em casa, Sra. Bennet se encarregou em comunicar a todos sobre a melhora do quadro da filha, interfonando para alguns vizinhos e telefonando para a Sra. Gardiner e alguns conhecidos da igreja, mais tarde, foi até lá, rezar e contar a novidade aos padres.

Não demorou muito para que o Sr. Darcy ficasse sabendo sobre a evolução do estado de Lizzy. Ainda que estivesse bastante ocupado no dia que antecedia a véspera de natal, assim que deixou uma importante reunião na mineradora, seguiu diretamente para o hospital, ansioso por saber mais notícias da amada. Já passava das dez, quando entrou na recepção do Pérola Byington a procura do Sr. Bennet. Após procura-lo por todo o saguão da recepção e não encontra-lo, preocupou-se, achando que poderia ter ocorrido algum problema com Lizzy. Ainda que muito aflito, decidiu aguardar, porém foram momentos angustiantes para ele, até que conseguisse obter informações sobre o estado de Lizzy, através de uma enfermeira da UTI que sempre dava as caras na recepção para fumar um cigarro. Apesar de estar sozinho, Sr. Darcy, que sempre demonstrava um ar sério e, para muitos que não o conheciam, isso soava como arrogância, naquele momento, ao ouvir que Lizzy passara o resto da tarde acordada, não conseguia conter sua alegria e euforia, caminhava de um lado para o outro estampando um sorriso parecido com o de uma criança que acabara de ganhar um doce.

Era quase meia noite quando o Sr. Bennet, finalmente, adentrou o hospital, encontrando, surpreso, com o Sr. Darcy cochilando, todo desajeitado, na poltrona de plástico. Tinha conhecimento de que a filha o achava um endinheirado metido a besta, por isso, antes de acordá-lo, pensou que se a situação não fosse tão trágica, Lizzy acharia muito engraçado vê-lo naquela circunstância, trajando um terno importado de _II Vanquish_ feito sob medida, gravata de seda e sapatos italianos feitos à mão. Assim que despertou, contou ao Sr. Bennet sobre o progresso de Lizzy, não conseguindo esconder sua enorme emoção. Enquanto ouvia as palavras animadas que saiam da boca do Sr. Darcy, Sr. Bennet acomodava-se calmamente na poltrona.

- Sabe, essa poltrona já não me parece assim tão ruim. – disse ele, com um brilho nos olhos, assim que o Sr. Darcy havia terminado de falar. – A vida é realmente muito engraçada. Às vezes, é necessário que algo aconteça para que possamos despertar e tomar coragem para decidir o que fazer, qual direção seguir. – filosofou ele, deixando Sr. Darcy um tanto intrigado, pois ia de encontro ao que acreditava estar acontecendo com ele. – Essa tarde estive na universidade e permaneci por lá um longo tempo para pôr à disposição o cargo que ocupava. – revelou ele, com muita tranquilidade. – Durante todo esse tempo de ditadura, vi coisas terríveis acontecendo dentro e fora da universidade, mesmo antes de ter assumido esse cargo na reitoria, o qual ninguém queria. No entanto, fiz de tudo para não apoiar esse sistema político, ao mesmo tempo que me esforçava para não envolver-me em nenhuma ação que colocassem em risco a vida de minha família. E, acredite, permanecer neutro pode ser a pior coisa para uma pessoa como eu. Tanto esforço e veja no que deu. Minha filha está lá em cima.

Sr. Darcy escutava em silêncio ao desabafo do Sr. Bennet e conforme o tempo passava, seu envolvimento com a família Bennet aumentava. Muitas vezes, as opiniões do Sr. Bennet faziam com que ele lembrasse de Lizzy, do seu jeito admirável e mesmo dos momentos em que ela expunha, com todas as forças, o quanto o detestava. Mas para ele, isso não importava mais, pois sabia que ela o amava. Era questão de tempo para que tudo ficasse bem entre eles.


End file.
